Marriagable
by Shannon Markpix13
Summary: [CHAP 9 UPDATE!] Huang Zitao baru berusia dua puluh empat, dan ibunya sudah kekeuh menikahkannya. Gila! / "Kantong rahim seperti susu kemasan, kalau sperma itu seperti wine." / "Kurasa aku tidak salah menikahimu." / "Nyaman saja tidak cukup untuk sebuah pernikahan." / "No sex.. until I say yes." / [YIFANTAO. GS. RnR please..]
1. Chapter 1

Huang Zitao.

Usianya sudah mau menginjak dua puluh empat, usia yang masih terbilang muda. Tapi tidak jika kau memiliki ibu seperti ibunya Huang Zitao. Gadis manis dengan surai hitam berkilau ini, harus merelakan masa depannya tertukar dengan keinginan sang ibu untuk menikahkan putri tunggalnya ini.

Huang Zitao berekspetasi jika pemuda manapun nantinya yang akan dipasangkan dengan dirinya, pastilah pemuda yang berwajah lebih cantik darinya, susah mencari pasangan yang tepat karena hobi anehnya sendiri.

Gemar merawat kulit tubuhnya agar tetap terlihat indah.

Mengoleksi banyak perhiasan lembut dan gemar berpose imut didepan wanita yang lebih tua.

Dijaman ini, laki-laki lebih gemar melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan wanita. Tidak ada perbedaan gender diabad dua puluh satu lebih sepuluh tahun ini. Atau jika tidak, orang itu hanya seorang pria tua usia tiga puluhan yang lebih menyukai bekerja ketimbang mencari pendamping hidup.

Hingga orang tuanya harus sibuk mencarikannya jodoh yang tepat.

.

Tapi, manusia tetaplah manusia, hanya bisa menduga. Yang menentukan tetaplah Tuhan.

.

And the new story begin for Huang Zitao.

* * *

**Marriagable.**

(Big colaboration of **me** ft. **Filma kiandita** and **Inggara Juanda**.)

**.**

**—****warning!—  
**Character is not mine;of course.  
Di ambil dari buku dengan judul yang sama karangan Riri Sardjono,  
hanya saja mungkin kami akan buat alur yang berbeda kedepannya.

**Tidak ada niat memplagiat.**

**Pairing; **Yifan/Zitao.  
**Length;** Chaptered.  
**Genres; **Romance, Smut.  
**rated; **Mature.

Genderswitch, Canada's-view, Damn Handsome! Yifan-Funny Cute! Zitao,  
weird, absurd.

* * *

..O..

* * *

"Sungguh! Manusia siapapun itu. Dengan jabatan apapun yang nanti akan di jodohkan denganku, adalah manusia terkutuk!"

Zitao mengapit ponsel pintar putihnya diantara pundak dan kepalanya, tangannya sibuk memasukan rok hitam ketat yang tersangkut dipinggul indahnya. Sementara sosok wanita lain diseberang sana tergelak hebat mendengar rentetan protes yang keluar dari belah gadis Huang.

"Apa yang membuatmu mau menyetujui perjodohan aneh ini? Come on, ini dua ribu empat belas."

Zitao mendecih sebal, ia mengusap setitik keringat yang menguar dikeningnya kala ia bersikeras memasukan rok hitam pendek yang nampaknya sudah mulai tidak sanggup membalut tubuhnya.

"Roknya tidak muat." Zitao mengerucut, mengabaikan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh teman baiknya diseberang—Baekhyun—gadis itu kembali tertawa gahar mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, "..kurasa roknya mengecil." sambung Zitao lucu.

"Atau mungkin tubuhmu makin menjulang."

Lalu terkekeh lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau menggunakan rok hitam span separuh paha kakimu, Zi?"

Zitao mengangguk, ia masih duduk dengan rok di atas tempat tidur empuknya yang sama sekali tidak mampu menutupi seluruh bagian private tubuhnya. Sekejap sadar, Zitao lalu menjawab, "..ya.."

Baekhyun mendengus, bisa dirasakan jika gadis itu ada dihadapan Huang, gadis itu akan membuat wajah gadis ini berwarna senada dengan udang galah.

"Kau lahir di-era apa, Huang?"

Zitao bangkit, ia lalu melepas rok span ketat yang tadi hendak ia gunakan. Hanya tersisa celana pendek dan tanktop ketat sebagai pakaian dalam. Gadis itu berdiri di depan muka lemari yang terbuka lebar. Ponselnya masih tercapit diantara kepala dan pundak mungilnya.

"Apa yang harus kupakai?"

Matanya bergerak memilah-milih pakaian yang kiranya tepat.

Gaun merah ketat? terlalu seksi.

Ewh, Zitao langsung merasa jijik pada diri sendiri karena telah khilaf membeli gaun itu.

'Sinting.' gumamnya.

**.**

Gaun ungu muda dengan aksen bunga? terlalu konyol.

'Mungkin aku harus kembali kemasa gulali sebesar wajah jika masih mau menggunakan gaun ini.'

**.**

Kemeja tanpa lengan dengan rok rampple biru? tepat!

**.**

**.**

TOK!

TOK!

**.**

**.**

"Sayang~"

Itu ibunya kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Wanita yang memintanya dengan paksaan 'halus' agar Huang muda mau menerima saja acara perjodohan —alih-alih perkenalan keluarga ini.

"Ya, Ma?"

"Cepat ya, bibi Wu dan Yifan oppa sudah menunggu."

Oh.

Calon mertua dan laki-laki tua yang akan menjadi suaminya nanti?

Baik. Zitao rasa hidupnya nanti akan semakin nikmat saja.

"Iya, aku baru saja selesai memakai *Cheongsam."

"Jangan bercanda!"

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Gadis itu nampaknya tertawa hebat, hingga terpingkal-pingkal. Zitao bahkan harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telingannya. Ia tidak mau terkena tuli mendadak.

"Aku masih dua puluh empat tahun, Baek." Baekhyun sudah berhenti tertawa, namun gadis itu masih terengah-engah berusah menghentikan kelakarnya, "…ya. Aku tahu." Jawabnya menyebalkan.

"Kenapa mama masih yakin harus menikahkanku diusia sekarang?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhhyun, hanya ada denting antara sendok dan gelas. Zitao rasa gadis itu sedang membuat sesuatu.

Detik berlalu. Zitao sudah berhasil memakai pakaian pilihannya. Kemeja putih dengan corak hitam horizontal tanpa lengan serta rok rampple biru tua yang manis.

"Kurasa karena dia sudah ingin menimang bayi lagi."

**.**

**.**

"Noona—"

Oh. Kali ini pasti Taeyong. Adik Huang Zitao yang berbeda usia enam tahun darinya.

"—kata mama jangan bunuh diri ya."

Sialan.

Taeyong tergelak mendengar umpatan sang kakak yang menguar, pria muda tampan itu lalu bergerak kelantai bawah menjamu 'calon' kakak ipar dan ibu mertua kakaknya.

* * *

..O..

* * *

Zitao turun menemui calon suami dan ibunya, si babi sulung yang akan menjalani separuh hidup bersama dengan dirinya. Gadis itu mendesah kala melihat surai hitam pendek dengan model tatanan tipis disebelah kanan dan kiri bagian kepalanya.

Jika dilihat dari kepalanya. Pria ini belumlah berusia tiga puluh tahun.

Derap langkah itu membuat wanita yang seusia dengan ibunya menengok. Ia tersenyum berbinar kala melihat gadis itu tampil sangat cantik dan segar.

"Huang Zizi—"

(—namaku Zitao—)

"—kau sudah dewasa hm? Cantik sekali."

(—basa-basi yang sungguhan basi—)

Wanita itu mencium belah pipi kanan dan kiri Zitao. Gadis muda hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menanggapi ucap pujian dari wanita paruh baya dihadapannya ini. Selang beberapa detik wanita itu kembali bersuara, kali ini lebih riang dari sebelumnya.

"Ah~ Zi. Kenalkan ini Yifan, putra tertua bibi."

Zitao dengan cuek melihat pemuda itu berbalik untuk bertatap muka dengannya. Saat mata itu berserubuk. Zitao rasa jantungnya turun kebagian bawah tubuhnya. Ada debar halus nyaman kala mata itu memandangnya.

Pria tua—begitu pikiran Zitao—ini tidaklah seperti apa yang dibayangkan Zitao. Dia tampan dengan garis wajah tegas dan dingin, secarik senyum menawan hanya seperkian detik tercetak, alis matanya tebal dengan aksen dewasa. Belum lagi pakaiannya, hanya kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam memang,

Tapi aromanya. Benar-benar menggoda.

Totally maskulin.

**.**

"Yifan."

Sapanya ramah, Zitao mengusir pikiran tentang betapa indahnya sosok pemuda itu jauh-jauh. Gadis itu lalu berdehem dan kembali memasang wajah dengan kesan tidak perduli. Mengabaikan tatapan mengejek Taeyong padanya.

"Zitao."

Dan setelah perkenalan itu. Siapa sangka Huang Zitao akan masuk kedunia baru yang menarik.

* * *

TBC

* * *

*Cheongsam : pakaian khas wanita Thionghoa.

.

Cakap dikit.

Cerita yang disadur dari novel tante (sok akrab dah gue) riri sardjono.  
Tentu dengan ubahan sana-sini.  
Kalian tahu percis definisi 'sadur' bagi saya itu seperti apa. emuahahaha..

FF ini duet yah, alias kolaborasi, jadi ada part nanti yang ditulis sama my bestie dan abangnya (yang juga menjadi penulis resmi ff 'teach me'  
yang saya publish kemarin.)

So. Lets review guys, lemme know your attention.

Delete or keep is yours xD

Ppyong!


	2. Chapter 2

Memuji bukan berarti menyukai.

Oh, ayolah. Kau pasti pernah memuji lawan jenismu karena bentuk fisik mereka. Mereka tampan, cantik, tinggi, kaya, pintar, ta'at pada agama, dan sebagainya-dan sebagainya.

Tapi, hey!

Itu bukan berarti kau menyukai mereka kan?

Eum, well yeah~ hanya bentuk kagum sekilas.

.

Mungkin…

G

**Marriagable.**

(Big colaboration of **me** ft. **Filma kiandita** and **Inggara Juanda**.)

**.**

**—****warning!—  
**Character is not mine;of course.  
Di ambil dari buku dengan judul yang sama karangan Riri Sardjono,  
hanya saja mungkin kami akan buat alur yang berbeda kedepannya.

**Tidak ada niat memplagiat.**

**Pairing; **Yifan/Zitao.  
**Length;** Chaptered.  
**Genres; **Romance, Smut.  
**rated; **Mature.

Genderswitch, Canada's-view, Damn Handsome! Yifan-Funny Cute! Zitao,  
weird, absurd.

* * *

..O..

* * *

"Ini bukan pancake buatanku." Zitao mendecih sembari meyeruput minuman pekat warna orange dalam gelas satu kaki. Mengabaikan Yifan yang masih khidmat menyantap makanan dalam piring putih atas meja.

Ibunya yang cantik dan baik mengatakan jika Zitao adalah seorang wanita yang pintar memasak; jelas saja itu dusta.

Dan sang ibu meminta agar putrinya memberikan sedikit sajian pancake buatannya untuk Yifan; jelas lagi ini juga dusta.

Pemuda itu meneleng sekilas, dengan gerak cuek ia menyahut, "Aku tahu."

.

Sialan.

.

Zitao berusaha mengabaikan serangan tenang dari Yifan, tanpa nada ucap gadis itu melangkah kearah teras belakang rumahnya. Membiarkan Yifan yang telah selesai memamahbiak mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Kenapa kau bersedia dijodohkan?"

Zitao bertanya acuh pada Yifan yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Penasaran sekali, Yifan bukan orang jelek, ia juga baru berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun, dan ia mapan.

Idaman 'kan?

Tapi tidak dimata Zitao.

.

"Kau sendiri?" Yifan menyahut dengan tenang sembari meminum minuman kaleng dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan."

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

.

**Baddumb!**

.

Seperti ada bongkah batu besar yang mencium belakang kepala Zitao. Pikiran gadis itu mulai mengalir. Benar, kenapa ia mau? Bahkan tadi ia sempat berniat memakai rok hitam konyol yang kebetulan kekecilan untuknya sendiri.

Tentu karena surga ada dibawah telapak kaki ibunya, karena itu ia menyetujui. Tidak ingin membangkang dan dianggap durhaka. Apalagi ayahnya tidak membelanya kali ini, membiarkan saja rencana sang istri berjalan mulus.

Sial lagi.

.

"Sebaiknya kita menyusun rencana untuk menggagalkan perjodohan ini." Zitao bersua dengan mantap, tidak ada keraguan barang sekecil butir beras pun.

Pemuda itu menatap Zitao dengan takjub, alis matanya naik seirama dengan teguk cola melewati tenggorokannya. "Apa kau selalu menilai sesuatu dengan buruk?"

"Dont judge me!"

"Im not." Yifan menjawab dengan tenang lagi, kembali meneguk soda kemasannya, "Itu bentuk kekagumanku padamu."

Zitao menelengkan kepalanya menghadap kearah Yifan, pemuda itu tengah meletakkan kaleng yang isinya sudah terkuras habis keatas meja kecil yang diletakan di antara kursi keduanya.

"Apa aku mendapat poin pertamaku?"

"Mungkin." Yifan mengangkat bahu cuek, "Apa boleh memakan permen karet disini?"

Zitao mendengus keras, ia tertawa remeh mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari pria dewasa yang ada disebelah kanan tubuhnya ini, "Berapa usiamu?"

"Dua puluh tujuh."

"Disini apapun boleh. Hanya menjadi single yang tidak."

* * *

..O..

* * *

"Barbie, kau memang harus cepat menikah."

Nikki Lee, atau nama koreanya Taemin Lee. Laki-laki berusia dua puluh empat, bekerja sebagai seorang manager production diperusahaan penerbitan kelas atas Canada. Teman baik seorang Huang Zitao. Dan dia adalah—

Bisexual.

Santai.

.

"Ibumu sudah menginjak lima puluh tahun."

"Lalu?!" Luhan memekik kencang mendengar alasan Taemin yang konyol, ada apa dengan ekspetasi pemuda berwajah cantik itu? Seorang ibu ingin menginjak usia paruh baya, dan anaknya yang harus menerima konsekuensinya.

.

Ha-ha.

.

"Karena semua wanita tua ingin menimang bayi lagi. Mereka tidak bisa melahirkan lagi diusia seperti itu, jadi anaknya lah yang harus memberikan alien kecil berlabel bayi."

Taemin menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang pendapatnya, sesekali tangannya yang senada dengan tangan Zitao mengaduk salad buah yang ia pesan. Sore ini, Zitao tengah berkumpul dengan manusia kumpulannya disebuah cafe ternama di kota Vancouver, **Gring Galery Cafè**.

Sedikit cerita tentang perjodohan dalam hidupnya ternyata berdampak besar bagi pikiran teman-teman satu spesies Zitao.

Thanks God.

.

"Tapi, siapa tahu dia benar-benar Mr. Right untukmu, Zi." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menyahut, gadis dengan bentuk mata bulat cerah jenaka itu berkedip dengan menggemaskan. Dia jarang bicara. Sekalinya bicara akan berdampak seperti ini.

"Ha. Ha. Ha.." Baekhyun tertawa sinis, ia masih asik dengan majalah fashion dalam genggamannya, tidak bersua daritadi, tapi tidak bisa diam saat pendapat Kyungsoo terdengar. "Semua manusia dengan titel Mr, can't be right. Kyung."

"Hey! Kenapa kau membawa-bawa kaumku?!"

Taemin menyahut sebal, kali ini ia memotong daging panggang dalam piring pesanannya dengan ganas. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang menyeramkan pada gadis itu.

"Memang kau laki-laki?"

"Sial kau, Byun!"

Zitao dan Luhan tertawa gahar mendengarnya, sesekali mereka bertepuk tangan riang kala melihat kesewotan Taemin atas prilaku gadis itu. Baekhyun memang berotak tidak normal, kegilaannya terkadang sudah melewati batas standar.

.

"Jangan na'if!" Kyungsoo berseru kesal, tangannya reflek terkepal dengan lucu, membuat Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa tertahan—lagi. Gadis itu bahkan tersedak kecil karena gerak tawa pelannya. "Kau pasti juga dulu mencari mu kan?"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kau sudah menikah, jadi dialah orang yang paling tepat untukmu."

Merasa menang, Kyungsoo bersidekap. Membiarkan Zitao melongo mendengar perdebatan kecil yang lucu antar temannya ini.

"Aku menikah, karena ku kira aku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi setelahnya." Baekhyun meletakan majalahnya ke atas meja, menyeruput guava juice pesanannya dengan gaya khas putri kerajaan yang glamour. "Tapi ternyata, pernikahan bukan obat mengusir kesepian."

.

Obat kesepian.

.

* * *

..O..

* * *

Great!

Minggu kemarin Zitao baru saja mendapat pemberitahuan jika Zitao dijodohkan dengan pemuda beda usia tiga tahun darinya.

Dan tebak apa sekarang?

Adik dari babi sulung itu—tepatnya sibabi tengah—akan menyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahun, dan tentu saja Huang Zitao **diundang**. Tolong ini bukan main-main, maksudku—baru seminggu mereka dikenalkan, dan kini Zitao harus menghadiri acara keluarga.

Hell yeah!

.

Nyonya Huang memang perayu ulung, dia hanya akan duduk tepat disebelah putrinya, mengusap rambut legam sang anak dan tersenyum manis. Matanya akan berbinar-binar penuh cahaya kelembutan lalu dengan sekejap ia bersuara lembut.

"Sayang, bibi Wu akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Eden. Menurut mama, karena kau telah diundang, alangkah baiknya jika kau menghadirinya. Tidak enak jika Zitao tidak datang. Tapi itu terserah Zizi saja, mama tidak memaksa."

.

Oh yeah~

.

Dan big news-nya adalah, saat Zitao bercerita jika ia akan datang dipesta sang calon-adik-ipar; katakanlah begitu. Sahabat bisexnya, Taemin, tertawa gahar dengan kepuasan yang tidak terbantahkan. Mengejek, jika ini adalah kencan pertama yang akan sangat berkesan untuk Huang muda.

Dan terakhir. Pria dengan wajah wanita itu mengatakan jika ia akan ikut datang apapun resikonya.

Hah~ Zitao harap itu hanya candaan.

* * *

..O..

* * *

Dan disinilah Huang Zitao berada.

Gadis itu celingukan mencari dimana manusia dengan rambut hitam terpangkas pendek, yang kiranya bisa menolongnya dalam kebingungan malam ini.

Gadis itu manis dengan gaun putih gading selutut, ada sedikit pita rumit yang menghiasi pinggul dan belakang lehernya. Degup jantung Zitao terdengar kencang kala ia melangkah kearah Yifan yang melambaikan tangan dari arah ujung ruangan.

Bising ruangan itu membuat kepala Zitao berdentum keras, belum lagi ada pikiran tentang alasan paling tepat mengapa gadis itu datang keacara ini.

Benarkah hanya karena desakan sang Ibu?

Atau karena memang semua manusia memiliki magnet tak kasat mata yang akan membimbing mereka menemui soulmate mereka?

E—ih. Soulmate?

.

.

Ada tiga pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan takjim. Dua dari Eden—babi tengah—dan kekasihnya, lalu ada Mark; si babi bungsu.

Apa yang kiranya mereka pikirkan?

Wanita aneh dengan baju norak yang akan menjadi bagian keluarga mereka?

Sialan.

.

"Brother, she is beautiful."

"Mommy' style is good. Not bad~"

.

E—ih. Apa?

.

.

Yifan hanya tertawa ramah mendengarnya, ia lalu membiarkan Zitao menyerahkan kado yang ia bawa pada Eden. Keduanya berkenalan dengan ramah dan saling bertukar sapa.

Sekejap Yifan sudah membawa Zitao kebagian bawah cafe , ruang atasnya telah ia sewa untuk acara ulang tahun sang adik.

Mereka duduk di meja dekat dengan pintu utama, belum lagi kaca bening yang membuat mereka bisa dengan mudah melihat nuansa lautan indah ditengah malam.

Vancouver memang sebuah kota di negara Kanada yang dikenal di dunia akan keindahan taman kota dan pantai Sunshine yang dimilikinya, tidak heran jika banyak pengusaha mendirikan cafe yang dibangun dipinggiran lautnya.

"Kau marah pada ibumu dan ibuku?" tanya Yifan sambil mengamati wajah gadis di hadapannya. Zitao menelengkan wajahnya kedepan dan menatap bola coklat kembar milik Yifan lamat-lamat.

"Marah?" ulangnya, pertanyaan itu seperti pertanyaan untuk diri Zitao sendiri, "Mungkin begitu."

"Mungkin?" Yifan mengulang dengan dahi berkerut bingung, Zitao menghela nafas samar dibuatnya.

"Kalau kau?" Zitao balik bertanya, nampaknya ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan materi ini. Karena, well, sejujurnya Zitao tidak tahu alasan atas jawabannya sendiri.

"Tidak." Yifan menjawab dengan tenang, sembari membuka kemasan permen karet rasa jeruknya.

"Konyol." Zitao mendesis, "Mereka menjodohkan kita." Sambungnya dengan nada sedikit gemas yang mencolok.

Yifan mengunyah permen lunak itu dengan khidmat sebelum bersua, "Lalu aku harus marah karena kita dijodohkan?" ia memanggil seorang pelayan cafe dengan seragam hitam putih dan serpet orange ditangan kirinya, "Memang apa salahnya dengan dijodohkan?"

"Salah!" Zitao menyembur galak, pelayan itu bahkan berjengit karena merasa dirinya lah yang bersalah. Yifan tersenyum samar dan meminta daftar menu makanan yang dibawa pria itu, matanya bergerak memilah-milih makanan yang kiranya nikmat.

Dan pilihannya jatuh pada Beef Bourguignon, sejenis daging yang disajikan seperti steak, hanya saja perebusan dengan anggur merahlah yang membuat daging sapinya terasa nikmat luar biasa.

"Itu sama saja dengan mereka merampas hak kita untuk memilih."

Zitao kembali melanjutkan protesnya, setelah sang pelayan pergi mencatat makanan pilihan Yifan. Untuknya, dan untuk Zitao tentu saja.

"Oh ya?" Yifan mendengus, sesekali balon yang muncul dari mulutnya menganggu pandangan Zitao.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan ibumu sampai bisa mengenalkan kita, hm?"

.

**Baddumb!**

.

"…."

Yifan tersenyum menang kala melihat Zitao diam dengan gerak mata gelagapan, beberapa detik dibiarkan dengan begitu konyol oleh Zitao.

"Tenang saja, Zi. Ini bukan tawaran untuk menjeburkan diri digumpalan api menyala." Yifan bersuara kembali, sesekali matanya bergerak menatap pemandangan air laut yang indah terhiasi lampu kapal yang sedang berlayar.

"Mungkin tidak buatmu." Zitao menyahut dengan putus asa, matanya tidak terfokus kearah Yifan lagi. "Memang apa bedanya dirimu denganku?" begitu tanya Yifan bingung saat mendengar jawaban Zitao.

"Karena kau tidak punya kantong rahim!"

Yifan membelalak kaget, terkejut mendengar jawaban Zitao yang frontal. Ia bahkan menghentikan gerakan mulutnya, untuk mengunyah permen yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

Yifan segera membungkus permen itu dengan tissue dan membuangnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan takjub sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan samar. "I like you."

.

**DEG!**

.

Kali ini ganti Zitao yang membelalak, ia menatap kearah Yifan dengan bingung. Beda Zitao, Yifan hanya tersenyum geli melihat perubahan ekspresi gadis itu yang menggemaskan. Perlahan ia mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Zitao yang duduk di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu lalu berbisik pelan namun cukup nyaman untuk didengar Zitao. "**Like**, sweetheart. Bukan **Love**."

.

Damn!

.

.

Gadis itu melengos mendengarnya, namun tiba-tiba matanya tertumpu pada satu titik. Sosok bayangan pemuda yang tengah berdiri dengan gagah, kontan mata Zitao membola saat mengetahui orang itu tidak asing untuknya.

Pria dengan setelan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans senada itu terlihat tengah menunggu gadisnya itu bergegas berdiri. Nampak sekali jika keduanya akan meninggalkan cafe ini. Dan mau tidak mau harus melewati Zitao dan Yifan.

"Pegang tanganku." Zitao kontan memerintah Yifan yang masih asik dengan pemandangan di luar cafe, Yifan terlihat terkejut mendengar permintaan gadis dihadapannya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau harus berpura-pura jadi kekasihku." Perintah Zitao lagi, "…Come on, hold my hand." Lanjut Zitao sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yifan. Gadis itu melirik sekilas ke arah sepasang kekasih yang tengah melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Yifan justru kembali bertanya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Zitao segera menjulurkan tangannya dengan gemas untuk menyentuh pipi tirus Yifan, pemuda itu kontan tersentak kaget, "Ah, ini ada serpihan makanan di pipimu." Kata Zitao sembari tersenyum manis, ibu jarinya aktif mengusap pipi lembut Yifan.

Jangan tanya. Yifan hanya bisa melongo dengan wajah dungu.

"Zitao?"

.

Deg!

.

Dengan tenang gadis itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, seorang laki-laki dengan rentan usia beda satu tahun dari Zitao tengah berdiri tegap, di sisi kanan tubuhnya berdiri seorang gadis duplikat mannequin dengan wajah manisnya yang turut tersenyum ramah.

"Justin?" Zitao pura-pura terkejut kala melihat bayang wajah itu tepat di hadapannya. Untungnya naskah drama norak yang Zitao buat sudah berlangsung apik tadi.

"Apa kabar?" sambung Zitao sumringah, mengabaikan fakta jika Yifan ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan menelisik.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?" pria yang bernama Justin itu menyahut dengan senyum tampan, mata khas asianya menipis saat bibirnya mengukir senyum. Belum lagi sebuah lesung kecil dibawah bibirnya.

Tampan.

'Setelah kau menyelingkuhiku dengan sempurna, kau kira aku akan baik-baik saja?'—ini hanya angan hati Zitao.

.

.

"Aku? Aku baik. sangat baik!" Zitao menjawab dengan nada riang yang tepat, matanya berbinar-binar seperti baru saja mendapati jika Choi Seunghyun tengah menatapnya dalam. "Oh ya, kenalkan. Ini Yifan."

Zitao menengok kearah Yifan yang—syukurnya sudah memasang wajah coolnya kembali. Tidak seperti tadi. Dungu.

"Justin." Ucap pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan, menjabat tangan besar Yifan yang pas dalam kungkungan keduanya. Yifan tersenyum samar, "Yifan." Sahutnya kalem.

"Kenalkan, Zi. Ini Stephany." Justin menyentuh punggung gadisnya, mendorong dengan lembut hingga kedua gadis itu bisa bertatap muka dengan pas. Zitao tersenyum lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

Keduanya berjabatan dan bertukar nama, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Justin dan Yifan tadi.

Justin menatap Zitao dengan pandangan dalam, ia juga sesekali melirik kearah Yifan yang hanya bisa berpose dingin dan tenang. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk dua sejoli itu pergi meninggalkan Yifan dan Zitao.

Sesaat saat pemuda itu pergi, Yifan menatap kearah Zitao dan bersua lembut, "Kau tak apa?"

Yang lalu dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum terpaksa oleh gadis itu. Yifan masih tak percaya, jadi pemuda itu terus-terusan menatap Zitao dengan pandangan sangsi. Mencoba mengalihkan, Zitao hanya bisa memakan permen karet Yifan yang tergeletak di meja keduanya.

.

.

"Zitao?"

Ah, astaga!

Suara itu… sungguhan Zitao hapal diluar kepala mungilnya.

"Oh astaga, siapa lagi sekarang?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada sarkatis, Zitao mengabaikan itu dan memandang kebelakang tubuhnya dengan mata harap-harap cemas. Jika ia artis, berekspresi seperti ini, pastilah sudah masuk page 'Meme'.

"Oh.. Taemin?"

Taemin bergerak kesisi meja keduanya, seringainya sangat menyeramkan meski wajahnya memiliki unsur bayi. Sungguh! Demi neptunus! Kenapa Taemin sungguhan menjalankan rencananya.

"Dengan siapa?" Zitao bertanya panik, takut-takut Taemin dengan baik hati mengajak manusia setengah ubur-ubur lain untuk membully Zitao.

"Sendiri." Jawabnya santai, Zitao mendesah lega saat Taemin menjawab pertanyaannya sesuai dengan harapan. "…dengan siapa, Zi?" sambungnya jahil. Matanya menunjukan corak menggoda yang menyebalkan sekali.

"Kenalkan, Yifan." Zitao menunduk saat berkata dengan demikian, mungkin rasa malu muncul kala ia harus memberitahu jika teman satu spesiesnya ternyata adalah siluman ubur-ubur.

"Yifan."

"I know."

.

Sialan.

.

Taemin harus mati!

.

Diluar dugaan, Yifan tergelak mendengar jawaban Taemin, ia melirik kearah Zitao dan bertukar senyum ramah dengan Taemin.

"Namaku Nikki, atau Taemin sebagai nama lahir."

Yifan mengangguk. Ia lalu menunjuk dengan ramah bangku kosong diantara ia dan Zitao, "Bergabung saja dengan kami."

"Taemin sudah akan pulang." Zitao mencoba mencegah hal-hal berbahaya yang mungkin saja menimpanya jika Taemin duduk diantara keduanya.

Tapi apalah daya, manusia hanya bisa berharap.

"Siapa yang akan pulang? Aku baru saja sampai."

.

Damn!

.

.

.

Taemin bergegas kembali memesan minuman untuknya yang baru saja bergabung. Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya pesanannya datang bersamaan dengan pesanan Yifan dan Zitao tadi.

Sebelum pelayan dengan raut wajah western dan kuncir kuda blonde itu meletakan minuman pesanan mereka, Taemin sudah lebih dulu mencekal. Ia lalu meletakan Ice Lemon Tea pesanan Zitao kehadapan Yifan.

"Ice lemon tea to romeo."

"Itu pesananku, Tae!"

"No, no, no." Tungkasnya cepat, ia lalu mengambil Ice Cappucino pesanan Yifan dan meletakannya di hadapan Zitao, pemuda cantik itu lalu bersua, "Untuk juliet. Ice cappucino saja."

"Tae, kau tahu benar aku tak suka kopi." Zitao bersua protes, ia lalu mendorong minuman itu ketengah meja. Wajahnya tertekuk kesal dengan pilihan Taemin.

"Tapi kau bisa.. **belajar untuk menyukainya**." Taemin memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Belum sempat Zitao kembali protes, pemuda itu sudah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas berisi Wine miliknya.

"And the last, Wine for the cupid."

Yifan tersenyum simpul, ia mengangkat bahu dengan cuek. Ekspresi menyebalkan tergambar jelas diwajahnya bagi Zitao yang melihat. Pemuda itu lalu menyeruput ice lemon tea pesanan Zitao dengan khidmat, sambil mengangguk dan memasang senyum simpul ia berkata tenang.

"Ice lemon tea… boleh juga."

.

.

.

One hundred unlucky.

* * *

..O..

* * *

Kalau boleh Zitao bercerita, Taemin bukanlah orang yang baik. setidaknya tidak cukup baik untuk menjaga rahasia.

Faktanya, pemuda itu membeberkan semua hal yang berkenaan tentang makan malam—dia bilang itu kencan—yang dilakoni Yifan dan Zitao, belum lagi tentang kehadiran Justin, dan drama norak yang Zitao rancang karena kehadiran mendadak mantan kekasihnya itu.

Tak butuh waktu sedetik, api membabat bensin.

Sama, tak butuh waktu lama untuk seluruh manusia; Zitao menyebutnya siluman ubur-ubur, kenal dengan seorang Wu Yifan. Dan big information! Baekhyun si wanita setengah siluman penggoda itu menyeret Yifan untuk ikut berkumpul bersama disabtu malam dengan mereka.

Dan pemuda itu menyetujuinya.

Indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Creme Brulee' Cafè, 18.21.**

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Yifan menyetujui ajakan untuk bergabung bersama Zitao dan kumpulannya—anggaplah begitu. Chanyeol, suami Baekhyun, dan Jongin, kekasih Kyungsoo, terus-terusan menarik senyum meledek saat melihat Zitao dan Yifan datang berdua.

Sore itu mereka sengaja memilih tempat duduk di depan jendela cafe yang didesain jatuh ke belakang dengan sudut dua puluh derajat, membuat para pengunjung yang ada leluasa melihat jalanan yang terletak di bawah Creme Brulee'.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Zi?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari mengamati Yifan, Taemin, bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang tengah serius bermain billiard.

"Nothing special." Zitao menjawab acuh, sesekali ia melihat kearah luar cafe, hanya ada tampilan kota yang padat.

"Are you sure?" kali ini Baekhyun yang ikut menyahuti, matanya sedari tadi sibuk mengamati pergerakan suaminya—sesekali juga kearah Yifan. "He likes you." sambungnya.

"Jangan mengarang cerita!"

"Oh please…," Baekhyun mendesah gemas, ia berhenti menatap kearah para pemain billiard amatiran di hadapannya, untuk beralih kearah Zitao. "Berhenti menyangkal dan berpura-pura bodoh, buat apa dia menerima ajakanku kalau dia tidak tertarik padamu?"

"Dia hanya ingin ikut bergabung." Zitao menukas dengan jengkel, ia tidak mau terlalu terbawa pikiran konyol teman-temannya hingga berprasangka terlalu tinggi.

"Bersama kami?" cemooh Baekhyun dengan sesekali tergelak, "Barbie, apa menurutmu masuk akal? *Wang Lei ikut berbincang-bincang dengan teman ibunya *Li Xiaomeng di cafe?"

.

Dafuq.

.

Tanpa memperdulikan gerutuan Zitao, Baekhyun kembali mengamati pergerakan Yifan, pria itu kini tengah berdiri di samping satu-satunya meja billiard yang diletakkan melintang di tengah ruangan.

Diam-diam Zitao ikut mengikuti kegiatan Baekhyun, mengamati Yifan tanpa harus terlihat mencolok. Yifan memang ideal, tinggi tubuhnya sekiranya adalah seratus delapan puluh sembilan—itu jika belum bertambah lagi—rambutnya kini di cat blonde, namun tidak terlalu terang, wajah dinginnya hampir selalu berekspresi tenang dengan bibir mungil yang lucu, terkadang bagian itu akan membentuk senyum samar.

Dan tanpa diduga-duga, Yifan menoleh kearah Zitao, memergoki gadis itu sedari tadi tengah sibuk mengamatinya. Huang muda kelabakan karena telah tertangkap basah, mata mereka saling bertaut dengan pas.

"Jangan buang muka!" Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu memberi interupsi yang tidak bisa ditolak, "Terus tatap dia, tapi jangan tersenyum. Buat dia semakin penasaran denganmu."

"Untuk apa?" Zitao mengikuti saran Baekhyun, tapi bibirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak bersuara. Benar saja, tanpa senyum, Yifan sudah kelabakan dibuatnya, debam kebahagiaan terasa nyata untuk Zitao.

"See?" Baekhyun bersua bangga, "Cinta bukan seni. Cinta adalah taktik dagang, apa yang kau lakukan barusan adalah bagian dari promosi."

"Murahan!" sembur Luhan kejam. Ia menyeruput lemon teanya dengan anggun, kukunya yang berwarna ungu muda semakin menguatkan kesan elegan pada setiap gerak tubuh Luhan.

"Baby~" Baekhyun mendengung dengan manja, tapi kesan meremehkan jelas terdengar, "Apa Louis Vuitton pernah jadi murahan karena sale?"

Kyungsoo dan aku terkekeh puas, Luhan cemberut hebat dibuatnya.

Zitao kembali mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah Yifan, pemuda itu ternyata sudah berpindah posisi, ia kini duduk di dekat meja bar, tengah sibuk berbicara dengan pelayan lelaki yang hanya mampu mengangguk atas ucapan Yifan.

Merasa tak ada yang bisa diamati, Zitao lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wanita ubur-ubur yang masih sibuk berdebat tentang komentar pedas Baekhyun tadi.

.

"Pesanan untuk nona Huang Zitao."

Seorang pelayan laki-laki datang membawa segelas ice lemon tea yang nampak menggoda dibalik gelas berukir uniknya.

"Saya tidak pesan ini," Zitao menautkan alis matanya bingung, ia menatap kearah pelayan bermata biru muda yang sekarang tengah tersenyum manis. "Dari tuan yang ada di sana." Sahutnya sopan.

Pelayan itu menunjuk kearah Yifan yang kini tengah duduk di kursi khusus dekat meja bar, pemuda itu tersenyum pada gadis yang kini tengah berekspresi kebingungan.

Kesannya untuk Zitao. Gadis itu menggemaskan.

.

"Your gucci is sold out, Juliet." Baekhyun tergelak hebat. Dengan wajah masih terlihat menggemaskan karena kerutan bibir kecilnya, Zitao mengambil gelas ukiran unik itu dan mengangkatnya tidak terlalu tinggi; gesture pemberitahuan untuk tindakan Yifan.

"Ah, nona, ini ada pesan." Pelayan itu menyorongkan selembar tissue untuk Zitao, "Surat?" tanya Zitao bingung sambil menerima lembaran kertas tipis itu.

Perlahan-lahan gadis itu membuka lembar tipis tissue yang dititipkan untuknya, mata cantik Zitao bergerak membaca sederet kalimat yang tertera dengan ulas tinta hitam.

Seperkian detik, gadis itu melempar dengan pekik kesal lembar tissue yang tadi ia genggam, "Dafuq." Makinya kesal.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyambar kertas tipis yang baru saja dibuang dengan kejam oleh gadis berwajah oriental itu, matanya bergerak ikut membaca sebuah kalimat dengan tulisan tangan yang rapih.

Seperkian detik gadis itu lalu tergelak, bahkan ia sesekali bertepuk tangan reflek, "I love him!" desahnya ceria.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo ikut bergerak merebut kertas tipis yang sangat membuat keduanya penasaran itu. Reaksi keduanya berbeda, Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan tertawa gembira, sedang Luhan ikut mendumel bersama dengan Zitao.

Gadis itu lalu mendelik sebal kearah Yifan yang tersenyum tenang menanggapinya, pemuda itu lalu bergerak dengan cool kearah meja billiard, dan ikut bergabung bersama kumpulannya yang lain. Ekspresinya seolah tidak ada hal menyebalkan yang telah ia lakukan pada Zitao.

"Tidak ingin di bingkai, Zi?" Baekhyun menggoda dengan menyebalkannya, apa lagi senyum meremehkan diwajah lucunya itu. Kyungsoo masih belum bisa lepas nampaknya—gadis itu masih asik membaca ulang isi dalam kertas tissue dari Yifan.

"Kenapa sih, kau bisa menikah dengan laki-laki, Baek?" Zitao menggeram menggemaskan, Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh melihatnya. "Hormon." Jawabnya santai.

"Kadang cara kerjanya seperti ponsel. Kita mau menelfon horny, tapi malah di angkat cinta."

**.**

Di dalam lembar tissue di genggaman Kyungsoo, ada sebuah deret kalimat manis dari Yifan untuk Zitao.

**Do you like what you see?**

* * *

..O..

* * *

Entah perasaan Zitao saja atau bagaimana, tapi yang jelas hari senin adalah hari yang paling terasa panjang. Waktu berjalan cepat, tapi pekerjaan bergumul sungguh penuh.

Hari ini Kyungsoo mengajak Zitao untuk bertemu—makan siang bersama katanya, gadis belo itu menunggunya di sebuah cafe dengan menu andalan Sup a l'oignon yang kebetulan dekat dengan kantor tempat keduanya bekerja.

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah ditempat duduknya sekarang, Zitao berekspresi bingung melihat gadis itu terlihat seperti habis menelan capit kepiting secara nyata.

"Jong In memintaku untuk menikah dengannya,"

.

**Deg!**

.

Zitao membelalak lucu mendengarnya, matanya berkedip bingung mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan. Gadis itu mengangguk yakin sebanyak tiga kali, meyakinkan jika apa yang dikatakan adalah sebuah hal serius.

Oh great!

Satu minggu lagi Zitao akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang akan menginjak dua puluh empat, dan sahabatnya ini akan menikah. Sang ibu pasti makin gencar memaksa Zitao untuk segera menikah.

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini, Kyung?"

Pertanyaan besar dalam hidup seorang Huang Zitao—yang selama dua puluh empat tahunnya belum pernah berciuman—adalah kenapa semua mahkluk dengan kelamin jantan akan senang sekali jika dihadapkan dengan pernikahan.

"Yaa.. Jong In merasa sudah waktunya, lagi pula kami berdua sudah sama-sama bekerja. Kami juga sudah lama berpacaran, jadi ya.. Apa lagi?"

.

Really, what's Kyungsoo mean?!

.

"Kau yakin, Kyung? Pernikahan bukan menjadi langkah terakhir."

"Tapi semua hubungan akan menjadikan pernikahan sebagai langkah terakhir, Zizi sayang."

Zitao mendesis sebal, ia menyeruput dalam-dalam segelas Sangrianya, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lembut sambil sesekali mengusap punggung tangan sahabatnya yang terjulur ke tengah meja. Mungkin orang yang berpikiran picik, akan menilai mereka pasangan lesbian.

"Tapi kau harus benar-benar yakin, Kyung. Ingat, ini keputusan seumur hidupmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia kembali menepuk pipi chubby Zitao lembut, memang, Kyungsoo dan Zitao seumuran, tapi bukan rahasia umum jika ia menjadi bayi untuk teman-temannya.

"Aku tau, Zi. Tapi, terkadang ada satu dua hal yang tidak bisa kita jelaskan secara rasional." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedikit kecewa, mungkin gadis itu berharap bisa memberi alasan yang lebih terdengar romantis layaknya drama. "Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Jodoh?"

"Lebih tepatnya bodoh!" sembur Zitao asal. Menurut gadis itu menikah memang bukanlah hal yang bisa dijelaskan secara rasional. Menurutnya hal itu adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Kyungsoo tergelak manis dibuatnya, "Kenapa sih, kau tidak mencoba untuk membuka diri untuk lelaki?"

Menurut Zitao lagi. Inilah syndrom orang yang akan menikah.

Menganggap para kaum single adalah mahkluk vulkan dengan pakaian hitam mistis yang gotik, berpikiran childish, egois, dan selalu menutup diri—atau selektif. Sifat yang membuat mereka menjadi manusia paling sial karena belum mendapat pasangan.

"Buka diri untuk laki-laki? Telanjang maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, cinta!" Kyungsoo mendesah gemas, ia menatap kearah Zitao yang memutar bola matanya sarkatis.

"Dan membiarkan mereka menyakiti dan mengahancurkan hidup kita?" Zitao bertanya mencemooh, bibirnya terlipat lucu kebawah. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah, sesekali ia menghela nafas jenuh. Pendapat Zitao memang kelewat tinggi.

"Tapi tidak semua laki-laki begitu, dear."

"Tapi toh, suatu saat mereka akan menyakiti kita."

"Mereka… atau Justin?"

Justin…?

* * *

..O..

* * *

Gadis itu menapakan kakinya dengan lelah, sesekali ia mngusap belakang lehernya dengan gerakan kaku. Derap langkah pantulan antara sepatu wedgest hitam dan lantai marmer rumah keluarga Huang membuat bunyi yang nyaring disepanjang ruang.

"Zi…" itu suara ibu Zitao, wanita berambut sepunggung itu melipat tangannya dalam dekap, matanya memicing namun tidak menyudutkan saat menatap kearah putri tunggalnya.

"Deadline, ma." Begitu sahut Zitao jujur. Wanita itu perlahan semakin mendekat kearah putrinya yang baru saja ingin menjejakan kaki ke anak tangga.

"Mama ingin bicara." Tepat saat wajah mereka yang hampir serupa berhadapan, wanita itu bersuara lembut. Mengingat memang ini sudah hampir larut malam, tak ingin membuat kegaduhan hingga suami dan anaknya akan terbangun.

"Tidak bisa besok ya, ma?" Zitao melangkah kearah lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada, ibunya menggeleng hingga membuat poni rambut legamnya bergerak. "Ini penting, Zi." Begitu katanya.

'Penting? Pasti ada urusan dengan Yifan. Apa lagi?'—begitu fikir Zitao picik.

Huang muda mencoba menyipitkan mata saat masuk kedalam kamarnya yang gelap, meraba sedikit bagian dinding untuk bisa menemukan tombol lampu kamarnya.

.

**Tek!**

.

Lampu menyala dengan terang, membuat mata wanita berbeda usia itu menyipit kembali karena silau. Menatap kearah tempat tidurnya, Zitao bisa merasakan kenyamanan luar biasa, andai ia bisa langsung terlelap.

"Tadi bibi Wu Mei Lien menelfon," wanita paruh baya itu berkata lembut sambil menutup pintu, membiarkan anak gadisnya terlentang nyaman diatas tempat tidur. "Kata bibi Wu. Eden akan menikah."

"Bibi Wu pasti sangat bahagia ya, ma." Zitao berkata dengan nada sindiran yang kentara.

"Tentu," jawab ibunya dengan nada lembut, seolah tidak perduli dengan sindiran anaknya, ia tetap berceloteh tenang. "Sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yifan?"

Here comes trouble. Kenapa setiap ada pernikahan yang didengar oleh telinga Huang Zitao, pasti ada nama Yifan yang menjadi kata keterangan.

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana, ma. Kami hanya berteman." Zitao menjawab dengan nada sebal, ia lalu bangkit dari posisinya hingga kini menjadi terduduk. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yifan 'kan?"

"Jangan marah dulu, Zi." Ibunya berkata lembut, ia mengusap rambut putri kesayangannya dengan manja. Zitao sangat menyukai usapan tangan sang ibu di rambutnya. Nyaman.

"Mama dan bibi Wu hanya berfikir, bukankah sebaiknya Yifan dan kamu terlebih dulu yang menikah? Bagaimanapun, Yifan anak pertama."

.

Perfect!

.

Beberapa lagi usia Zitao akan meninggalkan angka dua puluh empat. Angka yang sempurna jika ia ingin mengejar karirnya. Tapi, hello, disinilah Zitao. Akan menikah diusia itu, belum lagi jika ibunya tau, Kyungsoo—teman baik Zitao akan menikah sebentar lagi.

Pasti pikiran itu semakin menguat ke dasar pikiran

"Tapi aku dan Yifan hanya berteman, ma." Protes Zitao panik, matanya menatap kearah ibunya yang memberengut cantik.

"Ya sudah." Ibunya menjawab dengan nada kecewa, wanita itu bangkit dan membenarkan pakaiannya yang kusut karena dipakai duduk. "Ini hanya angan-angan kami sebagai orang tua saja. Mama dan bibi Wu lihat, kalian berdua cocok."

.

'Cocok? Suitable? Dilihat dari mana? Gunung fujiyama?'

.

"Tapi itu terserah kalian berdua." Nyonya Huang kembali melanjutkan, matanya menatap lembut dengan gurat harap besar. Membuat Zitao merasa tidak enak melihat ekspresi itu. "Bagaimanapun, jodoh itu ditangan tuhan 'kan, Zi."

"…."

Zitao anak baik. Dan dia paling benci membuat orang tuanya kecewa.

Lalu? Apa menurutmu yang akan terjadi.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Note :**

*Li Xiaomeng dan Weng Lei adalah sepasang kekasih dari Cina.  
usianya berbeda sekitar lima belas tahun, dan Wang Lei melamar ceweknya, si Li Xiaomeng tepat saat dia lulus SMA di depan guru-guru dan teman-temannya.

*Harap maklum jika ada kesamaan dialog dsb, namanya juga  
**DISADUR.**

*Part depan bagian Ka Ingga. Watchaaw!  
so guys, give us some review, please~  
Ppyong!

ma'af ya kalau part ini mengecewakan /bowing/


	3. Chapter 3 — ULTIMATUM

Karena dirimu, bisa membuatku tertawa lepas.

Bagi seorang laki-laki, memulai sesuatu adalah hal yang sulit, tapi bagi seorang perempuan, permulaan adalah hal yang dinantikan.

* * *

**Marriagable.**

(Big colaboration of **me** ft. **Filma kiandita** and **Inggara Juanda**.)

**.**

**—****warning!—  
**Character is not mine;of course.  
Di ambil dari buku dengan judul yang sama karangan Riri Sardjono,  
hanya saja mungkin kami akan buat alur yang berbeda kedepannya.

**Tidak ada niat memplagiat.**

**Pairing; **Yifan/Zitao.  
**Length;** Chaptered.  
**Genres; **Romance, Smut.  
**rated; **Mature.

Genderswitch, Canada's-view, Damn Handsome! Yifan-Funny Cute! Zitao,  
weird, absurd.

* * *

..O..

* * *

Berlibur ke pantai Tofino memang sangat menyenangkan, suasana yang sangat asri dan bersih membuat segala penatmu akan menguar dengan deru ombak dan anginnya yang sepoi. Vancouver memang kota yang bersih, tak heran semua tempat wisatanya sangat jempolan disekitaran negara Kanada.

"Happy birthday, Zi." ucap Luhan dengan senyum geli kearah Zitao. Gadis itu ikut mendesah dengan senyum samar dan mengangguk. Meniup kue ulang tahun coklat dengan cream strawberry yang manis, serta berdiri tegak sebuah lilin dengan ukir dua puluh empat.

Zitao—bersama dengan Luhan dan Taemin—memilih berlibur ke pantai dengan air biru yang terang di kota Vancouver ini, tanpa mengajak dua manusia lain tentu saja. Menurut Luhan, mereka harus sesekali membereskan pikiran mereka dari hal-hal berbau pernikahan dan semacamnya.

Baekhyun sudah menikah, dia bahkan sudah memiliki seorang putra usia tiga tahun. Sedang Kyungsoo, dia pasti tengah sibuk dengan urusan pernikahannya yang sebentar lagi. Sebagai manusia tanpa kehidupan rumah tangga, Luhan, Taemin dan Zitao merasa mereka memiliki kesamaan jalan hidup.

"Yeah, dua puluh empat."

"Usia yang cukup untuk menikah."

"Bitch!"

Luhan tertawa gahar mendengar rentetan protes Zitao dan ejekan tepat sasaran dari Taemin. Saat pelayan dengan mata hijau datang membawa tiga buah jenis minuman yang berbeda, Luhan menatap takjim pada segelas kecil Mojito dengan hiasan jeruk segar di pinggir bibir gelasnya.

Gadis itu melepas irisan jeruk dan memerasnya hingga tercampur dengan air bening bersoda yang ia pesan.

"Aku belum pernah minum ini, anyway." Luhan masih serius dengan pergerakannya, Zitao dan Taemin berpandangan bingung. Keduanya lalu menubrukan dua gelas pisco sour mereka dan mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Lalu kalau belum, dari mana kau tahu, kau harus memeras buah jeruknya?"

Luhan menoleh dengan mimik lucu pada Taemin, "Mana kutahu, tapi buat apa ada jeruk jika tidak digunakan." sahut Luhan tak perduli. Ia kemudian menyeruput minuman dengan rasa mint itu lalu berjengit-jengit karena rasa mint yang menggelitik lidah.

"Mungkin kontribusi laki-laki seperti itu." entah hawa dari mana, tapi Zitao mulai bicara ngawur.

Oh, jangan katakan ini karena minuman soda beralkohol rendah yang baru saja ia tenggak tadi.

"Untuk apa ada laki-laki jika tidak dinikahi."

.

Amazing.

.

Taemin bahkan bertepuk tangan riang mendengarnya, sesaat Luhan mendesah dan berkedip bingung, sebelum ia bersua sarkatis, "Untuk apa ada laki-laki?"

Taemin tersedak.

Zitao tidak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh, rasanya menjadi Taemin dengan teman ubur-ubur betina macam mereka adalah suatu ujian besar.

.

.

"Zitao…?"

"…."

Zitao kontan berhenti tertawa. Entah hembus aura buruk dari mana, gadis itu merasa ia berhenti bernafas untuk beberapa detik. Sapaan ringan itu membuat kepala dua teman spesies Zitao juga ikut mendongak.

Ada Yifan disana, berdiri dengan tampan. Kaus polo putih bercorak bendera belanda membuatnya semakin terlihat sempurna.

"Well… well… well…," goda Taemin sambil melirik kearah Zitao dengan gaya yang menyebalkan, "Look. Siapa disini."

.

Yifan meringis tak nyaman.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Zitao duduk dengan gelisah.

Jodoh. Ucapan dari Luhan itu membuat kepala Zitao berdebam kuat saat ia menatap kearah Yifan yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

Hanya mereka berdua, mengingat Luhan dan Taemin sudah lebih dulu ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. "Sudah mau tidur." Itu alasan Taemin, konyol, bahkan tadi Yifan menatap Zitao dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Zitao sudah mencoba mencegah, tapi apalah daya jika dua teman ubur-uburnya sudah bersatu.

"Kenapa kita sering bertemu diwaktu yang tidak diduga ya?" tanya Yifan dengan gesture berpikir, jari telunjuk kanannya bahkan bergerak mengetuk belah bibirnya.

"Karena dunia sempit." Zitao menjawab asal, Yifan tersenyum geli dibuatnya. "Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir jika ini adalah rencana?"

.

.

Rencana?

.

.

Zitao menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan alis mata terangkat, "Tidak ada rencana apa-apa." nada sebal menguar dari belah bibir mungil Zitao yang berbentuk layaknya anak kucing.

Tapi well, debaran halus itu tidak bisa Zitao dustai, kepanikan dari belah mata indahnya menggelora jika kau pandangi dengan lekat.

"Ini hanya membuktikan jika bumi mengerut. Mungkin efek pemanasan global, atau orbit bumi yang berubah arah mendekati matahari, membuat bumi menciut dalam beberapa bulan."

Yifan tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa, matanya membentuk seulas bulan sabit yang lucu. Zitao kembali berdebar melihat tawa Yifan yang lepas tanpa beban. Sambil memencet layar ponselnya, Yifan sesekali melirik kearah gadis di hadapannya lalu kembali tergelak melihat ekspresi wajah cemberut Zitao yang menggemaskan.

Telfon tersambung, Yifan mulai bicara dengan temannya di seberang sana. Pemuda itu mengabarkan jika ia akan pulang lebih larut ke kamar hotel, alasan yang ia gunakan adalah ia masih harus membicarakan masalah yang sangat serius, yakni; tentang kemungkinan pemanasan global yang menyebabkan bumi menciut layaknya bayi tikus.

Dan setelah gelak tawa hebat terdengar.

.

Zitao benar-benar merutuki bibir pemuda itu.

.

"Eum, apa bibi Huang sudah bicara padamu?" tanya Yifan sambil meletakan ponsel hitamnya ke atas meja.

Zitao mendesah kesal, ia memutar bola matanya sangsi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kita mau membahas hal itu sekarang?" tanyanya sebal.

"Mungkin." Yifan menjawab santai, ia berdiri dari duduknya—tak lupa menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku terlebih dahulu. "Mau jalan-jalan ke pantai bersama?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Zi." bujuk Yifan santai dengan senyum tampannya, "Jangan suka menolak sesuatu terlalu cepat."

.

Menyindir, eh?

.

Sambil sesekali menggerutu Zitao ikut bangkit dari duduknya, gadis itu menyusul langkah Yifan yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan di depannya. Pantai Tofino memang benar-benar terlihat indah di malam hari, mungkin karena cahaya dari lampu kapal yang tengah berlayar akan terasa seperti bintang jatuh.

Tiba-tiba Yifan membungkuk untuk mengambil beberapa butir batu kerikil yang berserakan. Setelahnya pemuda itu mengambil ancang-ancang dan melempar kerikil dalam genggamannya sekencang mungkin kearah laut, "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Yifan bertanya sambil tetap mengamati tempat dimana batu lemparannya tenggelam.

"Lumayan." Zitao menjawab asal.

"Maksudku pembicaraan dari bibi Huang, Zi."

.

Oh. Ah.

Zitao mengira pembahasan tentang lemparan Yifan. Rupanya…

.

"Oh." Sahut Zitao berusaha terlihat acuh. Padahal setengah mati ia mempertahankan agar kulit wajahnya tidak memerah malu. "Menurutku ucapan mama itu konyol!" desis Zitao kesal.

Tapi Huang, mana yang lebih konyol. Ucapan ibumu, atau dirimu sendiri yang tidak berusaha melakukan apapun untuk menolak. Ada satu jawaban yang entah apa, namun selalu kau cari.

Yifan genti mengamati wajah gadis bersurai hitam itu dengan seksama, mata coklatnya menatap tepat kearah bola mata hitam jenaka milik Zitao. Membuat jantung Zitao seolah mendobrak keluar. "Tidak mau mencoba?"

"Menikah?!" Zitao bersuara panik dan sedikit memekik tertahan.

"Melempar batu." Yifan menjawab tenang sembari tersenyum puas, pemuda itu menyorongkan tangan besarnya dan memberi banyak bentuk batu kerikil yang tergenggam.

Sepertinya kali ini Zitao tidak bisa menahan warna wajahnya yang memerah, tanpa ada aba-aba gadis itu merenggut semua batu yang disodorkan Yifan untuk kemudian melemparnya asal.

"Bagaimana kalau ini ternyata bukan hanya rencana ibu kita." Yifan bertanya sembari melepas sendal fitflop dass man miliknya, pemuda itu lalu berjalan ke bibir pantai. Membiarkan riak ombak menyapa kaki jenjangnya.

"Kalau bukan mereka lalu siapa? Santa Clause?" Zitao bertanya sinis, ia masih bersidekap dan sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya semula. Matanya bergerak seiring dengan langkah Yifan.

Yifan menatap kearah Zitao, matanya mengamati wajah Zitao yang terlihat sangat manis, dengan paduan kaus panjang bergambar minni mouse dan celana panjang hitam. "Maksudku, Tuhan." Begitu kata Yifan.

"…"

Zitao diam mengamati pergerakan Yifan yang menatap kearahnya dengan ta'at.

"Jodoh?" tanya gadis itu tertegun, angin malam membuatnya betah bersidekap erat, "No, no, no jangan berpikiran seperti itu." tambahnya panik.

"Kenapa?" Yifan bingung dengan balasan Zitao. Gadis itu mendesis dan kembali bersua, "Karena ini salah!"

"Bukan begini cara kerja jodoh, harusnya dua orang bertemu secara romantis, saling jatuh cinta, menjalin hubungan dan sesekali berciuman. Lalu setelah itu… bam! Ternyata benar sang gadis adalah penerima donor tulang rusuk dari si pria."

Yifan terkekeh kembali, ia membiarkan poni blondenya terkena sayup angin. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ku kira kau tidak percaya kisah cinta dalam drama."

.

Zitao seperti ditohok.

.

"Mungkin kita punya skenario cinta yang berbeda, karena kita unik." Yifan menjawab santai, pemuda itu kemudian melangkah menjauhi Zitao untuk duduk di kursi kayu yang tersedia di pinggir pantai.

"Tapi kali ini aku ingin memiliki kisah cinta dalam drama." protes Zitao setengah menjerit karena Yifan sudah melangkah lebih jauh.

"Mungkin kita tidak harus menjadi aktor maupun artis, Zi." jawab Yifan balas berteriak, "Kau tidak ingin ikut duduk, agar aku bisa berhenti berteriak?" lanjutnya sambil menepuk tempat duduk kosong di sebelah tempat duduknya.

"Dengan satu syarat." Zitao menjerit balik.

"Apa?"

"Berjanji jangan melamarku."

"…"

.

Yifan terlihat ingin terkekeh, tapi ia tahan sebisa mungkin. "Kau yakin kau perempuan?" tanya Yifan bingung, Zitao hanya bisa mendengus sebal mendengar ejekan pemuda itu.

"Ayolah! duduk di sini." bujuk Yifan lagi sembil kembali menepuk tempat kosong di bangku yang tersedia. "Kau tidak ingin dilamar dengan cara berteriak, 'kan?"

.

Sial. Kau. Yifan.

.

Gadis itu menggerutu untuk sebelumnya menghentakkan kaki jenjang mungilnya pelan, ia berjalan kearah Yifan dan duduk di bangku kanan yang di sediakan. Sesaat keduanya tenggelam seiring debur ombak. Sepoi angin entah kenapa tidak membuat keduanya merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Tiba-tiba Yifan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Zitao, pemuda itu menatap wajah cantik si gadis lamat-lamat. "Menikahlah denganku."

"…."

.

**Deg!**

.

"Ini sebuah lamaran?" Zitao bertanya tidak percaya sambil menatap kearah pemuda dua tujuh yang baru saja melamarnya itu. Yifan menganggukan kepalanya sungguh-sungguh, belum lagi ekspresi seriusnya yang membuat Zitao berdebar lagi.

"Hanya begini?!" pekik si gadis sebal. Yifan tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan ambigu dari belah bibir Zitao.

"Kenapa?"tanyanya untuk kemudian menyeringai licik. "Kau ingin aku melamarmu sambil berlutut?"

"Of course!"

"Bukannya kau tidak suka rayuan ala drama romantis?" ejek Yifan santai. Zitao mendecih sebal dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Memang tidak." jawab Zitao cepat, "Tapi aku suka melihat lelaki berlutut di depan perempuan."

Yifan tersenyum geli lagi dibuatnya. Gadis di hadapannya memang unik, pikirannya berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis yang pernah Yifan temui sebelumnya. "Apa kau tahu? Kami sulit bicara jujur saat lutut kami tertekuk seperti itu."

"Kalian memang sulit bicara dalam keadaan apapun." sembur Zitao sebal. Yifan kembali tergelak puas dibuatnya. Entahlah, padahal sedari awal, Zitao selalu menistakan kaum Yifan, tapi entah kenapa Yifan tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Justru menyenangkan jika mendengar Zitao mendesah sebal.

"Kenapa?" Zitao bergerak mengambil permen lollipop yang berada dalam saku kaus lengan panjangnya, "Kau takut jika adik mu tidak jadi menikah, karena kau belum menikah?"

"Bukan." Yifan ikut mengambil permen karet yang ada di saku celananya, pemuda itu mengunyah dengan khidmat lalu membentuk sebuah balon citarasa buah dari bibirnya. "Karena aku merasa nyaman bersama dirimu."

"…."

Zitao memainkan dengan lidahnya permen berbentuk bulat rasa strawberi itu, rasa geli mendadak menghampirinya. "Hanya itu?"

Yifan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari ombak kearah wajah gadis manis di sisinya, gadis itu tidak balas menatapnya, jadi hanya lekuk bagian kiri wajah yang bisa Yifan pandang. "Kenapa, Zi. Alasan itu tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Ya." sembur Zitao kesal. Ia melepas gerak cumbu bibirnya dengan permen genggam, "Itu alasan konyol."

"Karena terdengar sederhana?"

"…."

Kembali Zitao menumpukan lidah dalam rongga mulutnya dengan gumul gula manis yang tadi ia genggam, "Karena pernikahan tidak cukup hanya dengan rasa nyaman."

"Lalu dengan apa lagi?"

"Cinta!" Zitao menjawab mantap tanpa keraguan, "Untuk menikah dua orang harus saling mencintai."

Yifan tersenyum samar, ia kemudian mendesah nafas lelah dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung kursi. "Kau percaya cinta?"

Zitao tersentak dibuatnya. Yifan kembali mengamati wajah Zitao yang masih diam tak berekspresi apapun. Beberapa detik bergulung, pemuda itu lalu kembali menatap kearah ombak yang berderu. "Bagaimana caranya mencintai orang yang tidak percaya cinta, peach."

**.**

* * *

..O..

* * *

**.**

"Kenapa akhirnya kau setuju menikah?" pekik Luhan terkejut. "Kau sudah siap memberi bayi?"

Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak berjengit, sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya membelalakan mata dengan sempurna. Oh, jangan lupakan Taemin yang justru menggaruk kepalanya bingung sedari mendengar ucapan Zitao.

"Well. Itu keputusanku, kuharap kalian mendukung."

"Mendukung?" Luhan kembali menyahut pedas, "Membuatmu tersiksa dalam pernikahan tanpa dasar awal? Itu yang kau minta kami dukung?" lanjutnya sarkatis.

Zitao hanya mendesahkan nafas dalam. Ia merasa Tuhan seperti sedang mempermainkan pikiran dan hatinya. Ia ingat sekali saat kemarin malam ibunya menanyakan lagi tentang rencana perjodohan dirinya dengan Yifan.

Bisa Zitao lihat, pandangan mata berbinar sang ibu yang antusias. Apa lagi saat mendengar jika Yifan sudah melamarnya.

Zitao ingin menolak!

Tentu, karena ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Yifan. Tapi, saat sang ibu kembali mengulang tentang kata seandainya—Zitao melemah.

'Seandainya kamu masih mungil layaknya dulu.'

'Seandainya mama bisa merasa bahagia mendengar jerit bayi mungil lagi.'

'Seandainya Taeyong sudah berusia dua puluh empat, dan dia bersedia menikah. Mama pasti tak akan memaksamu.'

Seandainya, dan seandainya.

.

Dan naskah terakhir, saat Zitao berkata 'Ya' dia siap menikah. Saat itu Zitao merasa menjadi anak paling sempurna. Kebohongan manis yang membuat sang ibu tak kuasa membendung rasa haru. Kebohongan manis yang membuat sang ayah tersenyum bangga karena anaknya menjadi anak yang berbakti, dan kebohongan manis itulah yang membuat adik kecilnya, memeluknya erat sambil berkata; kakak memang yang terbaik bagi kami.

.

Zitao tak masalah memaksakan dirinya berdusta.

Asal keluarganya bahagia. Ya, tak apa.

.

"Apa kau mencintainya, Zi?" kali ini Kyungsoo buka suara, ia bertanya dengan pandangan mata menyelidik kearah Zitao. Baekhyun tergelak dibuatnya.

"Cinta?" sahutnya pedas, "Kau terlalu naif ya, baby Soo. Mungkin karena kau baru saja menikah."

Ya, Kyungsoo memang baru saja menikah, dan itu membuat Baekhyun berkata jika Kyungsoo masih terbawa romansa cinta pernikahan yang indah bak dongeng di awal cerita. Apa lagi Kyungsoo adalah tipekal penggemar cinta sejati.

"Kau boleh mengatakan itu, Baek." Kyungsoo menjawab santai, matanya menatap gadis berambut sebahu disebelahnya dengan pandangan jenaka. "Tapi paling tidak aku tahu siapa yang menangis saat melihat film Titanic."

"Kau menangis?" Taemin menyahut tak percaya, Baekhyun beberapa kali mengigit bibirnya gelagapan pertanda ia terpojok. "Yup, Tae. Apalagi saat Leonardo berkata, 'You jump I jump'." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"What?!" Taemin memekik nyaring membuat Baekhyun semakin terlihat panik. "Seorang Annabelle menangis karena film cinta?"

.

Gelak tawa menggema.

Dan Baekhyun semakin merasa terpojok.

Kyungsoo, kau menang.

.

"So, princess. Your answer please?" Luhan kembali menyahut kearah Zitao yang masih mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

Zitao mendesah, ia mengulum bibir mungilnya untuk lalu berkata. "Kalau rasa nyaman?" ujarnya halus dan terdengar…sangat pelan.

"Kau merasa nyaman dengan Yifan?" Luhan menyahut lagi. Menyelidik. "Yifan yang merasa nyaman denganku." sambung Zitao kalem. Mencoba mengingat kembali alasan yang diutarakan Yifan saat berniat melamarnya.

"Dan kau kecewa dengan jawabannya?"

"Tidak." jawab Zitao bersamaan dengan Baekhyun menjawab, "Ya." untuk sesaat dua gadis itu saling berpandangan, tapi kemudian Baekhyun mendesah dengan suara yang terdengar kecewa.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan lebih lembut. Zitao memejamkan mata seperkian detik untuk mengumpulkan jawaban terjujurnya. "Aku takut untuk berharap tinggi."

Kyungsoo semakin bingung mendengar jawaban teman baiknya itu, ia mengangkat bahu sebagai bentuk gesture pikirannya. "Kenapa kau mau menikah jika kau tak punya harapan?" tanyanya dengan alis mata mengerut.

Zitao menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk mengeluarkan sedikit saja kegelisahannya. "Mungkin sedikit." jawabnya ragu, "Aku menoleransi diriku untuk berharap sedikit."

"Toleransi?" jawab Taemin gemas. Zitao hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Luhan kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi coklat. Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk memainkan kakinya di kolam renang apartemen Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu menikah, Zi?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah ia menyeruput ice milk tea miliknya.

"Mama." jawab Zitao pelan dan lemah.

"Stupid!" Luhan menghardik cepat. Ia masih memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar, tapi bibirnya masih bisa mencibir dalam. "Itu paksaan untukmu. Sesuatu yang dipaksa tak akan baik." sambungnya tenang.

Zitao menghela nafas, ia mengacuhkan berangan dari Luhan yang menghardiknya dengan egois. Gadis itu genti duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, ia kemudian ikut memainkan kakinya di dalam renda air.

Gadis bermata belo yang ada di sebelah kanan tubuhnya mengusap lengan mulus Zitao yang lembut, disusul Taemin yang bergerak ikut mengusak rambut hitam sahabatnya.

"Mungkin Luhan benar, dear." Baekhyun menyahut santai. Setelah sebelumnya ia memandang kearah Luhan tajam. "Tapi tidak ada yang terlambat untuk memulai."

"Huh… tapi, Baek—"

"Dan apa kau mau mendengar ucapan orang yang bahkan sekarang belum memiliki kekasih?" Baekhyun menyindir Luhan tajam, bahkan sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Gelak tawa menggema saat ucapan Baekhyun menguar tenang.

Menyisakan Luhan yang hanya bisa menggerutu sebal.

**.**

* * *

..O..

* * *

**.**

**Cameron grove**, in Sunday night.

.

Disinilah Huang Zitao. Bersiap makan malam bersama dengan Yifan untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan. Ya, MA-RRI-AGE. Rambut gadis itu di gulung hingga membentuk cepolan kecil dengan rumbai jepit bunga di sekitaran, belum lagi gaun abu-abu manis selutut dan paduan pumps hitam.

Meski tampilan luarnya sudah sangat sempurna, tidak sama sekali membuat debaran kencang dihati Zitao mengurang.

Gadis itu masih setia berdiri di pelataran parkir, lebih tepatnya di sebelah mobil honda she6 warna merah muda miliknya. Perlahan tapi pasti gadis itu mulai melangkah mendekati bangunan cafe. Semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk, semakin terasa getar disekitar kaki jenjangnya, belum lagi dobrakan kuat dari baik rusuknya.

Seorang pelayan dengan rambut coklat terang dan mata biru menggelora membukakan pintu kaca cafe tersebut, Zitao tersenyum manis yang dibalas dengan senyuman ramah oleh pelayan itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Zitao bisa melihat Yifan sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang terbungkus kain merah marun.

Kemeja hitamnya membuat Yifan semakin terlihat berkilau dari balik kaca transparan yang melapisi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa, berkali-kali Zitao menghembuskan nafas untuk menghilangkan gugup. Kakinya mulai melangkah kearah dimana Yifan berada. Pria itu menyambut Zitao dengan tatapan lega—mungkin dia mengira Zitao akan membatalkan janji mereka.

Dengan tatapan kikuk Yifan menarik kursi hitam yang akan dipakai Zitao untuk duduk, berulang kali ia tertawa canggung tanpa alasan jelas. Zitao sendiri hanya tersenyum canggung dibuatnya.

Pertolongan datang saat sebuah makanan yang sudah dipesankan oleh Yifan datang, Fois Gras—hati angsa yang disajikan dengan tampilan pasta.

"Kau sudah…"

"Yup!" potong Zitao cepat. Yifan tersenyum geli melihat reaksi gadis itu. Sambil mengaduk cappucino pesanannya ia kembali bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana keput…"

"Aku setuju menikah denganmu." Lagi-lagi gadis itu memotong, tidak ada keraguan dibalik ucapan yang dilontarkan Zitao.

Yifan tidak berkata apa-apa, pemuda itu hanya diam dan mengamati wajah Zitao dengan lamat. Dipikiran kosong Zitao, mungkin saja pemuda ini terkejut dengan jawaban gadis itu, mungkin saja Yifan ingin jika Zitao menolak saja. Mungkin lagi menurut Zitao, Yifan ingin Zitao membatalkan segalanya.

"Kau yakin?" Yifan bertanya menyelidik, matanya bahkan menyipit—entah itu sengaja atau tidak. Zitao mendesah untuk akhirnya menjawab, "Kau sendiri?"

"Yakin." Jawabnya semangat. Ia mengangguk dengan mata berbinar percaya. Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu, "Kalau begitu aku juga yakin."

Yifan menatapnya curiga setelah mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Kalau aku jawab tidak?"

"Berarti aku akan menjawab yang sama." jawab Zitao masih mencoba cuek, meskipun faktanya setitik keringat mulai membasahi telapak tangannya, "Simple." sambungnya.

"Simple?" Yifan mengulang dengan nada tanya. "Apa aku sedang bicara dengan bayi tiga tahun? Bahkan bayi saja bisa menolak jika ia tidak suka."

Zitao mengangkat bahu cuek, ia mulai merogoh tas hitamnya dan mengambil sebuah permen lollipop berwarna hijau dan campuran putih—susu melon.

"Itu resiko kalau kau memilihku."

Yifan hanya mendesah sambil bersidekap, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Ia mengamati lagi wajah Zitao yang kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidup Yifan—kuharap. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu."

"Good." sahut Yifan sinis, ia mengikuti gerakan Zitao. Kali ini mengambil permen karet dari atas meja dan mengunyahnya.

Zitao menatapnya dengan wajah kesal yang cantik, apalagi ditambah kerutan disekitaran tepi bibirnya, "Apa kau benar-benar punya alasan jelas?"

"Ya." jawab Yifan mantap. Sesekali bunyi tak-tak-tak keluar dari gerak tempurnya dengan permen dalam mulut.

"Karena kau merasa nyaman denganku?" cemooh Zitao pedas. Ia membuang gagang permen yang masih menyisakan manisnya susu beku. "Apa kau tak pernah merasa nyaman dengan wanita lain selain aku? Dengan sahabatmu misalnya,"

Yifan terdiam mendengarnya, ia memajukan wajahnya hingga lipatan tangannya bertumpu di atas meja. "Aku hanya butuh alasanmu, peach."

"Tidak tahu." jawab Zitao cepat. "Itu alasanku yang jujur. Aku tidak mau mengarang alasan yang bisa membuatmu tersanjung."

Yifan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dambil menghela nafas berat. "Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya kalem.

"Takut." jawab Zitao mencicit lucu. Yifan tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum tipis, "Bukan marah?" tanyanya pada Zitao.

"…."

.

Zitao diam, ia memilih menyeruput sakura tea pesanannya sebelum membiarkan waktu berputar tenang. Yifan masih mengamati pergerakan Zitao. Apapun. Bahkan saat gadis itu menggosok hidungnya lucu.

"Apa aku terlihat marah?"

"Kau terdengar marah."

Zitao kembali mengabaikan Yifan. Pemuda itu lalu bergerak reflek menyodorkan satu kotak permen karet rasa jeruk miliknya. Gadis itu menerimannya dan mulai melakukan hal yang dilakukan Yifan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau marah karena aku tidak melamarmu dengan permata?" Yifan bertanya pelan. Zitao yang tadi sibuk membuat balon dari belah bibirnya mendecih.

"No problem." Sahut gadis itu dengan wajah tenang. "Asal kau masih punya otak untuk menghadapiku dengan logika, itu sudah cukup."

Yifan akhirnya tergelak. Matanya kembali melengkung dan kali ini kedua telapak tangannya kembali bertemu. "Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kau adalah pilihan yang tepat."

"Kenapa?" Zitao bertanya dengan raut wajah curiga. Yifan tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah gadis itu. "Karena kau selalu bisa membuatku tertawa lepas."

.

Hell, yeah! Really good reason.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Ingga' time!

Oh! hallo, sob, man, bro coy, ladies, girls.  
etc terserah elo.

Part kemaren adalah part-nya Shan, dan sekarang part gua…

PA-APAAN NEH!? INI GIRLY BANGET YAK. NAJESH! MUAHAHAH..

Ini ada penggambaran tentang jitaw  
yang gua kudu minta bantu sana sini, noona gua,  
nanya kian, nanya shan, dll. Maklum gua pan gapaham luaran cewek,

**PLEASE GIVE US, YOUR REVIEW.**

**KASIH KAMI REVIEW ANDA**.

Gue respect banget ama apapun yang mau lo ucapin ke gua.  
Bang ingga terima ucapan kalian dengan ikhlas. 

Part depan ditulis sama Kian, dan elo tau sebagai maba kami memiliki  
waktu yg sangat sedikit untuk bercengkrama  
dengan keluarga~  
dan dia adalah wanita pemalas! Jadi saya mohon  
teror dia, agar dia mau mengetik dengan cepat!

.

Well, ok. Bye.

ma'af mengecewakan, pecahkan saja piringnya (_A_)


	4. Chapter 4 : Rules for us

Katakan halo untuk dunia baru Huang Zitao. Setelah kalimat manis nan mutakhir Yifan yang ia dengar semalam, mendadak hari ini menjadi hari yang terasa sangat cerah. Minggu sore. Biasanya saat seperti ini akan di gunakan untuk para wanita berkumpul dengan teman satu dunianya.

Tak beda jauh dengan Huang Zitao dan kawanannya—tak apa kan, jika ku katakan begitu—wanita usia dua puluh empat seminggu yang lalu itu, tengah duduk di sebuah meja kaca ditengah-tengah ruangan, dengan aroma lavender manis yang hangat.

"Ouch! So sweet."

Mendadak sebait kalimat terdengar dari belah bibir gadis berambut sepundak, Baekhyun; atau dengan nama lainnya Keysha.

"Karena kau bisa membuatku tertawa lepas." sambungnya mendesah dengan kelip mata berbinar, tangannya bertaut dengan gemas saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. We have something problem." Lanjutnya lagi.

"My crazy ladies.." Taemin berdehem sebelum ia akhirnya bersuara kalem. "Itu bahasa lain kaum mars untuk bilang 'I love you'."

.

Sure?

.

"Jangan sok tahu!" si cantik Zitao tertawa meremehkan, menepis pendapat Taemin yang mampu membuat debur jantungnya terasa bergemuruh.

"Kalau benar bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menyahut tak sepaham. Zitao mengangkat alis matanya reflek, mendengar penuturan sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan alis mata tetap diposisi.

"Bagaimana kalau benar, Yifan menyukaimu?"

.

**Deg!**

.

Sudah! Jangan mulai. Jangan mulai.

Kyung kau tidak tahu kalau suara degup Zi makin memompa ganas, ya?

.

"Berarti bagus." jawab Zitao**—**mencoba**—**cuek, "Berarti itu bonus mahal untuk pernikahannya."

Baekhyun tergelak puas, gadis itu mengangkat gelas berisi Brennivin miliknya, wajah cantiknya berekspresi kagum akan jawaban Zitao yang baru saja ia dengar, dengan seringai cantik terpatri ia mengaum rendah, "For expensive thing."

Zitao tersenyum lebar, gadis itu lalu ikut mengangkat gelasnya, menyambut gesture gerak tangan Baekhyun, "For woman." sahutnya dengan senyum khas seorang bayi kucing anggora lucu dengan hembus bulu abu-abu lembut.

"For pure love." ini tentu jawaban romantic queen, Kyungsoo. Zitao dan Baekhyun kompak memutar bola mata beda warna mereka malas.

"For anything I like." kini genti Taemin yang ikut menyahut, ia ikut menggerakan gelasnya ke udara.

Luhan mendesah sebal saat melihat ke-empat temannya ikut bergerak kompak. Belum lagi tatapan mata mereka serentak menusuk kearahnya. Mau tak mau Luhan mengangkat gelas mungil berisi minuman warna teh miliknya. "Should I?" tanyanya.

Tak ada yang menyahuti perkataan Luhan, kelimanya kompak mendentingkan punggung gelas berisi minuman pilihan mereka. Menghasilkan bunyi 'ting' yang manis.

"Why?" Luhan masih bertanya. Tidak jelas juntrungan pertanyaannya untuk siapa, dan kenapa.

"Kadang ku fikir kau kelebihan hormon testosterone, Lu." Taemin menyahut jahil sambil sesekali menumpukan bibirnya dengan pinggiran gelas. "Mestinya, laki-laki yang sensitif dengan pernikahan, bukan perempuan sepertimu. Kalau kau bisa mundur dengan baik saat memarkirkan mobil, tandanya kau benar-benar seorang laki-laki."

Semua tergelak mendengar penuturan gamblang Taemin, sedangkan pelakunya menarik senyum sudut bibir kiri tinggi karena berhasil membuat Luhan mati kutu.

.

"Untuk apa Yifan ke San Fransisco?" Baekhyun bertanya tiba-tiba, saat semua sudah cukup mampu mengkatupkan belah bibir mereka yang terbuka.

.

Terakhir bertemu dengan Yifan, pemuda itu memang mengatakan pada Zitao jika ia akan pergi ke San Fransisco selama kurang lebih dua hari. Urusan kerja, begitu tanya Yifan saat ditanya oleh Zitao.

Dan selama dua hari itu, Yifan meminta Zitao untuk lebih serius memikirkan tentang pernikahan mereka. Apakah Zitao benar-benar serius dengan jawabannya, atau justru**—**membatalkannya.

.

'dengan siapapun kamu menikah, kamu akan mengalami resiko yang sama.'—begitu perkataan tenang Yifan.

.

Gadis berambut sepunggung itu mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Urusan kerja." jawabnya kalem.

"Memang apa pekerjaan Yifan?"

.

**Dum!**

.

Jantungnya Zitao terasa berdentum keras dalam sekali degup. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo memang ringan, tapi entah kenapa dampaknya luar biasa untuk Zitao. Matanya mendadak bergerak lincah, berkedip dengan berulang. Mengakibatkan bulu mata lentiknya bergerak seterpa angin.

"Kenapa panik begitu?" Luhan menyahut penasaran melihat perubahan rupa wajah Zitao.

Zitao seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Luhan, matanya tetap berkedip dengan belah bibir yang terkadang membuka kecil.

"Guru sains?" Baekhyun mencoba membuat guyonan. Tapi sayang candanya terlahap sendiri, karena Zitao tidak merubah sama sekali raut ekspresinya.

.

God. God. God.

.

"Aku tahu!" pekik Taemin girang. "Instruktur senam hamil!" jawabnya konyol, yang lain tertawa, tapi Zitao tidak.

Matanya bergerak ganti menatap temannya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan lembut sembari memberi ekspresi anak bayi yang cocok dengan wajah cantik Zitao.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu pekerjaan dia apa."

"…."

.

.

1..

2..

3..

.

"APA?!"

.

**Baddum!**

Here' new problem comes.

.

.

.

* * *

**Marriagable.**

(Big colaboration of **Shan Assegaf **ft. **Filma kiandita** and **Inggara Juanda**.)

**.**

**—****warning!—  
**Character is not mine;of course.  
Di ambil dari buku dengan judul yang sama karangan Riri Sardjono,  
hanya saja mungkin kami akan buat alur yang berbeda kedepannya.

**Tidak ada niat memplagiat.**

**Pairing; **Yifan/Zitao.  
**Length;** Chaptered.  
**Genres; **Romance, Smut.  
**rated; **Mature.

Genderswitch, Canada's-view, Damn Handsome! Yifan-Funny Cute! Zitao,  
weird, absurd.

NO EDIT! SORRY FOR TYPOS!

.

.

* * *

Seketika ruangan dengan nuansa putih, hitam, merah Akvavit berubah menjadi terasa lebih seram. Aura hangat yang memancar berubah dingin di sekeliling Zitao. Kyungsoo yang basic bermata bulat, membolakan matanya hingga terlihat semakin mencolok**—**terlihat mengembung jika kau lihat dari sebelah kiri maupun kanan.

Zitao menatap semua temannya yang masih berpose kaku dengan ekspresi bodoh yang berbeda sembari meringis.

Well, Zitao ini kenyataan bodoh yang baru kau sadari nampaknya.

.

"Kau ingin menikah dengan orang yang bahkan pekerjaannya saja kau tidak tahu?" sembur Luhan cepat dengan alis mata yang naik tinggi. "Ternyata kau lebih tidak waras dari yang ku bayangkan, Zi."

Lead person hanya bisa menunduk dalam dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Sedang teman-temannya tetap berekspresi dungu tanpa ingin merubahnya sama sekali.

.

.

"Halo."

Kelimanya terlonjak kaget mendengar desah suara dalam itu. Ada pemuda tampan dengan tinggi sekurang-kurangnya seratus delapan puluh tiga disana. Dengan mata bulat lucu dan hidung bangir yang mungil.

1 description? Handsome.

.

Taemin yang pertama kali sadar dari kedunguannya, dengan sekejap ia tersenyum manis kearah pemuda itu. "Hai, Minho!" sapanya riang.

Minho balas tersenyum kearah Taemin, ia kemudian reflek bergerak menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Err…, apa aku menganggu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak kok." jawab Taemin riang, sesekali matanya melirik kearah empat manusia betina yang sudah pulih dari kedunguannya. "Kami hanya sedang belajar berpantomim."

Minho tergelak hebat mendengar jawaban ngawur Taemin. Suara ha-ha-ha yang terdengar dalam membuat Taemin tersenyum manis, tangannya bahkan reflek bergelayut manja kearah Minho.

Para gadis bereskpresi seolah mereka baru saja melihat acara lamaran Baifern dan Mario Maurer secara langsung.

Tawa Minho berhenti, sesekali ia menepuk telapak tangan lembut Taemin yang melingkari lengan panjangnya.

"Aku datang dengan Jinki, yang kemarin kuceritakan padamu." Minho bersua sambil menatap kearah meja ujung ruang yang menampakan seorang pemuda berwajah bayi yang tampan. "Ada waktu? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengannya." sambung Minho.

"Oke." Taemin menjawab sembari tersenyum kearah Minho, ia lalu memerintahkan agar Minho menghampiri Jinki terlebih dahulu. Sebelum Taemin ikut menyusul gerak kaki Minho ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Zitao.

"Jangan khawatir, baby boo~. Aku jamin pernikahanmu dengan Yifan akan terjalin lama."

Zitao menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, "Kenapa?" sahutnya lirih.

"Karena kau punya bahan obrolan yang banyak." Taemin berjalan cuek setelah mengatakan itu, mengabaikan ekspresi Zitao yang bibirnya sudah mengerucut lucu mendengar ejekan Taemin.

Selepas hilangnya derap langkah Taemin, Baekhyun mencondongkan badannya kearah Zitao dengan raut wajah serius yang dibuat-buat. "Tapi tidak masalah, selagi kau dapat menghindari daftar cekal pekerjaan calon suami." nada suaranya terdengar sangat menegangkan.

"Ada daftar cekal calon suami?" pekik Kyungsoo terkejut dengan mata melotot sempurna.

"Kau tidak tahu?" kali ini Baekhyun yang memekik terkejut. Tapi sedetik lepas, ia mengalihkan kembali pandangan matanya kearah Zitao yang berkedip jenaka. "Politisi, Pengacara dan…. Dokter kandungan."

"Dokter kandungan?!" sahut Kyungsoo membelalak kembali, sepertinya ia belum sepenuhnya sadar jika teman-temannya bukanlah manusia berotak normal.

"Apa salahnya dengan pekerjaan itu? Mereka kaya! Bahkan satu menitpun manusia tidak bisa berhenti berproduksi."

"Tapi mereka juga jauh lebih paham tentang vagina ketimbang dirimu sendiri." Luhan menyahut dengan nada cuek.

"What?!" Zitao dan Kyungsoo genti memekik kaget mendengar pemaparan wanita paling tua dikelompoknya itu.

"Bicara soal vagina, ada satu pekerjaan lagi yang harus kau hindari." Baekhyun menyahut kembali dengan raut masih terlihat—dibuat-buat—serius. "Seksolog." sambungnya cepat dengan mata memicing lucu.

"Karena mereka tahu banyak tentang gaya bercinta?" Kyungsoo menyahut sebal, gadis itu bahkan memutar bola matanya malas.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Saking tahu terlalu banyak, mereka bahkan paham saat kau berpura-pura orgasme." sambungnya disambut anggukan mantap Luhan.

Zitao sibungsu hanya mampu membelalak, mata dan belah bibirnya sinkron sekali. Ia mengerjap dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya bersua frustasi, "Lalu aku harus menikah dengan siapa?"

"Arkeolog." kali ini Luhan yang menyahut. Zitao menatapnya dan bertanya lucu, "Yang mengurus tentang penemuan jaman dulu?" sahutnya dengan mata membulat manis.

Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" sahut Kyungsoo penasaran, Luhan menatap kedua adiknya itu dengan pandangan serius sebelum bersua, "Karena semakin tua kita, mereka semakin cinta."

"Kau kira aku fosil dinosaurus?!" protes Zitao dengan bibir mengerucut. Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng heran mendengarnya.

Mungkin teori barusan terdengar aneh, tapi di mata Luhan dan Baekhyun, hal itu adalah teori jenius. Yah jeni—

.

.

"Zitao?"

Seketika tawa Baekhyun dan Luhan berhenti, seperkian detik saja terlewat, sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa kembali—kali ini justru ditambah dengan suara lucu dari Kyungsoo yang menguar.

Ada Yifan disebelah meja mereka. Dengan kaus hitam polos dan celana jeans yang senada dengan kausnya.

"Errr.., kenapa ya?" tanya Yifan bingung. Pemuda itu sesekali menggaruk telinganya untuk kemudian mematut tampilan pakaiannya. Mungkin pemuda ini takut jika ia ditertawakan karena salah memakai celana—harusnya jeans dengan sobekan di lutut tapi justru sobekan di selangkangan.

"Nothing." jawab Baekhyun dengan mata berkedip genit, "Tapi entah kenapa, kau selalu bisa membuat kami tertawa lepas." sahutnya sambil mengerling kearah Zitao.

"…."

.

"Sialan kau!" Zitao menyembur kesal kearah Baekhyun yang kini tertawa semakin lebar. Luhan dan Kyungsoo setengah mati manahan geram tawanya yang akan keluar.

"Kapan pulang?" tanya Zitao pada Yifan yang masih meringis setengah malu. Pemuda itu mungkin masih merasa aneh dengan penampakan dirinya yang memicu gelak tawa.

"Kemarin." Sahut pemuda itu sembari menggaruk telinganya yang memerah. Zitao mengangguk paham, ia lalu menggerakan matanya kesekeliling cafe, mencoba mencari sekiranya sosok manusia yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi kawanan Yifan.

"Kamu sama siapa?"

"Sendiri." Yifan menjawab sembari ikut celingukan menatap sekeliling. "Aku janji bertemu dengan Kevin dan Kaiko."

"Kalau begitu berarti sekarang kita bisa bicara?" Zitao bertanya lagi dengan mata yang berbinar—entah, mungkin memang bawaan, saat gadis itu mendongak. Matanya akan terlihat sangat manis dan imut.

"Bisa." Yifan menjawab sembari mengangguk. "Memangnya ingin bicara apa?"

"Nanti saja. Disana." Zitao berdiri dari duduknya, meloloskan lekuk tubuh sintalnya dari himpitan kursi sofa merah dan meja kaca hitam transparant.

"Disini terlalu banyak gangguan." Zitao menyahut kembali sembari menggandeng tangan kekar Yifan yang terkulai di sisi tubuh. Seringai teman-teman Zitao semakin menguar saat mendengar desis sindirian Zitao dan gesture tubuh kedua sejoli itu.

Mereka bergerak melangkah kearah meja yang berjarak sekitar sembilan kursi dari tempat semula, dihimpit oleh meja bar yang tersembunyi.

.

"Kamu sudah cerita pada mereka?" Yifan bertanya sembari melirik kearah meja yang tadi ditempati oleh teman-teman Zitao yang lain.

"Kamu keberatan?" tanya Zitao dengan raut wajah bingung dan sedikit ragu.

"Tidak." jawab Yifan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah tenang. "Mereka bilang apa?"

"Keputusan yang sinting."

"Kamu sependapat?" tanya Yifan geli, senyumnya terpatri jahil kearah Zitao. Si gadis mendengus dan menyahut cepat. "Yup!" angguknya lucu dengan mata melirik lucu. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eum…, mungkin." Jawab Yifan sembari menepuk ujung bibir kirinya, sedetik berubah, ia sudah kembali membabat habis permen karet dalam saku kausnya. "Mau bicara apa, peach?"

Zitao mengigit bibir bawahnya lamat-lamat, mata berkedip beberapa kali dengan manis sebelum ia bersua ragu. "Aku sebenarnya mau tanya, bukan bicara."

Yifan mengangguk dengan kalem, masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Zitao untuknya.

"Pekerjaanmu, apa sih sebenarnya?"

Yifan menatap Zitao lekat, gadis itu genti menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya dengan raut wajah harap-harap cemas. Satu alismata pemuda itu terangkat, belum lagi senyum bangga yang terpatri membuat kesan tampan semakin Zitao rasa.

"Pengacara."

.

**Deg!**

.

Mendadak Zitao berkedip berkali-kali, bahkan ia terlihat meneguk air liurnya paksa. Ia ganti menatap Yifan dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan jawabanku?" Yifan bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung yang kentara, belum lagi perubahan wajah Zitao yang drastis.

"Tidak." Zitao bersua cepat setelah sebelumnya merubah ekspresi kagetnya barusan menjadi kembali lebih normal. "Aku kesana dulu, ya." gadis itu berujar lirih sembari menunjuk kearah meja teman-temannya.

"Ada yang perlu ku ambil." Katanya dengan cepat, tubuhnya kemudian buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan segera melangkah cepat, "Kamu jangan kemana-mana."

.

Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Yifan yang baru saja membuka bibirnya untuk mulai bertanya kembali, Zitao segera melesat jauh kearah teman-temannya.

"Pengacara."

Zitao melapor saat jarak yang tersisa hanya tiga langkah, ketiga gadis yang ada menatapnya bingung.

"Yifan pengacara." desah Zitao putus asa, sedetik kemudian ketiga gadis yang mendengar sudah tergelak hebat mendengar penuturan Zitao. "Apa penjelasan untuk itu?" tuntut Zitao gemas.

"Keberatan!" jawab Baekhyun mantap dengan tangan terkepal erat. Zitao menukikan alis matanya dalam hingga hampir bertemu dipertengahan kening wajahnya, "Maksudmu?" bingungnya.

Luhan menatap adiknya yang satu ini dengan iba, matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang sangat pada si bungsu, "Sayangku." Sahutnya lirih dengan nada dibuat seolah-olah ia tengah merasakan sedih yang mendalam.

"Nanti, saat kau berada diatas tempat tidur dengan keadaan telanjang, dan kondisi tubuh telentang. Kau akan mendengar dia berteriak…."

"Keberatan!" timpal Baekhyun dengan wajah dibuat-buat, "Selamat, barbie. Kau mendapatkan suami yang terlatih untuk memprotes bahkan dalam keadaan semenggairahkan apapun."

Kyungsoo menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak terasa gatal, penuturan Baekhyun membuatnya jadi bertambah bingung. "Bukankah semua laki-laki memang gemar memprotes?" tanyanya.

"Yup." Luhan menyahut setuju, ia menganggukan kepalanya hingga poni rambutnya bergerak beriringan, "Tapi untuk profesi yang satu ini, mereka bahkan menambahkannya dalam kurikulum pelajaran."

.

Zitao mendesah dengan ekspresi menderita yang kentara, langit terasa runtuh setelah mendengar penuturan kedua temannya barusan.

Zitao mulai berangan-angan tentang masa depan keduanya. Telanjang, bergelora, panas, dan mendadak Yifan akan berteriak—

'Aku keberatan! Kita masuki tahap kedua.'

.

Oh astaga!

.

Tapi mungkin ini akan lebih baik, ketimbang Yifan adalah seorang seksolog. Zitao bahkan tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk sedang merasakan orgasme.

.

ORGASME?!

WHAT THE HELL ACTUALLY ZITAO THINKING ABOUT?!

.

Zitao segera menghapus semua angan yang ada diotak merah mudanya, ia menggeleng samar kemudian menatap kearah semua sahabat cantiknya. "Aku ketempat Yifan dulu ya,"

Gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang menatap kearah punggung sempit Zitao yang mulai menjauh.

"Itu artinya kau tidak akan menikah dengannya 'kan?" Luhan bertanya sebelum Zitao melangkah semakin jauh, nadanya terasa sangat berharap jika Zitao akan menjawab, 'Ya.'

Tapi Zitao menggelengkan kepala, ia berhenti ditempatnya kemudian menyahuti pertanyaan dari Luhan. "Aku hanya akan membicarakan tentang beberapa rules antara kami berdua."

"Rules?!" pekik Luhan sebal, ia semakin tak tahu arah pikiran Zitao yang sebenarnya. "Look at your self, you will be married."

"I will." sahut Zitao cuek untuk kemudian kembali melangkah kearah Yifan, menyisakan Luhan yang menghela nafas berat setelahnya.

Tubuh sintal Zitao menghempas kearah sofa merah yang sebelahnya di duduki Yifan, baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya, suara Yifan sudah menyambut dengan cepat. "Apa aku sudah menjadi calon suami yang baik?"

.

Objection!

.

Keberatan!

.

Satu kata itu kembali mengaum di kepala mungil Zitao.

.

"No sex, until I say yes."

Mendadak Zitao mengeluarkan kalimat itu tanpa pikir panjang, Yifan yang tadi sedang meminum segelas Negroni terbatuk-batuk dibuatnya. Sesekali ia memukul-mukul dadanya agar rasa sulit bernafas karena tersumbat air itu cepat menghilang.

Matanya lalu membelalak kaget, dan wajahnya berubah dungu, belum lagi alis mata yang terangkat dan mata menganga dungu.

"Lady Di dan pangeran Charles saja dulu masih have sex, peach."

"Yeah. 'dulu' dan coba beritahu aku dimana Lady Di sekarang?" Zitao menyahut dengan cuek, belum lagi penekanan yang ia berikan saat mengucapkan kata 'dulu'. Yifan semakin berwajah dungu dibuatnya.

"Tapi**—**"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Zitao sudah mengangkat telapak tangannya tinggi dan membuat Yifan mengkatupkan belah bibirnya mendadak.

"Kalau kamu tidak setuju, kita bisa membatal**—**"

"Kenapa?" kali ini Yifan yang memotong ucapan Zitao dengan cepat. Zitao mengernyit dibuatnya. "Kenapa apa?" tanyanya balik dengan nada bingung.

"Ya.., kenapa kau tidak mau kita melakukan 'this and that'?"

Yifan bertanya dengan berhati-hati, ia bahkan memberikan tanda kutip pada kalimat terakhir dengan kedua jari tangannya.

"Karena…," Zitao menggantungkan ucapannya, sesekali matanya bergerak mencoba mencari alasan yang sekiranya masuk akal. "…Karena kita tidak saling mencintai." sambung gadis itu kemudian.

Yifan kini berekspresi semakin dungu lagi, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya kembali, "Tapi kamu mau menikah denganku?"

.

**Baddumb!**

"…."

.

Stupid reason, peach.

Zitao merasa auman keras diatas kepalanya, seolah merutuk sebodoh apa dirinya bisa memberikan alasan yang benar-benar konyol diatas pertanyaan Yifan padanya.

"Sebentar."

Zitao menyahut untuk kemudian bangkit lagi dari duduknya, ia melangkah kembali kearah teman-temannya yang duduk tak berjarak jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

"Apa? ada yang tertinggal lagi?" Yifan menyahut dengan jengkel. Gadis bermata panda itu seolah tak perduli dengan jawaban Yifan yang seolah menyindirnya, ia melangkah kembali dengan cepat. "Ya." sahutnya sebelum benar-benar hilang dari padangan Yifan.

.

Baekhyun berwajah putus asa saat menatap Zitao yang melangkah kembali kearah mereka dengan bibir memberengut kebawah, menciptakan lengkungan sedih yang lucu.

Wajah cantiknya berekpresi merajuk yang menggemaskan, Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya lebar untuk membiarkan Zitao masuk kepelukannya.

Seperkian menit terlewati oleh mereka mendengarkan cerita Zitao yang memberi catatan untuk tidak melakukan seks dengan Yifan.

Jangan tanya, ketiganya mendesah penasaran sambil sesekali menyebut nama Tuhan dalam lontaran protes mereka.

"Why, darling?"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terus-menerus keluar dari belah bibir ketiganya bergantian untuk Zitao. Sang korban hanya bisa bersuara merajuk dan membenamkan wajahnya kelekukan leher Baekhyun makin dalam.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, seks itu lebih nikmat ketimbang di creambath." Baekhyun bersua kembali setelah Zitao menarik wajahnya dari lekukan leher putih miliknya. Taemin yang baru saja melesakan bokongnya hampir tersedak saliva saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Darling, kalau tanpa sex. Lalu kenapa kau ingin menikah?"

Zitao mendengus saat Taemin memberikan argumennya, "Kenapa setiap pernikahan harus ada sex?" tanya Zitao ketus.

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali mendengarnya, "Kau lupa alasan ibumu menikahkan mu?" ia menatap kearah adiknya lalu bersua sebelum menyeduh minumannya pelan, "untuk bisa membuatkan anak."

.

**Dumb!**

.

Zitao meringis dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Karena sex adalah harga yang harus dibayar perempuan untuk sebuah pernikahan." Baekhyun menjawab sembari tangannya sibuk mengusap rambut legam Zitao yang halus.

"Yeah…" cemooh Taemin. "Semantara pernikahan adalah harga yang harus dibayar laki-laki untuk sex." sambungnya cuek.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendelik marah kearah Taemin. Sebelum Taemin sempat membuka suaranya kembali untuk memperkuat teorinya, Luhan sudah berseru tegas, "Zi.. hanya anak dan sex yang membuatmu bertahan lama untuk pernikahan."

"Aku belum siap punya anak."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini?"

Zitao diam saat suara Kyungsoo mengaum lembut, ia kembali meringis dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun terkekeh sebelum menjawab ringan, "Untuk apa lagi? Karena dia memang ingin."

.

**Deg!**

.

Benarkah?

.

"Itu tidak apa-apa." tukas Taemin lagi setelah mendengar jawaban sahabat kecilnya itu, ia memainkan ponselnya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum sendiri—kurasa ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan seseorang.

"Apanya?" Kyungsoo bertanya, Taemin mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah sang komunikan. "Zitao bilang ia belum siap memiliki seorang anak kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu.

"Tak apa." kata Taemin cepat, ia menatap Zitao yang masih bersembunyi dengan menggemaskannya dibalik lekuk Baekhyun, "Tapi hidup dipernikahan tanpa sex?"

Taemin menarik tangan kecil Zitao agar bisa bertatapan mata dengan siempunya, "Kenapa kau senang membuat hidupmu menderita, Zi?"

.

**Bango!**

.

"Apa Yifan mau?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada bingung setelah sedari tadi berdiam dan lebih sibuk dengan wafflesnya. Wanita itu menatap kearah pemuda yang masih setia duduk di ujung ruang sambil sesekali mengunyah permen karet dalam mulutnya.

Zitao mengangguk mantap dengan tangan terkepal lucu, "Dia harus mau!"

"Apa kau lupa, Zi? Dia laki-laki." Luhan bertanya lagi dengan bingung, alis matanya menukik tajam di tengah kening mulusnya. Zitao mendesah keras mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau misalnya dia bukan perjaka lagi?"

"…"

.

.

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah hening, dengan mata para pendengar yang berkedip kompak dengan jenaka. Tanpa komando Luhan, Kyungsoo dan juga Taemin berteriak kaget.

"KAU MASIH VIRGIN?!"

"Sshh… berisik!" sergah Zitao cepat. Gadis lugu itu memandang kesekeliling, mencoba memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi pengunjung lainnya. Matanya kemudian beralih kearah Yifan, untungnya pemuda itu tidak bereaksi aneh, masih sibuk dengan layar putih ponselnya.

"Dua puluh empat. Tinggal di Vancouver, bahkan remaja enam belas tahun sering melakukannya." Luhan mendesah dengan ekspresi dungu.

Sungguh sindiran yang apik, Lu.

.

"Kalian bahkan tidak tahu, ya. Zitao belum pernah berciuman."

Baekhyun bersua kalem sambil sesekali melirik kearah Zitao yang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Belum lagi semu merah di pipinya yang tembam sangat kentara.

"WHAT?!"

Lagi ketiganya menjerit kompak. Zitao semakin terpuruk mendengarnya.

"Madafaka." Taemin menjawab dengan wajah dungu dan bibir terbuka, kedua wanita yang duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya juga memberi ekspresi yang sama. "Bocah ini butuh sedikit cahaya matahari." sambungnya cepat.

.

**Sial!**

.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak mencintainya." Zitao buru-buru menjawab cepat sebelum temannya kembali menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Baekhyun kini yang membelalak, ia menatap kearah Zitao sebelum ia menyeruput jus dalam gelas miliknya.

"You need love for sex?" tanya gadis mungil itu heran, Zitao mengerutkan alis matanya bingung. Tentu saja ia membutuh cinta, labelnya saja 'bercinta'. Tentu kau membutuhkan rasa itu kan.

Kenapa teman-temannya semakin membingungkan hidupnya sih—ini fikir Zitao.

"Tentu saja, Baek." Jawab Zitao mantap.

"Tapi kau tak perlu cinta untuk menikah, Zi." Kyungsoo berkedip jenaka sesuai mata. Taemin mengangguk setuju dengan penuturan Kyungsoo.

Pemuda cantik itu semakin heran dengan pemikiran Zitao. Ia ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang katanya tidak ia cintai. Tapi, tidak ingin melakukan sex dengan suaminya.

Oh. Taemin rasa Zitao tidak normal.

"Nampaknya kau lebih membutuhkan psikolog ketimbang aku, dear." Taemin bersua lirih dengan mata memandang iba kearah Zitao.

.

Sial lagi!

.

Zitao mendelik sebal kearah Taemin. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut lucu, dua jemarinya saling bertaut dengan erat. "Bagaimana kalau dia selingkuh?" bisik Zitao pelan sembari memajukan wajahnya ke tengah meja. "Apa itu tidak menyeramkan? Aku menyerahkan diriku padanya, dia bosan, lalu… bumb! Another pretty slut."

"Apa kau tak salah berfikir sayang?" Taemin berkomentar dengan lirih juga, "Justru tanpa sex, kemungkinan Yifan selingkuh akan lebih besar."

"Tapi aku juga tidak setuju Zitao melakukan sex dengan Yifan, hanya karena menghindari Yifan selingkuh." Luhan bersua tajam. Baekhyun yang mendengar mendesah keras, matanya beralih dari Zitao kearah Luhan.

"Deer Lu, karena itu seks dalam pernikahan disebut kewajiban bukan kesenangan. Kondom adalah alat paling aman. Tapi, jika kau sudah menikah seks adalah tindakan keamanan."

Pemaparan panjang Baekhyun membuat Zitao mendesah putus asa, ia lalu meletakan wajahnya kearah meja dengan sedih. Kyungsoo dan Taemin tertawa untuk kemudian mengusak rambut sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajukan syarat?" Kyungsoo memberi saran dengan nada serius. "Bilang padanya, ini hanya probation time. Kalau dia bisa menahan produksi spermanya untuk beberapa waktu tanpa berselingkuh, kau akan meninjau ulang kesepakatan awal."

"Ini seks, girl." protes Taemin sebal, "Bukan politik."

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" ejek Luhan dengan wajah meremehkan yang terlihat puas, "Pelajaran politik pertama setiap perempuan adalah di atas ranjang."

Zitao mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan kedua teman baiknya itu, "Okey!" sahut Zitao lega dengan senyum mengembang, "Aku bicara dengan Yifan dulu."

"Oh.. may God bless Him."

Tanpa perduli desah simpati Taemin, Zitao segera menegakan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauhi sahabat-sahabatnya, ia segera melangkah mendekati Yifan yang masih asik berkecan dengan layar ponsel.

Zitao mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kanan Yifan, pemuda itu segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah si gadis. "Sudah diskusinya?" ejeknya dengan senyum separo.

"Laki-laki mudah jenuh. Bahkan dengan seks." Zitao mengabaikan ejekan Yifan dan bersua dengan serius, "Karena itu mereka mudah selingkuh."

"Karena itu kita tidak akan have sex?" Yifan menimpali dengan suara putus asa sambil menarik lembar pipih permen karet mint dalam saku jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi. "Kita akan hidup bahagia, setia seumur hidup, saling menyayangi. Sebagai sahabat."

"Kita akan have sex kok." sambung Zitao cepat. Yifan langsung menghentikan gerak tangannya yang baru saja ingin membuka lembar tipis itu. Ia bahkan kembali menaruhnya kedalam saku jaket.

"Tapi tidak sekarang." sambung Zitao lagi dengan cepat. "Aku mau lihat keseriusan kamu."

"Probation time?" tanya Yifan tidak percaya, ia menghela nafas sambil mengusak poni rambutnya. Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sungguh-sungguh.

"Berapa lama?" Yifan akhirnya kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi memelas dan nada putus asa.

Zitao menggaruk ujung bibirnya lucu, matanya berkedip jenaka saat menatap kearah Yifan. "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya menggemaskan.

"Kalau cukup lama, aku ingin tukar tambah penisku dengan smartphone baru, bisa kan?" jawab Yifan kesal. Ia kali ini serius menenggak wine dalam gelas bening kecilnya sekali tenggak.

"Are you sure?" Zitao bertanya sambil membekap belah bibirnya agar tidak tertawa gahar.

"Ya," Yifan menjawab acuh, "Kalau hanya untuk buang air kecil, aku bisa pakai selang atau kateter."

.

Dumb dass Yifan!

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak bisa untuk menahan tawa mereka, dengan wajah takjub Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Zitao. Nampaknya gadis itu sangat takjim dengan jawaban Yifan.

"Darling, aku tak tahu. Dia mencintaimu atau dia sebenarnya gila." Begitu komentar Baekhyun sembari tetap mempertahankan ketahanan tawanya yang menggema, "Tapi apapun itu, ku harap kerja penisnya sama cerdasnya dengan otaknya."

"Tidak mungkin." Luhan menyahuti dengan malas, "Laki-laki tidak diciptakan dengan otak."

.

**Dumb dass.**

.

"Probation time." gumam Zitao pelan dengan tangan kiri yang menopang dagunya, "Apa aku bisa bertahan lama?"

"Tergantung dari masa kontrak toko ponsel dengan penisnya." Taemin menyahut kalem sembari meminum cappucino miliknya.

Zitao memberengut sebal, ia menatap dalam Taemin dan menyahut, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Batalkan." sahut Luhan acuh.

"Shut up!"

"Ladies," Baekhyun menyahut kembali setelah memenggal ucapan Luhan, "Mungkin ini waktunya kita have sex seperti laki-laki."

"Without foreplay?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung menatap Baekhyun. Gadis itu menatap gemas dan menjawab cepat. "Tanpa perasaan."

Zitao nampak tidak setuju, ia menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan mata memicing dalam, "Apa bedanya dengan pelacur?" protes Zitao lalu.

"Nothing." Luhan menimpali. "Tapi memang itu tugas perempuan, terlentang dan di beri uang bulanan."

"…."

.

Really forgive them.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Tanggal enam belas bulan enam.

Bulan enam dari bulan kelahiran Yifan yang dikurangi bulan kelahiran Zitao. Enam belas untuk nilai tambahan bulan kelahiran keduanya.

Pernikahan itu terjadi dengan indah, dengan tema garden party. Nuansa indah itu sangat dirasakan oleh seluruh yang dilibatkan. Tak terkecuali keduanya, Yifan dan Zitao.

Bukan perasaan yang dibuat-buat, tapi Zitao merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

Entah. Kenapa sebenarnya.

.

* * *

.

"Kamu sedang apa?"

.

**Bruk!**

.

Tubuh Zitao terguling kesamping, menimpa matras tipis yang dijadikan alas tubuhnya sedari tadi. Gadis itu sedang melakukan sebuah gerakan yoga yang diajarkan oleh Luhan. Tubuh sintalnya sedang tertekuk dalam posisi aneh ketika Yifan mendadak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Karena kaget mendengar suara dalam itu, posisi yang sudah susah payah ia pertahankan ambruk.

Gadis itu lalu cemberut menatap Yifan yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga menumpu wajahnya dengan lantai.

Zitao mendudukan dirinya tepat di hadapan wajah Yifan, lengannya yang terbuka karena hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan hitam dan celana leging abu-abu panjang, ia gosok perlahan karena rasa perih.

"Senam seks, Zi?"

"Yoga!" jerit Zitao kesal sambil memukul punggung Yifan kuat. Seringai Yifan terpatri lebar saat melihat 'istri'nya cemberut kesal.

Dengan santai ia berjalan melintasi ruang kamar Zitao, mengambil buku panduan yoga yang terbuka di atas lantai. Pemuda itu membalik-balikkan halamannya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah serius yang dibuat-buat.

Mendadak Yifan tergelak hebat, "Posisi unta, eh?" ia mengeja takjub.

Yifan kembali membuka lembar buku dan bersiul takjim saat melihat nama-nama posisi yoga yang menurutnya sedikit konyol. Sekejap Yifan menaruh buku yang tadi dipegangnya dengan posisi terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah gerakan.

.

Oh my god.

.

Pemuda itu ternyata mencoba menirukan gerakan yang ada di dalam buku. Awalnya Zitao hanya bisa terpana melihatnya, tapi kemudian gadis itu ikut tertawa hebat, gerakan reflek memeluk perut datarnya ia lakukan.

Seketika Yifan menghentikan gerakannya karena mendengar gelak tawa sang istri, dengan wajah memerah—karena habis menekuk tubuhnya dengan susah payah—ia duduk bersila di hadapan sang gadis.

"Sekarang paham, kenapa aku tadi tertawa?" tanya Yifan acuh, "Karena kamu kelihatan konyol."

"Jelas saja! Aku menikah denganmu." Zitao menyahut mencibir, "Itu kekonyolan yang aku lakukan paling parah."

Yifan mengernyit dan tersenyum menggoda, ia sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Zitao, "Sungguh?" goda Yifan sambil bangkit perlahan dari duduknya. "Nampaknya kamu bahagia menikah denganku."

Zitao memutar bola matanya jengah, ia bersidekap kemudian melengos lucu. "Jangan terlalu yakin, sayang." sahutnya terlihat sebal, "Terkadang itu hanya akting."

Tanpa perduli serangan yang diberikan Zitao, Yifan berjalan menuju pintu kamar tidur gadis itu, bahkan sesekali ia menyempatkan untuk bersiul. Ketika tiba di ambang pintu yang terbuka, tiba-tiba pemuda itu membalikan badannya. Dengan senyum lucu ia berkata, "Mau makan bersama, my love? Aku lapar."

"Norak!"

Yifan tergelak mendengar kesewotan gadisnya, tanpa menunggu Zitao bangkit dari posisi duduknya pemuda itu kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar sang gadis.

Yup, kamar sang gadis.

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang telah dibuat sebelum mereka menikah, Yifan dan Zitao memang tidak tinggal satu kamar.

Bagusnya rumah pemberian keluarga Yifan ini memiliki tiga kamar di lantai atas. Menurut Yifan, orang tuanya telah menyiapkan rumah masing-masing untuk ketiga putra mereka. Dan untuk si babi sulung—Zitao suka menyebutnya begitu—mereka menyiapkan rumah dua lantai dengan tema tropis, jendela besar berbingkai kayu berwarna putih menghiasi rumah tersebut.

Zitao awalnya merasa agak 'kaku' tinggal dirumah ini, ia berfikir apakah ia bisa melakukan kegitan yang biasanya ia lakukan dirumah miliknya. Bagaimanapun ini rumah pemberian orang tua Yifan.

'Rumah kita, peach' itu kata Yifan.

Bagusnya menurut Zitao, ia tidak akan tinggal berdekatan dengan mertuanya. Jadi, tidak akan ada komentar bising yang mungkin saja bisa di dengar oleh Zitao; picik sekali pikiran bocah ini, benar?

.

Tapi, nampaknya salah besar!

Kenapa?

Yifan sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga saat mendengar langkah kaki dari arah tangga, ia segera menutup majalah otomotif yang baru saja ia baca. Pemuda itu melangkah kearah ruang makan dan duduk dengan tenang sembari mengenggam dua uah sendok layaknya bayi.

Dengan gaya anggun Zitao melangkah kearah pantry dapur yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari meja makan. Ada sosok bibi Liu—asisten rumah tangga yang diminta oleh ibunya untuk membantu keperluan hidup Zitao, mengingat Zitao bukanlah seorang wanita yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengurus dapur.

.

"Nona.." panggil bibi Liu dengan suara berbisik lirih, "…Ini."

"Sshh…" Zitao menumpu telunjuknya di depan bibir mungilnya, mendesis sebelum bibi Liu melanjutkan ucapannya. Sambil tersenyum jahil, Zitao mengedipkan matanya yang disambut dengan kikikan lucu dari wanita usia empat lima itu.

Dengan gerak bagai burung merak, Zitao membawa mangkuk putih dengan design ukiran sulur itu kearah Yifan. Ada sebuah sup berkuah coklat nikmat di dalamnya.

Yifan reflek bertepuk tangan seperti bocah saat melihat uap hangat itu, segera ia mengambil piring putih di atas meja dan mengisi dengan nasi putih pulan, "Segini cukup, peach?"

Yifan bertanya sembari menunjukan sekepal nasi yang masih mengeluarkan asap hangat. Yifan memang terbiasa melakukan itu; tak bisa dipungkiri, Zitao merasa istimewa dengan perlakuan sederhana Yifan.

Zitao mengangguk menyetujui. "Ini masakan buatanmu atau bibi Liu?" Yifan bertanya setelah mengecap rasa nikmat dari dalam mangkuk besar yang tadi Zitao bawa.

"Makan saja dulu," Zitao menjawab santai disertai senyum manis khas anak kucing, "Masa kamu tidak bisa membedakan."

Yifan tersenyum geli mendengar sindiran istrinya, "Seharusnya sayang, cabainya diiris lebih tipis." Komentar Yifan sambil memperhatikan lauk dalam piringnya.

"Memang rasanya akan beda?"

"Tidak juga," Yifan menjawab ragu, "Tapi akan kelihatan lebih cantik saja."

Zitao mendesah lalu menatap Yifan dengan mata menyipit sebal, "Cantik ya?" jawabnya dengan nada sebal, "Besok aku beli cabai di Nana After School saja ya, agar lebih cantik."

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" Yifan bertanya sembari menggerakan bola matanya keatas, hal itu memberi kesan ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Kenapa memang?" Zitao menyahut cuek sembari menyantap dengan gaya anggun makanan dalam piring di hadapannya.

"Apa sekarang sudah waktunya aku mengalami imbas PMS darimu, peach?" tanyanya lagi dengan kalem sembari menyendokan satu sendok nasi ke rongga mulut mungilnya.

Zitao menghela nafas sabar, ia akan meredam kekesalannya sebisa mungkin. Kita akan lihat, siapa yang akan tertawa di akhir cerita nanti.

"Apa dagingnya rebusan kedua?" tanya Yifan—mengomentaro—lagi. Zitao tersenyum manis kearah suaminya, "Tenang saja." Matanya melengkung turut tersenyum cantik. Ia meminum setengguk air lalu menyambung dengan kalem, "Aku ingat ajaran mama kok."

Yifan menganggukan kepalanya, ia lalu menyendokan makanannya kembali kedalam belah bibirnya. Sesaat detik bergerak, keduanya masih diam dan asik dengan santapan milik mereka masing-masing.

"Nampaknya, kuahnya kurang kental ya, Zi?"

.

Oh Tuhan!

.

Ini yang Zitao maksud dengan salah besar. Zitao memang tidak hidup bersama dengan mertuanya, tapi Yifan terbiasa hidup dengan gaya ibunya. Cara ibunya menata rumah, cara ibunya memasak, cara ibunya menghidangkan makanan, cara ibunya mencuci, cara ibunya menyetrika, bla..bla..

Mungkin Yifan kaget dengan banyaknya perbedaan yang ia rasa antara ibunya dan Zitao, sehingga Yifan mulai terbiasa membandingkan. Berkomentar tentang apapun yang Zitao lakukan.

Hal itu membuat Zitao merasa ia hidup dengan bayang-bayang ibu Yifan. Membuat jarak besar tak kasat mata antar keduanya. Hal ini menimbulkan ketakuan untuk pribadi Zitao, bukan hanya untuk membuka hati, tapi untuk menjadi diri sendiri.

"Masa?" Zitao bertanya sebal. "Nampaknya sama saja."

"Tapi tak apa, peach. Tetap enak kok." puji Yifan begitu melihat air wajah istrinya berubah. "Cuma saja kalau mama yang buat, kuahnya lebih kental."

Zitao tersenyum manis, ia mendekatkan tangannya dan mengusak rambut Yifan gemas. "Sayang…" panggilnya dengan nada manis. "Itu memang buatan mama, mamamu yang mengirim sup itu tadi."

"…."

Oh yeah, Zitao you are a winner.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Balkon. Bagian rumah yang paling Zitao sukai. Keduanya terbiasa duduk bersama disitu, mengunyah dua jenis permen beda rasa yang mereka gemari. Bermain SOS atau bahkan ular tangga berdua; konyol.

"Apa maksudnya tadi?" tanya Yifan jengkel. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi empuk warna putih yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan Zitao. Yang ditanya menelengkan kepala, memasang wajah pura-pura bingung—padahal jelas Zitao paham maksudnya.

"Oh tadi?" tanyanya seolah-olah baru memahami maksud ucapan Yifan. "Tidak ada." sambungnya.

Yifan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebal, "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang jika mama mengirim makanan untuk kita?"

"Karena aku penasaran." sanggah Zitao dengan senyum manis yang mengembang. Yifan menatapnya balik, "Penasaran kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Eum.., menurut kamu, sebenarnya memang masakanku yang kurang enak atau kamu memang hobi mengeritik aku?" tanyanya dengan wajah mendekat kearah wajah Yifan.

Yifan mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya, "Aku bukan hobi mengeritik." Sanggahnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku."

"Baiklah." sahut Zitao sembari membiarkan kakinya terkulai diatas meja kaca yang terhadang di hadapan keduanya. "Kalau mamaku begini, Zi. Kalau mamaku begitu, bla..bla..,"

Yifan nampak terkejut mendengar keluhan istrinya, ia memasang wajah bersalah lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, peach. Aku minta ma'af kalau salahku salah, tapi…"

.

Hell yeah!

.

Jika Yifan sudah menggunakan kata 'tapi' pada kalimatnya, itu tandanya akan…

.

Baiklah.

Karena menurut Zitao ia sudah mengutarakan pendapatnya, ada baiknya Zitao sudahi saja perdebatan konyol ini. Karena gadis itu sangat paham. Bagi suaminya itu, setiap perdebatan adalah tentang bagaimana caranya menghasilkan skor.

Mungkin karena Yifan seorang pengacara; itu fikir Zitao.

Pelan-pelan, gadis cantik itu belajar satu hal, bahwa berdebat dengan Yifan adalah sesuatu hal yang sia-sia. Karena pemuda itu nampaknya tidak akan mendengar pendapat lawan bicaranya.

Eum, mungkin dia mendengar, tapi diujung kisah Yifan akan menjawab dengan kalimat, "Aku mengerti maksudmu, tapi aku fikir caraku lebih baik, peach. Ma'af."

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menyelesaikan pembicaraan kita sampai akhir, sih?" Yifan bertanya saat melihat Zitao bangkit dari duduknya, gadis itu baru saja ingin membuka pintu kaca yang menjadi pemisah antar ruangan dalam rumah dan balkon.

"Karena kita tidak sungguhan bicara. Kamu hanya berkomentar dan aku menyanggah sebagai pertahanan." Jerit gadis itu kesal sembari menghentakan kaki jenjangnya sekali. Dengan tanpa perduli sanggahan Yifan selanjutnya, Zitao segera melangkah kearah kamar tidurnya.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur empuk membuat Zitao sedikit merasa nyaman, ia menggeliat layaknya bayi kucing yang mencari kehangatan. Matanya terpejam dan sesekali meraba sprei lembut putih miliknya.

Lima belas menit terbuang, terasa getar sebuah ponsel milik Zitao.

Gadis itu segera menggapai ponsel di atas bantal tidurnya, matanya membaca sebait kalimat yang ditampilkan di layar ponsel.

**You got a new message!**

**吴亦凡**

**Peach, ma'afkan aku. Aku hanya bingung.  
Karena aku baru pertama kali punya istri.**

.

What the hell?!

Memang dia berencana ingin memiliki berapa istri.

.

**Sayang, kalau begini caramu.  
Jangan pernah berfikir untuk memiliki banyak istri.**

**—****message delivered!—**

.

Zitao tersenyum puas membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yifan saat membaca pesan dari istrinya sendiri.

.

**You got a new message!**

**吴亦凡**

**Aku memang tidak mau.  
Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya.**

.

Dasar pria!

Tapi entah, mungkin memang semua laki-laki itu memiliki seribu satu cara yang mampu menenangkan. Terutama saat mereka merayu mereka akan terlihat menggemaskan. Zitao sendiri tersenyum senang membacanya.

.

**Liar!**

**—****message delivered!—**

.

Seringai muncul dari wajah cantik Zitao.

.

**You got a new message!**

**吴亦凡**

**But makes you smile.**

.

Damn.

Zitao rasa ia benar-benar benci Yifan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Selesai membasuh tubuhnya dan mengenakan pakaian yang lebih normal. Zitao duduk diatas kasur dan mengusak rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Matanya sesekali terpejam saat merasa gesekan nyaman di kepalanya.

Saat mata itu terbuka, belah mata itu terfokus pada satu titik. Sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip dibawah pintu kamar Zitao yang tertutup.

Gadis itu bergerak mendekat dan mengambil lembar pipih itu.

**Can we talk dear? Ppali!**

Zitao tersenyum melihat kelakuan konyol suaminya ini. Menyelipkan satu kalimat korea yang entahlah… tulisan Yifan buruk sekali.

.

"I love your smile."

.

Baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, Zitao sudah dihadapkan dengan wajah konyol Yifan yang menyeringai lebar.

.

Dumb dass!

.

"Bukan karena surat bodohmu!" tukas Zitao sebal sembari berjalan keluar kamarnya. Yifan terkekeh samar kemudian menyusul langkah sang istri. "Sungguh?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada menggoda.

Zitao mendengus. Mendadak matanya terpaku pada sebuah titik di atas meja. Yifan melongok dari balik pundak mungil Zitao, ia lalu tersenyum dan bicara ceria. "See? Aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Ada fried potato, banana milk, coklat, dan…"

Yifan menghentikan ucapannya, pemuda itu menggeser tubuhnya untuk berdiri di sebelah tubuh istrinya. "Permen karet strawberi!"

.

Oh astaga!

Yifan luar biasa konyol ternyata. How childish he is.

.

Zitao menggeleng dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa merah yang disediakan, selangkah Yifan mengikuti gerakan Zitao. Tangannya mengapai remote televisi dan menyalakan benda datar hitam itu.

Mendadak suara televisi mengalun sebagai latar belakang. Yifan mengubah posisinya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan sang istri.

"Kamu keberatan jika aku terlalu dekat dengan mama?" Yifan menatap lekat kearah Zitao yang sibuk dengan kentang rasa barbeque miliknya. Gadis itu menggeleng samar dan ikut menatap Yifan. "Aku keberatan jika kamu membandingkan aku dengan mama."

"Memang aku begitu ya?"

Zitao mengangguk semangat, poni rambutnya bergerak beriring. Ia lalu menjilati jemarinya yang terhiasi bumbu tebal. "Terkadang aku merasa mama itu dewa." Kata gadis itu kemudian, ia bergegas mengambil selembar tissue dan mengusap pinggir bibir tipisnya.

"Kamu tahu? Aku jadi merasa mama semakin sulit ku gapai."

Yifan terdiam mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar ia memajukan bibir mungilnya dengan lucu.

"Apa yang aku rasa bukan sayang, tapi ketakutan dan bersaing." Zitao menyambung lagi kelimatnya yang belum selesai ia utarakan seluruhnya. Yifan menunduk sedetik lalu kembali menatap Zitao dalam.

"Mungkin karena aku terbiasa hidup dengan mama, Zi." Yifan menyahut dengan perlahan. Zitao tersenyum maklum, "Aku tahu." sambutnya lembut, "Tapi sekarang kamu hidup denganku, aku juga memiliki ibu, Yifan."

Yifan menunduk lagi.

"Kamu tahu? Ini sangat mirip dengan apa yang mamaku rasakan dulu."

Yifan tersentak mendengarnya, matanya menatap lembut kearah sang istri yang sudah beralih menatap kearah televisi. "Tapi tak apa, setidaknya kamu mau mendengar keluhanku."

Yifan merasa tertohok kembali. Ia mengusap telapak tangan Zitao, sang gadis reflek menatap kearah pemuda itu. Suara lirih pemuda itu terasa sangat menyentuh untuk Zitao. "Aku minta ma'af."

"Dengan satu syarat." Zitao menyahut sembari mengelus dagunya dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat serius. Mau tak mau Yifan tersenyum melihatnya. "Apa?" tanyanya semangat.

"Berhenti jadi Mr. Right."

"Bukannya semua wanita mencari Mr. Right?" Yifan bertanya bingung hingga dahinya mengkerut lucu. Zitao mengangguk menyetujui. "Iya benar, tapi masalahnya kamu menganggap dirimu Mr. Always Right."

"Berarti kamu ingin aku jadi Mr. Wrong?"

"Bukan begitu!" gadisnya menukas jengkel. Yifan terkekeh lalu bergerak menyentuh paha padat Zitao yang terbalut celana selutut. "Kamu ingin aku bagaimana?" tanya Yifan lalu.

Zitao kembali menepuk belah bibirnya yang terkatup. Bola matanya memandang kearah atas mencoba berfikir. Dalam benak gadis itu, pasti ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa Zitao utarakan semua. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan untuk Yifan. Begitupun yang ia ingin Yifan lakukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu berhenti mencari cara menjadi Mr. Right. Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri."

.

Ya, benar.

Alangkah menyenangkannya dirimu jika bisa menemukan pasangan yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya dirimu. Berhenti berpura-pura. Berhenti menjadi orang lain agar pasanganmu mau menatapmu.

.

Yifan tersenyum manis, ia mengusak rambut legam Zitao lalu tertawa samar. "Thank you, honey."

Zitao tidak bisa untuk tidak turut tersenyum, ia menatap wajah pemuda tampan di hadapannya dengan ta'at sebelum menyahut. "Your welcome, mama's boy."

.

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar televisi, sebuah acara yang menampilkan pembicaraan antara seorang wanita dengan mata biru dan rambut cepak pendek khas laki-laki dan bintang tamunya.

Mendadak Yifan mentap kearah Zitao, "Kita harus merayakan ini, Zi."

"Merayakan apa?" ganti Zitao yang bertanya dengan alis mata bertaut.

"Kesepakatan damai kita." Yifan menjawab tersenyum dan mata berkedip jenaka. Zitao terkekeh melihat gerakan suaminya yang konyol, "Dengan permen karet."

.

Senyum Zitao pudar.

Bingung. Yifan berusia berapa sebenarnya.

.

Tanpa menunggu protes Zitao, Yifan segera mengambil kota berwarna merah muda manis yang ada di meja sebelah kanan Zitao. Entah, kenapa pemuda itu tidak meminta Zitao saja yang mengambil. Tapi justru ia yang memilih menjulurkan tubuhnya di depan tubuh Zitao.

Aroma tubuh Yifan menguar. Zitao secara reflek menarik kepalanya hingga dapat bersandar erat di sandaran kursi, wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan Zitao. Bahkan desah nafasnya bisa gadis itu rasakan.

Perlahan wajah itu mendekat, semakin dekat hingga ujung hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

.

**Gyut!**

.

Sekejap Zitao menarik kotak permen karet milik mereka, hingga memisahkan jarak keduanya. Yifan denga reflek menarik kotak itu lalu menjauhkan posisi tubuhnya, duduk seperti semula, lalu berdehem pelan.

"Tadi kamu mau menciumku, ya?"

Sedetik terpana, wajah Yifan sudah berubah aneh dengan ekspresi antara pucat pasi dan memerah malu dibelah pipi tirusnya. "Terlalu percaya diri!" sentaknya cepat.

Zitao terkekeh melihat reaksi Yifan yang menurutnya berlebihan.

Tanpa diketahui, debur jantung Zitao memompa luar biasa.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

a masa'/

Halo~ haha! Ma'af ya, update ga bisa secepet ingga ato shan, udah dikasih tau pan

gua orangnya pemalas. LoL.  
nih, mau kasih tau beberapa hal aja.  
gua sama shan itu sama sebenernya, gabisa nulis pendek, semisal ingga dia ngetik  
satu chap Cuma 3k+ -_- dasar laki!

Dan ini wakunya jawab pertanyaan /kebanyakan buat ingga/

**Q : kak, bole minta twitter kak ingga?**

**A : Inggara_juanda (underskor dua)**

**Q : kak, ini mau ada NC?**  
**A : ada sayong, soalnya ingga mau bikin elo horny lol!**

**Q : authornya aku panggil apa? filma?**  
**A : no, kian aja.**

**Q : kak ingga, boleh gak nikahin aku?**  
**A : LOL. SOSHORRR NENG! BOLEH AJA ABANG MAH!**

**Q : kak juanda, aku panggil juan aja?**  
**A : NO! Ingga aja, Juanda nama bapak gua lol.**

**Q : Kakak semua kelas berapa?**  
**A : Baru masuk kuliah, nih!**

**Q : Mau berapa chap, thor?**  
**A : entahlah, gabisa di prediksi. Nikmatin aja kali ya.**

**Q : minta uname twitter shan dong?  
A : taopparr**

**.**

**Enough.**

**Tolong ya favorites (?) followers (?) bisa kali kalian tinggalin review buat**  
**kami trio ubur-ubur.**  
**oh ya, chap depan ingga kayaknya. Soalnya Shan udah dua chap kan kemaren.**  
**so come on!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Suddenly

"Kena~pa?" Baekhyun mengalunkan nada tanyanya saat mendengar cerita gadis Huang tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi—ciuman yang gagal.

Zitao memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar untaian kalimat Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti kalimat dalam iklan biskuit gandum yang sering ia lihat di televisi. "Aku masih mentolerir jika kau tidak ingin have sex dengannya, tapi kiss?" Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan setelah tidak mendapati protes berarti dari Huang muda.

"Aku dan Yifan tidak saling mencintai, Baek."

"Justru dengan ciuman kau bisa menemukan kebenarannya!" Baekhyun menyanggah dengan nada gemas. Zitao menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur dengan bebas, ia mendesah keras lalu memijit pelan keningnya.

"Kebenaran apa?"

"Cinta."

"Jangan bercanda!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi, semenjak bertukar informasi lewat media ponsel bersama dengan Zitao kurang lebih limabelas menit yang lalu—entah juga keduanya tidak menghitung—sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah.

"Barbie, apa aku belum pernah bicara padamu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada merendahkan, "Ciuman adalah detektor cinta."

"Sok tahu!"

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, lawan bicaranya sendiri kini sibuk memeluk bantal berkepala pikachu kuning miliknya dengan erat.

Hey, ada apa denganmu, Huang.

"Coba kau fikir." perintah Baekhyun dengan nada yang mengalun sebal, "Apa kau sudi bertukar ludah tanpa cinta?"

"Artis dan Aktor melakukannya." Zitao menyahut dengan nada seolah-olah apa yang diutarakannya adalah yang paling baik. Sedetik berlalu, Baekhyun menarik nafas untuk kemudian berteriak dengan lantang.

"JANGAN SAMAKAN DENGAN MEREKA! MEREKA MELAKUKANNYA KARENA UANG!"

"…."

.

Zitao mengusap telingannya yang mendadak berdenging, ia menjauhkan layar ponselnya sejauh yang ia bisa setelah suara berdentam kuat masuk keindera pendengarannya.

"Ma'af," Zitao mencicit dengan lugu. Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya selama beberapa kali. Bicara dengan Zitao memang membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra, mungkin karena dia berkepribadian empat lapis.

"Tapi kau sering melakukannya kan?" Zitao kembali bertanya setelah yang terdengar hanya hela dan tarikan nafas dari Byun muda. Baekhyun kembali mendecik sekali, "Yup. I did," katanya cuek.

"Itu hanya cara untuk bisa membedakan, rasa antara ciuman dengan cinta dan tidak."

Zitao mendadak tergelak mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang aneh. Baekhyun memang cocok dengan Zitao, mereka berzodiak sama, mungkin hal itu yang membuat keduanya terkadang sepemikiran.

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba?" tantang Baekhyun setelah Zitao menghentikan gerak tawanya.

"Buat apa?"

"Memang tidak penasaran?"

"…."

.

.

* * *

**Marriagable.**

(Big colaboration of **Shan Assegaf **ft. **Filma kiandita** and **Inggara Juanda**.)

**.**

**—****warning!—  
**Character is not ours;of course.  
Di ambil dari buku dengan judul yang sama karangan Riri Sardjono,  
hanya saja mungkin kami akan buat alur yang berbeda kedepannya.

**Tidak ada niat memplagiat.**

**Pairing; **Yifan/Zitao.  
**Length;** Chaptered.  
**Genres; **Romance, Smut.  
**rated; **Mature.

Genderswitch, Canada's-view, Damn Handsome! Yifan-Funny Cute! Zitao,  
weird, absurd.

.

.

[NO EDIT2AN! SO DAMN SEKSOY]

.

* * *

**C**inta.

Terimakasih sekali untuk Byun Baekhyun yang telah meracuni fikiran bersih Zitao tentang satu kata itu.

Sebenarnya yang Zitao bingungkan adalah, untuk apa ia penasaran dengan rasa satu itu. Penasaran akan apa? rasa cinta Yifan atau rasa dari Zitao sendiri?

Entahlah..

Sekitar dua puluh lima menit yang lalu, Zitao sudah memutuskan sambungan pendek antara dirinya dan nona Byun, tapi ia masih betah duduk diatas ranjang dengan sebuah laptop biru tua di atas pangkuannya.

Kerlip layar dari mesin pipih itu membuat pandangan mata Zitao teralihkan, ada sebuah e-mail yang nampak, terselip antara pesan yang dikirim Taemin tentang pentingnya seks bagi kesehatan—hebat.

Jemari wanitanya bermain sebentar untuk bisa membuka icon amplop dalam situs pesan tersebut.

Matanya membelalak dan dengan reflek membekap mulut mungilnya sendiri, ada sebuah pesan dengan subject panggilan wawancara. Yah, Zitao memang sudah lama mengirimkan lamaran pekerjaan untuk ikut bergabung bersama diperusahaan arsitektur ternama.

Dan jawaban itu baru saja ia terima hari ini! Ternyata konsultan arsitektur tersebut bersedia memberi jawaban untuknya. Zitao kira ia akan mati membusuk tanpa harapan pasti—oh yeah.

.

Dengan kekuatan memburu, gadis itu melangkah menuruni tangga. Matanya bergerak kanan dan kiri mencari sosok manusia yang biasa menemaninya. "Yifaan!" jeritan gadis itu mengaum memantul dinding ruang.

"Yifaaan!" kembali jeritan melengking khas perempuan yang mengalun.

"Tuan ada di halaman belakang, nona." wanita paruh baya bernama Liu datang bersama dengan setumpuk piring kotor yang tadi digunakan yang tuan rumah untuk memamahbiak.

Zitao tersenyum lebar, "Terimakasih, bibi~" ia melambai lalu melangkah mendekati bagian rumah yang dimaksud.

Setengah berlari gadis itu menuju pintu kaca yang membatasi antara ruang makan dengan teras belakang. "Guess what?" serunya setelah berdiri dengan tepat di hadapan suaminya.

Pemuda yang tengah duduk diatas kursi coklat berlapis bantal putih menatap Zitao dengan pandangan bingung. Berkas kasus yang sedang ia pelajari berserakan di atas kursi maupun meja kaca di hadapannya. "Apa?" tanya Yifan dengan kening berkerut.

"Tebak! Tebak!" istrinya berseru kekanakan dan sedikit melompat kecil. Yifan terdiam sesaat, wajahnya dibuat-buat seolah ia tengah berfikir keras. Kemudian dengan seringai lebar, ia meletakan berkas yang tadi ada dipangkuannya keatas meja.

Kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri, wajahnya berekspresi sangat terkejut, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya ia menyahut. "Kau hamil?"

"Tidak lucu!"

Yifan tergelak puas melihat kesewotan Zitao yang menurutnya lucu. Dengan wajah cemberit menahan sebal, gadisnya melengos dan bersiap-siap melangkahkan kaki pergi dari hadapan suaminya. Belum sempat melangkah, Yifan sudah mencekal lengan Zitao erat. "Eits, jangan marah ya, honey." Yifan menggoda kembali, "Tadi kau mau bilang apa, sih?"

"Aku dapat panggilan kerja baru." Zitao menjawab ketus, wajahnya masih tidak menatap kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Serius?" Yifan bertanya senang, dengan tetap menatap kearah istrinya yang mengangguk kepala kuat-kuat.

"Akhrinya, aku bisa bebas dari arahan mata si sialan Jessica itu! Aku gerah satu kantor dengannya." Zitao menjawab tergelak. Matanya menerawang bahagia membayangkan ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan rekan kerjanya yang menyebalkan.

"Kita harus merayakannya, peach." Yifan bersua dengan nada sungguh-sungguh, gadisnya yang mendengar mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan mendelik curiga. "Pakai apa? Permen karet?"

"Bukan." Yifan menyahut dengan sedikit menahan tawanya yang hampir mengalun, "Kita dansa." Tanpa memperdulikan sindiran Zitao sebelumnya, ia memberi sebuah saran yang—bagaimana ya.

Zitao terpana mendengar saran Yifan. Dansa?

"Terimakasih ya Tuhan, kau bukan arsitek." desah Zitao setengah terkejut. Yifan tergelak mendengarnya ia berdiri lalu mendekat kearah Zitao, merengkuh tangan mungil istrinya dan pinggang ramping gadis itu.

Gerakan kekanan dan kekiri, diiringi dengan nada hancur yang mengalun dari belah bibirnya. Oh, yeah, nampaknya Yifan memang tidak memiliki bakat menjadi penyanyi. Untunglah dia bukan menjadi penyanyi.

Suara tawa Zitao mendadak menggema mendengar alunan nada itu, membuat Yifan mengernyit lalu menghentikan gerak tubuhnya yang sedang membawa Zitao dalam gerak tak beraturan.

Sedetik berlalu, mendadak Yifan sudah mengelitiki pinggang Zitao dengan penuh perasaan—oh yeah. Gelak tawa itu semakin menggema, belum lagi singgap tangan dari gadisnya yang berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari tawanan pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Langkahnya berlari menghindar, Zitao mulai berlari mengelilingi kursi kayu yang tadi di duduki suaminya, berlari lagi menjauh sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Hal yang sama terjadi, kali ini keduanya berputar mengelilingi meja makan seperti dua anak taman kanak-kanak yang belum lulus-lulus di tahun ketiganya.

Bibi Liu hanya mampu tersenyum geli melihat kedua majikannya yang tingkat kewarasannya ternyata diragukan. Langkah si gadis kemudian kembali mengayun, kali ini ia mencoba naik kearah lantai atas, tanpa banyak perintah Yifan sudah berada di belakangnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Zitao harus merelakan jika Yifan menangkapnya dan memenjarakannya, tetap terpaku dengan gerak jemari lincah panjang milik pemuda itu disekitaran pinggang rampingnya.

Awalnya, Zitao masih sibuk menjerit dan tertawa tapi perlahan-lahan gadis itu mulai sadar jika Yifan sedang memeluknya erat. Tangan yang sedari tadi menggelitiki mendadak berhenti dan mencengkeram dengan erat.

Badan keduanya saling menempel dengan erat, seolah keduanya memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, menopang satu sama lain.

Zitao bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuh Yifan yang khas—mint yang mature.

Melihat istrinya terdiam, Yifan ikut terdiam dan menatap Zitao dalam, tepat menusuk kearah rongga paling dalam mata coklat cantik itu. Terhipnotis, Yifan merasa ditarik semakin dalam ke ruang tak berujung jika ada di dekat Zitao.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, tiba-tiba Yifan sudah mencium bibir Zitao.

Zitao merasa tubuhnya mengejang, merasakan sentuhan manis itu di bibirnya. Mendadak sebuah kata yang Baekhyun utarakan tadi mengalun, tentang ciuman adalah detektor cinta.

Mata Zitao memejam erat, gerak bibir Yifan membuatnya merasa dentuman kuat dari balik rusuknya. Satu sisi, bibir bagian atas Zitao terasa ditarik dengan perlahan dan lembut, seperkian detik lagi ia merasa kakinya tak bertulang. Lemas dan seolah melayang ringan.

.

'Apa ini cinta?'

Auman itu membuat Zitao hilang raga.

'Aku menikmatinya.'

Kembali mengaum.

.

Sekejap Zitao sudah melepas pelukan Yifan dengan sekali hentak. "Aku haus." Gadis itu bersua dengan suara serak. Tubuhnya bergetar tanpa sebab, semuanya mendadak berputar dalam benak gadis dua puluh empat itu.

Tanpa melihat reaksi Yifan, kaki jenjangnya mulai bergerak menuruni tangga.

.

Apa yang Zitao rasa? Entah.

Mungkin nafsu, atau justru cinta? Tapi apapun itu, satu yang Zitao yakini, rasa bibir lembut Yifan terasa tertinggal di bibirnya. Bukan hanya di bibir tapi juga di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"

Zitao melangkah dengan langkah sedang melewati lorong putih yang terasa sangat tenang itu. Disebelah kanannya ada Yifan yang tengah menggandeng jemari tangannya. Mereka memang sedang berada di Rumah Sakit kenamaan Vancouver, dan tepat setelah berganti pakaian, duduk di dalam mobil merah Yifan, Zitao sama sekali belum mendapatkan jawaban untuk apa mereka kesini.

"Memeriksakan kehamilanmu."

"Yifan!"

Zitao setengah memekik saat pertanyaannya justru dijawab dengan alasan menyebalkan ala Yifan. Konyol. Yifan tergelak sebentar dibuatnya untuk kemudian tersenyum dan memberikan kerlingan dengan mata kirinya.

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

Itu sahutan Yifan yang baru saja terdengar sedari tadi Zitao menunggu, menghela nafas jengah, Zitao memilih diam dan mengikuti saja derap langkah Yifan.

Tepat disebuah ruangan dengan nomor 12 G.A, keduanya berhenti. Yifan tersenyum kearah Zitao dan bergegas membuka pintu berwarna coklat tua itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Tepat saat pintu dibuka, ada seorang wanita seusia Yifan yang tengah terbaring lunglai. Infus masih menancap dilengan kirinya, belum lagi keadaan wajahnya sangat pucat.

Keduanya melangkah semakin dalam, senyuman samar tercermin saat wanita itu menatap kearah Yifan.

"Kau baik?" Yifan bertanya saat sudah sangat dekat dengan wanita diatas ranjang putih khas rumah sakit itu. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk samar, Zitao menatap Yifan seolah meminta penjelasan lebih banyak.

"Oh, iya. Kenalkan, Zi, ini Nana, temanku saat kuliah dulu. Dia baru saja melahirkan." Zitao berjengit sedetik saat mendengar penjelasan Yifan, gadis itu kemudian tersenyum kikuk dan menatap kearah wanita cantik bagai barbie yang tengah terbaring lemah itu.

"Nana, ini Zitao. Zitao ini Nana."

Nana mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang bebas kearah Zitao, wanita itu kembali tersentak dan segera menyambut uluran tangan si replika barbie.

"Ah~ aku tahu, kau istri Yifan kan? Huang Zitao, right?"

Zitao mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar dibuatnya. Sejenak suasana hangat itu buyar saat suara rengek bayi terdengar menggema diruangan itu, bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang pria tampan berwajah khas asia—korea tepatnya.

"Mama, baby haus nampaknya." Begitu sahutan pria itu, Nana yang mendengar tersenyum geli lalu mencoba mendudukan dirinya, Yifan berinisiatif membantu hingga wanita itu dapat duduk dengan nyaman. Pria muda tampan itu baru saja menyadari jika diruangan itu tidak hanya ada istrinya, tapi juga satu pasangan lain.

Ia tertawa kikuk dan membungkuk samar. Yifan dan Zitao balas membungkuk hingga suasana tak nyaman itu mendadak hilang.

"Yi, kau ingat Soo Hyun?"

Nana bersua saat ia telah berhasil memeluk bayinya dengan hangat, ia membiarkan bayinya meraba dada sang ibu dengan gesekan wajah tak berdosanya yang halus. Yifan memberikan ekspresi berfikir dalam—hanya pura-pura.

"Oh ah!" Yifan menyahut dengan senyum idiot yang lebar, Nana tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar juga. "Ingat?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"Tidak."

.

Seolah ada hantaman kuat, Zitao dan Nana ingin sekali melempar sebuah pot bunga yang ada di meja nakas dekat ranjangnya. Pria yang dimaksud dengan nama Soo Hyun itu terkekeh puas.

"Kim Soo Hyun, senior kita dulu." Nana kembali menjelaskan dengan raut wajah gemas, mungkin Yifan sangat menggemaskan saat terlihat bodoh seperti ini, tapi di mata Zitao ini menjijikan.

"Oh! Yang dulu bergabung dalam club drama? Yang bermain dalam drama 'You who comes from the star'?" Yifan menjawab memastikan. Dulu ia dan Nana memang rekan satu angkatan—meski Nana lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Yifan.

Dan pemuda ini, adalah kakak senior mereka, cukup ternama dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan, pemuda itu masuk kefakultas seni, berbeda dengan Yifan dan Nana.

"Kim Soo Hyun!" pekik Yifan bangga pada akhirnya. Zitao hanya mampu diam karena merasa sama sekali tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan yang dibahas. Ketiganya kemudian tertawa dan berbincang sebentar.

Entah, tak ada yang memaksa, tapi mendadak mata Yifan terpaku dengan bayi Nana yang masih berada dalam dekapan sang ibu. Matanya meneliti dengan dalam untuk kemudian meneguk liur samar dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"I—ini bayimu?" ketiganya—kecuali Yifan—mengernyit bingung, bukankah sedari tadi bayi itu berada disitu, lalu kenapa Yifan mendadak jadi aneh. Nana menatap kearah bayi mungil laki-laki dengan selimut lembut putih yang membalut tubuh kecilnya.

"Tentu saja, sedari tadi bayiku memang ada di sini, Yifan." Masih dengan ekspresi bingung, Nana menyahuti pertanyaan Yifan yang terdengar sumbang. Zitao menatap kearah suaminya yang semakin terlihat terkejut bukan main. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Zitao khawatir.

Yifan menggeleng cepat, menatap kearah istrinya lalu beralih kearah bayi kecil itu dengan seksama. "Kenapa kulitnya terasa sangat tipis."

"…."

.

Mendadak suara dengking petir seperti terasa mendobrak di dalam ruang serba putih itu. Perkataan Yifan membuat semua matanya menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan aneh, desah nafas Zitao menjadi pembuyar semua keheningan yang ada.

.

Yifan, kau ini kenapa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kau baru saja berciuman kemarin lusa?!"

Taemin memekik kaget dengan mata membelalak yang nampaknya menghasilkan bentuk bola mata lebih besar dari tulang tengkoraknya sendiri. Sore itu, Zitao dan kumpulan sahabatnya memutuskan berkumpul di kursi santai dekat kolam renang besar apartemen Luhan.

Cerita Zitao yang menceritakan tentang 'her first kiss since married' membawa dampak luar bisa untuk Taemin—nampaknya.

"Ini langkah bagus untukku, Tae." Zitao memprotes sebal lengkap dengan bibir bawah mengerucut. "Bertukar ludah tanpa bayaran seperti aktor dan aktris."

Taemin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap wajah sahabatnya yang cantik itu dengan raut putus asa, "Honey, orang lain menikah untuk mendapat anak. Tapi kau hanya mendapat pelembab bibir."

.

Sial!

.

"Apa teori yang kuberitahu terbukti?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah bangga yang terlihat pasti. Zitao menatapnya bingung, ia kembali mengulum permen lolipop warna merah muda manisnya untuk setelahnya bersua tak paham, "Teori apa?"

"Mesin detektor cinta." jawab Baekhyun membuat Zitao semakin mengernyitkan keningnya tak paham.

"Ciuman?" tanyanya lalu, Baekhyun menyahuti dengan anggukan tegas sekali gerak. Zitao menghela nafas, ia lalu bergerak untuk duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang tengah menyesap es krim manisnya.

"Tidak tahu." sahut gadis itu ragu. Ia nampak cantik dengan cepolan dan celana pendek hitam yang digabungkan dengan kaus putih, membuatnya terlihat seperti karakter komik jepang yang manis.

"Tidak tahu?" Baekhyun mengulang kembali jawaban Zitao yang baru saja ia dengar. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Nothing."

"Liar!" tukas Baekhyun mencibir. Zitao kembali mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya dan mengkerut takut, Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dibuatnya.

"Well, sebenarnya…" Zitao mencoba kembali mengingat kejadian saat ia dan Yifan berciuman, sepercak ia merasa deru darahnya membuncah naik. "Panik." Jawab gadis itu pada akhirnya.

"Panik?" Taemin mengulang jawaban Zitao dengan wajah putus asa—lagi. "Kau berciuman dengan suamimu dan kau…, panik?"

"Awalnya." Zitao menjawab mencoba terlihat santai, meski ia tidak bisa membohongi jika degup jantungnya berdentum lagi. "Tapi lama-lama aku cukup menikmatinya, he's a good kisser."

"Awal yang baik." Baekhyun berkomentar sembari mengunyah keripik kentang rasa sapi panggang dalam piring genggamannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau membiasakan diri untuk berciuman dengannya. Dia suamimu anyway."

"Ha…ha…ha." ejek Zitao dengan tawa sebal. Baekhyun sendiri hanya menyeringai senang melihat kesewotan teman baiknya itu.

"Oh iya, kemarin kemana sih? Aku menelfonmu tapi tidak kau angkat. Sedang berciuman dengan Yifan?"

.

**Plak!**

.

Zitao melempar handuk kecil milik Taemin yang sudah basah oleh keringat pemuda cantik itu. "Kemarin aku menjenguk Nana, teman kuliah Yifan dulu. Dia baru saja melahirkan." Zitao melapor sambil mendelik sebal kearah Baekhyun.

"Tapi aneh, saat Yifan melihat bayi Nana, dia jadi terlihat bagaimana ya? Ketakutan." Zitao kembali melanjutkan perkataannya setelah mengingat jika kemarin Yifan terlihat sangat aneh dari biasanya, dalam fikirian Zitao, mungkin Yifan terkejut melihat mahkluk kecil dengan kulit mengelupas.

"Apa anaknya Nana laki-laki?" Luhan bertanya acuh sembari meminum orange juice dalam gelas satu kakinya. Zitao mengangguk sembari bersua kompak, "Yup."

"Seharusnya Yifan tidak usah bingung." Luhan kembali memberi argumennya yang—seperti biasa—terasa aneh dipendengaran manusia normal. "Laki-laki adalah bentuk lain dari alien."

"Hey~ serius, Lu." Zitao menegur sembari menahan senyumnya yang akan mengembang mendengar sindirian Luhan yang khas—anti lelaki. "Yifan berubah jadi aneh."

"Yifan ingin memiliki bayi, Zi!" Kyungsoo menyahut semengat dengan mata membulat cantik. Seolah dikomando Luhan dan Baekhyun memberikan tatapan dengan geram singa untuk gadis itu.

Zitao seolah tak perduli, ia mengangkat bahunya cuek dan mengambil sebuah leci kecil dari atas piring di tengah meja. "Bagaimana caranya memiliki bayi, membuatnya saja aku tidak mau."

Taemin seolah hampir menelan habis coklat batangnya yang baru setengah habis, ketika mendengar penuturan Zitao. "Zi. Apa kau tak pernah merasa horny?" Taemin bertanya kebingungan.

Yang ditanya menggeleng cuek.

"Masturbasi?"

Kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak normal."

.

**Baddumb!**

.

"Memang kenapa sih, kau tidak pernah mau melakukan yang satu itu?" Taemin bertanya putus asa, bukan hanya karena kerasnya hati Zitao untuk mempertahankan prinsip yang menurut pemuda itu konyol.

Butir-butir keringat yang terlihat dari kening mulusnya sesekali ia seka dengan handuk miliknya, pancaran matahari memang benar-benar luar biasa. "Sapi melakukannya, kucing iya, lebah iya. Tapi kau? Manusia, justru tidak."

"Karena aku tak mencintainya, Tae." Zitao menjawab santai sembari kembali mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah langit.

"Tapi…,"

Zitao mengangkat tangannya untuk memprotes Taemin yang ingin kembali bersua, "Dan satu lagi, dimiliki seorang lelaki lahir dan batin sama saja masuk kemulut buaya." Gadis itu kembali menyambung ucapannya, kali ini anggukan setuju Luhan menyertainya.

Luhan memberikan sebutir leci kebelah bibir Zitao yang mungil, "Mungkin suatu hari aku akan memberikan diriku padanya, tapi aku tidak mau Yifan melupakan perjuangannya untuk mendapat hal itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya jengah, ia sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan majalah fashion yang tadi ia baca karena udara yang terasa panas. "Amen." sahutnya mengamini. "Oh ya, apa penis Yifan belum menciut?" sambungnya dengan nada geli.

"Mungkin." Zitao menjawab dengan santai, sesekali ia tersenyum lebar seolah hal yang baru saja ia dengar adalah hal yang sangat lucu. "Kemarin aku melihat dia pipis jongkok."

Kyungsoo terkekeh hebat, tangannya reflek bertepuk tangan heboh saat mendengar pernyataan Zitao yang aneh kali ini. Luhan memberikan ibu jarinya yang mengacung seolah memberikan sebuah nilai istimewa pada jawaban Zitao.

"Berarti sekarang dia memiliki otak." Luhan menimpali dengan ibu jari yang masih mengacung tepat di hadapan wajah cantik Zitao yang tersenyum.

"Kalau yang itu bagaimana?" Taemin berkata dengan nada menggoda sambil melirik kearah seorang lelaki yang sedang berenang—well, kalau mereka tak salah hitung sudah sekitar lima ratus putaran—di hadapan mereka. "Apa yang itu punya otak?" sambung Taemin lagi.

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah acuh, Zitao mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari lelaki itu kearah Luhan. "Kau sudah berkenalan belum?" gadis itu bertanya untuk kemudian mengalihkan matanya lagi kearah pria yang kini sedang berenang dengan gaya kupu-kupu.

"Belum." Luhan menjawab cepat. Kyungsoo memberi sebuah senyum mengejek kearah gadis dengan surai rambut coklat almond itu, "Kau takut ya?" katanya menggerakan alis matanya keatas dan kebawah.

"Bukan!" Luhan menyahut sebal, "Aku hanya tidak mau melakukan first move, i'm a lady, biarkan dia yang bergerak duluan."

Taemin membolakan matanya terkejut, "First move?" pekiknya kaget. "Luhan si wanita antilelaki kini jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki? Oh. Kurasa toronto akan terkena gempa."

Yang lain ikut terkejut mendengar argumen Taemin yang nampaknya tepat, terbukti dari pergerakan kaku Luhan yang kini meneguk orang juicenya buru-buru. "Siapa yang jatuh cinta?" hardik gadis itu sebal.

"Kau." Baekhyun menjawab santai, dua wanita lain tertawa hebat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang tenang. Dengan separuh kesal, Luhan menarik rambut pendek Baekhyun. Sesaat kemudian mereka sibuk meledek lalu kemudian terkekeh geli—wanita memang aneh.

Taemin bahkan nyaris terjungkal karena gerak tangan Zitao yang reflek menepuk teman akrabnya itu hanya karena tertawa hebat.

"Melakukan first move, bukan berarti kita merendahkan diri." Nasehat Baekhyun bijak setelah tawa seluruh sahabatnya mereda. "Itu bagian dari demokrasi."

"Tapi aku tidak suka dianggap murahan," tukas Luhan bersikeras. Luhan memang seorang yang keras kepala, dia sudah beberapa kali menjadi korban ganasnya harapan palsu yang ditebarkan pria. Itu mengapa ia lebih selektif dan memberikan satu prinsip jika; semua lelaki sama saja.

"Gucci saja pernah sale." Si manisk Gucci—Huang Zitao—mendadak memberikan satu kalimat yang mutakhir, Baekhyun tergelak sekali lalu berhigh-five ria dengan gadis panda itu. "Dan itu tidak membuatnya jadi sekelas dengan Colorbox, masalahnya bukan apa yang dilakukan, tapi bagaimana cara melakukannya." susul Baekhyun cepat.

Luhan mendusel handuk kecil milik Taemin sebal. Mungkin karena ia berhasil dipojokan dengan si innocent Zitao, itu menjadi pukulan besar untuknya.

"That's the question." Timpal Zitao lagi, ia berusaha untuk tidak tertahan melihat reaksi wajah Luhan yang memerah menahan sebal. "How?" sambung Zitao lagi menarik selengkung senyum.

"Well.. rule number one is—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, mendadak sebuah sapaan bersuara berat membuat seluruh manusia yang ada disana terdiam kompak. Belum lagi wajah mereka yang berubah menjadi berekspresi dungu.

Di hadapan mereka, ada si ikan lumba-lumba albino—katakan begitu—yang tadi berenang lima ratus kali. Air menetes dari rambutnya yang basah kearah tubuhnya yang tak berbusana.

"Oh~ hello." Baekhyun menyapa dengan gaya menggoda sambil melirik sekilas kearah Luhan penuh makna.

"Ma'af menganggu." Kata ikan lumba-lumba itu meminta ma'af, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya. "Tidak, kok." Sahut gadis pendek itu sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum menggodanya.

"Kita hanya sedang mengobrol santai. Oh ya, aku Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya kepada ikan lumba-lumba yang balas tersenyum menanggapi uluran tangan Byun muda.

"Samuel, atau dengan nama lahir. Oh Sehun." Sahutnya ramah, sangat mengejutkan mengingat wajah pria itu sangat dingin dan terasa tanpa ekspresi. Ternyata bisa juga tersenyum ramah, ya?

Oh. Don't judge book by the cover.

.

"Boleh aku mengambil handukku?" Sehun bertanya sembari menatap kearah Luhan yang hanya bisa menahan wajah terpananya. "Kau mendudukinya." Begitu sambung pria lumba-lumba—atau kita ketahui bernama Sehun.

Luhan tampak panik ketika menyadari bahwa ia sedang bersandar pada kursi yang ada handuk hijau toska tergeletak diatasnya. Masih dengan wajah menahan panik dan terpana, Luhan menyorongkan handuk besar itu kepada Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan lekuk senyum segaris.

Kyungsoo, Zitao dan Taemin berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun masih dengan garis ramah, bahkan matanya menyipit karena lengkungan itu. Luhan hanya bisa meneguk liurnya paksa dan menganggukan kepalanya kikuk.

"Namanya Luhan." Zitao berkata spontan, sesaat Sehun hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi bingung sementara Luhan melotot kesal kearah Zitao.

"Namanya Luhan." Zitao kembali mengulang ucapannya, seolah tidak perduli dengan tatapan Luhan yang seperti berkata; jangan norak, Huang.

Wajah Sehun berangsur-angsur pulih dari kebingungannya, sambil tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan. "Sehun." Ucapnya ringan yang disambut dengan wajah gelagapan ala Luhan.

"Kau tinggal disini juga 'kan?" tanya Sehun kemudian, Luhan mengangguk, masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama—belum sempat ia merubahnya mungkin.

"Lantai berapa?" tanya pemuda itu sembari mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk yang tadi Luhan duduki dengan tak ada rasa bersalah. Luhan kembali kaku sebelum ia akhirnya bersuara pelan, "Empat."

"Oh! Aku juga dilantai empat, nomor tujuh belas. Kalau kau?"

"Sembilan belas." Kyungsoo dan Zitao menjawab serempak, sedetik kemudian keduanya sudah saling bertatapan dan terkekeh geli. Sehun membelalakan wajahnya dengan ekspresi kekanakan—atau mungkin dia memang lebih muda ketimbang manusia yang ada disana.

"Wah! Kamar kita berhadapan? Kalau begitu kita bisa saling bertukar bicara dengan kaleng susu."

"Haleluya~" Baekhyun berseru lirih ditelinga Zitao yang ada disebelah tubuhnya, "Pasangan serasa untuk Luhan, hm?"

Zitao mengangguk dan berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak melepaskan tawanya.

"Baiklah. Besok mau makan malam bersama? Ada beberapa temanku disini yang ingin mengadakan makan malam bersama." Sehun menawarkan dengan ekspresi wajah ramah, ia tetap menatap kearah Luhan yang hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali. "Datang ya." Lanjutnya.

"Hanya Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata melirik Luhan menggoda, sekejap ia sudah bertampang sedih saat menatap kearah Sehun. Sehun terkekeh beberapa kali hingga menampilkan gigi taringnya yang bersih.

"Kalian juga boleh, kalau kalian mau." Sehun menjawab kembali, kali ini ia memandang kearah Baekhyun, tak lupa dengan senyum lebar, matanya bahkan ikut tersenyum.

"Kita semua?" ulang Taemin kali ini menyahut, ia melirik kearah Luhan dengan senyum memojokkan. "Tapi kau hanya berkenalan dengan Luhan. Baekhyun tidak termasuk karena dia mengenalkan dirinya sendiri."

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Wajahnya memelas mencoba meminta belas kasihan teman-temannya yang sedari tadi sudah berhasil membuat wajahnya pucat. Sembari terkekeh lagi, kali ini Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Taemin.

"Cinta segitiga." Bisik Zitao ditelinga Kyungsoo pelan. Kali ini Kyungsoo nampaknya tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia seketika meledak hebat dan berhasil mendapat delikan tajam nan murka dari Luhan. Sehun sendiri seperti jadi salah tingkah karena gelak tawa Kyungsoo.

"Zitao." Zitao mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun yang langsung disambut oleh pemuda itu. Susah payah sekali ketiga manusia lain untuk meredam emosi meluap Luhan. Setelah itu bergantian Kyungsoo yang bertukar identitas dengan pemuda kelebihan sel darah putih itu.

Selesai acara berkenalan, Sehun mengatakan jika ia akan segera kembali ke kamarnya, ia pun segera berlalu dari hadapan segerompolan manusia ubur-ubur yang ada di sana.

Luhan hanya mampu terpana melihat punggung Sehun yang tegap menjauhi pandangannya. Empat manusia lain mendadak bertukar tepuk lima jari karena berhasil menjadi cupid paling modern abad ini.

"Mmm…," Luhan bergumam dengan wajah memelas. Sekali ini, wajah judas Luhan berubah menjadi sangat menggemaskan, "Apa tadi air liurku merembes?"

"…."

.

Laki-laki mungkin terlihat seperi bajingan karena ulahnya yang tak paham situasi.  
Tapi, terkadang ia seperi tumor otak.  
Membuat wanita terkadang menjadi bodoh.

.

"Ternyata kelakuanmu lebih konyol dari pada aku!" Zitao menyembur dengan nada mengejek pada Luhan. Luhan yang tadi sibuk membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa alasan langsung menatap Zitao dalam.

"Excuse me, barbie?" suanya tenang dan sedikit keberatan. "Kau yang menikah dan sepakat tidak have sex itu jauh lebih bodoh."

Dengan raut wajah sebal, segera Zitao kembali melempar sebutir leci kearah Luhan yang menjulurkan lidahnya meledek.

"Kau yakin Yifan bisa menerima kesepakatan kalian, Zi?" Kyungsoo mendadak bertanya setelah ia mengunyah habis sebuah jeruk ukuran sedang yang tersedia. Zitao melahap sebutir dari belah tangan Kyungsoo untuk kemudian mengangguk yakin. "Dia tidak protes kok."

"Belum, peach." koreksi Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Apa kau tak sadar, kau hanya membuat masalah baru, peach." kali ini Taemin bertanya dengan wajah menyelidik, ia bahkan mendekat kearah Zitao untuk mengamati mungkin sekiranya tumbuh setitik lipatan usia—hops!

"Maksudmu?" Zitao bersahut sembari memundurkan wajahnya kebelakang. Taemin mendesah sekali sebelum ia mengangkat bahunya cuek dan berkata santai, "Kalau dia tidak bisa dapat 'itu' darimu. Dia akan mencari wanita lain."

"Bukannya itu hal yang memang tidak bisa dihindari oleh lelaki?" Zitao mencemooh sinis dengan tangan melipat di dada. "Semakin cepat aku memberi segalanya, justru dia akan cepat bosan."

"Masalahnya adalah…," kata Taemin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, "…Apa kau siap dengan konsekuensi itu?"

"…."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

Oh, hy bro, babe xD

MA'AF MENGECEWAKAN LAGI! GUA KIRA PART GUA PALING GA ENAK,  
TAPI TERNYATA ISTRI2 KU SUKA. SUDDENLY ITS MAGIC!

Gua f(x) penboi bias gua krystal, basic gue kristao doang.  
(buat yang tanya di twitter)  
and yeah~ gua jarang aktip di sosmed, gua sibuknya masukin hati kalian eaeaeaea  
najong dah!

SHAN NEXT CHAP IS YOUR TIME!

Review ditunggu ya honey~  
ma bro~~


	6. Chapter 6 : Mrs Woman Doll

**B**ig thanks for Lee Nikki Taemin.

Karena ucapan sederhananya sudah membuat Huang Zitao selalu berfikiran yang macam-macam tentang kelangsungan hidup pernikahannya.

Apa Zitao siap dengan konsekuensi itu?

Sebuah konsekuensi yang akibatnya dibuat oleh Zitao sendiri. Karena ketakutannya sendiri, atau malah kebodohannya? Mana yang lebih bodoh sebenarnya Zi, menerima pernikahan atau menjadi perawan secara permanen.

.

Oh yeah~

.

Diam-diam Zitao mengamati pergerakan Yifan yang sedang sibuk dengan rangkain pesawat mainannya di atas lantai. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu asik tenggelam dengan dunianya, terbukti karena pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Zitao sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar miliknya. Tangan panjang kurus Yifan sudah terlumuri lem, bahkan beberapa ada yang terkena pipi mulusnya.

Sejuta pertanyaan hadir kala Zitao masih diam mengamati, sebenarnya apa alasan Yifan menerima saja persyaratan yang diajukan Zitao? Benarkah selama ini pemuda itu bertahan tanpa pernah menyentuh wanita lain di luar sana?

Tapi, apa yang bisa Zitao harapkan dari pernikahan tanpa cinta yang selama ini ia alami?

.

Apapun itu, apakah kau rela membagi Yifan dengan wanita lain, Huang Zitao?  
Apakah pengkhianatan tidak akan menggores hatimu?

.

"Yifan." Zitao memanggil dengan deru suara halus mengalun, kaki jenjang bak super model sekelas Kim Kardashiannya melangkah maju kedalam. Membuat jarak antara dirinya dan pemuda yang ia panggil Yifan semakin dekat.

Yifan mengalihkan pandangan matanya, senyum gummy dengan daging pipi mengembung ia berikan pada Zitao. "Iya, ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa banyak ingin tahu kenapa sang istri mendadak sudi masuk kedalam kamarnya yang dinilai—berantakan.

.

Pria.

.

"Apa kamu marah sama aku, karena kita tidak pernah melakukan 'itu'?" Zitao menghela nafas sebelum ia bertanya lirih, tubuhnya sudah ia hempaskan di ranjang single milik Yifan dengan cover club Argentina.

"Apa?" Yifan bertanya dengan alis mata naik satu tingkat, matanya berkedip jenaka beberapa kali. "Mengecat?"

"Have sex!"

Yifan meletakan mainan pesawatnya di atas meja kecil yang ada di sebelah tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, ia lalu melangkah mendekat kearah Zitao dan duduk tepat di hadapan istrinya. Wajah tampannya berjajar dengan lutut bersih Huang muda.

"Aku tidak mau memaksamu, untuk melakukan hal yang kamu sendiri tidak mau, Peach."

"Tapi, apa kamu tidak memiliki…"

Yifan tersenyum geli melihat wajah istrinya yang terlihat canggung sangat mengatakan kalimat itu, "Nafsu?" tebaknya kemudian.

Zitao mengangkat bahu cuek kemudian melengos malu, terlihat serpih merah muda manis di sebelah pipi chubbynya yang halus. "Kamu fikir aku tidak punya, Zi?" Yifan justru bertanya balik dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Zitao semakin memerah mendengarnya, bahkan kini telinganya sudah terhias gurat merah manis. "Kadang-kadang." Sergahnya cepat dengan mimik kikuk, "Sebenarnya aku hanya heran, kenapa kamu mau menerima syarat yang aku ajukan?"

Yifan tersenyum, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk tepat di sebelah kanan sang istri, mengusap perlahan rambut Zitao yang tergulung cantik, memperlihatkan lekuk leher putih bersihnya. "Menurutmu, kenapa?"

Zitao hanya mendengus kemudian menatap wajah Yifan yang tersenyum jahil. Tepat. Yifan kini bisa merasakan betapa menggemaskan istri cantiknya.

"Menurutmu, apa jawaban yang masuk akal untuk itu?" tanya Yifan lagi sambil sesekali mencubit pelan hidung mancung Zitao yang sedikit bangir. "Kenapa aku mau bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

"Kamu impoten."

Yifan tergelak mendengar jawaban Zitao yang sangat melenceng. Ia mengusap poni rambut Zitao hingga membuat gadis itu bersemu kembali dengan manisnya. "Kadang aku berharap begitu. Ini akan jadi pernikahan favoritku seandainya itu benar."

.

**Bango!**

.

Walaupun menggerutu, tapi yakinlah debaran halus di dalam dada Zitao membuatnya merasa sangat tak nyaman sekarang. Tawa Yifan yang khas, lengkungan matanya yang manis, belum lagi senyum dengan pipi naik itu membuat Zitao ingin bunuh diri saja. Seperkian detik terlewat, gadis itu memilih mengalihkan matanya kearah mainan pesawat Yifan yang baru separuh ia cat ulang.

"Ap—apa kamu akan selingkuh jika kita tidak melakukan itu?" pertanyaan itu melompat begitu aja dari belah bibir mungil Zitao, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan akan bertanya begini. Tapi, apalah daya sudah terlanjur. Mungkin kinerja lidah Zitao lebih cepat ketimbang otaknya sendiri.

Yifan berjengit sekali, "Kamu takut aku selingkuh?"

Gelagapan Zitao mendengar pertanyaan balasan Yifan, ia merasa inilah sialnya menikah dengan pengacara, mereka pintar sekali memutar isi kepala orang lain.

"What do you expect?" Zitao berjengit sebal dengan bibir reflek bergerak maju, "Aku istri kamu!"

"Kalau begitu—"

"Tidak!" Zitao memotong cepat perkataan yang akan Yifan lontarkan, "Aku tidak mau have sex hanya untuk menghindarimu selingkuh."

Yifan kembali berjengit dibuatnya. Siapa sangka ternyata seorang arsitek bisa membuat pengacara merasa kehilangan akal fikiran. "Siapa yang mengusulkan hal itu?" Yifan menjawab santai, lengkap dengan ekspresi tenangnya yang luar biasa. "Aku hanya berfikir, kalau kamu takut aku selingkuh. Itu tandanya—"

"Tidak!" Zitao kembali menyergah cepat, "Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Yakin?" Yifan bertanya kali ini dengan wajah menyebalkan, mendekat kearah wajah Zitao yang gemas ingin menghantamkan sesuatu kearah wajah suaminya itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Zitao menghardik sembari mendorong kepala Yifan mundur dengan satu jari telunjuknya. "Kenapa kamu enggak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Zitao bertanya curiga dengan mata memicing kecil, "Jangan-jangan kamu…"

"Selingkuh?" Yifan bersua menyeringai, "Tidak."

"Bohong!"

"Lihat?" Yifan memekik jengkel, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok putih bersih yang menjadi pembatas ruang kamarnya, "Ini kenapa aku malas menjawab pertanyaan jebakan dari kamu."

Zitao cemberut mendengarnya.

Yifan menghela nafas dalam hingga bagian dadanya naik dengan reflek, ia merentangkan tangannya lebar sambil memberi ekspresi meminta pada Zitao. Gadisnya hanya mengangkat alis mata bingung, ia lalu bergerak menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

.

Kau fikir apa yang akan Yifan lakukan, Huang.

.

Yifan terkekeh sekali dan menarik Zitao hingga masuk kedalam labuh pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran, Peach. Tapi selama ini aku enggak berani menanyakannya." Yifan menjawab ragu, hembus nafasnya terasa menggelitik atas kepala Zitao yang bersandar nyaman di bidang dada Yifan. "Kenapa kamu tidak mau?"

.

Kenapa? Karena…

.

"Karena aku fikir seharusnya setiap orang harus melakukannya dengan cinta." Zitao mendesis lirih, nampaknya ia mulai merasa nyaman berada di pelukan suaminya—meski awalnya sempat terkejut bukan main.

"Seperti apa, sih, cinta menurut kamu?"

"…."

"Aku…." Belah bibir Zitao membuka lalu menutup. Mencoba mengatakan sesuatu namun nihil, tak ada satu bait katapun yang terdengar.

Yifan memberi jarak untuk keduanya, memisahkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menempel erat dengan tubuh Zitao. Setelah beberapa lama terasa nihil, akhirnya Yifan menyerah. Pemuda itu kembali duduk dilantai dengan hiasan karpet berwarna hitam putih seperti kulit sapi perah. "Kenapa kamu harus takut pada rasa yang satu itu?"

"Apa kita sedang melakukan terapi kejiawaan dengan topik cinta?" Zitao mengejek sebal dengan dengus nafas satu hembus.

"Kamu merasa aku serang?"

"Ya!"

Setelah mengamati wajah Zitao beberapa detik, pemuda itu kembali membuka kotak permen karet miliknya—nampaknya kau sudah menyadari, Yifan dan Zitao sama-sama memiliki obsesi aneh tentang makanan manis satu itu.

Beberapa kali menggerakkan belah bibirnya, hingga menciptakan satu gelembung besar warna dari rongga alat bicaranya, Yifan kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kamu merasa aku menyerangmu, tiap kali kita membahas masalah satu itu?"

"Karena aku tidak suka. Titik!"

"Atau karena kamu takut?"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Itu perrtanyaan untuk dirimu sendiri, sayang." Yifan menyahut dengan senyum lembut yang terasa sangat melindungi, "Keingin tahuanku sama besarnya dengan milikmu, kan?"

"…."

"Apa kamu tidak merasa rugi?" Yifan bertanya lagi setelah membiarkan istrinya terdiam, masuk kedalam dunianya. Permen lentur miliknya sudah berpindah kedalam kotak sampah kecil yang disediakan. "Hidup hanya sekali, sementara kamu terlalu takut untuk menikmati apa yang orang lain cari, Peach."

Zitao tertegun mendengar penjelasan pemuda yang berbeda usia tiga tahun darinya ini, "Cinta?" suaranya selirih derik angin malam, Yifan menjawab dengan anggukan hingga surai emasnya bergerak seiring. "Kamu fikir aku gila?" istrinya menyahut ragu namun sedikit sebal.

Yifan menatap Zitao tajam sambil membasahi bibirnya yang entah kapan menjadi sangat tak lembab, "Aku fikir kamu sangat menderita dengan ketakutan kamu."

"….."

.

.

.

* * *

**Marriagable.**

(Big colaboration of **Shan Assegaf **ft. **Filma kiandita** and **Inggara Juanda**.)

**.**

**—****warning!—  
**Character is not ours;of course.  
Di ambil dari buku dengan judul yang sama karangan Riri Sardjono,  
hanya saja mungkin kami akan buat alur yang berbeda kedepannya.

**Tidak ada niat memplagiat.**

**Pairing; **Yifan/Zitao.  
**Length;** Chaptered.  
**Genres; **Romance, Smut.  
**rated; **Mature.

Genderswitch, Canada's-view, Damn Handsome! Yifan-Funny Cute! Zitao,  
weird, absurd.

.

.

.

* * *

**S**epertinya, ini kedua kalinya dentum jantung Zitao berdebam keras. Pertama saat acara pernikahannya dengan Yifan berlangsung, dan kedua sekarang, saat menunggu seseorang yang akan melakukan interview kerja pada Zitao. Namanya, Ivan Li, dari devisi Design dan Planning.

Hell yeah, semoga dia bukanlah lelaki tua—paruh baya—sok tau yang berpakaian terlalu rapih dengan rambut klimis belah pinggir, gemar meremehkan seperti manager perusahaan yang dulu sempat dijadikan tempat sumber uang oleh Zitao sendiri.

Atau juga, semoga dia bukan lulusan universitas besar sekelas Harvard, yang gemar mengucapkan istilah-istilah planet tanpa kemampuan desain yang apik. Semoga saja dia berbicara normal, bergaya normal, berprilaku normal, and the last. Manusia Normal!

"Edellian Huang?"

.

Suara ramah itu mengalun masuk kependengaran Zitao. Terasa manis dan ramah, layaknya rebusan gulung jahe yang menghangatkan kala musim dingin tiba.

.

'Tuhan, semoga dia lah Ivan Li, dan dia boleh menyiksaku.'

Batin Zitao menjerit, sebelum ia akhirnya mendongak dari gerak awalnya yang sibuk pada ponsel putihnya.

"Saya Ivan Li,"

.

**Yes!**

.

"Silahkan masuk ke dalam, ma'af saya terlambat ya," ucapnya tersenyum, lengkungan eyes smile membuatnya terlihat tampan dan ramah. Wajah khas chinese yang menggoda untuk dikuliti dengan halus.

Semakin masuk kedalam ruangan dengan desain kaca bening milik—ehem!—tuan tampan Ivan Li, degup jantung Zitao semakin memompa keluar, gadis itu merasa tangannya menjadi lebih dingin karena himpitan pompa darah yang menyempit.

"Apa yang harus saya tahu tentang dirimu?" Ivan bertanya saat ia dan Zitao sudah saling berhadapan dengan sekat meja kaca bening, sangat mahal mengingat lapisannya tak akan pecah meski Taeyong—adik Zitao—yang menduduki.

"Saya seorang perempuan, anda bisa memanggil saya Zitao saja karena kita sama-sama Asian. Berusia dua puluh empat, melamar menjadi arsitek, bukan resepsionis atau sekretaris pribadi."

Zitao bersua dengan lengkap, saat Ivan lebih sibuk dengan map yang Zitao bawa sedari tadi. Mendadak mata pemuda itu terangkat, tepat berhadapan dengan Zitao dan gadis itu berjengit sekali saat mata elang pria itu membekukannya, "Ini baru kejutan." Paparnya kemudian.

.

**Heih?**

.

"Apa yang anda harapkan dengan bekerja di kantor ini?"

.

'Pertanyaan yang luar biasa.

Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan aku ingin diberi kesempatan dalam membantu rakyat dan membangun bangsa menjadi bangsa yang maju?'

Zitao tersenyum dengan paksa saat mendengar untaian pertanyaan—calon bossnya ini, dan Zitao dengan manisnya mengkhayal jawaban yang seandainya akan menjadi bait kalimat terindah untuk siang ini.

.

Zitao menghilangkan desah detik dengan berfikir, bunyi 'Hmm..' sekilas menjadi pengiring latar belakang ruangan. "Menjadi orang kaya dan penting. Membuat orang lain berhenti berfikir jika wanita seperti saya hanya mampu mendesain jok mobil dengan motif bunga."

Tawa Ivan membahana, matanya tertelan pipinya yang tirus namun terangkat tonjolan tulang yang apik. Zitao mengkerutkan keningnya saat melihat reaksi pemuda yang sekiranya seusia—atau mungkin setahun lebih tua darinya ini.

"Apa rencanamu lima tahun kedepan?" Ivan menghentikan tawanya lalu bertanya kembali, masih berusaha menahan geli saat menatap kearah wanita cantik dengan kemeja santai manis warna putih bersih itu.

Zitao tersenyum.

"Memiliki apartemen sendiri, mobil pribadi yang bisa mencapai kecepatan 100 km/jam. Tidak perlu menunggu diskon untuk belanja, dan bisa lebih terkenal dari pelukis kenamaan Leonardo."

Kali ini nampaknya Ivan tak bisa menghentikan tawanya, ia tertawa dengan hebat sampai membungkuk, perutnya yang datar ia sentuh—bentuk gerak reflek hampir semua orang saat tertawa.

Deruh nafasnya menggema kala ia mencoba menghentikan kekehannya sendiri, pemuda itu lalu mencatat beberapa catatan pada selembar kertas, yang Zitao sendiri tidak faham itu apa. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap kearah Zitao sambil menjawab dengan nada santai. "Setelah ini tolong cari Adelline dari bagian personalia. Kalau semua sudah selesai, kau bisa langsung bekerja disini—aku harap secepatnya."

"…."

Zitao mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar intruski dari Ivan, ia nampak tidak yakin hingga alis matanya naik satu sisi. "Semudah itu?" tanyanya dengan nada keheranan kental.

"Yup! Hebat 'kan?" tanya Ivan balik dengan nada geli.

"Saya tidak perlu tes menggambar, mewarnai atau melakukan sesuatu di komputer?" Zitao kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sama—tak berubah.

"No." Ivan menjawab ringkas dengan senyum menggoda yang tampan. "Kami sudah memiliki drafter." Sahutnya lagi.

.

**Yeah!**

.

"Saya diterima sebagai arsitek?" Zitao masih bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Oh, come on, selama ia melakukan wawancara, ia harus melakukan sekelumit test yang amat rumit. Harus mewarnai, meneliti dengan baik tata ruang, mendesain pada halaman komputer, but now?

Ivan mengangguk, "Yup arsitek." senyumnya menguar geli melihat kerjapan mata lucu Zitao.

"Yang mendesain gedung? Bukan tirai kain manik-manik?" Zitao masih bersikeras memastikan.

Ivan tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya kali ini, ia mengangguk dan tertawa sekali. "Sayangnya begitu."

Zitao masih melongo karena prosedur perusahaan yang satu ini, apa yang sudah ia lakukan belakangan? Kenapa harinya jadi terasa seringan kupu-kupu. Tapi apapun itu, hal ini pastilah berkah untuknya.

"…Dan saya harap desainmu, sama dengan pola pikirmu."

.

Oh baby, dont worry.

.

.

.

* * *

Zitao sedang tenggelam dalam kesibukannya mendesain ruang rapat sebuah kantor yang akan dipresentasikan minggu depan, ketika tiba-tiba Xiumin dan Yixing—dua teman baru Zitao di kantornya sekarang—sudah berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

"Jangan terlalu hobi menatap layar komputer, Peach." Xiumin bersua dengan mulut mungil penuh, sepertinya ia sedang mengunyah biskuit, karena remah-remahnya bertebaran di sekitaran bibir. "Bisa membuatmu mandul."

"Aku tidak mau punya anak, kok." Zitao menyahut cuek dengan kerucutan bibir bawah yang manis, Yixing terkikik untuk lalu menjawil hidung adik dua tahunnya itu. Mata ketiganya lalu mengarah pada desain yang dibuat Zitao.

"Kenapa?" Yixing bertanya penasaran, ia lalu menarik kursi orange miliknya hingga bisa ia jadikan tempat duduk tepat di sisi kanan Zitao. Huang menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menghadap kearah Yixing lalu menatap Xiumin bergantian, "Apa pendapat kalian tentang menikah tanpa cinta?"

"Bodoh."

Zitao manyun mendengar jawaban Yixing. "Dan pendapatmu, Umin-jie?" tanya Zitao genti pada Xiumin.

"Tolol?"

"Oke." Zitao mendesah putus asa, "…Tapi bagaimana kalau.. well.. Mereka menikah karena perjodohan, dan memutuskan untuk tidak have sex terlebih dulu. Apa menurut kalian salah satu dari mereka akan selingkuh?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Yup!" sahutnya penuh keyakinan. "Dan itu tandanya salah satu dari mereka sudah lebih pintar." Xiumin menimpali.

Zitao terdiam mendengarnya, "Menurut kalian, siapa yang akan selingkuh duluan?"

"Aku harap istrinya." Yixing menyomot satu lembar biskuit coklat milik Xiumin setelah mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Karena seharusnya perempuan memiliki otak yang lebih baik dari laki-laki. Bukan begitu, Jie?"

Xiumin memberi jempolnya yang mungil pada Yixing. "Tapi mengingat pria diciptakan dari segumpal tanah dan sperma, ku rasa pria duluan yang akan melakukannya." Gadis dengan pipi bulat lembut itu menimpali kembali.

Zitao kembali terdiam, kali ini disertai dentam dari balik kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Peach?" Yixing bertanya menyelidik, "Kau sedang tidak menceritakan cerita pribadimu 'kan?"

"Bukan!" Zitao menukas panik.

.

Dering telfon mendadak jadi penyelamat untuk Zitao kala itu, segera ia mengacak mejanya yang berserakan desain, mencari dimana keberadaan ponsel putih pipih miliknya.

.

.

"Jja, aku kenalkan dengan temanku." Zitao bersua pelan sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Pria?" Yixing dan Xiumin bertanya penuh harap.

"Wanita." Jawaban Zitao seketika membuat keduanya mengerucutkan bibir kecewa, ia menarik kedua teman barunya yang cantik itu hingga ikut berdiri tegap, "…Aku tak mungkin berteman dengan manusia yang tidak memiliki otak 'kan?"

.

Lol, eh.

.

.

.

* * *

Sore itu, Zitao meminta untuk bertemu dengan ketiga teman wanitanya dan dua kaum ubur-ubur baru yang ikut serta, perkenalan dua hari yang lalu nampaknya membuat kaum itu semakin berkembang biak dengan cara yang menakjubkan!

Sebuah cafe, dengan beberapa mejanya yang ditata mengitari kolam air bening berhias teratai rapih dan air mancur cantik menjadi tempat favorit mereka selanjutnya. Sambil berjalan, kumpulan wanita dengan pesona dewi yunani itu melewati beberapa spesies 'Barbie' atau 'Woman Doll' yang sedang asik menghabiskan makanan pesanan mereka.

Kyungsoo merana, melihat betapa cantiknya para Barbie itu, dengan rambut pirang terang dan mata secerah lampu neon, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun!

Wanita mungil yang sudah memiliki penerus seorang pria kecil tampan itu, mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi saat melewati spesies yang paling tidak ia sukai, ia berusaha berjalan seanggun mungkin.

"Jangan mendongak terlalu tinggi," Luhan menasihati dengan santai pada Baekhyun yang tepat di sisinya, "Matamu sudah mulai kabur karena usia, dear. Jangan sampai kau menabrak air mancur."

Yang lain tergelak hebat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang mengkerut kesal, apalagi ketika mereka berpapasan dengan seorang Barbie dengan tinggi jauh diatas Baekhyun, wanita itu justru membalas senyum sang boneka dengan seringai sinis.

.

**Evil.**

.

"Wait…" Kyungsoo menginterupsi langkah kaumnya, matanya memicing kearah sebuah meja yang ada di bagian barat. "…Bukannya itu Yifan?"

"Mana?" Zitao bertanya sembari mengikuti arah tunjuk Kyungsoo. Seperti diguyur air es saat Ice Bucket Challenge, Zitao hanya bisa berdiri kaku melihat Yifan bersama dengan seorang…. Perempuan! Siapa dia? Teman kantor? Klien? Atau…

"Aku kesana dulu." Pamit Zitao pada teman-temannya yang hanya bisa memandang cemas kearah bayi mereka. Satu tarikan nafas Zitao lakukan, ia mulai melangkah dengan perlahan menuju meja tempat dimana Yifan dan… wanita itu duduk berdua.

Dalam kepala mungilnya, Zitao sudah merencanakan banyak kalimat pembuka sederhana, seperti—

'Hay, aku Huang Zitao, istri Yifan, oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, aku tak keberatan kau tidur dengan suamiku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika penisnya mungkin hanya dua inci. Tapi jangan kecewa, dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Cute, seperi hidung bayi kelinci.'

Dan Zitao harap, Zitao tak akan pingsan saat selesai mengucapkannya. Yeah~

.

Yifan masih sibuk berbincang-bincang dan tidak menyadari langkah kaki istrinya. Sesekali perempuan itu mengusap telapak tangan Yifan sambil mendengarkan ucapan Yifan. Pemandangan yang sangat… uh! Romantis.

"H—hay." suara Zitao terdengar halus dan mungil, menggemaskan seperti cicit bayi tiga tahun yang baru pertama kali bertemu teman. Dicengkeramnya tali tas hitam yang gadis itu pakai.

Yifan nampak terkejut melihat Zitao yang berdiri dihadapannya sembari tersenyum, "Peach?" panggil Yifan sembari balas tersenyum—tampan. "Dengan siapa?"

"Teman-teman." Jawab gadis itu lagi dengan halus, ia berusaha terlihat riang meski jantungnya berdentum nyeri, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah teman-temannya yang dibalas wanita di sana dengan senyum kikuk dan lambaian kebingungan.

Sesaat Baekhyun sudah memberi isyarat jika mereka akan menunggu di luar saja—dengan kata lain batal makan.

"Kenalkan, Peach-iie." Yifan berkata sembari menunjuk perempuan tadi yang sedang menatap Zitao dengan senyum cantiknya, "Ini Wang Likun. Likun-ah, ini Peach. O—oh, maksudku Huang Zitao."

"Hay," sapa wanita itu—panggil dia Likun—ramah, ia mengulurkan tangannya hingga bertaut genggam dengan Zitao. Dia cantik, seperti boneka beruang. Menggemaskan, hangat dan.. menarik.

Kulitnya tidak terlalu putih, sama dengan Zitao. Matanya melengkung jika tersenyum dan bibirnya tipis, hidungnya terukir baik. mengenakan rok hitam ketat yang menmpilkan lekuk paha mulusnya, kaus rajutan warna abu-abu miliknya memiliki belahan rendah hingga jika merunduk sedikit akan tampil bongkahan indah miliknya yang—haruskah ku katakan?—besar.

Mungkin laki-laki seperti Yifan akan berfikir jika wanita ini memiliki otak di dadanya, karena jelas bentuk kepalanya sangat kecil.

"Likun!" ucapnya riang hingga kerutan alami khas warga China tampil di matanya yang sendu.

.

'Semoga dia bodoh, semoga suaranya cempreng, semoga kakinya berbulu, semoga dia lesbian, semoga dia memiliki kekurangan sama seperti manusia lain. Dan semoga kau mati karena tercekik buah dadamu!'

Zitao fikiranmu dramatis!

.

"Zitao." Sahut gadis itu setelah angannya yang luar biasa kejam menghilang. "Baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya."

"Kamu sudah mau pulang?" Yifan bertanya sembari bangkit dari duduknya. "Kenapa tidak pulang bersamaku saja, Barbie?"

.

Hell!?

Barbie?

**I kill you!**

.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya senormal mungkin, poni rambut hitam legamnya yang manis bergerak seirama, "Tidak usah." tolaknya. "Nanti aku menganggu."

Likun langsung saja melirik kearah Yifan begitu mendengar alasan Zitao yang—

"Aku antar Zitao ke depan dulu, Kun-ah."

.

Kun-ah?

**Ewh!**

.

Yifan menarik pergelangan tangan istrinya, Likun hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Zitao.

"Apa maksud kamu dengan bilang 'ganggu'?" tanya Yifan pelan sambil berjalan bersisian dengan Zitao.

"Tidak ada." Jawab istrinya itu acuh, "Aku fikir kamu sedang membicarakn pekerjaan."

"Memang."

.

**Sure?**

.

"Dia.. Menggemaskan dan cantik, ya." Zitao memulai pujiannya sembari melirik sekilas kearah Yifan, mencoba mengamati perubahan ekspresi dari suaminya itu.

"Ini salah satu pertanyaan jebakan?" tanya Yifan kalem.

"Bukan." Jawab Zitao cepat, "Ini murni pujian kok,"

Yifan tak menanggapi, hanya diam dan terus berjalan.

"Dia seksi, ya." Zitao memuji lagi.

Kali ini Yifan melirik istrinya yang innocent dengan tampang geli. "Kamu cemburu?"

"Aku hanya berpendapat." Zitao berkilah cepat. Keduanya lalu saling membisu sembari berjalan. Seorang pelayan perempuan yang berpapasan dengan keduanya menganggukan kepala sembari tersenyum sopan. "Matanya Likun indah, ya." Zitao berkata lagi.

Yifan menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Zitao dengan pandangan sayang bercampur geli. "Honey, dia sudah bersuami."

"Kamu kecewa?" tanya Zitao menyelidik.

"Mungkin." Yifan menyahut acuh. "Kalau aku belum memiliki istri juga."

"Sok setia!"

Yifan terkekeh lalu menyeringai mendengar gerutuan istrinya yang menggemaskan. "You're very lucky woman, Mrs. Wu." Bisiknya di telinga Zitao sembari merangkul gadis itu.

Kumpulan Zitao menyambut keduanya dengan pandangan bertanya. Zitao hanya tersenyum samar membalas tatapan mereka. Yifan tetap saja merangkul pundak indah Zitao.

"Kalian baik?" Baekhyun bertanya pura-pura. Mungkin ia kecewa karena seharusnya ada pertikaian antara Zitao dan Likun. "Padahal tadi aku harap bisa melihat drama tragedi."

"Ma'af membuatmu kecewa," Yifan menyahut geli. "Tapi aku dan Zitao saling percaya." Yifan berkata begitu untuk lalu menatap Zitao. "Bukan begitu, Peach?"

Zitao tetap terdiam mendengarnya.

'Benarkah kami saling percaya? Benarkah aku percaya padanya? Pada manusia yang di ciptakan dengan nafsu, rasa bosan, kebebasan, dan haus akan kecantikan yang lebih besar. Atau… haruskah aku percaya?'

.

Gelak tawa Luhan membuyarkan pemikiran Zitao. "Dragon, kau fikir kenapa profesimu tumbuh subur?" ejek gadis itu sambil bergerak memberi temuan antara pipinya dengan pipi Yifan. "Kalau manusia bisa dipercaya, kita tak butuh pengacara."

.

.

.

* * *

"Are you okay, Honey?" Luhan bertanya sembari melirik adiknya dari balik kaca spion tengah.

"No."

Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Zitao di jok belakang mobil Luhan langsung merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Jangan khawatir, Honey. Dia bukan sainganmu."

"Apa kau tak lihat melon yang di tempel di dadanya?!" Zitao menyahut sewot, bibir bawahnya mengerucut manis.

"Tapi kau lebih manis, dan lucu. Kau cantik!" tukas Baekhyun membela adik satu tahunnya.

Lucu? Cantik? Manis?

.

Zitao mendesah putus asa. "Tadi dia tidak mengenalkanku sebagai istrinya." Cetus Zitao tiba-tiba sambil mengamati jalanan dari balik kaca samping. Xiumin dan Yixing berada di mobil yang berbeda, nampaknya mereka sudah pulang ke apartemen mereka masing-masing.

"…Dia hanya bilang, Peach kenalkan ini Likun. Kun-aah, ini Zitao." Zitao kembali melanjutkan perkataannya sembari menirukan gaya bicara Yifan saat mengenalkan dirinya. "Apa coba maksudnya?"

"Kadang Kai juga begitu." Timpal Kyungsoo sebal. "Aku sering berfikir, jangan-jangan dia malu punya istri aku? Mungkin karena saat itu aku terlihat norak? Wajahku berminyak? Atau…"

"Kau bau." Potong Baekhyun cepat yang disambut Kyungsoo dengan gerutuan. "Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, Peach?"

"Apa?"

"Have sex with him." Baekhyun memberi saran santai sambil mengamati pantulan wajah Zitao lewat cermin yang ia genggam.

"Objection!" protes Kyungsoo sebal. "Itu bukan alasan yang benar untuk sex."

"Mungkin bukan." Sahut Baekhyun kalem sambil tetap merapikan bentuk matanya dengan eyeliner, sekarang sapuan di bagian mulu mata atas. "Tapi itu cara paling baik untuk merebut hati pria."

"Kau berfikir dia sungguhan selingkuh?" Zitao bertanya dengan cicit lucu. Come on, Huang. Kau membuat wanita bisa menjadi penyuka sesama jenis kalau begitu terus.

"Bukan aku yang berfikir begitu." Tukas Baekhyun tenang, kali ini ia sudah selesai dan genti memasukan cerminnya kedalam tas. "Tapi kau."

"…."

Zitao menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi empuk mobil Luhan. "Likun cantik." Zitao tercekat saat mengatakannya, "Dia seperti boneka beruang, menggemaskan dan hangat. Dulu aku kehilangan Justin karena jenis manusia yang sama. Dan sekarang muncul Likun…" Zitao ingin menangis saat mengatakannya.

Baekhyun langsung membalik tubuhnya dan mengusap pipi tembam Zitao lembut. "Darling, Yifan bukan Justin."

Zitao mengangkat sedikit wajahnya hingga keduanya bisa bertatapan dengan ta'at. "…Meski tampilannya sama, tapi jangan kau gunakan skenario yang sama untuk dua orang yang berbeda."

Zitao semakin diam, Luhan mendesah untuk sesekali melirik adiknya. Ini salah satu alasan kenapa Zitao dan Luhan sama-sama memiliki trauma yang besar, luka saat mencintai. Sangat berbekas.

"Kalau ternyata… Yifan sungguhan…"

"Selingkuh?" sanggah Luhan cepat. Zitao mengangguk kaku dengan mata berpendar redup. Kekhawatiran tiap kali Zitao ingin mencoba membuka hati adalah… perasaan terluka yang sama, pengkhianatan yang sama… itu membuatnya merasa lemah, dan takut. Ia menganggap semuanya akan berakhir sama.

"Kalau begitu ma'afkan dia sayangku. Selingkuh itu habit bukan khilaf."

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo memekik terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang sarkas. "Aku tidak percaya."

"Terserah." Baekhyun menyahut dengan intonasi tenang seperti awal. "Tapi para pria tidak memahami kata setia."

"Sok tau!" Kyungsoo menyembur jengkel.

Baekhyun melirik adiknya itu sekilas dengan pandangan kesal. "Trust me, Cinderella, aku lebih berpengalaman dalam hal—"

"Cinta?" Kyungsoo bersua dengan nada mencemooh saat memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau tak perduli cinta, kau hanya bersenang-senang."

"Karena aku lebih paham pria." Tukas Baekhyun lagi dengan nada bangga, ia mengunyah permen mint yang dipercaya dapat membuat warna gigimu lebih terang—suami Baekhyun bergigi luar biasa terang anyway.

Kyungsoo bersidekap dan melengos sebal.

Perlahan mobil milik Luhan memasuki komplek perumahan Zitao. Gadis itu memandangi pohon mapple yang sengaja Yifan tanam di halaman depan rumah mereka, memberi nuansa damai—itu alasan Yifan saat ditanya.

"Bearti dia tidak akan lama di Barhandelle, Zi?" Luhan bertanya sembari melirik kearah mobil Yifan yang sudah bertengger rapih di halaman.

"Yang penting, dia tidak berputar-putar lagi." Koreksi Baekyun. "Tidak seperti kita, girls." Lanjutnya sembari tergelak.

Dari Barhandelle Cafè mereka memang tidak langung kembali kerumah, tapi pergi ke mall terlebih dahulu untuk memilihkan lingerie baru yang menggoda—warna merah dan transparant—untuk Yixing. Kata gadis itu, ia ingin menggoda tunangannya yang kaya dan tampan.

Siapa namanya? Sohu? Seho? Siho? Suho?

Ah, lupakan.

"Kau ingin kita ikut masuk, Sayang?" Luhan menawarkan.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, Kyungsoo bergerak memeluk sahabat baiknya itu dengan sayang. Menatap pantulan rumahnya, membuat Zitao merasa ragu. Gadis itu sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk turun nampaknya.

"Zi…" Kyungsoo memanggil lembut. Ia merasa sedikit gesekan dari kepala mungil Zitao, ini tanda jika gadis itu merasa resah sekarang. Baekhyun bergerak menepuk pipi sahabatnya hangat. "…Itu hanya dugaanmu." Ara membujuk sembari tersenyum. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, tanyakan pada Yifan."

Hening menyapa saat semuanya sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Denting detik berlalu dengan nyaman ditelinga.

"Well." Cetus Baekhyun memecah keheningan. "Karena masalah yang menimpamu kurasa sudah sampai tahap mind game, sebaiknya kau ciptakan mind game yang sama untuk Yifan."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana, Honeyku." Kata Baekhyun mengoreksi bentuk pertanyaan Zitao. "Seduce him,"

"Kau gila!" Kyungsoo memekik sebal. "Apa gunanya dalam masalah Zitao?"

"Itu kesalahan para perempuan pada umumnya." Baekhyun mendesah dengan nada iba yang dibuat-buat. "Kalau dalam masalah seperti ini mereka hanya diam dan pasrah itu salah. Percaya padaku, pria tidak mengenal bentuk komunikasi dengan cara mengomel atau merajuk." Lanjutnya sok tahu. "Seks, pengakuan, kekuasaan, dan ambisi. Itu yang mereka kenal. Berarti itu yang harus kita pakai."

.

Kadang-kadang Zitao merasa pemikiran Baekhyun luar biasa cerdas. Brillian.

Opray Winfrey dalam bentuk mungil. Tapi, setiap kali Zitao berfikir begitu, Baekhyun akan selalu mengucapkan kata yang mencengangkan, yang membuat Zitao berfikir bahwa Baekhyun hanya mengalami 'kepintaran sekejap'. Seperti sekarang ini—

"Apa eyelinerku terlalu panjang?" tanya Baekhyun sembaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada ketiga temannya, "Aku takut Chan-iie mengira aku baru saja memotong bulu mataku."

See?

Mungkin dia memang memiliki kerusakan otak.

.

* * *

.

Yifan sedang asik bermain game dalam komputer jinjing biru miliknya, ketika Zitao baru saja sampai di ruang duduk atas. Pintunya terbuka hingga dengan mudah Zitao dapat mengamati pergerakan suaminya. Seketika, pemuda itu menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik pintu sambil tersenyum gummy pada istri cantiknya. "Baru pulang, Peach?" tanya Yifan santai. "Dari mana saja?"

"Paris." Zitao menjawab kalem sambil meletakan beberapa kantung belanjaannya di bibir pintu kamar Yifan sebelum ia ikut masuk ke dalam. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali sibuk dengan gamenya.

"Hmm… game perang." Gumam Zitao sambil berdiri di belakang Yifan yang sedang duduk di atas kursi warna merahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat sibuk dengan satu tangan pada mouse dan satu tangan lagi pada papan keyboard. "Interesting."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yifan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata dari komputer.

"Interesting." Jawab Zitao dengan gaya mendesah ala Baekhyun. Yifan melirik istrinya sekilas dengan pandangan bingung, tapi kemudian pemuda itu sibuk kembali dengan permainan yang ia mainkan sedari tadi.

Sejenak Zitao memundurkan kepalanya dan memandang punggung Yifan ragu, ia nampak tak yakin, sebelum akhirnya ucapan Baekhyun terngiang lagi di kepalanya. Perlahan gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga pipi gadis itu menempel dengan pipi Yifan, ia mengalunkan lengan hangatnya di sekitaran leher jenjang Yifan.

"Itu apa?" tanya Zitao sembari menunjuk gambar kecil yang bergerak di layar. Yifan nampak bingung, ia meneleng hingga ia bisa melihat lekuk hidung Zitao yang apik, "Tank." sahutnya kemudian, "Kamu belum pernah melihat tank?"

"Hmm…" Zitao berdehem manis dan tenang, sedikit gaum desahan terdengar saat ia melakukan itu dengan sexy. Kembali Zitao melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yifan, lebih lembut dan terasa… menggoda. "Aku fikir itu Porsche."

Yifan kembali melirik Zitao dengan wajah bingung, hanya sekejap sebelum larut lagi pada layar komputer.

Kembali Zitao mengulurkan tangannya, lebih intim hingga gesekan halus antara kulit tangannya dengan tangan Yifan terasa. "Itu apa?" tanya Zitao lagi sambil menunjuk asal pada gambar di layar.

Yifan melirik lengannya dan lengan Zitao yang menempel dengan pas, seolah ada magnet ajaib yang membuatnya terasa tepat. "Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Yifan pada akhirnya dengan nada kebingungan.

"Tidak." Zitao menyahut acuh sambil duduk di lengan kursi yang di duduki Yifan, kali ini bukan hanya lengan tapi tubuh keduanya menempel dengan gaya tarik yang kuat.

"Kamu mau main?" tanya Yifan lagi.

"Hmm.. main?" gumam Zitao sambil mendesah, bisa di akui desahan Zitao membangkitkan libido, "Interesting."

Wajah Yifan terlihat semakin bingung tapi Zitao tidak perduli itu. Gadis itu pura-pura asik menatap layar komputer dan memerhatikan entah kubu siapa yang sedang habis-habisan diserang. Sepertinya kubu Yifan, karena beberapa kali pemuda itu harus mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar komputer.

"Kamu salah makan, ya?" tanya Yifan sambil sibuk menyelamatkan kotanya yang di bom secara brutal oleh kubu lawan. "Bitch!" jerit Yifan kesal sambil menggebrak meja keyboard.

"So, good night, baby." Zitao bersua sembari mengecup ringan hidung Yifan yang membuatnya terkejut. Ketika akan bangkit dari duduknya, Zitao merasa ada tarikan pada tangannya—dari Yifan.

"Mau kemana, Peach?"

"Tidur, Sayang." Zitao menyahut sembari tersenyum manis layaknya anak kucing cantik yang sangat mahal karena bentuk bulunya semahal perak. Tangan wanita itu mengusap lengan Yifan dengan halus.

"Kamu tidak mau menemani aku main?" Yifan bertanya dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Please~" pintanya lembut.

"Game over, Prince." Jawab Zitao sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan menggoda kearah layar komputer yang menampilan tulisan besar warna merah—

**GAME OVER**

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Yifan selanjutnya, Zitao segera melepaskan cekalan tangan Yifan dengan lembut dan berjalan layaknya cheetah betina dengan lekuknya yang terpahat indah.

.

Let's play, Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bravo!" pekik Baekhyun senang mendengar cerita Zitao dari sambungan telfon esok paginya. Mind game, usulan Baekhyun sukses besar. "Perang yang lebih menyenangkan, huh?"

"Yup." Zitao menyahuti dengan senang. "Rasanya… apa, ya?"

"Mengendalikan?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan, meminta persetujuan dari sang pemeran utama akan usulannya. Zitao mengangguk untuk kemudian bersua, "YA." Dengan nada senang.

"Apa ku bilang." Kata Baekhyun bernada bangga. "Kita bisa menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik ketimbang para woman doll itu," lanjutnya senang.

"Bukannya para doll itu yang memiliki keahlian khusus dalam menggoda?" Zitao bertanya dengan nada kebingungan, akibatnya lekukan alami tercipta di keningnya.

"Yes, darling." Baekhyun menyetujui dengan desah bosan. "Tapi mereka tidak bisa membuat mind game seperti kita. Mereka kehilangan fikiran mereka secara harafiah."

Zitao tergelak hebat mendengar jawaban aneh Baekhyun. Wanita memang diciptakan dengan seribu satu trik. Asal kau tau mana yang harus kau tunjukan dahulu.

Suara rengekan bayi mungil membuat Zitao paham jika Baekhyun sedang berubah menjadi Ibu saat ini. "Apa kau sedang jadi ibu?"

"Kodrat."

Kembali Zitao tergelak. Nama bayi itu adalah Jeremy Park. Bayi tampan berusia dua tahun sembilan bulan, bergigi mungil, berpipi chubby dan hidung bulat mungil. Wajah Chanyeol dengan campuran bibir dan hidung Baekhyun.

"Apa ini lebih menarik dari kecantikan Likun?"

"Heol~" Baekhyun nampak mulai mual dengan nama itu, "Sure baby, kita membuat kejutan demi kejutan yang menghindarkan dari kebosanan akan rutinitas, sesuatu yang di benci pria." Lanjutnya dengan yakin, sesekali rengekan manis menjadi pengiring. Dan berujung dengan suara desis 'Sssh.. ssshh.. baby ma~' dari nyonya Park.

"Aku membuat Yifan seperti bocah SMP yang menyukai anak kuliah."

"Well done," pekik Baekhyun tergelak. "Ini yang aku sebut dengan woman power. Mengendalikan lelaki dengan cara yang mereka suka juga."

"Dengan kata lain." Zitao menambahkan, "Menipu mereka mentah-mentah?"

"Dan terang-terangan. Jangan lupa itu." Baekhyun menimpali balik dengan nada riang. Ia kembali hilang dalam pelukan manis bayinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau tahu apa yang ku sukai dari permainan ini?"

"Apa?"

"Kita memberi mereka kebahagiaan karena membuat mereka berfikir jika kita bertekuk lutut." Baekhyun menyahut bangga. "Perempuan memang amazing, bahkan dalam niat jahat. Mereka masih bisa terlihat penyayang."

Zitao tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat ini. Tak perduli dengan suara yang bisa saja menganggu suaminya—bisa saja pemuda itu masih tertidur.

.

**Tok!**

**Tok!**

.

Ketukan pintu kamarnya membuat gadis itu sebersit menipiskan gelak tawanya, Zitao menatap pintu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan sambungan telfonnya dengan Baekhyun, "Ku telfon lagi nanti." Begitu kata Zitao sebelumnya.

Gadis itu membuka penghalang berbahan kayu mahoni coklat itu sebelum akhirnya mendapati bibi Liu yang berdiri tegap dibaliknya."Eh, bibi Liu? Kenapa?"

Wanita usia lima puluh dua tahun itu nampak ragu-ragu, sesekali ia memilin jemari tangannya yang sudah menampilkan kerutan usia. "U—um, nona." Katanya halus seperti ibu baik hati yang penyayang.

"Yaaa?" sambung Zitao panjang, menunggu perkataan wanita yang mengetahui rahasia antara dirinya dan Yifan, yang bahkan Ibu kandung Zitao sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tuan Yifan."

"Kenapa dengan Yifan?" Zitao mendadak merubah nada bicaranya jadi lebih tergesa, nada cemas tidak bisa ia singkirkan. Bahkan Zitao sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.

"Nampaknya tuan muda sakit, tubuhnya dingin sekali nona."

.

Baiklah.

.

* * *

.

"Yi."

Zitao masuk kedalam ruangan milik Yifan yang terkuasai nuansa tenang—mengingat tak banyak hiasan mewah seperti yang ada di kamar Zitao, ada komputer jinjing pipih di meja kerja dengan beberapa miniatur pesawat terbang dan lampu meja yang sendu.

Cahaya pagi masuk dari jendela bertirai abu-abu tipis, tapi sama sekali tidak menganggu pemilik kamar untuk bergerak.

"Yi." ulang Zitao lagi, ia mendilik seseorang dari balik selimut yang terkulai lemah.

Gadis itu mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya di bibir ranjang, "Kamu sakit?" ia menyentuh pipi tirus Yifan yang masih memejamkan matanya rapat.

Mendengar desah suara panik dari seseorang, Yifan dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Menampilkan bayang tubuh Zitao di kornea matanya yang berwarna coklat terang.

"Zi." Serak. Suara Yifan terdengar hambar.

"Kamu sakit? Istirahat saja dulu, ya." Zitao sangat lembut. Ia wanita cantik dengan kilau pesona eropa yang menakjubkan, matanya bisa terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda namun bisa menjadi lembut dan hangat. "Tubuhmu dingin." ia menyentuh lagi kening Yifan.

Yifan mengangguk perlahan, lemah dengan wajah pucat. Zitao meringis cemas dibuatnya, ia hendak berdiri untuk mengambilkan sekiranya obat yang di sediakan di rumah mereka sebelum ada genggaman dingin di pergelangan tangannya. "Ya?" tanya Zitao lembut.

Yifan mengerjap perlahan, "Disini saja."

Zitao mendesah sekali, "Aku ambilkan obat dulu, Sayang. Sebentar saja." Gadis itu lalu perlahan pergi dengan wajah bersalah dan segera berlari. Menipiskan waktu hingga akhirnya ia bisa kembali dengan sekejap.

Menyuapkan obat untuk Yifan bukan sesuatu yang sulit, pemuda itu sangat menuruti apa perkataan yang dilontarkan Zitao, duduk dengan bersandar pada sandaran ranjang yang tegap.

"Zi." Panggil Zitao dengan desau lirih. Zitao menatapnya.

Tangan Yifan perlahan terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Zitao yang lembut, Zitao tidak sadar jika obat itu mampu dengan cepat merubah suhu tubuh penderitanya. "Ya?" sahut Zitao hangat.

"A—aku." wajah pemuda itu mendekat, bergerak lembut hingga jarak keduanya menipis. Zitao merasa kali ini ia akan bunuh diri segera. "A—aku. Tubuhku…" hidung Yifan menyapu hidung Zitao yang bangir.

Hilang perdetik. Bibir itu sudah bertemu dengan tepat. Seolah Tuhan memang menakdirkan jika Yi akan bertemu Yang-nya. Yifan akan selalu dipasangkan dengan Zitao. Ada magnet yang membuat keduanya bertemu dengan tepat, saling menempel dengan erat.

Awalnya hanya pertemuan manis, namun hembus pagi membuat bibir Yifan bergerak perlahan, mencumbu dengan apik bagian atas dan bibir istrinya yang menggemaskan. Memberi gigitan manis yang Yifan yakini akan merubah bentuknya menjadi lebih merekah.

Lidah pemuda itu tidak bisa diam saat menyentuh ujung milik Zitao. Ia reflek menggerakannya, entah, apa yang menguasai fikiran Zitao, huh?

Tapi gadis itu menerimanya, berdansa dengan rupawan alih-alih berciuman panas. Tangan Yifan berpindah dari pipi Zitao ke belakang lehernya—tengkuk. Mengusapnya hingga membuat lirihan manis yang menyegarkan di pagi hari.

Tangan Zitao bergerak, mencengkeram kaus putih Yifan bagian dada, membuat pelarian dari detak jantungnya yang heboh. Hanya sembilan puluh detik terlewat, jalinan air liur manis itu terhubung, mata Zitao sayu saat bibir Yifan bergerak kebagian cupingnya, menggigitnya gemas hingga darah bergumul disana.

Cengkeraman itu menguat, Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah sebelum bersua, "Hangatkan aku, please."

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

**P/S**

Ini mau minta ma'af banget karena payah, ceritanya makin kesini makin absurd. Iya, tau banget.  
jujur, saya pribadi udah mulai ngerasa ini aneh, dan lost feeling T_T  
udah sering ngomong ini sama ingga dan kian, terus mereka berdua kompak nyaut. "Serah elo, Shan, kita mah ikut aja. Elo udahan kita ikutan."

Jadi, menurut kalian kudu gimana? T_T  
kudu di selesaikan atau engga? Mungkin sampe part 10 atau sebelas udah beres, karena konflik baru muncul sekarang 'kan?  
tolong pendapatnya ya, kalau menurut kalian ga baik. oke, bakal di putus sampe part ini aja, atau mungkin di hapus.

**P/S/S**

Sumpah, sayang bgt sama Yifan,  
jeles ampe mampus pas liat kissing scenenya, jadi sebel duh.  
Zitao juga tampan banget sekarang, itu masalah buat kami berdua /cipok Kian/

/bow/ kasih saran ya~ makasih.


	7. Chapter 7 Our First Time

"Hangatkan aku, Please."

.

**Deg!**

.

"Hang—hangat.. kan?"

Yifan tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal macam ini, tapi sejujurnya, ini yang paling ia butuhkan. Bukan ingin. Tapi sungguhan ia butuh. Entah apa yang akan difikirkan Zitao tentang permintaannya ini, Yifan tidak terlalu memusingkan dengan penolakan yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi disertai dengan ciuman manis pipinya dengan kepalan tangan Zitao.

Yang jelas jujur adalah langkah paling baik saat ini.

.

Yifan mengangguk. Matanya sayu saat menatap dalam kearah wajah Zitao yang merona, bukan karena hias tepis lapisan make up, tapi sungguhan karena bias cahaya matahari dan—mungkin saja tapi kuharap, ya—ia malu.

"Ber—berbaringlah."

.

.

**That's it?!**

**Yifan! You get it now?!**

.

.

Yifan tak banyak protes ia lebih memilih untuk menuruti apa kata Zitao. Ia berbaring dan membiarkan surai pirangnya terhempas di atas bantal. Mata Zitao berkedip gugup, bulu matanya yang melengkung bak punggung merak, bergerak seiring dengan manis sebelum akhirnya ia ikut berbaring.

Seiring hembus angin pagi yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu melalui jendela, Zitao menyelipkan tangannya melewati lingkar tubuh Yifan. Mengusap punggungnya halus dan penuh kasih, sebelum akhirnya memberi sentuhan lembut yang—bukan ini yang Yifan maksud, tapi ia merasa sangat berharga karenanya.

.

Pelukan.

.

Menghantarkan Yifan kedalam dunia sepinya, dengan Zitao yang menemani tepat disisi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Marriagable.**

(Big colaboration of **Shan Assegaf** ft. **Filma kiandita** and **Inggara Juanda**.)

**.**

**—****warning!—  
**Character is not ours;of course.  
Di ambil dari buku dengan judul yang sama karangan Riri Sardjono,  
hanya saja mungkin kami akan buat alur yang berbeda kedepannya.

**Tidak ada niat memplagiat.**

**Pairing; **Yifan/Zitao.  
**Length;** Chaptered.  
**Genres; **Romance, Smut.  
**rated; **Mature.

Genderswitch, Canada's-view, Damn Handsome! Yifan-Funny Cute! Zitao,  
weird, absurd.

[this is the longest chap, please get your best position.  
siapkan posisi senyaman mungkin.]

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**T**his is Monday.

Bad day, Full of Job. Sama dengan Zitao yang harus mengisi waktu kerjanya dengan sangat melelahkan. Ia diberikan tanggung jawab untuk mendesain tiga gedung sekaligus, dan satu proyek yang harus di presentasikan minggu ini.

Terima kasih~

"Ivan mengajak kita makan di D' Raiper café malam ini," kata Yixing yang sudah berdiri manis di belakang Zitao. Gadis itu sempat terlonjak dan reflek ingin menghantamkan mouse yang sedang ia genggam ke kening Yixing, jika saja ia tak ingat Yixing memiliki riwayat penyakit berbahaya.

"Yah…, aku ada meeting." desah Baekhyun sebal dari seberang sana, Zitao sedari tadi memang sempat bertukar sapa dengan Baekhyun lewat telepon sebelum suara Yixing menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu?" sembur Zitao tergelak. "Sudah ya, aku ada urusan dengan Ivan." ejek Zitao senang sembari menutup sambungan telepon dengan Baekhyun.

"Mau tidak?" tanya Yixing sembari mencomot biskuit cokelat yang tergeletak manis tak berdaya di meja kerja milik Zitao.

"Kau ingin pulang larut malam?" Zitao menyahut sembari ikut mengigit makanan ringan miliknya yang tahu-tahu sudah hilang empat keping. "Kalau iya, aku tidak ikut, deh."

"Lalu kau akan pulang dengan siapa? Xiumin juga ikut dengan kami nampaknya."

"Aku pulang naik taksi saja kalau begitu." Zitao menyahut dengan desah nafas lelah setelahnya. Sudah dua hari ini mobil Zitao sedang menjalani rawat inap di bengkel, ini disebabkan karena Taeyonh dengan baik hatinya menabrakannya dengan pagar rumah saat meminjamnya. Dan sejak kemarin, Zitao memang telah resmi menjadi anggota penebeng mobil Xiumin atau Yixing.

"Kenapa sih, kalau pulang malam?" tanya Yixing sebal. "Kau sudah seperti putri duyung yang terkena kutukan. Harus pulang sebelum matahari terbenam."

Zitao merengut sebal mendengar cemoohan Yixing yang manis sekali. "Baiklah, aku telepon Yifan dulu."

"Minta izin?" cemooh Yixing lagi.

"Nanti kau rasakan sendiri kalau sudah menikah." bentak Zitao sebal dengan bibir mengerucut sesudahnya. Ia mencari kontak nomer ponsel Yifan yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Pada dering keempat, Yifan mengangkat sambungan telepon dari Zitao.

"Halo."

.

**Deg!**

.

Suara perempuan.

.

Dan bukan operator.

.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Zitao dengan nada suara tercekat. Yixing seperti melihat jika gadis itu baru saja melihat pemotongan tubuh manusia secara langsung.

"Likun."

.

Wang Likun?

.

"Likun." kata Zitao pada Yixing sambil mengucapkan nama gadis itu tanpa suara. Yixing langsung menunjukan gabungan ekspresi antara terkejut, marah, dan ingin memukul sesuatu.

"Hi, Likun." sapa Zitao dengan nada suara yang ia ubah agar terdengar lebih riang. "Ini Zitao, Yifan ada?"

"Hallo, Zi." sahut Likun balas menyapa. "Yifan sedang ke kamar mandi, ada pesan?"

.

'Ya ada, bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke neraka sekarang?!'—ini fikiran picik Zitao.

.

"Tidak, deh." tolak Zitao cepat. "Bilang saja tadi aku tel—"

"Eh, tunggu." perintah Likun memotong ucapan Zitao. "Ini, Yifan sudah datang." Kemudian terdengar suara Yifan sayup-sayup kependengaran Zitao, mungkin ia sedang bertanya pada Likun, karena kemudian terdengar samar suara Likun memberitahu Yifan. "Zitao." begitu ucapnya ringan.

"Kenapa, Zi?" tanya Yifan riang. Ia sudah sembuh setelah kemarin Zitao menjaganya dengan baik layaknya induk tapir pada bayinya. Super. "Kamu mau aku jemput?"

"Tidak usah, kamu lagi sibuk 'kan?" sindir Zitao dengan suara yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar semanis mungkin. "Aku cuma mau bilang aku mau ke D' Raiper café, ya." ujar Zitao menyebutkan nama cafe yang biasa ia kunjungi saat ingin berkumpul dengan teman-teman satu spesiesnya.

"Sama siapa?"

"Ivan. Atasan ku." Zitao menjawab santai. Yixing langsung menatap Zitao dengan wajah geli sembari menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hanya dengan Ivan?"

Zitao tersenyum puas—hampir terlihat seperti menyeringai—mendengar nada protes dari suara Yifan. "Mungkin nanti, Yixing dan Xiumin menyusul. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Yifan cepat. "Nanti aku boleh menyusul juga?"

Senyum Zitao semakin terpatri lebar mendengarnya. "Boleh saja, kalau kamu sudah tidak sibuk." sindir gadis itu lagi dengan alis mata kiri naik satu tingkat. "Salam buat Likun, ya. Bye." Lalu ditutupnya sambungan telepon antara dirinya dan Yifan, wajah Zitao menunjukan perasaan beragam; campuran antara puas, senang, marah dan curiga.

"Permainan apa lagi ini, Mrs. Wu?" tanya Yixing dengan raut wajah penasaran setelah sambungan telewicara antara Yifan dan Zitao selesai.

"Biasaaa." balas Zitao dengan nada malas. "Kau tahu pribahasa mata di balas mata?"

Yixing nampak mengingat-ingat. Maklumi saja, kepintaran Yixing memang kerap kali dipertanyakan. Tambahkan fakta jika Yixing pelupa kelas berat. "Gandhi?" tanyanya memastikan yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Zitao. "Jangan pakai statement setengah-setengah, Darling." pekik Yixing menahan gelak tawanya yang hampir meledak. "Kau tidak tahu kelanjutannya? Kalau mata dibalas mata akan membuat dunia penuh dengan orang buta!"

"Well…, Mungkin karena Gandhi tidak pernah jatuh cinta?"

"So, How about you?"

"….."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**D' Raiper café** memang tempat yang luar biasa. Bangunannya berbentuk seperti tabung dengan dinding kaca tinggi yang dialiri air di seluruh permukaannya. Sofa-sofa kecil warna ungu tua ditata apik di atas karpet warna senada yang menutupi seluruh lantai, mengelilingi meja rendah warna putih susu. Lampu-lampu kaca seperti bola memenuhi seluruh langit-langit ruangannya. Hal itu membuat D' Raiper terlihat seolah-olah dipenuhi oleh balon bening bercahaya.

Tapi, bagaimanapun nuansa indah yang diciptakan di ruangan ini, tidak akan membuat Zitao dapat melupakan suara Likun yang menggema di fikirannya. Seolah-olah suara itu sangat senang untuk terus-menerus berputar di gendang telinga gadis itu, mengalahkan alunan musik yang memenuhi ruangan D' Raiper. Bahkan mengalahkan suara Xiumin dan Yixing yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan Ivan.

"Aku ke toilet dulu, ya." pamit Yixing tiba-tiba, gadis dengan lesung pipi menggoda itu kemudian menatap Xiumin dan Zitao bergantian. "Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Yixing yang dibalas dengan gelengan dari Zitao, namun anggukan dari Xiumin. "Yakin?" lanjutnya kembali kearah Zitao dengan raut wajah menggoda.

"Kenapa sih, memaksa untuk ke toilet?" Ivan yang melihat hal itu mendengus sebal. "Memangnya ada apa di dalam sana?" lanjutnya lagi dengan bola mata memutar malas.

"Tidak ada." Yixing menyahut kalem. "Hanya saja toilet adalah teman baik wanita, selain berlian dan Tom Cruise." lanjutnya sembari melangkah pergi—tak lupa menyeret Xiumin yang sedari tadi asik mengunyah sesuatu.

Ivan terpana mendengar jawaban Yixing yang menakjubkan. Ekspresi wajahnya yang dungu membuat gelak tawa Zitao tidak bisa tertutupi. Gadis itu terkekeh hingga menarik perhatian Ivan untuk menatapnya dan turut tersenyum geli.

"Hay."

Tidak diduga, dan tidak disangka, Yifan sudah berdiri di dekat meja yang di duduki Zitao dan Ivan serta dua gadis bertulang lunak lainnya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Jika kalian berjodoh, maka akan ada tautan antara hatimu dan hatinya yang tidak bisa terputus begitu saja. Hal ini lah yang tengah menimpa Zitao—kurasa.

Mata Yifan nampak menyelidik, menatap Ivan dengan pandangan mengamati yang luar biasa menonjol. Sedang pemuda yang menjadi korban pengamatan hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari menatap Zitao dengan pandangan bertanya.

Ivan memang belum mengenal siapa itu Yifan.

"Halo, Likun." mengabaikan Yifan, Zitao lebih memilih menyapa gadis yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan pemuda itu. Wanita itu menggunakan blus kebesaran, berleher rendah yang dapat dengan mudah memampangkan dua gundukan semangka besar miliknya. Likun balas menyapa Zitao dengan ramah.

"Eum, kenalkan Yifan, ini Ivan." Zitao berkata sembari menunjuk Ivan. "Ivan, ini Yifan. Dan Yifan, ini Ivan. Aku hampir muntah karena nama kalian hampir sama." Zitao nampaknya sangat senang karena berhasil menirukan cara Yifan memperkenalkan dirinya dulu dengan Likun—tidak menyebutkan status Yifan sebagai suaminya.

Ivan segera menyambut uluran tangan Yifan, sembari berjabatan, dapat Zitao lihat tatapan mata Yifan yang sesekali melirik kearahnya. Zitao berusaha untuk tetap terlihat santai, meski kecam dadanya sedikit bergejolak tanpa alasan. Setelah itu Yifan berkenalan dengan Likun karena Yifan yang memperkenalkan keduanya; bukan Zitao tentu saja.

"Gabung saja, yuk."ajak Ivan ramah yang membuat senyum Zitao terpatri semakin lebar dari dalam benaknya. Nampaknya pemuda tampan itu tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Yifan adalah suami Zitao.

"Aku kemari memang ingin menyusul Zitao." Yifan berujar tenang sembari melirik kearah wanita dengan dress abu-abu itu lagi.

"Oh, ma'af. Aku tidak tahu." Ivan nampak canggung, ia sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu, silahkan duduk." Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, mempersilahkan dua orang yang masih setia berdiri untuk menjejakan tubuh mereka keatas kursi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Ivan bangkit dari two seater warna ungu yang sedari tadi ia duduki untuk kemudian pindah mendekat kearah Zitao. Mungkin yang ada di fikiran pemuda sipit itu, Yifan dan Likun adalah pasangan—percayalah Zitao sedikit mual memikirkannya—

Sempat terlihat raut wajah Yifan yang nampak terkejut. Tapi Zitao membiarkan saja kekeliruan persepsi Ivan, skenario sukses tanpa harus repot-repot menulis naskah.

"Mau pesan minum, kan?" tanya Ivan kepada Yifan dan Likun sambil melambaikan tangan memanggil seorang pelayan dengan raut wajah western yang kental. Gadis dengan bandana kuning yang sekiranya berusia dua puluh tahun itu segera mendekat kearah meja mereka. "Kau mau minum lagi?" tanya Ivan sambil menatap kearah Zitao yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan setarik senyum.

Saat pelayan itu datang, Ivan segera memesankan minuman untuk Zitao tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. "Satu ice lemon tea dan satu Frapuccino. Kalian berdua ingin memesan apa?" tanya Ivan menatap kearah Yifan dan Likun.

Yifan menatap kearah Zitao dan Ivan bergantian, sebelum dia menundukan kepalanya untuk melanjutkan membaca menu minuman yang tercetak di dalam buku panjang warna ungu. Zitao tersenyum puas sembari membuka permen mint milik Xiumin di atas meja.

"Oh, ada Yifan. Apa kabar?" sapa Xiumin riang yang baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil bersama dengan Yixing. Yifan membalas sapaan Xiumin dengan wajah lega. Mungkin dari tadi dia berpikir jika selama ini istrinya hanya berdua saja dengan Ivan. Kemudian Yifan memperkenalkan Likun pada Yixing dan Xiumin yang segera memberikan senyuman sinis pada gadis malang itu.

"Kau arsitek juga, Yifan?" tanya Ivan berusaha membuka percakapan dengan Yifan.

"Aku pengacara."

Ivan bersiul kagum mendengarnya. "Bidang yang penuh intrik." wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi yang lucu dengan mata dan belah bibir membola lucu.

Yifan tersenyum mendengar komentar pemuda itu, ia bergegas membuka permen karet dari dalam saku kemejanya dan mengunyahnya dengan khidmat. "Kau arsitek juga?" tanya Yifan mencoba basa-basi, padahal dia sudah tahu jika Ivan adalah seorang arsitek karena diberitahu oleh Zitao kemarin.

"Yup," jawab Ivan santai dengan senyum lucu khas anak-anak. "Sama seperti Zitao." lanjutnya sembari melirik kearah gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan permen putih dingin di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Sekilas Zitao melihat jika mata Yifan sedang mengamati pergerakan dirinya. "Karir yang seksi. Itu kata Baekhyun." Ivan langsung tergelak sesaat setelah ia mendengar komentar dari Zitao. "Tapi aku tidak tahu, maksud Baekhyun itu bidang arsiteknya, atau dirimu." ujar Zitao lagi sembari melirik Ivan yang sedang terbelalak kembali mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Mungkin karena kita sering mendesain gedung yang hampir serupa dengan Victoria's secret." sahut Ivan sambil mengelus-elus dagunya dengan gaya yang konyol. "Saya perkenalkan bangunan baru dengan gaya g-string."

Zitao dan Yixing serta Xiumin tergelak mendengar lelucon ngawur dari Ivan. Sementara Likun hanya dapat mengulas senyum ringan. Yifan sendiri nampak seakan ia hilang tenggelam dalam dunianya.

Malam yang sangat menyenangkan, semuanya mengalir begitu wajar dengan Ivan yang entah mengapa malam ini memusatkan segala perhatiannya pada Zitao dan bukan Likun dengan kaos berdada rendahnya itu. Tapi harus diakui kalau Yifan memang memiliki ketenangan yang menakjubkan. Semakin lama, pemuda itu terlihat semakin santai dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan tanpa pernah menunjukan pada Ivan jika dirinya sebenarnya adalah suami Zitao.

Mungkin ini gunanya tidak menggunakan cincin pernikahan. Setelah sekitar satu setengah jam mereka ramai berbincang-bincang tanpa arah, Yixing kembali meminta ditemani untuk ke kamar kecil, kali ini ia sedikit memaksa Zitao.

"Lagi?" tanya Ivan bingung.

Tanpa memperdulikan keheranan Ivan, Yixing tetap menyeret Zitao agar bergegas pergi. Tanpa diminta, Xiumin juga turut meminta izin untuk pergi ke belakang.

"Darling, stop it!" bentak Yixing dengan suara berbisik lirih. Zitao menautkan alis matanya bingung. "Apanya?" tanyanya sembari berusaha menjajarkan langkah panjang Yixing.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sepanjang malam ini dengan menggunakan Ivan?" kali ini Xiumin yang sudah berjalan seiring dengan mereka yang ikut bersua.

"Kau tak boleh melakukan ini." Yixing menimpali sembari membuka pintu kamar kecil dengan logo wanita bersamaan dengan tulisan 'Ladies' besar-besar.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan." tukas Zitao cepat.

"Mungkin awalnya." Kata Yixing sembari bersandar pada meja kaca. "Tapi lama-kelamaan, kau akan di permainkan dengan permainanmu sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Zitao!" hardik dua wanita cantik itu sebal. Mereka memang baru mengenal Zitao, tapi mengingat seberapa terbuka adiknya ini, bukan hal sulit untuk mengetahui segala kisah tentang gadis cantik bermata indah itu.

"Oke," desah Zitao pada akhirnya dengan nada jengkel. "Tapi berikan aku waktu dua bulan, ya?"

"What?!"

"Oke satu bulan, Please?" kata gadis Qingdao itu dengan raut wajah memohon yang menggemaskan. "Beri aku waktu untuk bersenang-senang."

"Senang-senang apa?" kembali dua gadis itu menghardik Zitao dengan kesal. Ayolah, kesenangan bagi Zitao sama saja dengan hal berbahaya yang akan menimpa gadis itu di kemudian harinya.

"Ayolah." kembali Zitao menukas, namun kali dengan nada sebal yang kentara. "Kalian lihat sendiri Yifan datang berdua dengan Likun. Apa kalian pikir aku tidak berhak bersenang-senang?"

Xiumin menggelengkan-geleng kepalanya sembari menatap Zitao tajam, sedang Yixing hanya bisa mendesah nafas lelah. "Kenapa kau tidak memarahinya saja jika kau cemburu? Itu akan lebih simpel." Yixing kembali memberi nasihat bijak dengan pandangan mata sayang pada Zitao. Xiumin mengangguk sebelum ia bersua. "Kau masuk ke dalam dunia abu-abu yang tidak kau kenal, Honey."

"Siapa yang cemburu?" sembur Zitao lucu dengan bibir mengerucut manis dan tangan bersidekap sebal.

"Kau." sahut Xiumin dan Yixing—yang lagi-lagi—serempak. "Dan itu wajar. Kau istri Yifan, Zitao. Cinta ataupun tidak." sembur Xiumin dengan nada gemas.

"…."

"Aku malas bertengkar." desah Zitao sebal, matanya memicing tak suka sembari menatap lantai ruangan kecil itu dengan tajam. Jika bisa, mungkin saja lantai itu akan terbuka lebar dan menampilkan lapisan tanah paling dalam.

"Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menciptakan perang dingin tanpa kau sadari." Yixing memegang bahu Zitao lembut, memberi tatapan mengajari tanpa mencoba mengintimidasi.

"Lalu?"

"Barbie," tegur Xiumin iba. Xiumin memang sudah menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga dengan seorang pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai seorang manager kantor perbankan bernama Kim Jongdae—kalau Zitao tak salah ingat. Itu mengapa Xiumin sangat tahu dengan apa dan bagaimana kehidupan berumah tangga yang sesungguhnya. "Look what's happened to Russia."

"Oh my god!" desis Zitao panik dengan tangan yang reflek menutup bulat bibir mungilnya.

Xiumin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan wajah serius. "Ya, itu yang akan terjadi padamu nanti."

"Aku akan mengalami kebotakan seperti Gorbachev?"

"Huang Zitao!" kembali pekikan Xiumin dan Yixing masuk ke indera pendengaran Zitao dengan sukses; plus nyaring.

Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka. Zitao dan Yixing serta Xiumin berjengit untuk kemudian serempak terdiam sambil menatap kearah pintu. "Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Likun sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak." jawab Zitao sedikit tertawa. "Ini area publik. Tempat paling hebat, di mana setiap orang meninggalkan cetak biru dari sistem pencernaan mereka."

Likun tertawa mendengar lelucon dari belah bibir Zitao sambil berjalan menuju meja kaca tempat gadis itu sedang bersandar. Yixing dan Xiumin yang berdiri di hadapan Zitao sambil bersandar pada dinding yang dilapisi mozaik warna putih hanya bisa menatap Zitao dengan pandangan curiga.

"Gucci?" tanya Zitao pada Likun yang sedang mencuci dua tangannya di bowl keramik warna putih yang disediakan. Toilet ini serba putih, membuatmu akan terasa seperti berada di awan-awan saat memasukinya.

"Huh?" gumam Likun sambil menatap Zitao dengan pandangan bingung. "Oh," serunya setelah mengerti arah pertanyaan gadis di dekatnya itu. "Yup, Envy." jawabnya sambil mengelap tangannya dengan tissue yang diambilnya dari gulungan besar yang menempel di dinding.

"Itu salah satu favoritku juga." Zitao berkata memuji pada parfum yang dikenakan oleh Likun. Dapat dilihat jika Xiumin dan Yixing kompak membelalakan mata mereka tak percaya mendengar perkataan adik mereka itu.

"Pilihan yang cerdas." komentar Likun tertawa kecil sambil mengamati wajah menggemaskannya di dalam pantulan cermin besar sekujur tubuh yang ditanam di dalam dinding. Dia memang terlihat seperti boneka beruang lucu. "Menurutku parfum itu bisa membuat orang lain jadi sungguhan 'envy' padaku."

"Jealous?" tanya Zitao terkejut. Xiumin hanya bisa mendengus sembari bersidekap, sedangkan Yixing memalingkan wajahnya malas.

Likun melirik Zitao lewat pantulan cermin yang ada di hadapannya. "Hasrat," koreksinya kemudian.

.

Hasrat?

Apa maksudnya?

.

"Apa itu benar-benar terjadi?" tanya Zitao lagi dengan nada yang dibuat agar terdengar bersahabat; plus ramah.

"Seringnya begitu." Jawab Likun bangga sembari memasang wajah yang menyebalkan.

Zitao tersentak mendengarnya, entah kenapa, saat Likun mengucapkan kata itu, terdengar seperti sebuah pengumuman akan sebuah ancaman terselubung untuk Zitao. "Oh!" pekik Zitao tergelak sambil menutup belah bibirnya yang membola dengan kedua telapak tangan putih indahnya. "Maksudmu suami mu, kan?"

Likun tersenyum dengan anggun—tapi akan terlihat seperi iblis wanita berbadan bantet di mata wanita yang melihat—senyum yang terkesan berbeda saat para kaum pria menatapnya. "Maksudku, semua orang dengan jenis kelamin yang sama dengan suamiku."

.

**DUM!**

.

"…."

"Kami duluan, Kun-aah." Xiumin segera pamit bersamaan dengan langkah Yixing yang mencoba menggeret Zitao dengan perlahan. "Kami haus. Mungkin karena tadi terlalu banyak yang terbuang."

"Oke," sahut Likun dengan sedikit gelak tawa.

Setelahnya Yixing segera menarik pergelangan tangan Zitao dengan sedikit paksaan, membuat Zitao sedikit terhuyung karena entah mengapa, saat ini ia merasa kosong dan lemah.

"Sayang, stop it." bisik Yixing halus dengan nada memohon pada Zitao yang nampak tak menunjukan ekpresi apapun. Mereka segera berjalan menuju meja dimana ada Yifan dan Ivan yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan akrab. "Wanita dengan wajah dua seperti Likun jangan kau jadikan lawan. Kau tahu jelas bagaimana pola kerja mereka."

"Maksudmu?" Zitao bertanya sembari menatap wajah cemas Yixing dengan pandangan bingung.

"Baekhyun dan Luhan." timpal Xiumin serius. "Likun adalah pencampuran antara Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kau sangat hapal, kan, apa yang mereka lakukan jika mereka ada di posisi Likun?"

Zitao tersentak mendengarnya.

"Untuk mereka, ini hanya fun. Kesenangan." kata Xiumin lagi sembari menggenggam tangan Zitao yang entah mengapa terasa kaku dan dingin. "Apa kau bisa seperti mereka? Tidak. Karena kau bukan mereka. Kau terlalu jernih."

"…."

Zitao diam, ia memilih tak menjawab apapun, karena segala hal berkecamuk. Luhan, dia adalah wanita tangguh dengan raut dan ekspetasi pemikiran yang berbeda. Baekhyun, ia adalah tipekal wanita pemberani, tak segan melakukan apapun. Dan, apa jadinya jika Luhan dan Baekhyun di persatukan dalam satu tubuh.

Apa Zitao siap? Apa Zitao bisa?

Yixing dan Xiumin sama-sama memberikan waktu untuk Zitao hilang masuk ke dalam dunianya. Sentuhan lembut dari tangan lentik Yixing mendadak terasa di belah pipi pandangan mata kasih ia berbicara, "Kalaupun kau bisa, please, don't be."

.

.

* * *

**M**alam itu Zitao pulang bersama dengan Yifan, sementara Ivan pulang dengan menggunakan mobil pribadinya, begitupun dengan Xiumin dan Yixing. Likun malam itu dijemput oleh Xiao Ming—suaminya yang ternyata memiliki wajah biasa-biasa saja. Sepanjang perjalanan, Zitao berusaha untuk meredam pikirannya sendiri, menghindari dari kemungkinan untuk bertanya tentang Likun pada Yifan.

"Ivan sudah menikah?" tanya Yifan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari jalanan malam di Vancouver.

"Belum, " Zitao menyahut singkat sambil berusaha sekuat mungkin meredam senyumnya yang ingin menguar.

"Orangnya ramah banget, ya." puji Yifan sembari melirik kearah Zitao dengan ujung matanya yang tajam—sudahkah ku katakan seperti mata elang.

"Banget." sahut Zitao menambahkan.

"Sebagai arsitek, dia hebat?"

"Yup," Zitao kembali menyahuti dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar acuh. "Dia memiliki tangan yang hebat."

Yifan sekejap langsung menatap kearah Zitao. "Maksud kamu?" tanyanya dengan mata memicing curiga pada istrinya itu.

"Menggambar." Zitao menyahut dengan wajah pura-pura kebingungan—padahal ia tahu jelas kalimatnya ambigu. "Kita perlu tangan yang hebat untuk menghasilkan karya yang hebat pula, kan?"

"Ah!" Yifan mengangguk setuju untuk kemudian kembali menatap jalanan yang masih penuh dan nampak indah dengan bias cahaya lampu gedung pencakar langit Canada, "Apa Baekhyun sungguhan?"

"Apanya?"

"Bilang jika Ivan seksi?"

"Oh, itu." sahut Zitao dengan mata berkedip jenaka. "Baekhyun tidak bilang begitu, dia hanya mengatakan jika arsitek adalah profesi yang seksi. Tapi ia mengatakan itu satu detik setelah bertemu Ivan." jelas Zitao sembari terkekeh, ia sesekali mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari jendela luar mobil ke-mp3 player milik Yifan.

"Menurut kamu sendiri?" selidik Yifan, lagu Someone Like You milik Adel menjadi pengantar pergerakan mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Ini salah satu pertanyaan jebakan?" ujar Zitao mengikuti cara Yifan bicara, setiap kali gadis itu bertanya sesuatu yang menurutnya hanya menghasilkan satu kondisi absolut—tidak percaya dengan jawaban Yifan.

Yifan tergelak mendengar sindiran istri manisnya itu. "Bukan, Honey. Ini murni pertanyaan."

"Eum, well…," ujar Zitao sengaja memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Tidak."

"Bohong!"

"Selamat, tuan Wu." Zitao mengejek senang—lengkap dengan senyum satu tarikan di sudut yang seksi. "Anda sudah menjadi wanita malam ini."

Yifan tergelak puas mendengar ucapan Zitao, mungkin memang benar kata Taemin dahulu. Hal ini, yang membuat Zitao percaya ia bisa mempertahankan Yifan. Karena ia bisa membuat Yifan nyaman di sisinya.

"Kamu amazing, Sayang." puji Yifan sembari mengusap dengan gerakan melindungi pada helai rambut hitam Zitao.

"Apa itu cukup untuk membuat kamu enggak selingkuh?"

.

.

* * *

"Yifan cemburu dengan Ivan." bisik Zitao senang pada Baekhyun di telepon sambil menelungkupkan dirinya di ranjang. Setelah sampai di rumah, Zitao segera mengunci dirinya di kamar hanya untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun tentang segala hal yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Good job, Darling." puji Baekhyun senang. "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Zitao mulai menceritakan peristiwa yang terjadi di D' Raiper tadi selengkap-lengkapnya, tak ada yang dikurangi satu inci pun. Sepertinya Zitao merasa nafasnya hampir putus katena telah bercerita tanpa jeda dengan urutan kejadian teratur. Baekhyun sesekali tergelak saat Zitao menceritakan kejadian di toilet.

"I like that woman."

"Yeah," desis Zitao sebal. "Xiumin bilang dia mirip denganmu dan Luhan."

"Aku anggap itu pujian." sahut Baekhyun bangga untuk kemudian tergelak. "Darling, aku boleh memberimu saran?"

"Please, mom."

"Jangan bertarung dengan Likun, dia hanya jebakan bukan target." saran Baekhyun serius, suara hening yang terdengar sangat mendukung keadaan kali ini. "Kalau kau menerima tantangannya, sama saja kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak bertarung dengannya." sanggah Zitao cepat, ia segera menggeser tubuhnya untuk dapat berubah posisi menjadi berbaring. Desah nafas Baekhyun terdengar mengganggu.

"Trust me, apa yang sudah kau lakukan tadi, itu memancing hiu untuk datang." tukas Baekhyun lagi dengan desau nafas iba. Zitao memutar bola matanya malas, "So what?"

"Believe me, Huang Zitao Barbienya Wu Yifan." kata Baekhyun dengan nada bijak yang terdengar menggelikan untuk Zitao. "Jangan bermain api kalau kau tidak tahan panas."

"…."

Zitao mendesah putus asa mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Gadis itu reflek melempar kota biskuit yang isinya sudah habis karena kesal yang meluap. Baekhyun memang paling pandai dalam hal menghancurkan kepercayaan diri seseorang. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Baek."

"Fokus pada Yifan saja, Sayang." jawab Baekhyun mantap dengan nada mengalun manis, "Dan bersahabatlah dengan Likun, aku percaya suatu hari nanti Boneka keparat itu pasti akan ada gunanya."

"Oke." sahut Zitao dengan kesan ragu. "Fokus pada Yifan. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Give him hell, Dear!"

.

**Perfect!**

.

Mungkin memang benar, Baekhyun memiliki otak tercanggih.

.

Zitao memutuskan untuk mandi sehabis menutup sambungan telepon dengan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat lelah, mungkin karena bayangan di dalam kepala Zitao yang terus berlompatan dalam skenario ciptaannya sendiri. Satu persatu Zitao melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan di dalam kamar mandi.

Pancuran air hangat mengenai tubuh dan wajahnya, mungkin ini sebenarnya yang paling Zitao butuhkan. Mengaliri lapisan kulit bersih nan halus itu dengan lelehan air hangat yang bisa membuat kerja berat otak Zitao menjadi lebih rileks, bukan hanya pada otot tapi juga syarafnya.

Setelah dirasa kulitnya lebih bersih dan mengeriput karena basuhan air, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi lamunanya di bawah cucuran air yang membuat pintu kaca shower-nya berembun.

Sambil perlahan mengelap kulit basahnya, Zitao mengamati lamat-lamat setiap lekuk tubuhnya lewat pantulan cermin dalam kamar mandi. 'Fokus pada Yifan.' Nasehat Baekhyun itu kembali mengaung di dalam kepala Zitao. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Give him hell? Bagaimana caranya?

Sekali lagi Zitao mengamati tubuh telanjangnya yang sudah kering dari pantulan cermin yang sama. Bayangan Likun kembali masuk dalam pemikirannya, entah kenapa Zitao mendadak membayangkan lekuk tubuh telanjang gadis itu. Ia jadi merasa tak ada apa-apanya saat berfikir seperti ini, apa Yifan juga pernah membayangkan hal yang sama? Apa Yifan pernah berangan-angan bagaimana rasanya menjamah tubuh itu?

.

**Tidak‼**

.

Kenapa Zitao harus memiliki saingan seorang yang nampaknya tak bisa Zitao saingi?!

Ah, hidup benar-benar melelahkan.

Tiga kali nada dering, Zitao mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari lekuk tubuhnya sendiri kearah ponsel berwarna gold miliknya—Yifan membelikannya ponsel baru dengan warna yang senada dengan milik pemuda itu. Entah mengapa, Zitao sama sekali belum berniat membungkus tubuh sintal indahnya dengan pakaian, hanya membalut dengan kain tebal berbulu yang dapat menyerap keringat—handuk.

Percakapan di mulai dengan Luhan yang menceritakan seberapa menyebalkannya makan malam dengan teman-teman Sehun yang mendadak merusak suasana, Zitao terkekeh saat mendengar celotehan Luhan yang manis dan menggemaskan. Bahasan terus bergulir, hingga pada akhirnya celotehan Luhan menjadi penghias saat Zitao selesai dengan ceritanya yang panjang bersama Likun malam tadi.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya." itu kata Luhan yakin.

"Tidak!"

"So, apa yang harus kau takuti?" Luhan kembali bersua, kali ini ia memberikan nada kebingungan.

"Dia suamiku, Lu."

"Itu salahmu, Kesayangannya Yifan." Luhan menukas sebal, embel-embel nickname untuknya justru membuat Zitao teringat akan Baekhyun. "Apa kau tidak berfikir ini risikonya menikah tanpa cinta?"

"Dulu aku mencintai Justin," sembur Zitao jengkel dengan bibir mengerucut. "Tapi lihat, apa yang kudapat?"

"Aku bukan bicara masalah cinta," kata Luhan kembali dengan nada sedikit lembut dan iba. "Aku bicara tentang keharusan memperjuangkan sesuatu yang berharga."

"…."

Benarkah Yifan adalah sesuatu yang berharga untuk Zitao? Meski fakta yang gadis itu yakini adalah; ia tidak mencintai Yifan.

.

"Kau pikir kau tidak mencintainya, Sayangku?" Luhan bertanya sesaat setelah mendengar penuturan Zitao yang berkata jika ia tidak mencintai Yifan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Coba jelaskan, penjelasan yang tepat untuk semua hal yang sudah kau lakukan." kata Luhan balas bertanya. "Sinting, bodoh atau cinta? Ku harap bukan pilihan pertama dan kedua."

"Kau percaya cinta, Lu?!" Zitao memekik sembari terkekeh geli. Luhan, kau jelas tahu bagaimana karakter gadis itu, tapi kenapa sekarang…?

"Itu ejekan yang tepat untuk Baekhyun, dan dirimu nampaknya."

"Memang kau percaya?" Zitao kali ini tak bisa menghilangkan nada keraguannya, ia bertanya dengan nada pelan dan halus. Luhan mendesah lelah dibuatnya.

"Aku percaya, yang aku tak percayai itu pria."

"Sama saja!"

Luhan terkekeh. Sedetik, Zitao mendengar sama-samar panggilan halus dari Sehun untuk Luhan. Setelahnya Luhan menutup sambungan telepon dengan Zitao.

Perasaan gelisah dan putus asa itu kembali hadir setelah tadi hilang tertelan karena percakapannya dengan Luhan, perlahan Zitao mengambil baju tidur kebesaran dari dalam lemari kayu coklat miliknya. Sepotong kaos besar bertali tunggal yang terbuat dari dari bahan tipis. Kemudian jemari lentiknya bergerak mengambil sebotol body lotion dengan aroma mawar harum dari atas meja rias.

Sambil duduk di atas ranjang, tangannya yang segemulai jemari penari Thailand mengoleskan cream lotion itu kesekujur tubuhnya yang masih terbalut handuk berwarna baby blue. Wangi segar mawar ternyata mampu membuat tubuh Zitao terasa lebih rileks. Zitao merasa ia butuh istirahat secepatnya malam ini, setelah selesai dengan ritual mengoleskan lotion di tubuhnya, gadis itu bersiap-siap untuk memakai kain katun sebagai cawat bagian privatnya. Bra tidak termasuk dalam daftar pakaian wajib saat tidur untuk Zitao—Ibunya selalu mengatakan agar kulit payudaranya lebih lembut kurangi intensitas memakai bra.

Handuk yang sedari tadi menyelimuti halusnya tubuh Zitao jatuh di lantai saat gadis itu berdiri, tapi nampaknya ia tidak terlalu perduli, terbukti dengan fakta jika gadis itu tak berniat untuk mengambil kain serap itu. Baru saja ingin mengambil underware manis warna merah muda miliknya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya saat—

"Peach—"

"ARRRGGGGGGGGHH‼!"

Yifan berdiri terpana sambil mencengkeram gagang pintu kamar Zitao yang terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat dungu dengan mata membelalak karena melihat secara langsung tubuh Zitao yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi.

Seperkian detik semula Zitao memang melakukan hal yang sama—berdiri kaku dengan raut wajah bodoh—sebelum akhirnya ia sadar dan berusaha secepat mungkin menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang vital dengan tangan sambil berusaha mengambil handuk tak bersalah yang menjadi saksi bisu di lantai.

"KELUAR!" jerit gadis itu histeris dengan perasaan panik, memerintah agar Yifan untuk keluar dari ambang kamar miliknya. "Yifan!"

Yifan tersadar dari keterpanaannya menatap tubuh Zitao. "Ma'af, Peach. Ak—"

"Keluar!" perintah gadis itu lagi sambil menjerit kencang.

Yifan segera menutup pintu kamar Zitao dengan terburu-buru, sampai-sampai dia dengan tidak sengaja membantingnya dan menghasilkan bunyi debam kuat yang memekakan. Zitao langsung terduduk lemas di lantai dan merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa mengunci pintu.

.

**STUPID!**

.

Zitao merasa telah diperkosa secara visual.

Dengan gemetar gadis itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan tanpa lupa melilitkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Diraihnya ponsel yang masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dengan warna biru langit berpola tokoh kartun doraemon itu perlahan, sejenak si cantik Huang berfikir siapa kiranya orang yang kiranya dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik, sedetik hilang sebelum akhirnya ia memilih Baekhyun.

Dalam kasus seperti ini, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Xiumin bukanlah orang yang tepat, apalagi Taemin.

"Dia suami mu, Baby." itu kata Baekhyun sembari tergelak, saat Zitao menceritakan apa yang baru saja menimpanya. "Sewaktu dia bersumpah di atas altar pada pendeta, tandanya kau sudah menandatangani kontrak untuk pose bugil di depan Yifan secara sah."

Zitao mendesah putus asa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang tanpa disadari memukul telak pikiran terdalamnya. "Tapi dia sudah menelanjangiku." kata Zitao tercekat dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Itu hadiah!" pekik Baekhyun gemas. "Aku selalu menikmati tiap kali ditelanjangi."

"Aku bukan dirimu!"

"Thanks God," desah Baekhyun lega. "Karena aku harus menembak kepalaku, kalau usia dua puluh tahun belum pernah berciuman."

"Damn!"

"You're welcome." sahut Baekhyun kalem. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau pertahankan lagi? Go have sex with him."

Zitao kembali mendesah putus asa mendengarnya, tangannya bergerak mengusap wajahnya yang nampak lelah. "Tapi, Likun…,"

"Oh, please." desah Baekhyun sebal mendengar nama itu terucap dari belah bibir Zitao. "Jangan bilang kau terancam karena penampilan fisiknya yang tak seberapa itu."

"….."

Zitao hanya mampu terdiam lemas mendengarnya. Dengan panik, ia memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, melindungi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dengan karakter robot kucing asal jepang kepunyaannya dan menggesekan wajahnya di atas bantal. Ponsel masih terus menempel di telinga dengan hiasan anting bermotif bintang—kalau tanya, itu pemberian Yifan lagi.

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri, kan. Dia…, dia…," Zitao berkata dengan terbata. Ia menghela nafas lelah sebelum bersua, "Oh, God!" desahnya sebal sambil menjejakan wajahnya kembali ke dalam bantal. "Dia woman doll, Baek!" sembur Zitao merana. "Sementara aku…,"

"Pinokio."

"Ha-ha-ha." Zitao mengejek sebal sembari memutar bola mata hitam manisnya. "Kenapa harus ada orang-orang yang membuat kita menyesal dengan bentuk diri kita sendiri sih?! Woman doll, Ratu Prom, Likun, Ariana Grande, Nana After School."

"Kau percaya kalau otak adalah bagian tubuh paling seksi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Tidak!"

"Hmm..., me too." sahutnya tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan Zitao yang ingin sekali menghantamkan sesuatu ke wajah wanita bermarga Byun. "Tapi aku percaya kalau seksi bukan hadiah, tapi hasil rekayasa."

"Maksudmu?" Zitao kali ini mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan yang di bahas Baekhyun, ia memilih untuk mendudukan tubuhnya. Handuk di tubuhnya yang melorot di abaikan begitu saja.

"Kau bisa menciptakan itu." jawab Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh. "Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Yifan beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Keep going." Zitao menyahuti perlahan.

"Kau tak perlu menjual tubuh atau wajahmu." kata Baekhyun dengan nada menggurui, di seberangnya ada Zitao yang diam mendengarkan dengan wajah berkerut-kerut menggemaskan. "Tapi lakukan sesuatu yang membuat otak Yifan jungkir balik. Penasaran, itu kata kuncinya, Darling."

"…."

Kini Zitao merasa jika pilihannya memang tepat. Baekhyun pasti mampu membuat kepercayaan diri Zitao yang semula tenggelam, timbul kembali. Mungkin kenekatan yang dimilikinya, atau mungkin kegilaannya. Walaupun Zitao yakin biasanya Baekhyun akan menghancurkan semuanya dalam beberapa detik kemudian.

"Apa kau sudah membersihkan'nya'?" tanya Baekhyun serius. "Please, jangan bilang kalau Yifan melihat'nya' tadi, dengan bentuk yang masih menyerupai janggut Berlin Franklin."

See?!

.

.

* * *

Yifan sedang duduk di sofa merah ruang duduk atas sambil menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan tayangan olahraga, sesekali ia bergerak menggosok-gosok hidungnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Matanya menatap kearah pergerakan tubuh Zitao yang berjalan menghampirinya, gadis itu duduk dengan gaya yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat seksi di samping tubuh Yifan. Tangannya menarik sedikit gaun tidur merah marun menggodanya yang sempat tersingkap, bak di atur, mata Yifan ikut melirik kearah bagian paha sintal istrinya itu.

"Zi, yang tadi itu—"

"Gimana menurut kamu?"

"Huh?"

Gadis itu menyilangkan kaki jenjang indahnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Mirranda Kerr saat melakukan pemotretan. Kembali mata Yifan melirik kearah bagian bawah tubuh Zitao. "Kamu suka apa yang kamu lihat tadi?"

Yifan nampak gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Zitao, "We—well.., ya."

Zitao mengembangkan senyum senang sembari menggosok-gosok lehernya perlahan, seperti yang dilakukan para agen rahasia wanita seksi dalam film Hollywood. Dari tengkuk, turun ke bagian depan, lalu bergerak lagi kepermukaan dadanya yang sintal dan menampilkan belahannya yang sehalus kulit bayi. Tangan Ziato lincah bergerak melakukan gerakan itu berulang, dengan polos Yifan menatap pergerakan tangan Zitao tanpa diminta. "Bagaimana dengan ukurannya?"

Terngiang dalam benak Zitao mengenai perkataan Baekhyun, "We're just nothing, but number." Well, baiklah kali ini Zitao akan membuat skor yang bagus dengan 'number'nya.

Yifan terdiam sesaat sambil mengamati wajah ayu Zitao. "Proporsional." puji Yifan jujur.

"Tidak terlalu kecil?" tanya Zitao lagi sembari memainkan jemari tangan Yifan dengan gaya senatural mungkin.

Yifan bergerak sedikit, mengubah posisi duduknya agar bisa menghadap kearah gadisnya, ia kemudian menggenggam jemari tangan Zitao yang bertaut dengan jemarinya. "I love it."

"It? How about me?"

Yifan menatap dalam mata Zitao dengan pandangan tulus dan dalam, tanpa kedipan yang mampu membuat bulu matanya terhelau. Zitao akui, ia dapat merasakan keseriusan tiap pertemuan bola matanya dengan milik suaminya itu. "I love you."

.

**DEG!**

.

Dada Zitao berdebar mendengar pengakuan tulus Yifan. Apakah itu nyata? Apakah Yifan jujur?

Zitao merasa semua rencana yang telah ia rencanakan buyar. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dirinya lakukan, Zitao bergerak mengambil sekotak permen karet mint yang ada di atas meja kecil di hadapan keduanya, itu permen Yifan—dan biasanya Zitao tidak tertarik dengan permen elastis yang mampu menggelembung itu, namun kali ini ia nampak tak perduli, pikirannya kosong. Hanya hati, satu-satunya organ tubuhnya yang ia perdulikan.

"Kamu kaget?" tanya Yifan sambil mengamati pergerakan gugup Zitao yang tengah mengunyah makanan mint miliknya.

"Sedikit," jawab Zitao singkat. Dalam diam, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin mengontrol degup jantungnya yang luar biasa gahar.

"Apa kamu enggak pernah menyadari itu?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada kecewa, raut wajahnya melemas hingga alis matanya yang biasa terlihat tegas kini hilang.

Kembali Zitao mencoba membuat bola kecil dengan bibir kucingnya, "Well.. Kamu baik, menyenangkan, lucu, perhatian….," kata Zitao sengaja memotong ucapannya sendiri. Ia menggidikan bahunya, mengangkat tangan ke udara seolah memberi gesture 'lalu-kenapa-kalau-begitu' dan berusaha membuat ekspresinya jadi terlihat lucu. "Tapi, apa hubungannya sikap itu dengan cinta?" tanyanya sembari tertawa pelan.

Ketika melihat Yifan terdiam sambil terus menerus menatapnya, akhirnya ia menghentikan kekehannya yang terdengar memaksakan diri. "Selama ini aku mengira, itu hanya pesona kamu. Bukan karena cinta."

"Kamu masih enggak percaya dengan cinta?" tanya Yifan—masih—dengan raut wajah sedih. Jujur, Zitao ingin menangkup wajah tampan Yifan saking gemasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku percaya cinta," jawab Zitao cepat. "Tapi aku tidak percaya sama pria." Hey, Zi. Bukankah itu kalimat Luhan? "Sorry." lanjut gadis itu kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yifan menyahut sembari berusaha tersenyum. "Tapi aku selalu jujur dengan perasaanku bila bersama kamu."

.

**DEG!**

.

Sekali lagi. Degup jantung Zitao menyiksanya dengan perlahan, debaran itu terasa sangat menyebalkan namun nyaman di waktu yang bersamaan. Jika Yifan berniat menyatakan cintanya malam ini, maka bersiaplah melihat Zitao mati suri karena debaran itu.

Setelah diam beberapa saat sembari menelan semua ucapan Yifan, Zitao membuang mint yang sedari tadi menemani gerak bibir mungilnya. Ia kemudian beralih menatap kearah pemuda tampan itu yang sedari tadi juga menatap kearahnya. "Cium aku." perintah Huang muda sembari tangannya merapikan helai rambut yang jatuh ke wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan bingung.

"Ciuman adalah detektor cinta paling akurat." jelas Zitao meniru ucapan sahabat baiknya—Keysha Byun. Dilihatnya wajah Yifan yang terpana mendengarnya, sedetik terlewat pemuda itu justru terkekeh dengan gaya yang tampan. "Kenapa?" tantang Zitao kemudian. "Kamu takut tertangkap basah?"

"Meaning?"

"Natural lie detector akan menunjukan kalau kamu bohong." ejek Zitao dengan seringainya yang menggoda, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yifan dengan santai. "Takut? Mr. Wu?"

Yifan menatap berlian milik Zitao dari jarak yang cukup dekat saat ini, sampai-sampai keduanya seolah tengah berbagi udara dari rongga pernafasan mereka. "May God with me." senyum pemuda itu berkarisma.

Nafas kembali tertaut sebelum bibir itu berpagut manis, mata Zitao membelalak meski ia tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Seperkian detik bibir Yifan bermain atas bibir Zitao, gadis itu masih setia mengatupkan belah bibirnya, memberikan kuasa untuk Yifan mengecupi dengan lembut dan berulang.

Serangan panik membuat Zitao tanpa sadar menggerakan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia mencoba mencari sekiranya rasa yang di jelaskan oleh Baekhyun kemarin. Tentang kejujuran. Tapi, mata Yifan yang menatapnya dengan ta'at membuat gadis itu semakin tak terkendali, memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan mencoba merasakan hal ini.

Perlahan, Zitao tanpa sadar membuka belah bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Yifan menyapa ujung bibirnya, bermain dengan halus tanpa ragu saat milik pemuda itu mengabsen keseluruhan rongga Zitao.

Bagian bawah dan atas benda kenyal itu saling mengulum seiring desau racau Zitao dan kecapan manis, awalnya kepala mungil Zitao masih mencoba mencari penjelasan akan tindakan ini, jawaban terjujur yang bisa ia rasakan. Tapi perlahan rasa itu menghilang, terganti dengan bayangan Yifan, Yifan dan hanya Yifan.

Mendadak Yifan menghentikan pergerakannya. Zitao masih setia memejamkan matanya meski ia merasa jika pemuda itu sudah tak lagi menciumnya, tapi perlahan gadis itu membuka mutiara hitamnya. Melihat Yifan sedang tersenyum dengan wajah bahagia sembari menatapnya. "Gimana, apa aku bicara jujur?"

"Aku ragu."

Bibir Yifan kembali mendarat di atas bibir Zitao. Keduanya mulai kembali berciuman untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian hal yang sama terulang kembali. Yifan menghentikan ciumannya. "Do you love me?"

"No!"

Lagi. Bibir Yifan kembali menyapa bibir Zitao lembut. Menari sesaat di permukaannya sebelum benda lunak merah muda itu kembali merensak dan mengulum bibir mungil Zitao yang kini hampir merekah.

Zitao menyerah, entah mengapa ia nampak lemah kali ini. Bukan hanya pada Yifan, tapi rasa dari pemuda itu sendiri. Kembali matanya terpejam, sentuhan bulu mata lentik itu mengenai pipi lembut Yifan.

Mendadak Yifan kembali melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, kali ini Zitao sudah cukup paham untuk ikut membuka mata begitu bibir Yifan terlepas dari belah bibirnya. Yifan tersenyum lagi. "Kamu bohong."

.

**Plak!**

.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Zitao mendadak melayangkan ayunan telapaknya ke arah wajah Yifan. Pemuda itu hanya mampu terpana melihat reaksi istrinya. "Kamu pikir aku tidak bisa pura-pura menikmati sebuah ciuman?" tantang Zitao sinis. "Aku tidak selugu itu, Honey." desisnya kembali seperti kucing kecil yang digoda, gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Yifan segera berlari menyusul Zitao. Tanpa di duga, Yifan mendorong tubuh yang lebih mungil dari tubuhnya itu merapat ke tembok kamar. Tangan hangatnya mencengkeram pundak Zitao keras. Seolah-olah pemuda itu tak rela jika gadisnya bergerak barang seinci pun.

Bibir pemuda berwajah western itu kembali mendarat di belah milik Zitao. Tapi sekali ini, Yifan melakukannya dengan sedikit kasar, seolah tak perduli apakah Zitao akan membalasnya atau tidak. Seperti sebelumnya, Zitao kembali takluk pada Yifan.

Dibiarkannya pergerakan Yifan yang kembali mengajak lidahnya menari, mengecupnya dengan manja seolah bibir Zitao adalah bunga penghasil madu. Pemuda itu tak segan menghisapnya lembut, menarik sari-sari manis dari sang bunga. Entah mengapa, persendian Ztitao terasa tak ada gunanya, ia lemas dan bisa saja roboh, jika saja Yifan tak memeluknya erat.

'Perasaan apa ini? Apakah ini cinta yang sebenarnya?'

Terulang. Yifan kembali menghentikan ciumannya, tangannya masih mencengkeram pinggang ramping Zitao, tubuh keduanya masih bertemu dengan tepat. Yifan memang orang yang diciptakan untuk melindungi sang mutiara hitam, Huang Zitao. "Kamu bohong." ejek Yifan lalu.

"Kamu yakin sekali." Zitao balas mengejek dengan santai.

Tak perduli, Yifan kembali mencium bibir ranum Zitao yang kini makin merekah. Kali ini berbeda, gadis itu mulai berani membalas dan menari dengan penuh hasrat dan gairah. Saling mengulum dengan sedikit liar.

"Kamu bohong." ejek Yifan lagi dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak.

"I'm good, huh?"

Bibir Yifan kembali mendarat di bibir Zitao, begitu gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Saling berciuman lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya, seperti yang sudah kita duga, Yifan kembali menghentikan ciumannya. "Kamu bohong!"

"Jangan terlalu yakin, Yifanku." sahut gadis itu berusaha terlihat santai, meski fakta jika ia merasa tubuhnya meremang karena sentuhan Yifan. Kali ini, gadis itu tak membiarkan Yifan kembali menciumnya. Disentaknya tubuh tegap itu agar memberi jarak dengan dirinya sendiri. Baru satu kali melangkah, Yifan sudah mencekal lengan Zitao dan menariknya agar tubuh wanita itu kembali merapat dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku yakin kamu bohong." Yifan kembali bersikeras, lagi ia mendaratkan ciuman untuk Zitao.

Sekali lagi Zitao menyerah akan Yifan. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena gadis itu merasakan perasaan nyaman akan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan. Menikmati setiap kuluman dari Yifan, bahkan menikmati desah nafas Yifan yang terus memburu. Mata Zitao terpejam perlahan, bersamaan dengan kejolak dalam dirinya yang mencoba untuk menutup pikiran dan akal sehat.

Tiba-tiba Yifan melepaskan ciumannya, tapi kali ini bukan untuk mengejek istri manisnya itu, tapi untuk mengalihkan kecupannya ke area telinga Zitao yang telah memerah padam, kembali kecupan bak kepak kupu-kupu terasa, beralih ke rahang tegas Zitao lalu berpindah ke leher mulus dengan aroma mawar dari body lotion favoritenya.

Debaman jantungnya seakan makin kencang dan mendobrak keluar, tapi perasaan itu menyita Zitao untuk tenggelam makin dalam. Terlena akan buaian Yifan, perlahan tangan hangat itu masuk kedalam pakaian yang Zitao kenakan, mengusap kulitnya yang sehalus sutra dengan penuh perasaan.

Kembali Zitao merasa tubuhnya bergetar makin hebat, sedetik hilang Yifan sudah membuat Zitao melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya kebagian pinggang pemuda itu. Bersamaan dengan bibir pemuda itu yang memberikan desak perasaan di kulit leher Zitao dengan tekun. Tubuh mereka melangkah ke dalam kamar Zitao yang seakan mengizinkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Pintunya." desah Zitao serak dengan mata sayu menggodanya.

Yifan mengerang sebal. Tanpa berniat menghentikan bibirnya yang tetap menciumi sekujur kulit Zitao yang tersingkap kain, tangan Yifan mengambang di udara, berusaha menggapai pintu yang terbuka. Tali kecil yang tadi melindungi pundak Zitao sudah merosot sedari tadi, Yifan menurunkannya dengan gigi-giginya, bibir itu kembali memberikan kecupan disertai kecapan dari lidah merah mudanya. "Pintu sialan!" rutuk Yifan ketika tangannya telah berhasil menggapai pintu.

.

**BLAM!**

.

Pintu kamar tertutup.

* * *

Yifan membopong Zitao kearah tempat tidur. Tak ada penolakan dari sang gadis, bahkan tangan itu ikut memeluk leher Yifan sambil menciumi kulit di belakang telinganya. Dihempaskannya tubuh itu dengan perlahan, membuat rambut halus di kening Zitao berpindah dari posisi semula. Bibir itu bergerak kembali mencium manis seluruh bagian wajah istrinya, dari pipinya yang sehalus sutra, lalu berpindah kembali ke bagian dagu. Memberi buaian surga yang belum pernah keduanya rasa sebelumnya.

Zitao mulai merasa panas yang luar biasa, deru nafasnya memburu berlomba dengan aliran darahnya yang mengalir deras, pemuda itu reflek semakin mempererat dekapannya, merasakan hangat tubuh gadis cantik ini didekapannya. Tangannya aktif melucuti pakaian Zitao, ciuman Yifan kemudian turun ke leher gadis itu, ia belum pernah menyentuh Zitao barang seincipun, hal ini yang membuat pemuda itu begitu penasaran bagaimana rasanya mengecap leher putih susu Zitao.

Menciumnya, lalu mengecapnya. Memberikan kecupan intens yang membuat suara rintihan manis Zitao terdengar menggodanya, buaian manis dari bibir Yifan menghasilkan sebuah tanda manis akan kepemilikan diri Zitao atas Yifan nampak menggelora.

Detik menghilang. Gigitan manis itu semakin bertambah seiring desah dan hembus nafas yang mengisi ruangan. Yifan berpindah, mulai turun lagi kebagian lembut milik Zitao yang menariknya dalam rasa harap. Ya, belahan sempurna milik Zitao.

Tubuh keduanya benar−benar panas saat ini, ini kali pertama bagi Yifan untuk melihat tubuh wanita—dan bahagianya ini hanya pada Zitao. Dipandangi saja, sudah terasa seperti ditelanjangi, tatapan Yifan menusuk kedalam sukmanya, menarik gadis itu hingga tertelan dan tak bisa bergerak jauh. Berubah intense.

Memberi ciuman manis dan dalam dikening gadisnya.

"Apa kau tak merasa terpaksa?"

Zitao memberingsut, matanya berkedip cepat hingga bulu matanya bergerak manis, membuat Yifan tak mampu untuk diam—bergerak mengecup kelopak mata bak intan itu. Gadis itu lalu menggeleng, "Tidak." sahutnya manis. Yifan bersumpah, tak akan pernah mau melepaskan Zitao. Dari awal ia telah menyadari, ia masuk kedalam lubang pesona seorang Huang Zitao.

"Salahkah aku—jika.. Aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu."

Zitao berkedip jenaka mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, ia nampak ragu menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi tirus Yifan yang lembut. Tangan dingin itu mengusap bagian wajah Yifan dengan lembut, membuat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya menikmati belai tangan polos Zitao.

"Kumohon." gadis itu mencicit pelan, suaranya halus sekali, seperti belai kapas kecil untuk telinga Yifan. Debaman jantungnya semakin menjadi, Yifan tau bagi Zitao ini terasa konyol. Tapi ia yakin ini perasaan murni dari dirinya.

Yifan kembali mencium kening Zitao lembut, perlahan tangan Yifan naik untuk mencoba menarik kungkungan yang melindungi dua belah dada Zitao, sekali hentak, bentukan menggoda itu sudah menyapa mata Yifan. Tangan besar itu bergerak perlahan—Yifan merasa sangat takut melukai gadisnya—menyentuh payudara milik Zitao yang beraroma susu murni.

Menangkupnya, mencoba menahan getaran dan degupan jantungnya yang memberontak. Kali pertama merasakan kelembutan gundukan Zitao yang hangat ditangannya yang besar, menyentuh puncak Zitao dengan ibu jarinya, memilinnya perlahan.

Merendahkan kepalanya saat puncak Zitao nampak menegang dan terlihat begitu menggodanya, menggoda untuk dicicipi oleh bibirnya. Saat Yifan menyentuh puncaknya dengan bibir, dan menggigitnya lembut, gadis itu hanya dapat mencengkram lengan Yifan erat, lengan yang Zitao sadar sekali amat kekar. Mencengkram dengan kungkungan lemah, gadis polos ini frustasi, bibir dan gigitan Yifan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan membuatnya terbuai.

Menyadari cengkraman Zitao dilengannya semakin erat, Yifan menghentikan sentuhannya pada gundukan Zitao. Beralih menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Zitao kembali lebih dalam. Membuat gadis itu mabuk akan rasa Yifan pada bibirnya. Kedua sejoli itu melenguhkan nama satu sama lain dengan gairah, bibir tebal Yifan mengulum bibir mungil Zitao perlahan. Pemuda itu merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya yang sedari tadi tertidur kini bangun.

Masih dengan memperdalam tautan bibir mereka, Yifan membawa tangannya kekancing terakhir kemeja yang ia kenakan, meloloskan pengikat itu dan melemparnya entah kemana. Zitao tidak tahu rasa apa, tapi yang ia inginkan adalah sentuhan Yifan. Lagi dan lagi. Gadis itu melepaskan ciuman mereka, membawa bibirnya yang merona ketelinga Yifan lalu berbisik, "Touch me."

Seolah tertarik dalam sorot kasat mata, jemari panjang Yifan bergerak masuk kedalam pelindung bawah paling fatal Zitao, dari hanya satu jari, kini menjadi dua jari. Mengusapnya dengan irama santai, membuat sesuatu dibawah sana sekiranya terbuka lebih lebar.

Yifan mempermainkannya dengan sangat lembut, wajahnya sama dengan perlakuannya pada Zitao—mempesona. Merasakan milik Zitao yang basah akibat sentuhannya, ditambah dengan mendengar desah suara Zitao, semakin membuat Yifan ingin melakukan lebih pada milik gadisnya.

.

'I cant control it! God bless me.'

.

Yifan bergerak menatap tubuh Zitao yang polos tak ternoda dengan lebih jelas, jari-jari pemuda itu masih betah didalam Zitao. Tak bosan, Yifan kembali merendahkan kepalanya agar dapat menyantap kembali bibir Zitao yang menggodanya. Bibir itu kembali bertemu, kali ini benda lunak tak bertulang Yifan mengabsen aktif gigi-gigi semungil biji semangka Zitao, menjilati dengan erotis langit mulut gadisnya hingga tanpa sadar mengakibatkan suara mengairahkan keluar dari bibir Zitao, membuat Yifan kembali berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

Zitao merasa tidak ada apapun dalam fikirannya—kosong.

.

.

Keringat dari dahi Yifan turun seiring gerak tubuh bawah pemuda itu, membuat Zitao mendesis dengan mata terpejam erat, sesuatu milik Yifan menerobos masuk dengan pelan. Hanya ujung, tapi rasanya perih sekali.

Zitao masih setia untuk memejamkan matanya, pemuda itu tak lelah menurunkan wajah dan mencium pelan bibir Zitao dengan lembut dan halus. Membuat gadis itu sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Seiring dengan semakin intensnya pertemuan bibir itu, Yifan mulai menurunkan sedikit gerak tubuh bawahnya, memperdalam sesuatu dalam tubuhnya agar bisa bersatu erat dengan rongga bersih Zitao. Gadis itu sedikit meronta, tangannya mencakar punggung telanjang Yifan dengan reflek. Pemuda itu mengeram perih, sama halnya dengan si gadis yang kini mengalirkan air mata. Yifan terdiam, pemuda itu tidak bergerak barang seinchipun, mencoba membuat gadis manisnya sedikit tenang terlebih dahulu untuk sebelum kembali menyatukan diri.

.

.

Hela nafas Zitao yang menghalus, membuat gadis itu memberi usapan manis dilengan berotot Yifan. Pemuda itu lalu menumpu kembali bagian bawahnya semakin dalam, seperkian detik Zitao mencoba menyamankan diri. Hingga akhirnya suara meracau yang jelas, terdengar mengaum memenuhi ruangan dimana keduanya sedang beradu kasih. "Ah… Ah..."

Yifan tidak tau.

Mendengar racau dari Zitao membuatnya kepalanya terasa hilang akal, hanya mampu menuruti apa yang dia inginkan saat ini, dengan gerak sedang ia bergerak maju mundur dengan irama pelan, lenguhannya sesekali terdengar menemani racauan Zitao. Semakin bergerak aktif, Zitao sesekali tersentak dan mendongak, matanya terpejam untuk menjadi terbuka dengan sayu, seirama dengan bibir yang membuka. Yifan mencium benda kenyal itu sekali lagi, dan kembali fokus dengan urusan bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

"Engh.. A—aku.."

Yifan mendesis dibuatnya, "Sshh.. My blackpearl."

Zitao terlonjak berkali-kali, dada sintalnya sesekali bergerak seirama karna gerak tubuh Yifan yang diluar kontrol. Namun, pemuda itu secepatnya sadar untuk berlaku lembut pada gadis manisnya.

"A—aku. Ungh.. Di—sana Yif—anhh."

Yifan kembali menumpu posisi yang membuat Zitao merengek antara senang dan gelisah, gadis itu kembali bersuara sama saat Yifan melakukan hal itu berulang. Tangannya bergerak, mengusak rambut pirang Yifan yang halus dan beraroma mint. Terasa nyata, Yifan ada di antara kedua belah kakinya yang terbuka.

.

.

Saat Yifan akan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang melesak dalam miliknya, ia ingin agar inti sari tubuhnya itu menghasilkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat dirinya dan Zitao semakin satu. Utuh sebagai pasangan dalam hidup dan kematian.

Puncak terasa hangat, mengalir seiring dengan rembesan darah yang juga terasa menghias. Menit menghilang persatuan, dibiarkan gadis itu tergulai lemah karena kegiatan panas mereka.

Yifan mengecup kening Zitao lembut dan penuh kasih, gadis itu tersenyum dan bergerak pula mengusap pipi tirus Yifan. Beberapa detik berkedip, untuk kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan tertidur. Dengan sayang, pemuda itu mengusap dahi Zitao yang berkeringat, memeluk dengan erat dan penuh kasih. Memberi sapaan malam di bagian punggungnya yang bersih dan terbuka.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

.

.

* * *

TBC

Bukan pengemis review, tapi saran dari kalian itu sangat ngebangun buat kami.  
jangan hanya fav dan follow aja, sebel tauk /desuwh/

**Q : Kenapa pake wang likun, shan? Kudu banget?  
A : biar kalian makin sebel ama dia, lol**

**Q : kalo tao makin ganteng kenapa?  
A : ga baik buat iman kami kaum hawa.**

**Q : wang likun ga sebagus itu tauk, shan.  
A : sesuaikan ama cerita ya sayang T_T**

Dan makasih yang sudah review dari awal! YOU THE REAL MVP‼  
makasih banget sama kalian yang udah memanah semangat kami bertiga, terutama si pemilik akun. Kami semakin semangat buat melestarikan kisah percintaan between HZT-WYF ini.  
BUKTIKAN KALAU KITA MENDUKUNG MEREKA, KARENA DIRI MEREKA.  
BUKAN HANYA KARENA SENTUHAN-SENTUHAN BAK RAYUAN JENGKOL!

Oke, let's **review~**

**Salam**; **trio undur-undur** (makasih yang udah kasih nickname ini, ingga cinta kamu katanya!)


	8. Chapter 8 : New Fact Between Us

"Well… well… well…, lihat siapa yang berdandan hari ini?" Kyungsoo bersiul saat melihat Zitao datang dengan penampilan yang luar biasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Gadis yang dimaksud pun dengan reflek melakukan beberapa pose bak foto model kenamaan dengan rok di atas lutut yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Apa kita sedang merayakan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan menyelidik sambil berusaha keras melawan tarikan sisir bulat yang digulung di rambutnya oleh Charon—penata rambut langganan mereka. Charon seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh dua, dan dia sudah memiliki seorang putri cantik bernama Channedi berusia tujuh tahun.

"Mungkin." jawab Zitao dengan gaya misteri.

"Apa Likun musnah?" tanya Baekhyun yang disambut dengan tawa menggelegar dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo. "Amen." jawab keduanya mengamini.

Zitao tersenyum setarik. "I wish." desahnya dengan wajah penuh harap.

Baekhyun yang kepalanya sedang dipijat dengan sebuah cream putih yang lengket tergelak mendengarnya. "Cerita, Barbie." ujarnya memohon.

Zitao tersenyum dengan bintik merah manis di belah pipi chubbynya, ia menatap sekeliling untuk kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya malu. "Nanti saja."

"C'mon." pekik Kyungsoo gemas. Perempuan lain dengan tubuh tambun yang sedang memijat kepala mungilnya menarik rambut Kyungsoo sehingga kepala Kyungsoo seolah tersedot kebelakang.

Zitao terdiam sesaat sembari berpikir. "Oke," kata Zitao lalu bergegas menarik kursi empuk warna merah yang berjarak paling dekat dengan dirinya. Luhan segera memerintahkan Charon untuk mematikan hair dryer yang tengah berdengung kencang karenanya. "We 'did' that."

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'we'?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi bingungnya yang lucu.

"And 'did' what?" Luhan menimpali dengan penasaran.

Zitao menutup wajahnya dengan tangan untuk menghalau kulit wajahnya yang nampaknya bersemu merah hingga ke daun telinga. Kemudian ia beralih menatap wajah sahabatnya bergantian melalui cermin yang dipasang di depan masing-masing kursi mereka. "Aku dan Yifan."

"….."

.

Keep calm.

.

Idiot face.

.

And…

.

Then…

.

"WHAAATT?"

* * *

**Marriagable.**

(Big colaboration of **Shan Assegaf** ft. **Filma kiandita** and **Inggara Juanda**.)

**.**

**—****warning!—  
**Character is not ours;of course.  
Di ambil dari buku dengan judul yang sama karangan Riri Sardjono,  
hanya saja mungkin kami akan buat alur yang berbeda kedepannya.

**Tidak ada niat memplagiat.**

**Pairing; **Yifan/Zitao.  
**Length;** Chaptered.  
**Genres; **Romance, Smut.  
**rated; **Mature.

Genderswitch, Canada's-view, Damn Handsome! Yifan-Funny Cute! Zitao,  
weird, absurd.

.

* * *

..O..

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap sahabat cantiknya itu dengan mata dan wajah yang membola sempurna. Sedetik hilang wajahnya sudah berbinar-binar bahagia layaknya tokoh komik yang sedang jatuh cinta. "Kau melakukannya? Uh yeah~"

Zitao menganggukan kepalanya cepat hingga poni rambutnya bergerak.

"Welcome to triple X club, Darling!" seru Baekhyun dengan wajah bersemangat.

"Thanks." Zitao menyahuti acuh sambil memberi tanda pada perempuan yang biasa duduk di meja kasir jika ia ingin menata rambutnya yang hitam dan ikal.

"Bagaimana caranya?" kali ini Kyungsoo kembali menyahut. Jika diukur dengan lingkar pinggang, mungkin senyum wanita itu seukuran 30—mengingat betapa lebarnya ia menarik jarak. Zitao meniup rambut depannya untuk menghilangkan rasa grogi yang mendadak menyergap dirinya.

"Standar." sahutnya kemudian berusaha tetap terlihat santai. "Terlentang."

Baekhyun tergelak hebat, wajahnya memerah lengkap dengan setitik air di ujung matanya yang runcing. "Okay then," katanya masih berusaha meredam suara tawanya yang tetap ingin meledak kembali. "Siapa yang melakukan first move?"

"Sebenarnya…," gadis cantik bergaun biru muda itu menghentikan kalimatnya, mencoba memilih kata yang setidaknya paling tepat agar terhindar dari ejekan bibir manis kaum ubur-uburnya. "Bisa dibilang awalnya karena kecelakaan."

"Accidentally in sex?" Luhan memekik untuk kemudian tergelak hebat. "Kau pikir kau anak SMA? Please, ceritakan semuanya."

Zitao menarik napas dalam, ia kemudian menceritakan semua hal yang telah dilakukannya semalam bersama dengan Yifan. Tak ada yang terlewat, tak ada yang ditambah. Ketiga temannya itu bahkan dengan sengaja mendekatkan kursi yang sedang mereka duduki agar dapat mendengar cerita Zitao dari dekat. Handuk putih panas yang melilit rambut hitam Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dibiarkan saja bertengger cantik disana.

Dua wanita itu meminta agar karyawan salon yang sedang memijat pundak mereka untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka dulu, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Sepertinya cerita Zitao lebih menarik ketimbang penampilan mereka sendiri—oh tentu saja.

"Honey." Luhan mendesah. "Kalau semua intrik Likun sudah berakhir, lalu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini semua hanya karena bersaing dengan Likun." papar Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang reflek bergulung satu di depan dada.

Zitao melakukan bentukan merajuk seperti yang biasa ia lakukan—mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya sebal. "Aku tidak bersaing dengannya." bantah gadis itu cepat.

"Ya, kau bersaing." Luhan menukas gemas. "Kau mencari pengakuan Yifan kalau kau lebih baik dari Likun."

Baekhyun tersedak liurnya sendiri nampaknya saat mendengar penjelasan Luhan barusan. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali seolah baru saja menelan asap pembakaran kertas. "Bukankah semua wanita memang begitu?" gadis itu berseru memprotes. "Kita memang butuh pengakuan dari laki-laki."

"Aku tidak." Luhan menukas jengkel sembari bersidekap lalu melengos acuh.

"Darling. Kalau lima puluh persen wanita sepertimu, Prada akan bangkrut." Baekhyun menukas dengan gemas, wajahnya menunjukan ia begitu iba pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Luhan, Zi." Kyungsoo menimpali. Ia yang biasanya selalu bertolak belakang dengan Luhan, kali ini nampaknya satu pemikiran. Yang kemudian disambut dengan anggukan oleh Luhan. "Kalau begini, selama hidupmu kau butuh Likun atau perempuan lain agar hubunganmu dengan Yifan lebih bergairah."

"Dengan kata lain kau lesbian." timpal Baekhyun sinis untuk lalu tergelak. "You need another woman."

Zitao diam mendengarnya. Sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba datang ke dalam kepalanya. Apakah sebenarnya perempuan memang membutuhkan wanita lain agar hubungan mereka lebih bergairah? Mungkin persaingan itu bukan untuk memperebutkan para lelaki. Tapi, untuk kepuasan pribadi kita sendiri.

Jadi sebenarnya kita hanya menggunakan para lelaki untuk memuaskan kebutuhan terselubung kita, mendapat pengakuan sebagai first lady. Atau mungkin itu hanya sebuah taktik dagang yang pintar dari pada pebisnis fashion, DKNY, Manholo Blanik, Revlon, Cosmopolitan, atau Mariabella.

"Lalu? Setelahnya bagaimana, Zi?" tanya Luhan meminta Zitao untuk meneruskan cerita yang sempat terputus. Kyungsoo meminta waktu kepada perempuan gempal yang menyuruhnya untuk segera mengkeramas rambutnya yang tergulung handuk. Gadis belo itu kemudian makin mendekatkan kursi yang ia pakai duduk agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas cerita Zitao.

"Apa kubilang!" pekik Kyungsoo senang dengan wajah berbinar-binar lagi ketika Zitao sampai pada cerita saat Yifan mengatakan cinta padanya. "Oooh…, so romantic."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan malas sembari memutar bola matanya untuk kemudian genti menatap Zitao. "Apa yang kau rasa?"

"Panik," jawab Zitao bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang berseru kencang "Puas!" Keduanya segera berpandang-pandangan untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi terlihat kecewa. "Panik?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Seharusnya itu berhenti tujuh tahun lalu, usia tujuh belas saat kau mendapati kau jatuh cinta dan dipandangi dengan telaten oleh orang itu. Sekarang kita harus panik jika Calvin Klein bunuh diri, atau Gucci dan Prada bangkrut."

"Kenapa panik?" tanya Kyungsoo polos tanpa memperdulikan protes panjang Baekhyun. "Bukannya seharusnya kau bahagia?"

Luhan mengangkat alis matanya bingung. "Kenapa harus bahagia?" ia menatap Kyungsoo lagi. "Tidak heran Yifan bilang cinta. Semua laki-laki pasti bilang cinta pada perempuan yang memakai gaun tidur tipis." Baekhyun segera menyahuti dengan mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya pada Luhan, yang dibalas dengan gesture yang sama oleh gadis Xi itu.

"Jadi belum tentu Yifan…," Zitao menggantungkan ucapannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis dengan gesture kecewa yang kuat. "I'm so naive."

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan mata membulat sebal. Sedangkan keduanya hanya bisa saling melemparkan pandangan dengan bingung. Sedetik berlalu, gadis bermata runcing itu seolah baru saja paham dengan keadaan. Baekhyun kemudian memutuskan untuk mencoba menghibur adik satu tahunnya itu. "No, no, no." ujarnya sembari menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Bukan begitu maksud kami, Honey. Kita cuma berpikir sebaiknya kau jangan menggabungkan antara cinta dan temptation. Itu bukan cara yang baik untuk membuat Pinacolada."

Tanpa dikomando, Zitao berserta Luhan dan Kyungsoo tergelak hebat mendengar penjelasan aneh dari Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Bhellgie—salah satu penata rambut langganan mereka—menghampiri Zitao dengan gayanya yang anggun. "Ayo bilas rambutmu, Huang."

"Dia belum perlu membilas rambut sekarang, Bhell." tolak Baekhyun sambil mengusir gadis dengan ikal cantik bermata coklat itu dengan gaya seperti mengusir lalat yang baru saja ingin menghinggapi mereka. "Ceritanya belum sampai pada bagian dimana ia butuh bilas membilas."

Luhan kembali tergelak keras mendengar ejekan Baekhyun. Sementara Bhellgie hanya bisa memberengut sebal dengan mimik wajah lucu sambil meloyor pergi dari hadapan kumpulan wanita yang ada.

"Lanjutkan, Darling." perintah Baekhyun lagi pada Zitao. "Ini bagian yang paling ku suka dari semua cerita Cinderella ala Kyungsoo."

Zitao kembali melanjutkan ceritanya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Sampai-sampai ketiga wanita yang mendengar harus mendekatkan wajah cantik mereka ke arah si pendongeng. Sesekali gadis bermata panda itu celingukan untuk memperhatikan sekeliling, takut-takut ada orang lain yang turut mencuri dengar.

Zitao berpikir, kali ini mereka pasti terlihat sangat konyol, bagaimana tidak, ada dua perempuan dengan rambut lengket penuh krim yang dililit oleh handuk basah, satu orang perempuan dengan rambut penuh gulungan rol warna biru, dan satu orang lagi dengan tampang celingukan bak pencuri toko boneka kelas atas. Mungkin orang yang melihat akan mengira jika mereka adalah mafia salon yang sedang melakukan transaksi obat keriting khusus anjing.

"I love you." desah Baekhyun meniru ucapan Yifan saat laki-laki itu berbaring sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang Zitao dari belakang sebelum mereka berdua terlelap tidur. "Itu baru romantis. Puas, nikmat, lemas, telanjang, dan dicintai."

Kyungsoo langsung mendelik sebal kearah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun acuh. "Apa aku terdengar seperti laki-laki?"

Luhan tergelak hebat sekali lagi karena Baekhyun. "Honey." panggilnya sembari berusaha meredam suara manis yang terusan mengalun dari belah bibir mungilnya. "…Kalau sebagian perempuan sepertimu, aku pikir kita tak butuh lelaki lagi." lanjutnya kemudian hingga membuat hidung Baekhyun semakin kembang-kempis menahan kesombongannya. "Pria yang jauh lebih sensitif dari wanita. Hebat."

"Menurutku itu tidak terlalu membawa banyak perubahan." Kyungsoo akhirnya menukas dengan sebal. "Persamaan yang paling menonjol antara Baekhyun dan laki-laki adalah, mereka sama-sama sulit setia."

"Kau harus mencoba itu, Esmeralda." Baekhyun bersua dengan nada kalem sembari menyilangkan kaki mungilnya. "Tidak setia adalah satu-satunya cara membuat laki-laki menjadi setia dengan kita. Mereka akan kehabisan waktu karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan kita."

"Gila!" Kyungsoo menyembur jengkel, Luhan dan Zitao bahkan reflek memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang reflek memekik. Setelahnya wanita yang kini menjadi bagian keluarga Kim Jongin itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Zitao. "Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menikmati?"

"Tanpa cinta?" sahut Zitao balas bertanya. "Ya."

"Putri duyungku~" puji Baekhyun dengan nada suara kagum. "Apa kau sungguhan masih—"

"Yup," Zitao memotong cepat.

"Dan apa Yifan tau itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, matanya berkedip berulang-ulang dengan menggemaskan.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Kalau ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya, seharusnya dia tahu itu." lanjutnya kembali dengan nada santai.

Seperkian detik kepala Zitao kembali dipenuhi dengan banyak pertanyaan. "Bagaimana aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamanya atau bukan?"

"Apa dia gemetar?" Baekhyun bertanya untuk kemudian tergelak hebat.

"Serius!" hardik Zitao jengkel. Baekhyun masih tergelak beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti, menggosok hidungnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sensitif dan terasa gatal, lalu kemudian menatap Zitao dengan iba. "Darling, jangan memikirkan hal yang tak perlu. Nikmati saja. Kalau kau kesulitan. Bayangkan saja wajah Orlando Bloom."

Lagi. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Kadang aku merasa jika Jongin membayangkan orang lain saat dia have sex denganku. Kristen Sthewart misalnya."

"Itu bukan masalah, Cinderella. Daripada dia melakukan dengan orang lain?" Baekhyun berujar penuh pengertian sembari mengusap pundak mungil wanita bermata bulat itu.

"Apa… Yifan juga membayangkan orang lain saat itu?" Zitao bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri, namun terdengar layaknya pertanyaan untuk kawanannya.

"Siapa?" Luhan bersua malas. "Likun?"

"…."

"Tidak mungkin, Barbie." bujuk Baekhyun halus sembari menepuk-nepuk paha berbalut rok biru tua Zitao. "Kau barang baru, sedangkan Likun barang lama."

"Barang?!" sembur Zitao dan Luhan berbarengan, tepat setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Sebenarnya hatimu itu terbuat dari apa, sih?" bentak Luhan lagi dengan berang. "Kau tak sadar? Kau baru saja merendahkan kaum mu sendiri."

"Merendahkan bagaimana?" nada bicara Baekhyun juga turut naik satu tingkat. "Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada pria."

"Kau sungguhan sinting!" hardik Kyungsoo genti dengan geram.

Baekhyun menggerakan jari telunjuk setipis ranting miliknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Bukan." tukasnya kemudian dengan cepat. "Tapi kalian semua yang terlalu bodoh karena menuntut sesuatu yang muluk. Percaya padaku, tak ada yang namanya cinta sejati. Yang ada hanya nafsu sesaat."

"…."

"Jadi—"

"Jangan dengarkan dia," ujar Kyungsoo segera memotong ucapan Zitao buru. "Aku yakin Yifan benar mencintaimu, Zitao."

"Ladies, bukan penyebabnya yang penting."Baekhyun kembali bersua mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tadi sempat memanas, "Yang penting adalah sekarang Zitao dan Yifan sudah sah menjadi suami istri."

"Dalam mind game yang kau usulkan." lanjut Kyungsoo geram dengan mata menatap sinis pada Byun muda itu. "Ini bukan game, Zi. Ini pernikahan! Kalau ini semua game over, apa pernikahan mu juga akan begitu?"

"…."

"Lelaki mungkin pembosan, suka selingkuh, senang menguasai, merendahkan kita, bermain layaknya boss, egois, tidak peka, dan beribu macam dosa lain. Tapi, itu bukan berarti kita harus seperti mereka." Kyungsoo berkata lembut dengan mata memandang halus kearah mata Zitao. "Kita bukan mereka. Setelah semua kesenangan egois ini selesai, pada akhirnya semua orang akan mencari cinta."

"Tapi—"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi tanda agar Luhan menunda protesnya yang baru saja ingin ia utarakan. "Aku mungkin na'if atau pemimpi atau melankolis atau drama Queen di mata kalian. Tapi aku yakin, apa yang kalian lakukan, apa yang semua lelaki lakukan, hanya cara yang sedikit salah dalam pencarian mereka."

"Tentang Cinta?" tanya Zitao tertegun lirih.

"Dan hidup," Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Kesenangan itu cuma menandakan kalau kita kesepian. Apa yang kau rasa setelah semua ini terjadi, Zi?"

"Aku…,"

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan setelah melihat Zitao tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kosong, kan?"

"…."

"Tapi it's all up to you, Barbie." Kyungsoo kembali menimpali. "Ini hidupmu, permainan mu. Aku hanya bisa meminta satu hal padamu. Mainkan permainanmu. Bukan Baekhyun, bukan Likun, bukan Yifan, atau Justin. Tapi milikmu."

"…."

"Sudah bisa keramas sekarang, Ladies?" tanya Carla yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat mereka dengan tangan bersidekap tak sabar. "Kalau terlalu lama, nanti rambut kalian bisa kaku sepeti jalanan."

Sekali ini tidak ada yang tertawa mendengar gurauan gadis cantik berdimple yang biasanya bisa membuat mereka tertawa hebat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Zitao langsung berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Carla menuju ruang pembilasan. Sesampainya di sana, Carla langsung membersihkan rambut hitam legam gadis Huang hingga terlihat seperti tertelan oleh buih busa putih.

Mata runcing jenakanya tertutup saat pijatan menenangkan dirasa atas kulit kepalanya. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku untuk pemikirannya, sama sekali Zitao tak merasa pikirannya tenang. Sebuah kesadaran baru datang mengaum dalam kepalanya. Tapi disaat yang sama, wanita boneka macam Likun selalu mengacaukan bagian isi kepala mungil Zitao yang paling rasional.

"Kau benar." Zitao berkata pada Kyungsoo yang kini duduk di sebelah kanan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo yang kepalanya sedang dikeringkan dengan handuk putih tebal menoleh dan menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah yang tersenyum senang hingga lingkar bola matanya sedikit mengecil. "I know."

"Jangan GR." sembur Zitao jengkel sambil mengamati wajahnya dari kaca besar yang tertanam dalam tembok di hadapan mereka. "Mungin kau tidak suka dengan caraku. Mungkin suatu saat aku juga tidak akan menyukai caraku sendiri. Tapi untuk saat ini, ini satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu selain hancur berantakan seperti saat dulu aku menlihat Justin dengan Ratu Prom. Jadi menurutku, ini cara yang lebih menyenangkan."

"Then, do it." sahut Kyungsoo dengan ketenangan luar biasa.

"Kau setuju padaku?" Zitao segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Kyungsoo yang masih setia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan nikmat pada kulit kepalanya yang mungil.

Kyungsoo kembali bersua, "Aku tidak setuju." tukas Kyungsoo dengan santai. "Tapi ini hidup mu, So, make your own mistakes."

"Tapi…,"

"Dan lagi." potong Kyungsoo cepat sembari memberi gesture agar Zitao mendengarkannya terlebih dahulu. "Aku sahabatmu. Asal kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, aku pasti mendukungmu. Walaupun aku tahu jelas jika isi kepalamu tidak cukup pintar untuk menghasilkan keputusan yang normal ataupun sedikit bijak."

Zitao tersenyum haru mendengarnya. "Thank you." desahnya sembari memeluk leher Kyungsoo erat.

"What can I say?" sahut Kyungsoo sembari menepiskan rambut depannya yang jatuh di dahi dan mengenai bola matanya yang bulat menawan. "That's what friend are for. Slogan itu kadang membuatku terjebak dalam situasi yang menyebalkan seperti sekarang."

Zitao tergelak hingga membuat matanya membentuk seuntai bulan sabit kala mendengar keluhan manis Kyungsoo. Perempuan yang tadi mencuci rambut legamnya kembali datang untuk mengeringkan surai hitam gadis itu agar tidak menjadi kusut.

"By the way. Sampai?" tanya Kyungsoo menyeringai sambil melirik Zitao dari kaca yang terpasang di hadapan keduanya.

"Orgasme?" Baekhyun yang baru saja datang segera mencecar dengan celetukannya, "Orgasme sungguhan ada, ku pikir itu hanya ilusi."

"Kau punya anak tanpa pernah orgasme?" cemooh Luhan mengejek. Tepat kena sasaran, tapi tidak jika Baekhyun yang menjadi korban. Wanita itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan iba, sebelum menyahuti. "Honey, untuk bisa memiliki anak. Kita butuh sperma, bukan orgasme."

Zitao meledak dibuatnya, ia tertawa hingga satu titik air mata muncul di ujung matanya yang runcing. Bahkan Carla, yang sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya mengeringkan rambut Zitao pun ikut tergelak bersama Customernya sambil berseru takjub memuji keluwesan gaya bicara Baekhyun. Mungkin saja wanita itu akan menjadi salah satu pelopor terciptanya Bank sperma.

"Kau tak pernah orgasme?" tanya Luhan balik dengan nada dibuat seiba mungkin. "So sad."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum santai mendengar cemoohan balasan dari Luhan, "Kau yakin yang kau rasa itu orgasme?"

.

**Baddumb!**

.

Benar juga.

.

"Ku pikir aku merasakan itu." ujar Zitao ragu-ragu dengan lantun suara halus seperti hembus napas bayi.

Kyungsoo terbelalak. "What?!" pekiknya riang. "Berarti kau mencintainya, Zi."

"Apa hubungannya cinta dengan seks?" Baekhyun bertanya heran dengan nada mencemooh saat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. Jelas, apa hubungan yang masuk akal dengan orgasme dan perasaanmu? "Yang satu berdebar, yang satu ejakulasi. Bahkan mereka bekerja dalam organ tubuh yang berbeda." Jelasnya lancar. "Mana yang saling berhubungan?"

Luhan kali ini tergelak mendengarnya. Carla nampaknya semakin menikmati perbincangan para wanita cantik itu. Mungkin ada untungnya gadis berkebangsaan Argentina itu lama tinggal di Beijing, ia jadi paham bahasa Ibu para Peri surga ini.

"Menurutku orgasme bukan kerja fisik." kata Kyungsoo membela teorinya. "Itu mind game yang berbeda dari yang selama ini kau kenal, Baek. If you love someone and you making love with him, kau pasti merasakan itu."

Baekhyun menggeleng dramatis mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya terlalu mendramatisir. "Jangan kau ungkapkan lagi teori tentang orgasme on public, Honey."

"Kenapa?" sahut Kyungsoo sebal.

"Kau bisa ditembak mati oleh pemilik pabrik dildo." Baekhyun menjawab kalem yang berbanding terbalik dengan teman-temannya yang justru tertawa hebat. Bahkan Charon yang sekilas mendengar sampai berulang kali terduduk untuk meredam tawa yang mengguncang perut datarnya.

"Terus, bagaimana selanjutnya, Zi?" tanya Luhan setelah reda dari tawa gaharnya yang menggelora. "Apa kau mau melanjutkan 'kecelakaan nikmat' ini sebagai rutinitas?"

"Mungkin." Zitao menyahuti sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "He's good."

"Bagaimana kalau kau hamil, Zi?" Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran. Matanya berkedip berulang dan semakin membola besar. Zitao memundurkan wajahnya yang berjarak dekat dengan wajah Kyungsoo. "Jangan menyumpahiku!" semburnya panik.

Kyungsoo kembali berkedip. "Bukan menyumpahi." tukasnya santai tanpa beban. "Kita 'kan tidak pernah tahu kapan pembuahan terjadi."

.

**Deg!**

.

'Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku…'

.

"Makanya pakai kondom, Dear." saran Baekhyun bijak sambil tetap sibuk dengan majalah yang ia genggam. "Runyam sedikit asal selamat."

.

'Fiuuuhh…'

.

"Tapi kondom 'kan bisa saja bocor." sanggah Kyungsoo cepat yang membuat Zitao kembali putus asa mendengarnya. "Kadang bahkan bisa lepas di dalam."

"Bagus!" sembur Luhan semangat. "Berarti Zitao akan memiliki kondom permanen,"

.

Sial!

.

Kyungsoo terkekeh sekali melihat Zitao yang cemberut sebal mendengar ucapan Luhan yang spontan. "Memang kenapa sih, kau tidak ingin memiliki anak?" tanya gadis itu lagi setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Apa kau gila?" semprot Zitao jengkel dengan mata memicing sinis. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Kyungsoo mendesahkan napasnya sekali. Ia memilih bersandar pada sandaran kursi sebelum bersidekap.

"Tapi itu memang konsekuensimu saat menikah." potong Kyungsoo gemas. "Kenapa tidak sekalian kau lepas saja rahim mu?"

"Kau gila!" Zitao kembali menyembur dengan nada jengkel. "Bagaimana caranya. Sedangkan aku tidak—"

"Cinta?" ejek Luhan sambil mengeluarkan ponsel pintar miliknya. Jarinya bergerak mengetik sebuah kalimat lalu dengan cepat meletakannya kembali ke dalam saku celana birunya.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku hanya berpikir saja." jawabnya singkat sambil mengamati Carla yang sibuk menggulung rambut hitamnya dengan rol-rol biru. "Bagaimana kalau Yifan tidak sungguhan mencintaiku."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung.

Zitao menghela napas lagi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala kursi lalu memejamkan mata, dari sisi kanan dan kiri, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bisa mengamati betapa indah bulu mata halus milik permata Huang.

"Well…, pertama kali Yifan bilang cinta saat aku memakai gaun tidur tembus pandang." papar Zitao merana. Sedetik kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lesu, dan sekejap kemudian kanan dan kiri pipinya sudah di tarik oleh Luhan yang melihat hal itu. Zitao mendengus sebal. "Dan berikutnya, dia selalu bilang cinta padaku saat aku telanjang. Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakan cinta saat aku memakai pakaian lengkap?"

"He hates your clothes." jawab Baekhyun gemas.

Kyungsoo segera meraih tangan berjari lentik Zitao untuk kemudian menepuk-nepuk mencoba menenangkan. "Dia mencintaimu, Baby." ujar Kyungsoo prihatin. "Mungkin sebenarnya dia hanya…,"

Zitao memberikan gesture dengan telapak tangan putihnya agar Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya. Lagi ia menutup kelopak mata bak permata hitamnya sebelum bersua lirih. "Kenapa kita harus takut berhenti dicintai?"

"Karena cinta tidak pernah ramah untuk perempuan." Luhan menyahut kembali. Di tangannya sudah tergenggam satu cup kertas berisi sebuah minuman—yang entah itu apa—karena uap hangatnya meluap-luap terlihat. "Mungkin karena kita terlalu mudah berkeriput."

"Dia mencintaimu, Dear." ujar Baekhyun menyahuti sebelum ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta minuman yang baru saja dibawa Luhan. "Tanpa cinta, dia tak mungkin mau bertahan jadi perjaka dengan seorang istri yang tidur di kamar sebelah."

Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia bahkan hampir memuntahkan air dari dalam hidungnya jika saja gadis itu tidak cepat mengontrol peredaran napasnya. Luhan menatap Zitao yang cemberut untuk kemudian tertawa kembali. Sekejap hilang, perhatian para wanita bak dewi Yunani itu sudah tersedot kearah Channedi—gadis cantik mungil dengan suaranya yang sember tapi menggemaskan.

"Apa benar, Yifan memang sungguhan…,"

"Mungkin saja," potong Baekhyun cepat. "Wanita hitam saja bisa dibuat putih. Apa yang tidak mungkin untuk jaman sekarang?"

Kembali tawa menghiasi deret wanita cantik itu setelah mendengar teori aneh Baekhyun. Carla bahkan mengulang-ulang kalimat ciptaan Baekhyun di tengah tawanya yang menggema. Tapi tidak dengan Zitao. Ia hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali menghela napas panjang. Terlihat sekali jika gadis itu berusaha menepis ketakutan dan keraguan yang merombak pikirannya. "Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Yifan dariku."

"Apa lagi?" pekik Baekhyun gemas seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari Zitao. "Kau bahkan sudah melihatnya telanjang."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" hardik Zitao sebal. Tapi kedua belah pipinya yang sehalus keju menjadi memerah secara lucu.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah kau cari apapun yang melintasi pikiranmu." saran Baekhyun dengan raut wajah serius. "Percaya padaku, tubuh telanjang lelaki. That's we all need. The rest, biarkan itu menjadi urusan Tuhan. Dengan kata lain takdir, Barbie."

Hening menyergap sebelum ponsel Zitao berdering dan membuyarkan segalanya.

"Dari Yifan, ya?" goda Kyungsoo tergelak ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Zitao yang berubah seperti bocah remaja jatuh cinta saat membaca pesan yang cukup panjang itu. Secepat kilat gadis bermata bulat itu merebut ponsel gold Zitao dan segera membaca pesan dari Yifan dengan suara yang sengaja dilantangkan. "Masih di salon, ya? Jangan lupa makan, ya, Barbie. Aku sedang dalam perjalan pulang sekarang. Kamu jangan lama-lama, dong, perginya. I miss you. I love you."

"So sweet." ledek Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Carla berbarengan sambil tergelak keras. Membuat kulit wajah Zitao yang tidak terlalu putih bersemu merah dengan manisnya.

Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponsel gold yang sama percis dengan milik Yifan itu pada empunya. Zitao segera memasukannya kedalam tas dan mendecih sebal atas perbuatan yang baru saja di lakukan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya yang semula memerah manis perlahan menyisakan tepis samar.

"Memang dia sudah tak cemburu lagi dengan Ivan?" tanya Baekhyun mencemooh. Memang benar akan fakta yang mengatakan jika gadis itu paling pandai merusak keadaan. Terbukti dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Tidak tahu." sahut Zitao acuh. "Yang penting ia tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu."

"Dan dia mengizinkan kau bekerja bersama Ivan?" Luhan bertanya menyelidik. Matanya reflek mengecil dan menimpulkan kerutan khas Chinese di sudut mata berbinarnya.

"Nampaknya." jawab Zitao sambil berlalu.

Kyungsoo menjentikan jarinya sekali sebelum menangkup wajah Zitao untuk dapat menatap kearahnya. "Jangan diragukan lagi. Dia sungguhan mencintaimu." serunya puas.

"Sok tahu!" sembur Zitao tergelak sambil bangkit dari duduk dan mematut dirinya sesaat. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali bukan pembohong ulung. Terbukti ia sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berbinar senang. Sepertinya Carla nampak sedih karena ia telah selesai menata rambut sang lady Huang. Mungkin wanita berperawakan model itu, masih ingin terus mendengar pembicaraan tak berujung para mahkluk cantik bertulang lunak itu. Bahkan ia setia mengantarakan Customer langganannya itu sampai ke meja kasir yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk.

.

Well.

Woman always have their own world.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Kalau lelaki bisa menulis pesan singkat lebih dari empat huruf tandanya mereka benar-benar jatuh cinta berat." komentar Kyungsoo dengan berbinar. Tangannya bertaut dan menumpu dibagian kanan pipi dengan refleknya.

"Juliet." tegur Luhan dengan mata memandang iba. "Lelaki tak mengenal cinta. Kalau mereka bisa menulis pesan dengan kalimat yang panjang, itu berarti mereka memiliki kemampuan linguistik yang tinggi."

"Ngaco!" jerit Zitao gemas dengan pipi tembam yang naik menghimpit mata indahnya. Bahkan beberapa perempuan yang melintas dan mendengar celotehannya ikut tersenyum geli.

"Saat kau have sex dengannya, apa Yifan melakukan foreplay?" tanya Baekhyun cuek meski nada suaranya terbilang tidak pelan.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya hingga menciptakan tiga lipatan lucu. Zitao ikut melakukan hal yang sama. "Apa hubungannya?" tanyanya dengan mimik wajah lucu.

"Kalau tak cinta. Biasa pria hanya bak-buk-bak-buk saja." Carla yang masih setia berdiri di muka pintu ikut menimpali. Hal itu nampaknya sesuai dengan pemikiran Baekhyun yang langsung mengangguk dan memberikan satu jempol berlekuk sangat wanita miliknya.

"Berarti Jongin tak mencintaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya mengerut lucu yang membuat para pendengar tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Selama ini aku pikir, laki-laki memang tak mengenal foreplay."

Luhan berdecak dengan gayanya yang merendahkan. "Karena bagi laki-laki. Gerakan menindih sama saja dengan foreplay, Darling."

.

.

Boys, you better hear that.

.

.

Karena terlalu asik dengan tawa dan obrolan antar kaumnya. Zitao jadi tidak memperhatikan langkah jalannya. Baru saja menuruni dua anak tangga untuk melaju ke pelataran parkir, tiba-tiba bahunya bersenggolan dengan cukup keras oleh seseorang.

"Zitao?" pekik suara wanita itu sember. "Potong rambut?"

Zitao mengerjap beberapa kali untuk kemudian sadar dari keterdiamannya. "Ya ampun. Nana!" balas Zitao tak kalah riang. Ia bahkan mengenggam tangan wanita bak Barbie yang baru saja ia panggil dengan sebutan—Nana. "Tidak. Hanya hair spa. Saat aku menjengukmu di Rumah Sakit rambutku memang sudah sepanjang ini, kan. Oh, ya, dengan siapa?" cerocos Ziato excited tanpa jeda.

"Oh. Kenalkan ini Alline. Temen satu kampus Yifan juga dulu saat kami masih kuliah." papar Nana sambil memperkenalkan Alline yang segera menyorongkan tangannya sembari tersenyum manis, membuat giginya yang cantik menghasilkan ulasan senyum menawan.

Mendadak Nana mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sebuah mobil mewah putih dengan kaca bening yang baru saja melewati mereka. Seorang wanita dengan siluet yang Zitao pahami luar biasa sedang sibuk memarkirkan kendaraannya percis di sebelah kanan mobil Baekhyun.

"Itu Likun, ya?" tanya Nana pada Alline yang segera menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas ke arah tempat mobil putih itu terparkir.

Tanpa dikomando. Zitao merasa detak jantungnya berdebam empat kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Teman-temannya segera mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka pada perempuan yang baru saja menjejakan kakinya dari dalam mobil. Luhan segera menepuk pundak Zitao seolah memberi tanda jika benar itu adalah Likun.

"Likun siapa, sih?" tanya Alline sembari menatap Nana dengan bingung.

Nana yang masih sibuk memperhatikan Likun menjawab dengan spontan. Melupakan fakta jika Zitao masih berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Likun, kalau tidak salah dulu mantan kekasih Yifan."

.

**Deg!**

.

Seolah jantung Zitao berhenti seketika mendengarnya.

Hanya selang beberapa detik sebelum Nana segera menyadari ucapannya yang terlontar begitu saja dengan sempurna tanpa sempat diolah terlebih dahulu. Wanita cantik itu segera menoleh dan menatap Zitao dengan pandangan panik. "Eh, Zi… mmm…" ujarnya terbata-bata. Mungkin wanita itu sedang berusaha mencari cara untuk menutupi informasi yang sudah terlanjur ia katakan. "Kau tahu itu, kan?" tanya Nana dengan wajah memelas.

.

Stupid Question!

.

Zitao mencoba tersenyum untuk menutupi keterkejutannya. "Tenang saja, Na." jawab Zitao pura-pura riang. Padahal jelas jika rasa gugup itu menghimpit dadanya. "Itu kan hanya masa lalu. Yang penting sekarang Yifan suamiku."

Nana tertawa lega mendengarnya, walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat memelas. Teman-teman Zitao sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi yang berbeda mengelilingi Zitao. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan sahabat cantiknya itu. "Pulang saja, yuk, Zi."

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya yakin saat matanya menatap siluet tubuh Likun yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

'Aku harus menghadapinya. Dia tak boleh menatapku sebagai orang penakut yang akan lari terbirit-birit saat dia menghampiriku. Dia harus melihatku sebagai lawan yang tangguh.'

"Zitao?" tanya Likun terkejut saat wanita itu sudah berdiri di dekat para dewi yang sedari tadi berdiri tangguh di sana.

"Halo, Likun." sapa Zitao riang sambil menyunggingkan senyum semanis mungkin.

Nana melongo dibuatnya. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya gadis itu takjub seolah baru saja melihat jika sebenarnya Tom dan Jerry itu adalah satu spesies.

"Sudah." jawab Zitao santai sambil melemparkan tawa kecil kearah Likun yang sedang tersenyum tepat di depannya. "Kita bahkan pernah ngobrol panjang." lanjut gadis itu lagi sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Likun yang membuat wajah Nana semakin terpana.

"Kau sering ke sini juga?" tanya Likun dengan nada riangnya. Zitao mengangguk menjawab.

"Kita bahkan memiliki salon langganan yang sama." sahut Likun tertawa. Entah mengapa Luhan mendecih sebal sembari memberi senyum meremehkan saat tawa Likun menguar. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Alline dan Kyungsoo.

Mungkin aura Likun memang buruk untuk wanita.

"Untung bukan suami yang sama." timpal Zitao santai sambil tergelak berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang segera terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Halo, Zitao." sebuah sapaan berat mendadak menyergap telinga Zitao. Dengan reflek Zitao mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan melihat seorang pria dengan tinggi tubuh hampir sejajar dengan Yifan berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan Likun.

Dan melihat jika tangan itu melingkar pinggang wanita itu.

Oh.

"Hai." sapa Zitao terkejut. "Loh, bukannya tadi Likun datang sendiri?"

"Dia menyusulku." jawab Likun untuk kemudian memberi lirikan menggoda untuk pria itu, yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Kalau tak salah mengingat namanya Xiao Ming atau dengan nama baratnya Jeremy. Likun segera mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan nada berbisik yang dapat didengar oleh orang di sekeliling mereka. "Nanti ku ajarkan cara membuat laki-laki bertekuk lutut."

"I Love that." sahut Baekhyun menimpali. Likun melirik Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung yang kentara. "Baekhyun." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Likun dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. "Kita sempat bertemu sebelumnya. Saat kau sedang makan berdua dengan Yifan."

Xiaoming segera melirik Likun dengan pandang curiga yang pura-pura diacuhkan oleh wanita itu.

"Baekhyun." ujar Baekhyun kembali sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Xiaoming. "Salah satu pelanggan salon yang sama dengan Likun."

Xiaoming tergelak mendengar cara perkenalan Baekhyun yang unik. "Xiaoming." sambut pria itu tanpa melepas kontak matanya pada wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun yang menggoda. Belum lagi pupil itu juga turut memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Zitao yang memang paling baik di antara wanita yang ada.

"Oke. aku pergi dulu, ya." pamit Baekhyun dengan gayanya yang anggun dan menggoda. "Kau mau ikut, Zi?" tanyanya sambil menatap Zitao dan Xiaoming bergantian dengan pandangan mata seksi.

Sebenarnya Zitao tak cukup paham dengan arah permainan yang Baekhyun ciptakan. Tapi ia memiliki feeling jika ia harus mengikuti ini agar dapat meraih satu skor. "Mau kemana?"

"Body massage." Jawabnya dengan gaya mendesah yang lagi-lagi nampaknya begitu menggoda Xiaoming yang menjadi pria satu-satunya. Sejenak Xiaoming terlihat kikuk dan meneguk air liurnya paksa. Tapi secepat kilat ia berpura-pura agar terlihat tak terpengaruh. Likun hanya bisa diam sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal yang mengeras. "Well. See you, guys."

"Bye." sahut Xiaoming lalu sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada gerak tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian pria itu segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya secara cepat manakala melihat Likun yang meliriknya dengan pandangan murka.

"Bye, Kun-iie." sapa Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan dan memamerkan senyum ramahnya. Likun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan sebuah tarikan bibir yang terlihat janggal. "Aku tunggu ajaranmu tentang membuat pria bertekuk lutut." lanjutnya sembari tertawa kecil sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya nakal pada Likun.

"Bye," jerit Zitao dengan nada ceria seperti anak kecil. Belum lagi wajah menggemaskannya nampak mencolok saat ia menatap Likun, Xiaoming, Nana dan Alline. Tanpa menunggu balasan mereka, Zitao berjalan dengan tenang di samping Baekhyun, bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan teras salon tempat Likun dan Xiaoming berdiri. Meninggalkan Nana dan Alline yang hanya bisa menyaksikan semua yang terjadi dengan wajah bingung yang tetap terlihat cantik.

"I love you." bisik Zitao senang pada Baekhyun di sampingnya. Baekhyun balik tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Zitao gemas. "I love men."

.

Lawan yang tepat untuk Likun.

.

"Kita sungguhan ingin body massage?" protes Kyungsoo lucu dengan bibir menebal cemberut.

Zitao menggeleng. "No!" jawabnya mantap. "Let's shopping."

**.**

* * *

Zitao menghembuskan napasnya berat saat melihat siluet bangunan mewah rumahnya dari tikungan di ujung jalan blok komplek pemukiman. Entah mengapa, semakin mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama dengan kawanannya mendekati rumah. Ia semakin merasa gelisah.

"Kau akan menanyakan soal Likun pada Yifan?" tanya Kyungsoo menyelidik sambil menghentikan mobilnya perlahan di depan rumah Zitao.

Terhenyak. "Yup," sahut Zitao merasa dadanya berdebar. "Wish me luck." ucapnya sebelum melirik kearah mobil Yifan yang sudah terdiam manis di carport.

Kyungsoo terkekeh sekali. Ia menatap Zitao lewat kaca kecil yang tersedia di tengah atas kepalanya. "Kau tak perlu luck, Honey." Komentarnya untuk kemudian memutar bola mata malas. "Kau butuh shrink."

"Maybe later." sahut gadis itu acuh sambil mengambil beberapa barang belanjaan yang tergeletak di bangku belakang tepat di sebelah kirinya. "Tapi sekarang, aku sedang membutuhkan keberuntungan." dikecupnya pipi tembam Kyungsoo sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil merah marron itu. Diliriknya sekilas ke arah jendela kamar Yifan yang terletak di ruangan atas. Terang. Berarti Yifan belum tidur.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Kyungsoo mendesah putus asa sembari memijit pelipis putihnya. "Pelacur yang kesepian."

Zitao mendesah lagi sebelum mengusap jahil wajah Kyungsoo lewat jendela kacanya yang terbuka. Kyungsoo mendecih sebal untuk kemudian bersiap-siap melajukan mobilnya. "Bye." katanya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik jalan yang temaram.

Rumah terlihat gelap gulita saat kaki jenjang Zitao masuk ke dalamnya. Hanya ada bias lampu dari arah dapur dan ruang tangga. Diliriknya sekilas ruang duduk atas sebelum kaki Zitao melangkah untuk menaiki anak tangga. Gelap.

Cahaya dari kamar Yifan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka membias di lantai. Dilongoknya kepala mungil itu ke dalam untuk mencari sosok Yifan. Kosong. Kamar mandi pun dijumpai hal yang sama. Dimana pemuda itu? Biarlah. Biarkan Zitao menunggunya muncul dengan sendirinya entah dari bagian manapun rumah mereka. Ada baiknya Zitao meletakan dulu berbagai macam belanjaannya ini.

Dibukanya pintu kamar coklat yang sengaja tidak ia kunci saat ia pergi. Gelap. Seperti rumah mereka. Seperti hidupnya. Diletakannya tas berbahan dasar kertas karton itu ke lantai dengan sembarangan untuk kemudian ia melepas wedgest hitam yang entah sejak kapan mulai dirasa merusak pergerakan jemari kaki Zitao.

Zitao merasa tubuhnya remuk redam hanya karena berbelanja habis-habisan selama kurang lebih tiga jam. Tangannya meraba dinding kamar mencari tombol lampu. Klik.

.

What?

.

Zitao terpana menatap tubuh Yifan yang sedang tidur nyenyak di atas kasur putih berpola Hello Kitty miliknya. "Kamu sedang apa?" jeritnya bingung dengan wajah berkerut-kerut lucu. Yifan tidak bergerak. Dihampirinya tempat tidur miliknya untuk mencoba membangunkan suaminya itu. Berhasil. Yifan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kamu baru pulang?" tanya Yifan dengan suara sedikit serak khas seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Belum lagi tangannya reflek mengusap-usap kelopak mata.

"Kamu sedang apa?" kata Zitao bingung tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Yifan padanya. Yifan bergerak duduk dan menarik satu bantal untuk dijadikan alas punggungnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menatap Zitao ceria dan berkata riang. "Im moving in."

"Meaning?"

"Mulai sekarang aku tinggal di sini."

Zitao terdiam mendengar jawabannya. "Memang selama ini kau tinggal dimana? Paris?"

Yifan terkekeh. "Lebih jauh dari itu." katanya dengan wajah dibuat-buat seserius mungkin. "Aku tinggal di sebelah kamar kamu."

Zitao semakin tak paham, ia menggaruk dahi bersihnya untuk kemudian bersua. "Dan mulai sekarang kamu tinggal di…?"

"Ruangan yang sama denganmu." jawab Yifan tenang. "Mulai sekarang kita tak hanya berbagi siang, tapi juga berbagi malam."

Zitao menggeleng kepalanya lalu mendesah napas lelah. Ia merasa hidupnya memang berjalan dalam urutan yang terbalik. Mungkin sebenarnya Zitao dan Yifan sedang bergerak menembus lubang waktu. Mungkin keduanya baru akan berhenti di samudera hindia pada tahun 3017.

"No, no, no." tukas Zitao kemudian menahan debaran dalam dadanya yang membara. "Kita tak bisa melakukan itu."

Yifan bergerak dari duduknya dan bergeser menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang. Kaki panjangnya menjuntai ke lantai. Telapak bersihnya menyentuh lantai putih yang dingin. "Kenapa?"

"Karena…" mata Zitao bergerak-gerak. Bentuk reflek saat seseorang tengah mencoba berpikir cepat untuk mencari suatu jawaban. "Karena aku sudah tahu siapa Likun."

Yifan menatap Zitao dengan wajah bingung. "Maksud kamu?"

"Dia mantan kamu, kan?"

"Ya." jawab Yifan dengan kening berkerut-kerut menandakan kebingungan. "So?"

Zitao membola. Mata cantiknya menjadi berdiameter lebih lebar dari biasanya. "So?!" jerit gadis itu sebal. "Kenapa kamu tidak pernah mengatakan tentang hal ini?"

"Karena kamu tidak pernah menanyakannya." jawab Yifan lagi masih dengan dahi berkerut. Kemudian pemuda itu bergerak mengusap wajah tampannya dengan telapak tangan berjemari panjang miliknya. "Kamu sebenarnya kenapa, Zi?"

"Kenapa?" jerit Zitao lagi nyaris histeris. "Kamu makan malam dengan mantan kekasihmu. Dia angkat telpon kamu. Kamu berurusan kerja sama dia. Kamu masih berteman sama dia. Dan selama ini kamu tidak pernah menceritakan itu padaku?! Dan saat aku tahu kamu malah bilang 'Kenapa'?!" pekik Zitao diluar kendali dengan melengking. "Kamu gila!"

"Kamu yang gila!" tukas Yifan jengkel. "Kamu bertingkah aneh belakangan ini. Dan sekarang kamu…" Yifan mengamati kembali penampilan Zitao dari ujung sampai ujung. Kemeja tanpa lengan dengan corak hitam dan merah yang dipadukan dengan hotpants hitam ketat yang menampilkan lekuk tubuh sintal Zitao. "Who are you?"

"Wu Zitao." Jawab gadis itu geram. "Dengan bentuk yang lebih seksi, mahal, dan menggoda."

"Wu Yifan." ucapnya balas mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajak istrinya itu berjabatan. "Dalam bentuk linglung."

Zitao melengos sebal.

Yifan menghela napas lelah. "Kamu kenapa, Sayang?" tanyanya sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Zitao yang masih setia berdiri beberapa centi dari hadapannya. "Kamu tidak suka aku berteman dengan Likun?" timpalnya lagi. Kali ini tangan panjangnya menangkup wajah Zitao yang cemberut agar mau menatapnya.

"Tidak." jawab Zitao cepat. "Ya," koreksinya sedetik kemudian. "Well, berteman fine. Tapi…"

"Kamu cemburu?" tanya Yifan memberi jeda pada istrinya untuk kembali berkata-kata.

Gadis itu mendorong dada bidang Yifan agar memberi jarak lebih lebar untuk keduanya. "Bukan itu." tukas Zitao. "Tapi… apa kamu tahu kalau Likun itu sedikit…" reflek Zitao menggerakan kedua tangannya yang bebas tanpa bisa mengucapkan satu definisi apapun untuk menjelaskan maksudnya pada Likun.

Yifan mengikuti gerakan tangan Zitao sambil menunggu istrinya itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Sedikit…?" pancing Yifan.

"Penggoda." kata Zitao cepat.

"I know."

"What?!"

"Kamu pikir kenapa dulu aku putus dengannya?" tanya Yifan santai sembari kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. "Karena dia tidak hanya menggoda aku. Tapi juga teman-temanku."

Zitao ikut duduk di sebelah kanan Yifan. "Lalu kenapa kamu masih berteman sama dia."

"Bukan berteman. Tapi kerja." koreksi Yifan kalem. "Kantornya butuh jasa pengacara."

"Dan dia memilihmu?"

"Karena aku hebat." jawab Yifan membanggakan diri. Pundaknya naik dengan reflek memberi gesture tepat akan perkataannya.

"Sebagai apa?" sindir Zitao dengan wajah mendongak lucu.

"Pengacara." ucap Yifan sebal. "Hanya kamu yang tahu aku hebat sebagai lelaki di atas ranjang, Zitao."

"Jangan bercanda!" hardik Zitao sebal. Tangannya terkepal untuk memberi sedikit pukulan pada punggung tegap suaminya itu.

"I'm not ma barbie." tukas Yifan jengkel sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Membiarkan begitu saja Zitao yang matanya bergerak mengikuti tiap perubahan tubuh Yifan. "Well, nampaknya aku akan menunda dulu kepindahanku. Aku akan pindah jika isi kepala kamu lurus kembali."

"Jangan pergi dulu." perintah Zitao sebelum langkah Yifan semakin jauh. "Kita sedang bicara."

"Kita tidak sedang bicara, Sayang." tukas Yifan malas. Ia membalik tubuhnya untuk memandang wajah cantik istrinya yang cemberut menggemaskan. "Kamu sedang menuduh aku." timpalnya sembari kembali berjalan pergi.

Mata cantik Zitao bergerak menatap punggung Yifan yang dibalut shirt besar berwarna putih. "Kamu… suka dengan gayaku yang sekarang?" tanyanya tanpa pikir panjang. Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja. Seolah-olah isi kepala Zitao memiliki bagian bicaranya sendiri.

Yifan kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk mengamati penampilan Zitao dari ambang pintu kamar yang terbuka. "Aku suka." puji pemuda itu tulus. Matanya kemudian mengamati lagi hotpants hitam yang membalut bagian bawah istrinya. "Tapi aku lebih suka kamu apa adanya."

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. Ia mengamati penampilannya sebelum kembali bertanya. "Memang kenapa denganku yang sekarang?"

"Menarik." jawab Yifan sekenanya. Baru selangkah berjalan tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik menghadap istrinya. "Honey. Kenapa kamu tidak bilang saja kalau kamu cemburu? Itu jauh lebih simple dan menyenangkan untuk di dengar." ujarnya tersenyum. "Dan yang pasti jauh lebih murah."

.

Yifan sial!

.

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Aku tidak keberatan, kok." tukas pemuda tampan itu lagi dengan kalem. "I love you."

.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Sabtu sore.

Yifan mengirimkan memo—yang konyolnya pemuda itu tempel di meja nakas kamar Zitao—isinya mengatakan jika pemuda itu ingin bertemu dengan Zitao di sebuah café yang berjarak tak jauh dari kantor Zitao. Ada banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan. Itu kata Yifan dalam pesan tadi.

Zitao berpikir jika mungkin saja suaminya itu ingin meminta ma'af karena caranya yang salah dalam berkomunikasi dengan Zitao mengenai Likun.

Tak dapat dipungkiri. Zitao tersenyum amat lebar mengingat betapa konyolnya kelakuan pemuda berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu. Dan di sinilah Zitao sekarang. Kaus hitam santai dengan tulisan abstrak dipadukan dengan rok rampple putih diatas lutut. Tubuhnya yang cantik bak peri surga membuat banyak orang tak bisa untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka kearah Zitao.

Gadis itu duduk di bagian lantai atas cafe yang lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang lalu lalang membersihkan meja yang selesai dipakai. Zitao duduk setelah sebelumnya memesan satu mocca latte. Lagi, bahkan hanya dengan secangkir minuman pekat. Ia sudah teringat oleh Yifan. Senyum kembali terpatri.

Detik berlalu. Mengusir kebosanan tangan lentiknya membuka aplikasi Line untuk sekedar bertukar pesan singkat dengan teman-temannya. Ia sengaja tak mau menghubungi Yifan saat ini. Biarkan saja ia menunggu, itu akan lebih baik untuk degup jantungnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya memandang kearah satu titik di pelataran cafe. Ada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang sudah tak asing untuknya. Apalagi pengendara mobil itu. Di sana. Di dalam sana. Ada Yifan dan juga… Likun.

Pemuda itu baru saja menjejakan kaki sebelum ia menutup pintu mobil hitamnya, tapi satu pelukan dari Likun tak dapat dihindari. Terhuyung. Yifan ikut melingkarkan tangan panjangnya pada tubuh Likun. Mengusap pundak kecil wanita itu dengan halus. Tanpa dikomando oleh apapun. Mata Zitao terasa panas. Hanya dengan satu gerak halus, titik air bening itu akan membuat jejak tak bertepi di wajahnya yang cantik.

Tak perlu lagi Zitao duduk diam dan membiarkan Yifan menemuinya. Gadis itu segera berlari menuruni lantai untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Mau tak mau. Suka tak suka. Ia harus tetap terlihat oleh Yifan karena mereka berada di area yang sama. "Zitao!" pekik pemuda itu sebelum reflek melepas rengkuhan Likun dan berlari mengejar sebisa mungkin mobil merah Zitao. "Zitao!"

Tak diperdulikan betapa memburu napas yang ia tukar dengan udara lain. Rambut pendek hitamnya bergerak seiring hembus angin. Dasi hitam pemuda itu bergerak tak beraturan kala benturan antara langkahnya dengan lantai membuat bunyi yang nyaring.

.

Tak bisa. Kepulan asap halus itu menandakan jika Zitao sudah terlalu sulit di jangkau Yifan.

.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Yifan merasa ia memang bajingan.

Baru saja ia ingin meluruskan semuanya. Menata rumah tangga yang indah dengan Zitao sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Tapi lihat apa? Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Tak dapat dipungkiri Zitao pasti berpikiran tentang banyak hal atas apa yang baru saja ia lihat di depan matanya sendiri.

Yifan memang brengsek!

"Zitao!" pekiknya saat ia selesai dengan urusan mobil dalam lingkup rumah mereka. Berjalan tergesa tak memperdulikan kemeja hitamnya yang ujungnya sudah tak rapih lagi. Berkibar seiring dengan langkah kaki panjangnya yang menggema masuk dalam rumah.

Yifan tak berpikir kemanapun saat melihat keadaan istrinya yang kacau tadi. Rumah mereka. Hanya itu yang melintasinya.

"Wu Zitao!" pekikan itu yang kembali menggema. Merungsak dari belah bibirnya. Matanya berkelakar menatap sekeliling. Tak ada tanda-tanda jika ia akan bertahan disekitaran lantai atas. Yang paling mungkin adalah kamar gadis itu. Tempat dimana mereka mulai bicara tentang perasaan. Tempat dimana mereka bersatu secara nyata.

Gemericik air menghiasi saat Yifan membuka pintu kamar gadis itu. Dengan lebar ia melangkah mendekati tempat dimana gadis itu berada. Disana. Dibawah rintik air gadis itu meringkuk tak memperdulikan pakaiannya yang telah kuyup melekat pada tubuhnya. Rambutnya layu dan gadis itu terlihat sangat tak baik.

Yifan merasa ia semakin tak bermoral.

Perlahan ia mendekati Zitao. Sedikit perih terasa kala bentuk reflek yang ia terima dari istrinya sendiri adalah rasa ketakutan. Tak mau disentuh. Dan kemurkaan. "Sayang." lirihnya. Lagi gadis itu semakin menekuk tubuhnya seolah sentuhan Yifan adalah sesuatu yang dapat membakar kulitnya hingga tak tersisa.

Kali ini tanpa pikir panjang. Yifan segera merengkuh gadis itu yang semakin memberontak. "Stay away from me!" jeritnya. "Kau berkhianat!"

Luka itu semakin dalam Yifan tanamkan. Harusnya Yifan tahu apa yang bisa saja membuat gadis rapuh ini semakin terluka dan remuk. Zitao adalah permata kecilnya yang mudah pecah.

"Dear." desis Yifan lagi. Tak pernah dianggap rontaan dari Zitao. Ia tetap memeluknya erat hingga tenaga istrinya habis. Tersita oleh uap air yang menguar begitu saja. Tubuh tegap Yifan juga turut kuyup. Tapi tangan besarnya masih setia mencoba membuat Zitao menatap dalam matanya.

Mata itu bertemu. "Dengarkan aku. Aku jelaskan semua." dan pekikan perih seperti. "Kau berkhianat." yang disertai dengan sendu tangis kembali terdengar.

Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Yifan kembali memeluk mutiaranya itu erat. Membuat wajahnya tersentuh dengan pundak tegapnya. Jemarinya memberi gesture melindungi yang kuat.

Sekali bertemu. Mata Yifan terus menatap kearah Zitao dalam. Meski butir air mata itu dapat ditangkap jelas oleh Yifan. Wajahnya mendekat dan menghapus jarak. Memberi sebuah kecupan manis dibelah bibir istrinya yang mungil dan lembab. Desis tangis itu membuatnya semakin terluka. Didekapnya tubuh itu hingga lelehan air dapat ia rasakan pula. Hanya kecupan berulang, mencoba meredam luka yang menyeruak dalam pikiran gadisnya.

Napas itu teratur, berhembus lembut seiring dengan gerakan rongga dada sang empunya. Yifan bergerak mengangkat tubuh sintal yang basah kuyup milik Zitao. Membiarkan tempat tidur dengan ketebalan memuaskan itu ikut menyerap air dalam lapisan kulit gadis menawan itu.

Kembali kecupan sayang Yifan berikan. Seluruh bagian wajah. Keningnya yang indah, hidungnya yang terpatri sempurna, kedua belah pipinya yang halus, dan bibir merekah yang akan terus menjadi bagian favorite Yifan selama hidupnya. "Ma'af." desis pemuda itu lirih. Membiarkan kejora indah terpejam dengan sisa kepedihan dalam tiap sudutnya.

"Yifan."

Desau napas itu membuat hati Yifan bergejolak. Ia menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan takjim. Tangannya bergetar dan dengan hangat menggenggam tangan Zitao erat. Tak membiarkan udara malam menggoda tubuh itu hingga merasa kedinginan.

"Ya, My world?"

Setitik air mata kembali turun. Meluap seiring dengan getaran tak kasat mata, bibir merah yang kini memucat itu. "Kita sudahi saja."

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Halo‼

Ada yang menantikan cerita ini?  
Owaah, ma'ap dongsay. Kita lagi pada sibul x(  
Ada yang sedang sedih karena masalah yang menerjang kehidupan Fangirl kalian?  
Yang tabah ya.

*Buat Luhan biased, HunHan shipps, XiuHan shipps, HanxLolita shipps.  
yang kuat ya, saya pernah ngalamin itu.  
Seenggaknya Luhan ditemukan saat sedang berada di bandara dan ia keluar karena alasan sakit. Bukan mendadak malah maen pelem terus tjivok-tjivok wanita.  
/glare/

*Buat kalian yang gasuka Tao tolong diam. Apa kami pernah menghina bias kalian?  
Gatau kan jadi Hailang itu kudu tahan iman dari awal si unyuk debut? Gatau kan kalo jadi Fanqin itu kudu tahan iman pas dia baru aja cabut dari grupnya?

Shut up! And enjoy your bias' face on your world.  
Enjoy your "Oppa" world but dont disturb us.

Kami suka TaoHun FRIENDSHIP. But we cant ship them as couple.  
gue sama dua curut gue dan kumpulan gue itu mentok di KrisTao.  
gimanapun elo mandang OTP gue, bagi gue mereka something different.

Dan berhentilah menjadi kristao shipps alih-alih taohun shipps.

Ma'ap lagi.  
Kami bukan shipper yang makan skinship atau FF doang.

We are Different and We are Strong! Thanks :')  
Let's review.


	9. Chapter 9 - Time

Tubuh itu menyatu dengan tepat. Gerakan berulang yang menumpu satu titik terus dilakukan. Ruangan itu entah mengapa menjadi sangat pengap, meski pendingin ruangan tak henti membantu menurunkan suhu udara. Tangan tegap yang tersulur untuk menyangga tubuh sang empunya tak hentinya diremas dan bergesekan dengan tulang lunak yang tertanam dalam jari. Menyisakan bekas vertikal kemerahan.

"Oh… Oh…"

Desahan itu terus menggema, seiring dengan setiap gerakan yang sekiranya membuat bayangan putih bersih memasuki pikiran kedua tubuh itu.

"Dear." desau sang Romeo mencoba berbicara. Meski bagian tubuhnya seolah ingin lebih difokuskan. "Aku dan Likun tidak ada hubungan apapun."

Tubuh sang Juliet terlonjak. Sintalnya dada sang gadis bergerak perlahan, membuat Romeo menurunkan ceruk wajahnya untuk mengecup dua bagian teristimewa milik kaum hawa itu lembut. Desahan putus asa kembali menggema.

"Dia.. Egh.. Bertengkar dengan Xiaoming," kembali bergerak perlahan. Surai gadisnya bergerak tak beraturan, keningnya muncul titik-titik peluh. Tangan kekar itu terulur, mengusap dengan penuh perasaan permukaannya yang halus. "Aku bertemu dengannya di tengah jalan.. Sungguh.. Aku tak menyangka dia akan berani memelukku."

"Ah…" hanya itu yang terdengar dari belah bibir manisnya. Pemuda itu menyentuh tubuh bersih yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun itu perlahan. Erangan frustasi kembali ia serukan.

"Percayalah. Aku mencintaimu."

Inti sari tubuh Romeo kembali berpadu dengan Juliet. Tubuh itu bagai tertelan dalam pusaran segitiga bermuda, lemah dan penuh deru napas berulang. "Zitao, selamanya aku akan mencintaimu."

Dan sang Juliet kembali masuk dalam dunia mimpinya. Bersama dengan lelapnya sang Romeo dalam sisi.

.

* * *

**Marriagable.**

(Big colaboration of **Shan Assegaf** ft. **Filma kiandita** and **Inggara Juanda**.)

**.**

**—****warning!—  
**Character is not ours;of course.  
Di ambil dari buku dengan judul yang sama karangan Riri Sardjono,  
hanya saja mungkin kami akan buat alur yang berbeda kedepannya.

**Tidak ada niat memplagiat.**

**Pairing; **Yifan/Zitao.  
**Length;** Chaptered.  
**Genres; **Romance, Smut.  
**rated; **Mature.

Genderswitch, Canada's-view, Damn Handsome! Yifan-Funny Cute! Zitao,  
weird, absurd.

[Siapin tempat ternyaman. ini panjang.  
NO EDIT! Jadi awas typo!]

.

* * *

..O..

* * *

.

Zitao berjalan cepat untuk menjajari langkah Taemin yang ada di samping tubuhnya. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum ramah pada pelayan lelaki yang menyapa keduanya. Taemin memilih duduk di meja berlapis kain warna cokelat yang ditata hanya dengan dua kursi.

"Nanti Yixing dan Xiumin menyusul." protes Zitao setelahnya.

Taemin mendesah napas jengah sebelum melemparkan pandangannya untuk mencari meja lain dengan jumlah kursi yang lebih banyak. Akhirnya, keduanya berpindah ke meja yang terletak di samping kaca besar.

"So," ujar Taemin sambil sibuk membaca buku menu yang tersedia di hadapannya. "Apa masalahmu sudah selesai?"

"Belum." jawab Zitao santai sebelum ia mengeluarkan permen lolipop dalam tasnya dan hilang dalam dunia makanan manis kecil itu.

Taemin memberi ekspresi aneh yang nampak kelihatan sangat menganggu saat Zitao menjawab pertanyaannya, "Hello~" katanya dengan nada sebal. "Kau having sex dengan Yifan setelah adegan-basah-basah yang berujung-dengan-racau-ah-ah, sebanyak dua kali. Dan kau bilang belum selesai? Lagipula dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya, kan?"

"Selama Likun masih hidup masalahku tak akan selesai."

Taemin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Zitao. "Why?" protesnya untuk kemudian kembali sibuk dengan gambar makanan menggoda yang terpampang.

"Masa lalu tidak akan pernah selesai." jawab Zitao mantap. Wajahnya mendekat kearah Taemin dengan kerutan manis di keningnya yang putih bersih. "Dan lagi," cepat Zitao menukas saat Taemin membuka bibirnya untuk bersiap memberi bantahan. "Likun terlalu sempurna untuk dilupakan. Kenapa Yifan tidak mencari pasangan yang lebih sempurna dari Likun? Kenapa harus aku? Huang. Zi. Tao. Itu pertanyaan yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan jawabannya."

"Cinta, Barbie." sahut Taemin gemas sembari menarik hidung mancung Zitao. "Itu jawabannya."

Zitao memajukan belah bibirnya sebal. Mengusap hidungnya yang terasa panas karena gesekan antara kulit hidungnya dengan kulit tangan Taemin. "Sampai kapan?" kata gadis itu lagi dengan bersikeras. "Likun terlalu menggoda bahkan untuk sebuah cinta sekalipun."

"Then kill her," saran Taemin acuh. "Please?" lanjutnya dengan wajah putus asa yang kentara. "Masalahmu membuat nafsu makanku berkurang."

Zitao mendesah keras. Kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan lalu bersidekap. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata Likun hidup abadi dalam diri Yifan?"

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar threesome." saran Taemin santai sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari keduanya. "Itu satu-satunya pilihan selain bercerai."

Zitao mendengus mendengar saran dari Taemin. Pelayan yang dipanggil oleh pemuda itu kini berdiri di sebelah kanan meja keduanya, menyapa ramah sambil mengeluarkan buku catatannya. "Chicken kiev dan orange juice, Please." pesan Taemin sambil menatap buku menunya kemudian ganti menatap ke arah Zitao. "Kau?"

"Chocolate lovers," ujar Zitao menyebutkan sebuah jenis kue coklat yang paling ia sukai.

"Tidak makan?" tanya Taemin bingung yang dijawab gadis cantik itu dengan gelengan kepala. "Ok, kalau begitu minumnya tetap Ice lemon tea?"

"No, Margarita saja." koreksi Zitao cepat sambil menyorongkan buku menu kepada pelayan yang tersenyum sembari menerimanya.

Taemin menghembuskan napas berat untuk setelahnya mengusap rambut Zitao sayang. "Apa masalahmu seberat itu?" tanyanya.

Zitao hanya memberi tatapan sebal.

Tanpa perduli dengan ekspresi yang diterimanya, Taemin mencomot permen dalam kemasan milik Zitao untuk kemudian mengunyahnya. "Kurasa sebenarnya tak ada masalah antara dirimu dengan Yifan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Masalah itu ada di dalam kepalamu sendiri." jawab Taemin tenang sambil bibirnya bergerak perlahan. "Ini bukan perang antara dirimu dengan Yifan, atau kau dengan Likun. Tapi antara kau dengan dirimu sendiri."

"Karena?"

"Karena kau trauma." Taemin mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Dan itu disebabkan karena kau memiliki pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan, tentang hubungan lelaki dan perempuan sebagai pasangan." papar Taemin panjang lebar dengan yakin.

"Justin?"

"Mungkin," jawab Taemin singkat. "Mungkin juga dengan lingkungan sekitarmu, seperti saudaramu, teman-temanmu, dan semua orang di dekatmu yang memiliki hubungan janggal,"

Zitao menarik senyum disudut bibir mungilnya, "Hanya kau orang yang aku kenal dan memiliki hubungan janggal." sindir Zitao santai.

Taemin menarik hidung Zitao hingga mengakibatkan gumpalan merah berada di bagian itu. "Maksudku tidak bahagia, Dear." tukas Taemin sebal. "Bukan 'berbeda'."

Zitao memberengut sebal. "Apa ada yang benar-benar bahagia dengan pasangannya?" tanya Zitao penasaran.

"Aku ragu." sahut Taemin santai. Bersamaan dengan itu pesanan kue dan minuman keduanya datang. Sebelum jemari lentik Zitao sempat memegang minumannya, Taemin sudah mengambilnya dan menyeruput sedikit isinya. Sambil menjilati rasa manis yang tersisa di belah bibirnya, Taemin kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terputus, "Karena untuk itu, kita harus bisa bahagia dengan diri kita sendiri dulu."

"Pekerjaan yang sulit." desah Zitao lalu putus asa.

"Yeah~" Taemin kembali menyahut sembari memperhatikan gaya penampilan sahabat cantiknya itu, "Gaya pakaianmu bicara banyak."

Zitao ikut mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa orang tak berhak untuk berubah?"

Alis mata pemuda cantik itu terangkat saat mendengar balasan Zitao. "Kau yakin kau hanya sekedar berubah?" tanyanya sangsi. "Bukan meniru cara dandanan Likun?"

"…."

Sambil menghela napas lelah, Zitao menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Apa Yifan tak akan bosan jika aku tetap menjadi diriku sendiri?"

Taemin melirik sahabatnya itu dengan kesal. Kemudian ia kembali sibuk dengan untalan ayam yang sedang ia konsumsi dengan nikmat. "Menjadi diri sendiri bukan berarti membosankan, Barbie kesayangan Wu Yifan."

Gadis yang diberi nick-name baru mengerucutkan bibirnya—lagi—dengan sebal. "Nick name mu menggelikan." protesnya. Taemin tertawa. "Itu yang sedang kulakukan. Aku hanya sedang mencoba mengikuti perkembangan mode." sahut Zitao bersikeras.

Tangan lentik Taemin bergerak, seolah-olah tengah mengusir lalat saat mendengar ucapan Zitao. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau mencari jalan keluar yang lebih murah." saran Taemin gemas. "Dan mudah." sambungnya cepat.

Mendadak kedua mata jernih Zitao menangkap bayangan seseorang sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu meja yang berada di tengah ruangan, "Kurasa, aku sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya." Sahut gadis itu cepat sambil segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Dengan bingung Taemin mengikuti arah gerak Zitao. Pemuda itu menjadi sangat terkejut ketika melihat siapa orang yang di maksud Zitao sebagai jalan keluar. "Jangan macam-macam, Huang!" cegah Taemin dengan nada sebal.

"Hanya satu macam, kok." Zitao melepaskan tangan Taemin yang semula mencekal pergelangannya. "Please…," mohon gadis itu lagi dengan wajah memelas.

Taemin ingin berkata-kata, namun hanya mampu menghela napas lelah. "Baik," katanya menyerah. "Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi kolam penampung air matamu jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Tidak akan!" tukas Zitao santai masih dengan wajah semangatnya. "Kau teman baik ku, sudah tugasmu menampung segalanya."

Taemin mendesah putus asa mendengarnya.

"How do I look?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil merapikan gaun yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Sinting."

Zitao tergelak untuk kemudian melangkah mendekati 'Jalan keluar'nya tanpa memperdulikan desah napas sebal Taemin di belakang.

"Justin?"

Pemuda itu menengok. "Zitao?" sahut pemuda itu lalu dengan terkejut. "Dengan siapa?"

"Taemin." Jawab gadis itu lagi sambil menunjuk kearah Taemin yang masih asik memamahbiak makanannya, tak lupa melahap habis Margarita pesanan Zitao tadi. "Kau?"

"Sendiri," jawab pemuda tampan berlesung pipi itu tersenyum, matanya sekejap menatap kearah tubuh Zitao. Memperhatikan penampilan yang berbeda dari Zitao saat ini. "Janjian dengan temanku." lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh duduk sebentar di sini?"

Senyum Justin semakin lebar mengembang di wajah putih bersih khas Asiannya. "Apa aku bisa menolak?"

Perbincangan yang terjadi antara keduanya berlangsung cukup lama. Banyak topik tak penting yang terus bergulir diperbincangkan. Sesekali Zitao melirik Taemin yang juga sesekali mencuri pandang kearah mereka. Wajah sebalnya masih tak berubah sedari tadi.

"Apa kabar suamimu?" tanya Justin sambil mengaduk kopi Americano miliknya.

"Baik," jawab Zitao santai. "Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu kemarin?"

"Putus."

"Tak heran." komentar Zitao santai. Justin tergelak mendengar jawaban ambigu dari belah bibir gadis yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya itu. "Siapa nama yang baru?" tanya Zitao kemudian.

"Nana After School, atau mungkin Katy Perry." jawab Justin asal. "I wish."

"It's every man wish." Zitao tersenyum manis sembari membuka lembar pipih permen mint miliknya. Justin tersenyum menatap Zitao. "Kau berubah, Zi." katanya jujur.

"Sungguh?"

Justin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali menatap perubahan penampilan Zitao. "Aku sungguh suka." ujarnya masih dengan senyuman. "Tapi sayangnya kau…,"

"Sudah milik Yifan?" tanya gadis itu menggoda. Mata Justin nampak berbinar melihat prilaku Zitao. Perubahan cukup besar yang mungkin saja ia rasakan saat ini pada diri Zitao. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya. "Tanpa cincin pernikahan. Konsep menikahku unik, kan?"

Justin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Zitao takjub. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki datang menghampiri keduanya. Teman yang ditunggu Justin. Setelah berkenalan dengan Thomas—itu namanya. Zitao segera pamit undur diri.

"Zi," panggil Justin saat Zitao hendak melangkah pergi. "Kamu mau makan malam bersamaku setelah urusanku selesai?"

Zitao tersenyum mendengar ajakan Justin. Undangan yang menarik. "Undangan yang menarik."

.

* * *

.

"Kau sungguh gila," hardik Xiumin yang sudah bergabung dengan Zitao dan Taemin bersamaan dengan Yixing, segera setelah Zitao kembali dari perbincangannya bersama Justin. "Kau orang pertama yang kukenal, menyelesaikan masalah dengan masalah."

"Seharusnya kau bangga." sahut Zitao tergelak. "Guess what?" tanya gadis manis itu berbisik dengan gaya penuh kerahasiaan.

"Please?" sembur Taemin dan Yixing bersamaan, lengkap dengan wajah khawatir mereka. "Jangan katakan kau pacaran lagi dengan Justin?" tanya Yixing panik.

"Ini lebih hebat." tukas Zitao tenang.

Taemin menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan panik yang hebat. "Apa?"

"Justin mengajak ku makan malam." jawab gadis itu akhirnya dengan senang. "Berdua." lanjutnya dengan senyum manis dan kerlingan menggoda.

Taemin segera menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja mengaliri tenggorokannya untuk kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Xiumin dengan sigap memberikan selebar tissue dan mengusap punggung Taemin. "Apa dia tak memiliki otak?!" jeritanya frustasi setengah kaget.

"Pasti." Yixing menyahut kesal. Tangannya bergelung di depan dada. "Makanya dia memiliki penis."

Taemin menatap Yixing sebal. Matanya seolah menyiratkan jika ia berkata, 'Aku punya keduanya'; "Dan kau terima tawarannya?" tanya Taemin pada Zitao semakin khawatir.

"Jelas. Itu tandanya perubahanku membawa dampak sukses." jawab Zitao mantap penuh keyakinan.

Sepertinya mata Taemin hampir melompat dari tempatnya semula. Ia nampak benar-benar terkejut. Tak berbeda jauh dari Yixing. Sedang Xiumin hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang prihatin. "Apa yang ingin kau buktikan sih, Huang?"

"Simple," jawab gadis itu santai sambil mengangkat gelas Margarita yang tinggal berisi setengah. "Bahwa aku cukup menarik sebagai perempuan."

"Dan bodoh." tukas Xiumin jengkel.

"Apa kau tak sadar sudah diperbudak pria?" Yixing bersua sangsi pada Zitao.

Gadis yang dimaksud mendadak terdiam. Ditatapnya wajah Yixing yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan wajah gusar. Entah pesona apa yang Zitao miliki, tapi yang jelas seseorang tak akan bisa lama-lama marah padanya. Begitupun Yixing. "Bukan." tukas gadis itu lirih. "Hanya saja aku ingin sesekali merasa diinginkan pria."

"Sayangku, Yifan memintamu menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Istrinya." protes Taemin gemas. "Apa itu tak cukup."

"Tidak." jawab Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yifan bahkan tak mau mengorbankan Likun demi aku."

"Astaga." Xiumin mendesah lirih, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah lelah. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi mendengar penuturan adiknya yang kelewat menggemaskan—luar biasa.

"What?!" berbeda dari sang tertua, dua yang tersisa memekik terkejut.

Zitao menghembuskan napasnya berat. Berusaha mengeluarkan segala keresahannya yang menghimpit. "Aku ingin Yifan melakukan sesuatu demi aku. Mengorbankan sesuatu demi aku. Kalau dia memang benar cinta padaku, seharusnya dia rela mengorbankan wanita seperti Likun untuk ku." papar Zitao tercekat. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang cantik. "Apa aku salah?"

Yixing bergerak memeluk Zitao, mengusap dengan rasa ke-ibuan rambut adiknya yang sedang terhimpit rasa lelah tak beraturan. Taemin ikut mengusap tangan putih Zitao dengan simpati. "Kau tak salah, Darling." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Hanya saja, Sayang. Kau seharusnya mengatakan dengan bebas pada Yifan, dia suamimu." timpal Xiumin lirih.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Tangan lentik Yixing mengusap air mata gadis manis itu. "Kadang kita menginginkan seseorang melakukan sesuatu tanpa kita minta."

"…."

.

* * *

.

Malam itu benar akan menjadi malam yang bahagia—ku harap untuk Zitao. Yifan menghubunginya bersamaan dengan proses makan malamnya bersama Justin. Tak ada kata-kata yang terkuak banyak saat Yifan tahu apa yang tengah istrinya itu lakukan.

Dan tak tahu rencana siapa—yang jelas Tuhan. Ada Likun disana, dan kau tahu? Ia juga akan bertemu dengan Yifan.

Urusan kerja.

Tapi mengingat apa yang sudah wanita sial itu—ma'af aku mengatakan ini—lakukan pada Zitao. Rasa benci itu semakin berkobar.

Malam itu suatu tawaran menarik Justin berikan untuk Zitao.

"Sebagai balasan atas kelakuan jahatmu dulu padaku. Aku mau kau berpura-pura menjadi mantan kekasih dengan sejuta kenangan indahnya." sua Zitao awalnya saat ia tahu jika Yifan juga akan menemui Likun di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya dan Justin.

Justin tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Zitao juga turut melengkungkan senyum menawan mendengarnya. Ia membayangkan banyak hal menarik yang akan terjadi malam ini.

.

'Im gonna be the winner, tonight!'

.

"Apa kau ingin aku berperan lebih?" tanya Justin memberi tawaran yang menarik untuk pendengaran Zitao kala itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Zitao penasaran dengan alis mata terangkat.

"Aku bisa pura-pura hadir lagi dalam kehidupan mu." jawab Justin tenang. "Bagaimana, Zi? Skor satu sama untuk kamu."

"…."

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku mencintainya."

"Aku tahu." jawab Luhan tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu ruang apartemennya yang diketuk bersemangat oleh Zitao. Dengan tenang ia berjalan melintasi ruang duduk mungil yang diisi sofa three seatrer warna hitam menuju pantry yang berada di bagian belakang.

Sambil duduk di kursi makan warna putih, mata Zitao memperhatikan tiap pergerakan Luhan yang sedang membuat minuman. Di ruang itu terdapat tubuh telanjang lelaki, yang beberapa bagiannya di ganti dengan buah. Zitao terkekeh melihat gambar itu. Imajinasi Luhan memang menakjubkan.

"Kapan kau sadar itu?" tanya Luhan geli sambil menyorongkan secangkir strawberry milk-shake pada Zitao.

"Kemarin." Jawab gadis berwajah kelewat manis itu sembari meletakan dagunya di atas meja. Bibirnya lalu dengan lancar menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Justin kemarin. Tentang penawaran menggiurkan Justin untuk membuat skor satu sama.

"Kenapa kau tak mau?" tanya Luhan bingung ketika Zitao mengatakan ia menolak tawaran Justin. "Kau tak mau membalas Yifan?"

Digelengkan kepalanya perlahan hingga membuat helai poninya bergerak. "Itu bukan mind game yang aku mau."

Luhan semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran temannya itu. "Tapi ini kali kedua Yifan membuat janji makan malam bersama Likun tanpa izin darimu. Apa itu bukan alasan kuat?"

Zitao menggedikkan bahunya. "Tiba-tiba aku merasa lelah untuk meneruskan ini semua." Di kecapnya rasa manis buah strawberry dalam minuman yang Luhan berikan. "Mungkin ini menyenangkan, tapi resikonya terlalu besar."

"Kau takut Yifan marah?"

"Kalau itu justru membuatku senang. Tandanya Yifan cemburu." Lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Tapi bagaimana kalau itu membuat Yifan melanjutkan hubungannya dengan…, nanti justru tindakan ku ini yang dijadikan alasan kuatnya."

Luhan meletakan secangkir capuccino yang sedang ia genggam di atas meja. "Bukannya Yifan juga melakukan hal yang lebih jauh?"

"Tapi permainan ini justru bisa membuatnya melangkah terlalu jauh, makin sulit kugapai." keluh Zitao dengan wajah lelah. "Apa nantinya kehidupan pernikahanku hanya akan melakukan balas dan membalas saja?"

"Mungkin," sahut Luhan tercenung. "Tapi paling tidak kau bisa membuat Yifan berpikir jika dia tidak bisa melakukan hal seenaknya padamu. Apapun yang ia lakukan, kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

"Tapi aku tak bahagia dengan itu."

Luhan terdiam mendengar jawaban Zitao. Ia menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan dan menatap Zitao dengan jarak lebih minim. "Apa kau tak tahu?" tanya Luhan sembari mengamati wajah Zitao lamat-lamat. "Satu-satunya obat penawar yang paling ampuh untuk mengatasi sakit hati dari pria adalah another man."

"Aku hanya akan menipu diriku, Lu." desah Zitao merana. "Selama bersama dengan Justin semalam aku merasa hampa. Isi kepalaku hanya ada Yifan, Yifan, dan Yifan."

"Kau ingin seperti perempuan pada umumnya?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah tak percaya. "Kau setia sedangkan suamimu berkeliaran bebas."

"Mungkin Yifan merasa tak bahagia denganku, tapi aku juga tak bisa bahagia jika itu dengan Justin." Zitao menyahut lirih, ia tercekat. "Ternyata yang selama ini ku cari bukan pengakuan. Tapi kebahagiaan. Dan itu bukan dengan Justin."

"Karena itu kau sadar jika kau mencintai Yifan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sembari mengusap wajah cantiknya dengan telapak tangan yang sehalus beludru—itu kata Yifan. Bahkan hanya dengan gerakan kecil, Yifan hadir dalam kepala Zitao.

"Sebenarnya, cinta yang membuat kita jadi bodoh, atau pada dasarnya kita memang na'if?" tanya Luhan putus asa.

Mendadak Zitao merasa perutnya mengejang. Ia ingin tertawa mendengar penuturan Luhan. Entah karena apa. tapi melihat Luhan yangb ikut terkekeh, membuat gema tawa itu terdengar.

"Apa kau sadar?" tanya Zitao terkikik. "Kita terdengar exactly like Kyungsoo."

"Drama Queen." sahut Luhan pada akhirnya sembari masih terkekeh. Redam dari tawanya yang manis, mata berbinar Luhan genti menatap Zitao. "Zi, apa kau tak takut untuk mencintai Yifan?"

Diteguknya minuman di atas meja miliknya, mata Zitao juga turut bersirobok dengan Luhan. "Sedikit." jawab gadis itu perlahan sambil kembali menatap air dalam gelasnya.

"Kau sudah menyatakannya?"

Zitao menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Part of me merasa takut jika Yifan tahu ia akan menginjak-injak harga diriku." jawab Zitao lirih dengan keraguan. "Atau dia justru bosan denganku."

"Karena tantangannya sudah tak ada?" tanya Luhan menyelidik.

Zitao mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban, "Karena aku sudah dalam genggamannya. Bukannya itu akan membuat Likun nampak lebih menarik? Penggoda, liar, istri orang?"

"Tantangan yang sempurna." komentar Luhan sinis sambil meminum lagi minuman miliknya. "Ternyata cinta lebih rumit dari yang aku kira."

Zitao menghela napas panjang, mengeluarkan segala kegelisahan yang melanda dirinya. "Mungkin karena kau tak pernah mencintai."

"…."

.

Yifan.  
Apa seperti ini yang dia rasakan?

.

Apa memang seperti ini rasanya?

Sesuatu entah apa yang telah membutakan pilihan Zitao. Bahkan seorang Justin yang pernah begitu ia inginkan tak mampu membuat Zitao bergetar dan berpaling, hanya dengan Yifan. Yifan.

"Aku pikir aku mencintai Sehun." cicit Luhan perlahan.

Luhan memang telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Walaupun pada mulanya gadis itu bersikeras tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi semua orang yang mengenal Luhan pasti bisa dengan mudah menebaknya.

Dan seperti sahabat Zitao yang ini, yang selalu mendeklarasikan bahwa hidup tanpa lelaki adalah sebuah anugerah, mulai lupa dengan prinsip hidupnya yang aneh itu. Karena Sehun telah membuatnya merasakan jantung yang berdebar karena seorang pria.

Luar biasa.

Luhan jatuh cinta.

"Kau pikir?" tanya Zitao menggoda Luhan. "Bukannya menurutmu cinta adalah pekerjaan rasa, bukan pikiran?"

"Menurutku sebaiknya mereka berkolaborasi," tukas Luhan malas. "Kalau hanya pakai rasa, kita akan seperti Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya sembari berjalan dengan cuek menuju kamar tidurnya. Tidak berapa lama gadis itu lalu kembali dengan membawa satu buah undangan yang lalu diserahkan pada Zitao.

Pesta topeng.

Dress code; anything in mask.

Bola mata cerah Zitao bergerak sekilas membaca deret kalimat dalam undangan, ia kemudian melipat kembali kertas itu dan menyorongkannya kembali pada Luhan yang ditepis oleh gadis itu cepat.

"Itu undangan untukmu." kata Luhan semangat. "Pesta tahun baru."

"Kenapa harus pesta topeng?" tanya gadis itu penasaran sambil berjalan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang menuju sofa hitam di balkon apartemen. "Memang yang datang jelek-jelek?"

"Mungkin." jawab Luhan malas. "Kau datanglah dengan Yifan."

"Tidak mau." desah Zitao dengan lelah sambil menarik tas yang tadi ia letakan sembarangan di atas sofa. Kemudian tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dan menarik boneka anjing dari dalam tas. "Aku menemukan ini di kamarku tadi. Nampaknya Yifan meletakan itu saat aku mandi." papar Zitao sambil menyorongkan amplop yang ia genggam pada Luhan, ia lalu memeluk erat boneka anjing putih berbulu lembut yang tak bertulang.

"Boneka anjing?" tanya Luhan menahan geli. "Kau cemburu dan dia memberikan boneka anjing? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ini boneka anjing yang ia belikan saat aku menemaninya mencari pesawat mainan."

.

* * *

Yifan terus berjalan heboh menuju rak khusus miniatur pesawat yang terpajang pada satu rak khusus di ujung toko mainan yang mereka datangi. Senyumnya mengembang, tangan hangatnya tak lupa menarik jemari lentik Zitao agar tetap mengikutinya.

"Disana, Pearl!" semangatnya memburu. Membuat Zitao tidak bisa untuk diam dan tidak tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan pemuda dua puluh tujuh tahun itu.

Telunjuk panjangnya menunjuk beberapa model pesawat, mulai dari Boeing Business Jet 3, Gulfstream G650, hingga Dassault Falcon 7X. Matanya berbinar layaknya bocah tiga tahun saat pertama kali mendapat kuda poni miliknya sendiri.

"Peach, yang mana yang harus ku beli?" Yifan bertanya dengan mata cerahnya pada Zitao yang hanya mengawasi dari balik punggungnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil lalu mendekat kearah suaminya.

"Yang mana saja terserah padamu." katanya halus. Yifan tersenyum cerah untuk kemudian mencium kening istrinya yang tertutupi poni. Secercah aura merah muda malu dari pipi Zitao terpatri.

Gadis itu lalu menyusuri titik yang berlawanan dari tempat Yifan.

Matanya memandang kanan dan kiri, banyak sekali mainan dari boneka hingga miniatur mobil balap lengkap dengan lintasannya.

Hingga indera pengelihatan Zitao berhenti pada satu titik. Sebuah boneka sebesar bayi satu tahun dengan bulu panjang yang halus dan matanya yang bulat berwarna cokelat terang. Zitao meneleng memandangnya, sedetik ia tertawa kencang hingga membuat Yifan dan beberapa pasang mata lain melihatnya.

"Zi—" Yifan mendekat. Zitao seketika tersadar dari kelakar tawanya untuk kemudian menatap sekeliling.

Ia merunduk lalu menghantam wajahnya yang memerah pada dada Yifan. "—ada apa?" tanya Yifan lagi.

Zitao mengintip lewat celah yang ada. Sudah tak ada lagi orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan balik ingin tertawa. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan manik mata Yifan yang bertanya-tanya—ia baru sadar, dua tangan Yifan sedang memegang dua jenis pesawat kecil.

Bibir bawahnya mengerucut. "Aku malu. Karena boneka itu, aku jadi pusat perhatian." mata Yifan turut bergerak menatap satu titik yang di tunjuk oleh Zitao. Ada sebuah boneka anjing. Jenis Maltese Terrier dengan mata yang indah.

"Lucu ya?"

Zitao mendongak. "Ha?" sengaunya bingung. "Oh, boneka itu. Iya, lucu. Wajahnya bodoh. Tapi menggemaskan."

Yifan tersenyum lebar, dan mengecup lagi kening Zitao samar.

.

* * *

"Waktu melihat boneka itu aku langsung tertawa karena ekspresinya yang bodoh."

"Dia memang bodoh." kata Luhan kemudian menarik wajah boneka Zitao agar dapat ia lihat jelas. "Tapi tidak lucu."

"Makanya, coba kau baca dulu surat Yifan." pinta Zitao sebal.

Luhan menyeruput Strawberry shake milik Zitao. Setelah itu ia baru membuka amplop putih dari Zitao untuk kemudian membaca kalimat yang ada dalam carik surat itu. "Foto?" tanyanya setelah menyadari ada beberapa lembar foto yang terselip.

Itu…

Foto terakhir kali milik Yifan bersama Zitao yang masih tersimpan dalam kamera digital milik pemuda itu.

"We look so happy." kata Zitao sedih.

Luhan kembali mengamati foto yang sedang ia genggam. Ada foto Zitao yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan Yifan yang berpose seperti bocah di belakangnya. Ada foto pesawat mainan Yifan yang bersadning dengan 'Candy'—anjing peliharaan mereka.

Ada foto bekas luka Yifan di lutut karena terjatuh saat bermain sepeda saat masih kecil. Ada foto keduanya dari balik gelas yang sudah kosong. Dan terakhir, adalah foto Zitao yang sedang mengemut peremn lolipop besar serupa wajah. Foto terakhir diambil Yifan diam-diam, dan pemuda itu tertawa kencang melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Bayi!" komentarnya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Zitao yang lugu.

Terbayang segalanya dalam benak Zitao, tawa Yifan, suara Yifan, bau tubuhnya, rasa lembut tiap usapannya, hangat tubuhnya, bahkan aroma napas Yifan yang sangat menawan.

"Yes, you loves him, Honey." kata Luhan pada akhirnya sembari menatap wajah Zitao yang sendu.

.

Ya, Zitao mencintai Yifan.

.

* * *

Gonggongan manis dari makhluk mungil itu terus menggema di lantai bawah. Yifan berjalan senang sembari membawa satu rakitan pesawat yang telah ia rampungkan selama tiga hari belakangan tanpa jeda.

"Pearl!" serunya. Gadis yang diberi julukan istimewa itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari seekor makhluk berbulu pada makhluk lain yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

Yifan tersenyum sumringah. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Zitao menggigit ujung lolipop besar yang hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya. "Sedang bermain bersama Candy." Jawabnya singkat. Yifan mendudukan dirinya untuk kemudian meletakan pesawat rakitannya tepat di sebelah kanan ranjang coklat kecil milik anjing Maltese mereka.

"Kenapa tak mau menemaniku saja sih?" gumamnya untuk kemudian ikut memberi jarinya yang panjang pada Candy. Anjing itu menjilati dengan lucu bagian tubuh Yifan tersebut.

Zitao mengunyah permen dalam mulutnya susah payah. "Kau sedang sibuk. Aku takut menganggu."

Yifan mendecih, kemudian mengamati pergerakan Zitao kali ini. Piyama Hello Kitty dengan aksen merah muda, dipadukan dengan cepolan lucu pada poni rambutnya serta lolipo besar senada dengan piyama, membuat Zitao terlihat sangat lucu kala itu.

Dengan berhati-hati. Yifan mengambil kamera putih miliknya yang kebetulan ada di atas meja dekat mereka.

Perlahan.

"Zi," panggil pemuda itu.

Zitao menelengkan kepalanya.

Cantik.

.

"Say Yeaaah!"

.

"Yifan! Kenapa memotret ku! Aku sedang konyol!"

.

Mereka gembira. Bahkan untuk hal sederhana.

.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menyadari itu?"

Zitao menghembuskan napasnya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan padanya. "Aku sering tertawa dengannya, aku berpikir mungkin itu hanya karena ia konyol." Mata gadis itu menerawang, menatap langit siang yang terlihat jelas dari tempatnya duduk. "Bukan karena aku bahagia, atau karena aku mencintainya."

Luhan membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering. "Kau harus bicara pada Yifan secepatnya, Huang. Mungkin saja kau bisa seperti Cinderella." Goda gadis itu lalu tertawa lirih. "Live happily ever after,"

"Aku takut mendengar jawabannya."

"Tentang Likun?"

Zitao mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia kemudian kembali mendesah putus asa. "Yifan egois!"

Luhan menatap Zitao dengan pandangan iba. "Darling, keegoisan harus dima'afkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tak ada obatnya."

"…."

Zitao terdiam mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia menatap gadis itu dalam untuk kemudian bersua. "Baca suratnya." Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya disandaran sofa.

Luhan kemudian mendengarkan permintaan Zitao. Ia membuka lipatan surat. Matanya yang seperti rusa cantik bergerak membaca deret kalimat yang Yifan tulis dengan tangannya sendiri. Sembari menunggu Luhan selesai dengan aktivitasnya, Zitao kembali memeluk boneka miliknya erat.

Diciumnya dalam-dalam. Ia bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Yifan dari sana. Bahkan hanya karena pernah dipakai Yifan menjadi alas kepala saat tidur siang, aromanya sampai melekat jelas. Entah, mata Zitao mendadak berkedut menahan tangis, membayangkan isi surat dari Yifan untuknya.

.

Zitao. Mutiara hitam untuk Wu Yifan.

Apa yang kamu pikirkan saat melihat foto itu?  
Tertawa. Itu yang aku pikirkan. Kita tertawa untuk sesuatu yang sederhana.  
itu yang aku nikmati selama hidup dengan kamu selama ini, menjadi pendamping hidupmu adalah karunia tersendiri. Menjagamu, melewati hari indah bersamamu, melihatmu tertawa, tersenyum, menangis, merajuk. Semuanya.

Kamu tahu apa yang selama ini aku harapkan?  
Kamu membiarkan aku masuk kedalam hidup kamu.  
Bukan hanya mengamatimu dari balik pagar kaca yang tertutup.

Mungkin kamu terlalu takut dengan cinta, that's fine.  
Walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu alasan jelasnya.  
Tapi, paling tidak, let me love you Zitao.  
apa permintaanku ini terlalu berat untuk kamu?

Yang mencintaimu; Yifan.

.

"Apa pendapatmu?" tanya Zitao setelah melihat Luhan selesai membaca surat milik Yifan.

Luhan hanya mendesah sembari kembali melipat kertas itu dalam bentuk seperti semula. Ia lalu meletakan baik-baik kertas itu keatas meja. "Cobalah untuk mengerti dirimu, Honey."

"….Apa ada cara yang lebih mudah?" tanya Zitao putus asa, ia mengigit rapat bibir bawahnya menahan risau yang membelenggu.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya iba dengan gaya yang dibuat seiba mungkin. "Tak ada cara mudah untuk hidup, Barbie."

"Yeah," desah Zitao merana sambil kembali mengambil undangan pesta yang tadi Luhan berikan. "Bahkan kita butuh topeng untuk sebuah pesta."

"Jangan khawatir, Honey." hibur Luhan dengan senyumnya yang lucu. "Di sana juga ada Vodka."

Zitao tergelak mendengarnya.

.

**TING! TONG!**

.

Bel pintu berbunyi, mata Zitao menatap Luhan seolah bertanya, 'Siapa?'

"Yang jelas bukan Sehun." jawab Luhan acuh sembari bangkit berdiri dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Memang Sehun kemana?" Zitao ikut bangkit dari duduknya saat dia mendengar bell apartemen terus berbunyi dengan brutal.

"Meeting kerja."

"Sama?"

"Darling," tegur Luhan sebal. "Tidak semua pria menyimpan mantan pacarnya."

Zitao manyun.

.

Plak!

Zitao melempar Luhan dengan kotak tissue yang sudah kosong. Luhan tergelak puas melihat kesewotan adik dua tahunnya itu. Sambil dengan wajah cemberut Zitao menyalip Luhan untuk membukakan pintu apartemen Luhan. Ada Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah sebal.

"Luhan mengundang kita ke pesta tahun barunya." Lapor Zitao seperti bocah tiga tahun pada ibunya. Ia menyorongkan kartu undangan pada Baekhyun yang langsung ditepisnya. "Pesta topeng." Lanjut Zitao lagi dengan santai. "Mau datang?"

"No, thanks," jawab Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya untuk kemudian mengambil sebuah minuman dari kulkas dan mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa. "Aku sudah bosan menggunakan topeng setiap hari."

"See?! Semua orang menyindirku!" jerit Zitao kesal sembari menghentakan kaki ke lantai. Luhan hanya mampu menggerang seperti Jems—anjing siberian husky milik Taemin.

"Masalahmu sudah beres?" tanya Baekhyun saat Zitao turut duduk disebelahnya.

"Zitao?" cemooh Luhan. "Sejak kapan masalahnya bisa selesai?"

**Tuk!**

Lagi Zitao menjitak kepala Luhan lumayan keras. "Masalahku tidak semudah itu!" hardik gadis itu lagi sebal.

"Sama," jawab Baekhyun santai. Ia menyeruput dengan nikmat jus jeruk dalam kemasan dengan bulir-bulir buah yang segar. "Tapi masalahku bisa selesai."

"Itu karena kau tak ada pikiran!" tukas Zitao akhirnya dengan jengkel. "Tadi pagi Yifan memberikanku ini." Lapor gadis itu lagi sembari menunjuk barang-barang yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Boneka anjing?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bingung yang membuat Luhan tergelak mendengarnya. "God! Kenapa para pria tak pernah bisa menjadi romantis?"

"Yifan punya. Hanya saja seleranya berbeda." kata Luhan sarkastis. Baekhyun tergelak hebat sebelum ia menatap Zitao lagi, "Dear, kau benar-benar dalam masalah," katanya dengan wajah iba.

"Baca dulu suratnya!" perintah Zitao lagi lebih seperti bocah kecil yang merajuk.

Baekhyun melongo. "Surat?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada heboh. "Apa pemuda dengan penis besar seperti Yifan tak mengenal E-mail?"

Luhan tertawa heboh mendengarnya. Zitao sudah berwajah sangat merah sebelum ia menghardik dalam. "Baca, Byun!" cecarnya.

Dengan wajah malas yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun bergerak mengambil secarik kertas surat Yifan untuk kemudian membacanya. Zitao mengamati wajah Baekhyun, melihat reaksi apa yang akan gadis itu berikan setelahnya.

"Let him love you, Honey." saran Baekhyun kali ini dengan wajah serius sambil meletakan lagi surat itu ke atas meja. "Itu bukan pekerjaan yang sulit. Tapi mencintai, itu baru masalah."

"I love him."

"I know," sahut Baekhyun tenang sambil kembali meminum minumannya.

"Tau dari mana?" tanya Zitao dengan raut penasaran.

Baekhyun mendecih saat tenggorokannya terasa segar kembali. "Sayang, kau bahkan nyaman saat bertengkar dengannya."

Zitao mendesah merana. Baekhyun membuka pelukan hingga gadis itu bisa masuk kedalam rengkuhannya. "Apa menurutmu Yifan tahu?"

"Yup," sahut Luhan dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

"Tapi kenapa dia bertingkah seolah-olah…"

"Barbie," panggil Baekhyun lagi dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Jangan panggil aku Barbie!" Zitao mendecih tertahan oleh leher Baekhyun untuk kemudian mencubit pinggang wanita itu kecil.

Baekhyun meringis. "Oke, Cinderella…"

Luhan tertawa.

"Dia perlu mendengar itu langsung darimu." papar Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Dan lagi, dengan tingkahmu yang seperti itu saat mendengar hal berbau cinta. Apa mungkin, Yifan berani mengatakan, 'Kurasa, kau mencintaiku.' Padamu?"

"Kau percaya cinta, Baek?" tanya Luhan malas.

"No,"

Luhan tergelak puas mendengarnya. Ia mendorong kepala Baekhyun pelan dari arah belakang. "Zitao memutuskan untuk berhenti dari Mind game miliknya." lapor Luhan lagi sambil menatap Baekhyun puas.

"Atas dasar?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Diceritakan kembali oleh Zitao tentang segala hal yang menimpanya semalam, bersama dengan Yifan, Justin dan Likun. Tanpa penambahan dan pengurangan.

"Jadi saat Yifan datang, aku sudah tak bersama Justin lagi?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. "Kau lihat dia duduk dengan Likun, sedangkan kau duduk dengan Taemin? Lelaki yang juga akan berselingkuh dengan laki-laki?"

Luhan tergelak puas hingga hampir tersedak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku bersama Justin saat itu." Kemudian Zitao mulai bercerita tentang peristiwa malam itu. Bagaimana cara Yifan datang menghampirinya, duduk di sebelahnya, dan ia juga menceritakan tentang perasaanya. Perasaan pada Yifan seorang.

"Kau membiarkannya berdua dengan Likun sementara kau membiarkan Justin pulang dan lebih memilih duduk dengan Taemin?" pekik Baekhyun tak percaya saat Zitao selesai menceritakan kisahnya. "Dan lebih bodohnya, kau membiarkan Yifan melihat hal itu?"

"Aku pikir itu adalah hal paling baik saat itu." Zitao mencicit mencoba menjelaskan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dramatis. "Ku pikir kau adalah wanita terbodoh yang pernah ku kenal." desahnya iba.

"Dan itu semua karena…" Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya dengan ekspresi wajah berbinar konyol. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar ke samping. Kemudian ia mendekap tangannya di dada sembari melanjutkan. "…Cinta."

Baekhyun berekspresi seolah ia ingin memuntahkan sesuatu saat melihat Luhan. Kemudian gadis itu kembali menatap kearah Zitao. "Apa Yifan tak menceritakan sesuatu padamu setelahnya?"

"Tidak, dan aku tidak bertanya."

.

Perfect!

.

**Ting! Tong!**

"Bukan Sehun." ujar Luhan cepat saat Baekhyun menatapnya seolah bertanya hal yang sama dengan Zitao tadi.

Ternyata Kyungsoo.

"Tebak!" pekiknya gembira lalu berputar-putar tak jelas di hadapan seluruh kawannya. "Aku akan second honeymoon!"

"Dengan pria yang sama?" tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Suamiku!" sembur Kyungsoo kesal.

"Apa spesialnya."

Luhan dan Zitao kompak tertawa hebat melihat kombinasi wajah menjengkelkan Baekhyun, dan wajah kesal ingin memamahbiak milik Kyungsoo.

"Yifan mengirim surat cinta." ujar Luhan sembari memberikan selembar kertas pada Kyungsoo.

Dengan bersemangat Kyungsoo menyambar benda tersebut. "Untuk Zitao?"

"Ratu Elizabeth."

Tak peduli dengan percakapan yang terjadi di belakang. Kyunsgoo tetap serius membaca sederet kalimat yang ditulis Yifan hanya untuk Zitao. Matanya bergerak cekatan seiring perpindahan paragraf. Ia juga sesekali menatap beberapa foto yang ada. "Zi, I love him."

"What?!"

"Maksudku, I love him to be your husband." Kyungsoo mendekat kertas itu sembari menatap langit-langit apartemen. "Seandainya Jongin bisa begini."

.

Hah~

.

Ting! Tong!

"Oh astaga," desah Zitao dan Luhan bersamaan. Kyungsoo bergerak membukakan pintu dan mendapati Taemin yang sudah berdiri dengan rambut berponi warna orange nya.

"Rambutmu?" desah Kyungsoo lucu.

"Keren, kan?"

"Tersengat listrik?"

Yang lain kompak tertawa sementara Taemin mendesah sebal dan menoyor kepala Kyungsoo. Sang korban hanya berkedip untuk kemudian kembali menutup pintu.

"Ada pesta apa disini? Kenapa banyak—"

Mata Taemin berkedip dengan berulang, tangan lentik bak perempuan tulen miliknya mengambil semua foto yang ada serta secarik surat Yifan. Ia membacanya. Tanpa diminta. Setelah selesai dengan itu, ia menatap Zitao.

"Pria seperti Yifan alasan mengapa aku menjadi bisex." cecarnya.

Tema yang salah.

Karena setelah itu, Zitao kembali diam. Ia lebih memilih duduk di atas sofa dan bernapas pelan-pelan. "Aku.. Mencintai Yifan, Taemin-ah." Desahnya tercekat. "Apa itu cukup untuk membuatku bahagia?"

Taemin terperanjat mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, ia berjalan mendekat lalu mengusap kepala Zitao layaknya kakak yang baik.

"Tenang, Dear. Love doesn't hurt you." kata pemuda itu lagi sembari menggenggam tangan Zitao. Memberi setidaknya satu titik ketenangan dari seorrang sahabat.

"Yeah, seperti kalimat 'Pria tak bisa menangis'." sahut Luhan mencemooh. "Ayolah, itu hanya slogan bukan jaminan. Jangan seperti manusia yang baru tersengat listrik."

Zitao tertawa mendengar celetukan Luhan. Entah kenapa, Zitao bisa tertawa hanya karena kalimat tak bermakna seperti itu. Tawanya makin keras. Tapi tidak dengan semua sahabatnya yang lebih memilih diam. Luhan yang ditatap dengan pandangan menyudutkan oleh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Taemin menjadi kikuk. Ia menarik senyum aneh yang membuat Zitao kembali tergelak melihatnya.

Tawa itu menguar, sebelum akhirnya isakan menjadi penghujung suara. Dan tanpa bisa tertahan lagi, Zitao menangis. Ia merasa dadanya sakit karena terhimpit beban berat tak kasat mata. Kyungsoo segera mendekap Zitao. Ada setitik air mata di pelupuk mata jenakanya. Dan itu membuat tangis Zitao makin kencang.

"Ada apa dengan perkataanku?" tanya Luhan linglung.

"Shut up!" bentak Baekhyun, Taemin dan Kyungsoo berbarengan.

"Everything it's gonna be okay, Zi. Okay."

.

.

.

* * *

Zitao bergerak mendekat mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Yifan. Dadanya berdebar-debar kuat, ini mungkin kali ketiga ia merasa debaman kuat saat bersama Yifan. Pertama, saat gadis itu melangsungkan pernikahan mereka—mengucapkan janji suci di depan pendeta. Kedua, saat mereka pertama kali melakukan sex—kecelakaan dalam sex—itu kata Luhan.

Dan ketiga, kali ini, saat Zitao baru saja menyadari perasaanya pada Yifan.

Tok! Tok!

Kembali diketuknya pintu kamar Yifan manakala tidak ada jawaban dari arah dalam ruangan. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari dalam. Dengan berhati-hati Zitao menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas.

Lagu Opera!

Biasanya Yifan baru akan memutar lagu itu saat dalam emosi khusus. Satu, saat dia sedang menghadapi kasus yang pelik. Dua, jika pemuda itu sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Zitao. Dan saat ini, Yifan tengah memutarnya? Kuharap itu karena alasan pertama.

Telinga Zitao masih menempel dengan manis pada daun pintu saat mendadak pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Yifan yang tengah berdiri tegap, ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan saat melihat istrinya sedang… menguping?

"Kamu ngapain?" tanya pemuda itu masih dengan wajah datarnya. Yifan tak pernah memasang wajah begitu jika dengan Zitao. Kecuali jika…, "Kalau mau mendengarkan juga masuk saja. Jangan menguping begitu."

"Tadi aku ketuk pintu berkali-kali. Tapi kamu tidak dengar." tukas Zitao mencoba memberi alasan—yang sekiranya bisa membantu. "Ini, ada undangan tahun baru dari Luhan. Pesta topeng."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yifan segera membaca kertas undangan itu dengan wajahnya yang masih tak tertebak. "Kamu pergi dengan siapa?" tanyanya untuk kemudian mengembalikan kertas itu.

"Eum.., Kamu?" cicit Zitao ragu.

"Bukan Justin?" tanya pemuda itu acuh sembari membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki kamar. Ia lalu bergerak untuk mematikan stereo tape miliknya agar suara yang atdi berkumandang berhenti mengalun.

"Tidak." jawab Zitao cepat sambil duduk diatas tempat tidur Yifan.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Ia duduk di atas karpet biru miliknya untuk kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah laptop yang masih menampilkan slide game yang ternyata pemuda itu mainkan sedari tadi.

"Karena aku maunya sama kamu." Zitao berujar sembari mengamati punggung Yifan yang mendadak tegang saat mendengar jawaban istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Zitao berjengit.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah punya acara."

**DEG!**

Sekali ini Zitao merasa sangat paham betul definisi penolakan. Apa ini yang selama ini Yifan rasakan tiap kali ia menerima hal itu dari… istrinya sendiri?

"Kemana?" Zitao kembali bersua kala Yifan masih asik dengan permainan dalam layar laptopnya. Perang. Apa Yifan senang dengan permainan itu karena dengan begitu ia bisa setidaknya belajar untuk menang?

"Teman-teman mengajaku ke Bangkok."

Zitao sekali lagi merasa himpitan kuat dalam dadanya. "Siapa saja?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara tertahan.

"Soo Hyun dan Nana, ada Adelline, Jeremy dan Jim."

"Aku?" Zitao bercicit penuh harap. Setidaknya ia berharap ada namanya dalam daftar pergi Yifan.

"Kamu akan pergi ke pesta topeng Luhan, kan?" jawab Yifan lagi dengan suara dingin. Ia masih asik dengan tank besarnya serta bom dalam layar.

Zitao merasa ujung matanya memanas. Berkabut dan berat. "Kamu tidak mau mengajakku?"

Yifan mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Kupikir kau pasti menolak."

"Apa…" diam. Zitao memilih memberi jeda sebelum menghembuskan napas lelah. "Apa Likun ikut?"

"Untuk apa? tentu tidak."

Sure?!

Jemari gadis itu bertaut erat, sesekali ia memainkan cincin putih bertahta berlian kecil dalam jari manisnya. Entah sejak kapan Zitao memakai dan tak bisa lepas dari lampang pernikahannya dengan Yifan itu. "Kapan kamu berangkat."

"Lusa."

Lagi.

Dingin.

"Berapa lama?"

"Entah," jawab Yifan malas. Se[ertinya ia mulai kehilangan konsentrasi karena pertanyaan berentet dari Zitao.

"Bisakah kita bicara seperti pasangan normal?" Zitao berseru kesal. Ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk kemudian menarik kursi yang Yifan duduki.

Yifan menghela napas untuk kemudian menghentikan permainannya dan berbalik menatap Zitao. "Kita memang bukan pasangan normal, Sayang."

"Seharusnya kamu senang." cemooh Zitao cemberut. "Kamu pasti akan hidup bosan jika kita pasangan normal."

"Mungkin." Yifan membungkuk untuk mengambil cola yang ia letakan di atas karpet dekat kaki Zitao yang terhias nail art unik. "Tapi paling tidak kita bisa lebih menghemat. Karena bibi Josephine tak perlu mencuci dua sprei berbeda tiap minggu."

**Skak!**

Zitao kembali cemberut. Yifan menyodorkan cola miliknya yang dihiraukan Zitao. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil sedotan—yang entah kenapa ada disana—menarik tangan istrinya hingga gadisnya turut membungkuk dan menyodorkan sedotan kecil itu.

"Jadi kita akan benar melewati tahun baru sendiri-sendiri?"

"Yup,"

Zitao mengamati wajah Yifan yang masih setia menatap langit malam dari balik tirai jendela yang samar. "Memang itu yang kamu inginkan?"

"Aku sudah belajar banyak untuk tak memiliki keinginan apapun."

Zitao seperti disindir dengan manis. "Kamu tidak apa-apa dengan itu?" cicitnya dengan mata jenaka yang lucu. "Kita akan melewati malam tahun baru pertama kita?"

"Bukankah kita melewati setiap malam sendiri-sendiri?" ejek Yifan kalem. "Apa bedanya untuk nanti?"

Zitao mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia memberengut kemudian bersidekap. "Tapi ini tahun baru!" sembur gadis itu sebal. "Momen spesial."

"Dan selama kita menikah, itu bukan hal spesial?"

"Kamu kenapa sih?" bentak Zitao akhirnya dengan geram. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya yang memuncak. "Kemarin kamu menulis surat cinta super manis. Lalu sekarang seperti ini. Bagaimana aku yakin untuk membiarkanmu masuk kedalam hidupku?! Untuk apa?! Menyakitiku?!" jerit gadis itu emosi. Dadanya naik turun seiring hembusan napas.

"Agar aku dapat mencintai dirimu!" Yifan turut menaikan satu tingkat nada bicaranya.

"Dengan cara seperti ini?" cecar Zitao lalu. Ia melengos untuk mengalihkan air wajahnya yang tak tenang.

"Dengan caraku, Huang Zitao!" sahut Yifan tegas sembari menunjuk dadanya dengan telunjuk tangan kanan miliknya. "Dengan apapun caraku!"

"Kamu egois!"

"Mungkin," sahut Yifan mencoba tenang. Meski matanya memancarkan kekecewaan. "Tapi kamu tidak bisa memintaku menjadi seperti apa yang kamu mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bukan kamu."

Zitao merasa matanya semakin kuat berkedut. Air matanya setitik turun, tapi ia tak membiarkan Yifan melihat hal itu, dengan cepat ia mengusap tangis kecilnya. "Aku hanya memintamu memilihku." Zitao menyahut tersendat. "Aku." Lirihnya. "Tanpa ada wanita lain di hidupmu."

"I did that, Honey." ujar Yifan melembut. Ia bergerak selangkah untuk memerangkap Zitao dalam pelukannya. "Aku memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku, Zitao."

Zitao menggeleng. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya di dekap erat oleh Yifan. "It's not enough." desahnya merana. "Sebuah pernikahan tidak cukup untuk membuatmu berhenti menemui Likun, kan?"

Yifan mengecup samar pucuk kepala Zitao. "Karena itu kamu bertemu Justin?"

Zitao menggeleng. Ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal, tapi ia sendiri merasa bingung dengan dirinya. "Mungkin aku hanya merasa ingin seimbang dengan kamu." Jawab gadis itu lirih. Ia tertawa dengan sumbang. "Lucu, kan. Kalau kamu bertemu Likun, sedang aku bersama Luhan. Nanti orang berpikir kamu bahagia mendapat nyonya buah dada, sedangkan aku..? Lesbian."

Yifan terkekeh mendengar gerutuan istri mungilnya itu. Ia menggesek hidung mancungnya dengan rambut halus Zitao. Merasakan jelas aroma bayi yang alami dari bagian tubuh Zitao tersebut. "Kamu maunya kita kemana? Pesta topeng? Bangkok? Bulan?"

Zitao kembali menggeleng. Ia mendorong dada Yifan untuk memberi jarak antara keduanya. "Mungkin memang lebih baik kita terpisah." Gadis itu kembali bersua lemah. "Kita butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

"Tentang?"

"Kita." Jawab Zitao lirih sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Yifan hanya mampu menatap punggung sempit gadis itu tanpa mampu berkata-kata.

Zitao sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa ia memutuskan hal ini. Yang ia tahu,mungkin benar jika Yifan dan dirinya butuh waktu. Untuk menemukan ruang bagi diri mereka masing-masing. Mungkin memang setiap orang butuh waktu bagi diri mereka sendiri.

"Pearl." Panggil Yifan saat melihat Zitao berada di ambang pintu. "Apa yang kamu takuti?"

"Berhenti di cintai."

"…."

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Haloha! Gimana kabar kalian? Sehat?  
Yosh! Akhirnya bentar lagi kelar! Kasih selamat dunds. Huahaha!  
Oh, ya, ada yang nanya, partnya siapa kemaren?

Jujur aja, kami ngerjainnya bareng-bareng bertiga.  
Ada yang kami kerjain di rumahku, rumah Kian, rumah Ingga, ada yang di K*C, ada yang pas di taman kota, ada yang pas di warung baso, dan ada yang di atas pohon /gadeng boong/

Part kemarin banyak yang curhat ya gegara A/N nya,  
ciyeeeeee~ uhuy!

Oh, iya daku buat cerita baru tuh, coba di baca pada minat gak?  
HAHAHAH! /tawagini/

And then…,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGA SIALAN!  
WUYIFAN GANTENG NAN TONGGOS, JODOH ABADI ZITAO!  
SEMOGA DIA SUKSES, ISTRINYA SI ZITAO JUGA SUKSES, BISA MAEN PELEM BARENG.  
/ya meksipun kudu nunggu kapan kalik/

*KAMI KRISTAO SHIPPS YANG TAK ADA ARTI DIMATA SHIPPER LAIN.**  
***KAMI HAILANG YANG TAK ADA ARTI BAHKAN DI MATA FANSMU SENDIRI.  
*DAN KAMI FANQIN /YIFAM/ YANG MUNGKIN TAK ADA ARTINYA DIMATA HAILANG.  
MENDO'AKAN YANG TERBAIK. DO'A SAMA-SAMA YUK KAWANS! /yippei!

And the laaaaaast~  
REVIEW YOW!

Oh, Ya, buat yang Req momen otp laen.  
tenang, ane buatin khusus buat readers setia.  
Ma'af absurd, namanya juga tiga pala dijadiin satuk.

*Note by Ingga;  
Yank, bisa gak? Ga usah follow atau fav aja.  
Abang sama eneng-eneng ini capek lah, yank.  
kamu mah tinggal baca terus nunggu update-an aja.  
kasih lah yank, abang ini feedback. Kasihlah review, ya meski yayanks cuma ngomong "Bang, Ingga. Luph ya!" gapapa, abang seneng.  
asudahlah. Cyukup.

Bye~!

Salam trio undur-undur.


	10. Chapter 10 Tinkerbell Protect The Romeo

"Huang, kau yakin Cleopatra pakai kalung sebesar ini?"

Luhan menatap bayangannya dari cermin dengan besar di hadapannya dengan wajah sangsi. Kalung warna emas dengan bentuk lempengan besar yang berukir memang telah mendominasi area lehernya. Zitao sendiri berusaha untuk sekuat mungkin menahan tawanya melihat Luhan yang nampak sulit bernapas.

"Saat di tempat penyewaan kostum kau bilang ingin menyewa kostum Cleo atau kaum indian?" Zitao bertanya menyeringai.

Ia masih asik dengan bunga yang melingkari surai rambutnya yang indah. Hari ini Zitao memilih menggenakan gaun selutut berwarna merah muda manis, ada sedikit bentukan menggelembung bak balon dibagian lengan gaunnya yang pendek. Kostum peri.

Luhan mendesah putus asa sambil kembali mengamati dirinya sendiri. "Semoga setelah melihatku begini, Sehun masih minat menikahiku."

"Darling, pria tidak pernah menolak perempuan kaya." tukas Baekhyun bingung. Zitao mendadak tergelak sambil menatap Baekhyun yang kembali sibuk dengan gaun berwarna emas, nampak terlihat seksi di tubuhnya yang mungil.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama kawanannya setelah dia menyadari bahwa pesta topeng ini akan dihadiri oleh banyak pria tampan. Karena itu Baekhyun tidak mau memakai kostum aneh dan ekstrim.

Dengan tenang Zitao menggeser tubuh Baekhyun yang sedari tadi nampak menguasai seluruh bagian kaca besar milik Luhan. Ia melekatkan topeng putih dengan taburan butir emas di wajahnya.

Ada Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa sungguhan memakai kostum Cinderella, ada Yixing dengan gaun Rapunzell dan Xiumin dengan kostum Mulan. Sempurna.

"God, aku nampak cantik malam ini." Zitao kembali merapikan surai hitamnya yang sengaja dibuat keriting besar diujung-ujung rambutnya. "Mungkin karena aku tidak memakai kalung sebesar wajah." Ia melirik kearah Luhan yang hanya memandang sinis dan mendengus. "Atau kar—"

"Bisa diam, Wu? Kau seperti habis menelan makanan burung." Luhan mendecih sebal pada ejekan Zitao.

"Bagaimana mau makan? Zitao tidak memiliki burung." komentar Yixing kalem, ia masih asik dengan hiasan mahkota perak di kepalanya.

"Atau karena Zitao sudah lupa rasanya burung?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang mencecar dengan sindiran manis. Kali ini berhasil, karena seluruh sahabat Zitao tergelak heboh.

"Kurasa Zitao mengalami revirginized." ujar Baekhyun prihatin.

Semua mata seperti dikomando menatap kearah Baekhyun. "Revirginized?" ulang Yixing tak yakin. "Apa itu?"

"Mengalami kevakuman seks seperti Zitao, dan menjadi perawan kembali." jawab Baekhyun serius.

Reaksi 'Owah~' yang kompak menjadi pengantar kibasan rambut Baekhyun dengan bangga.

"Aku harap aku bisa begitu." Desah Kyungsoo iri. "Jadi dengan begitu aku bisa mencari suami baru tanpa perlu menyandang gelar janda."

Kompak gelak tawa menjadi pengiring hela napas lelah Kyungsoo. Wajah gadis itu dibuat-buat agar terlihat semerana mungkin.

"Apa Jongin masih sering marah-marah padamu?" tanya Xiumin dengan raut iba.

"Sepertinya hubungan kami sedikit membaik." jawab Kyungsoo senang. "Kali ini Jongin 'terpaksa' mendengarkan ku."

"God!" pekik Luhan akhirnya. "Aku senang sekali kau menggunakan kata 'terpaksa'. Ini yang kumaksud Woman Power. Untuk itu kau tak perlu berbadan kekar, tapi cukup dengan kemampuan melumpuhkan pria."

Baekhyun berdecak berulang sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sesekali sibuk dengan tali wedgest gold yang ia kenakan. "Kalau pria mendengar statement mu, mungkin mereka akan memutuskan ganti kelamin."

"Dan kita menjadi lesbian." timpal Yixing asal. Ia bergidik membayangakn nasib masa depannya yang bisa saja tak jelas.

"Itu artinya perjuangan wanita sudah sukses." sambung Kyungsoo kalem. "Planet biru ini akan dipenuhi dengan buah dada. Yang asli maupun silikon."

"Planet yang subur." sahut Zitao sembari berdecak kagum. "Penuh dengan buah."

Gelak tawa kembali terulang.

Mendadak sebuah kepala dengan surai coklat normal muncul dari balik pintu. "Ladies," panggil pemuda cantik itu—ya, benar, Taemin. "Apa acara dandannya bisa dipercepat?"

Yixing sekilas menatap Taemin dengan ekspresi wajah aneh sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah para kaumnya, suaranya setengah berbisik namun masih terdengar jelas. "Mungkin sebenarnya lesbian bisa jadi anugerah."

Kembali para wanita bak dewi itu terbahak hebat.

"Apa Yifan sungguhan pergi ke Bangkok?" tanya Kyungsoo menyelidik setelah Taemin keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan wajah ditekuk sebal.

Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. "Hebat, kan?"

"Bukannya kau yang minta?" tanya Luhan bingung sambil mencoba menggeser letak kalung yang nampak hebat dipakai di lehernya.

"Iya," desah Zitao pelan. "Tapi aku berharap dia akan tetap memaksa untuk ikut denganku."

Baekhyun tergelak mendengar alasan Zitao. "Darling," panggilnya halus. "Lelaki tak memiliki kemampuan telepati seperti perempuan. Dan lagi, seharusnya kau lebih senang. You're free tonight."

"Aku dan Yifan hanya sedang mengalami Long Distant Relationship. Bukan cerai." sahut Zitao sebal sembari melipat tangan di dada.

"Apa kau tak tahu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan raut kebingungan. "Kalau selama 2x24 jam suami tidak ada di sisimu. Berarti kau officially single."

.

Yah, seorang sahabat mampu membuatmu tertawa dan merasa dihina di waktu yang bersamaan.

.

* * *

**Marriagable.**

(Big colaboration of **Shan Assegaf** ft. **Filma kiandita** and **Inggara Juanda**.)

**.**

**—****warning!—  
**Character is not ours;of course.  
Di ambil dari buku dengan judul yang sama karangan Riri Sardjono,  
hanya saja mungkin kami akan buat alur yang berbeda kedepannya.

**Tidak ada niat memplagiat.**

**Pairing; **Yifan/Zitao.  
**Length;** Chaptered.  
**Genres; **Romance, Smut.  
**rated; **Mature.

Genderswitch, Canada's-view, Damn Handsome! Yifan-Funny Cute! Zitao,  
weird, absurd.

[PASANG BANTAL DI PUNGGUNG, KEPALA, DAN BOKONG.  
INI PANJANG!]

.

* * *

..O..

* * *

**P**esta topeng.

Sebuah gedung mewah dengan teras besar berisi delapan undakan yang berhias lilin-lilin dalam tabung kaca berpendar menjadi tempat diselenggarakannya pesta. Sebuah meja dengan kain rimpel berwarna merah maroon dan emas di letakkan di dekat pintu.

Dua orang wanita dengan rambut tergerai warna blonde terang yang berpakaian ala bangsawan inggris zaman dulu, lengkap dengan topeng putih yang menutupi wajah duduk di belakang meja. Menjadi penjamu tamu.

Masuk kedalam area pesta, nuansa indah dan romantis langsung melekat. Belum lagi dengan lampu neon yang menggantung dalam lampion. Suho dan Jongdae, kekasih Yixing dan Xiumin bahkan berulang kali berseru semangat melihatnya.

Beberapa orang pria dengan tubuh yang dihias taburan cat warna emas menari dalam gerakan yang seirama, mempersilahkan para undangan untuk masuk dan sekiranya ikut bergabung dalan tarian.

"Gila! Ini keren sekali!" Zitao berseru tertahan dibuatnya. Matanya berbinar cantik memandang sekeliling.

"Iya, kecuali kalungku."

Zitao tergelak mendengar keluhan Luhan yang terdengar putus asa.

"Ke belakang, yuk." Ajak gadis bernick-name rusa itu kemudian. "Kata temanku, ada garden party di sana."

Tanpa banyak protes, gadis-gadis—tak lupa dengan kawalan para pria—itu pun melangkah kearah yang ditunjuk Luhan. Sontak mata keseluruhan membulat takjub kala melihat area belakang yang terhiasi obor disetiap bagian pojoknya.

Belum lagi lampion yang menggantung pada dahan pohon yang rimbun, menampilkan pendar kuning yang indah. Kolam renang yang ada disana, dihiasi dengan kelopak mawar yang di tabur lepas, dan lilin yang mengambang dengan manisnya.

"God!" pekik Kyungsoo terkejut. "It's so…"

"Romantic." timpal para gadis kompak yang membuat Jongin tak bisa untuk menahan tawanya. Sementara Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya sebal, Jongin sibuk membuat emosi istri tercintanya itu lebih stabil.

Beberapa pelayan dengan tuksedo putih dengan lis keemasan berkeliaran sambil memakai topeng berbulu dan membawa nampan berisi anggur dalam gelas kaki satu. Menawarkan minuman pada para undangan.

"Kenapa mereka masih memakai baju? Pasti akan lebih keren kalau mereka hanya memakai underware dan dasi kupu-kupu." Desah Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan kecewa.

Zitao melirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelum berbisik pada Baekhyun. "Mungkin mereka kesulitan menemukan underware yang pas dengan dasinya."

Mendadak Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya tertumpu pada satu orang pemuda yang mengenakan tuksedo hitam yang sekilas mengangguk pada gadis itu. Luhan membalasnya dengan gesture yang sama, lengkap dengan wajah gembira. "Sebentar, aku menemui temanku dulu, ya."

Ia menatap banyak pada Sehun, untuk kemudian pemuda itu menyetujui.

"Kau tak mau mengenalkan ku padanya?" tanya Zitao menggoda Luhan.

Luhan menatap Zitao dari balik topeng emasnya. "Honey, kau tidak single."

"Honey, temanmu tak perlu tahu itu." balas Zitao sekenanya santai.

Baekhyun tergelak mendengarnya sambil mendentingkan gelas anggurnya dengan gelas anggur milik Zitao.

"Kau tunggu disini." Luhan memerintah tegas. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, gadis itu mendadak membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap kearah Zitao. "Barbie, stay married. Will you?"

"Tapi kata Baekhyun aku bebas." Zitao memprotes sebal sembari mengerucutkan bibir kedepan.

Baekhyun menyeringai senang dengan wajah bangga. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Luhan segera kembali berjalan dengan cepat. Menghampiri lelaki berjas hitam yang berdiri memegang gelas berisi anggur merahnya. Keduanya terlihat bercakap-cakap untuk sesekali melirik kearah Zitao.

"Pasti membicarakanku." Zitao bersua yakin.

Baekhyun mendengus geli. "Sayang, belahan dadaku jauh lebih rendah darimu." katanya menggoda Zitao yang kembali cemberut sebal.

"Tapi nampaknya dia cukup keren. Kalau kau tidak mau, i'll take it, Zi." Baekhyun kembali bersua sembari memperhatikan pria yang ia maksud dari balik topengnya.

"Him." koreksi Xiumin yang membuat Jongdae mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada gadisnya. "Lelaki bukan barang." Sambungnya lagi.

"Darling, bagiku semua pria hanyalah 'it'." Baekhyun bersua lagi. Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela napas mendengar celotehan istrinya yang mengintimidasi.

Taemin turut berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap satu persatu wanita—yang sialnya selalu menemani hidupnya yang 'berbeda' ini. "Guys, ini yang terjadi kalau lebih dari dua wanita berkumpul."

"Tapi sayangnya kami jarang berkumpul." desah Yixing kecewa. "Karena kalian lebih sering menguasai dunia."

"Better, Dear." Zitao mengusap pundak mungil Yixing. "Biarkan begitu. Jadi kita lebih bebas dalam mengurus butik dan klub malam."

Baekhyun tergelak puas. Ia kompak berhigh-five ria bersama Zitao yang turut tersenyum kala melihat wajah terluka pria yang ada di sekitar mereka. Tidak berapa lama, Luhan sudah berjalan kembali kehadapan mereka.

"Siapa, sih?" Zitao bertanya penasaran.

"Nobody," jawab Luhan santai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Zitao. "Hanya orang seperti kita."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengaum hebat dari kotak suara yang diletakkan di beberapa sudut taman. Mengumumkan bahwa acara dansa akan segera dimulai.

"Dansa?" tanya Zitao mencemooh. "Sejak kapan masih ada acara dansa?"

"Sejak wanita modern masih dijodohkan oleh ibunya." Taemin menjawab kalem sambil melenggang melewati Zitao. Seluruh kumpulan Zitao yang mendengar sontak tertawa hebat mendengarnya. Luhan bahkan melirik kearah adiknya itu dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Sambil menggerutu, Zitao berjalan mengikuti langkah teman-temannya dari belakang. Masuk ke dalam ruang pesta yang memang disiapkan untuk menjadi sebuah lantai dansa yang luas.

Pelayan lelaki yang menggenakan jas putih dengan lis keemasan dan topeng berbulu berjalan mengitari ruangan. Menghampiri tamu perempuan. Sementara pelayan perempuan dengan gaun ala bangsawan Inggris menghampiri tamu lelaki. Mereka menyorongkan nampan, bukan untuk menawarkan minuman tapi tumpukan kartu berwarna putih keemasan.

"Kartu apa ini?" Zitao bertanya penasaran sembari menatap Luhan.

"Pasangan dansamu."

Pasangan?

Dansa?

Pada setiap kartu dicetak sebuah angka dengan tinta emas. Kemudian kartu tersebut disematkan pada dada tiap tamu undangan dengan menggunakan peniti kecil dibagian belakang. Tamu yang menggenakan kartu dengan nomor yang sama, adalah pasangan dansa satu sama lain.

"Apa jumlah tamu pria dan wanita sama?" Zitao bertanya lagi dengan bingung. Ia layaknya bocah yang selalu bertanya pada banyak hal.

"Tidak tahu," Luhan menyahut acuh. "Kalau sial, kau bisa dansa sendiri. Anggap saja sedang di Bar."

Dari balik gelak tawa yang menguar karena perkataan Luhan, ada beberapa jeritan senang dari belah bibir beberapa orang yang telah menemukan pasangan dansa bernomor angka sama dengan yang tersemat di dada mereka. "Kenapa gembira?" Zitao mencemooh. "Semua orang memakai topeng."

"Love is blind, Honey." Kyungsoo menyahut. "Kau sudah membuktikan, kan?"

Zitao mendesah putus asa mendengarnya. "Yeah… itu membuktikan betapa bodohnya kita."

Taemin mengangguk setuju. "Itu kenapa orang barat bilang, untuk menikah kita perlu kematangan isi hati dan kepala." Ia bergerak merangkul pundak mungil Zitao yang hanya terlapisi tali gaun kecil. "They called it maturity."

Yeah, usia yang cukup. Itu yang selalu orang katakan pada saat usia kita mencapai jumlah angka tertentu. Mereka selalu mengatakan usia kita sudah cukup matang untuk menikah, atau bahkan kamu terlalu tua untuk belum menikah.

Umur dan kedewasaan.

Sementara umur tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang dialami Zitao dan Yifan.

Yifan twenty seven years old, and Zitao twenty four. Mereka sedang mengalami masalah yang sungguh konyol. Cemburu. Dan apa yang keduanya lakukan? Pergi. Lari dari masalah.

Dan terlalu gensi untuk mengakui perasaan. Kau benar jika berpikir begitu atas masalah Zitao dan Yifan.

Sepasang pelayan lelaki dan perempuan berjalan menghampiri kelompok Zitao, lengkap dengan nampan yang berisi tumpukan kartu. Zitao melirik sekilas pada Luhan yang mendesah senang dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Zitao.

"Acara perjodohan masal?" Zitao bertanya menyelidik.

"Darling, tidak semua orang seberuntung dirimu." cemooh Luhan kalem.

Satu persatu dari mereka bergerak mengambil kartu untuk disematkan di dada. Baekhyun memekik girang ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan nomor cantik—menurutnya. "Tujuh!" pekiknya girang. Chanyeol hanya mendesah gila melihat kelakuan istrinya yang luar biasa.

"Ini hanya pasangan dansa, Sayang." Chanyeol bergerak mengambil kartu dengan warna yang sama. Baekhyun menatap mata suaminya itu dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Tujuh, Park Chanyeol! Orang baru dengan diameter yang mungkin lebih memuaskan darimu."

**Skak Mat!**

Mungkin tak ada yang tahu.

Dibalik kehidupan rumah tangga para sahabat Zitao dengan gejolak ucap luar biasa. Ada banyak problematika yang harus mereka terima.

Ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Pasangan yang sama-sama tidak setia. Mungkin mereka memang mencintai satu sama lain, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat perselingkuhan mereka jadikan sebagai landasan pernikahan; 'Siapa yang paling cemburu?'

Hebat.

Ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Pasangan yang bertolak belakang. Jongin adalah suami yang keras, overprotective. Setiap kali ditanya; Apakah kau tahan dengan sikap suamimu? Maka Kyungsoo hanya akan menjawab; itu hanya cara Jongin menunjukan cintanya.

Hebat.

"So, Mrs. Park." dehem Chanyeol membuyarkan gerak kepala dan mata Baekhyun dalam mencari pasangan dansanya. "Nampaknya kau akan mendapat diameter seperti yang biasa kau lihat tiap malamnya."

Alis mata Baekhyun mengkerut bingung.

"Nomor tujuh." Chanyeol kembali bersua sembari menempelkan kartu bernomor tujuh di bagian dadanya. Nomor yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, here' your destiny.

Gelak tawa menggema melihat wajah sebal Baekhyun, dan wajah puas Chanyeol. Bergerak perlahan, Zitao baru saja ingin mengambil sebuah kartu dari atas nampan yang dipegang oleh pelayan pria yang masih setia tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo dengan cepat menariknya. Lalu berturut-turut Luhan, Xiumin dan Yixing yang bergerak cepat seolah-olah ingin mendahului Zitao.

"Be my guest, Ladies." Zitao menggerutu sebal. "Lihat siapa yang tertawa di akhir."

"Semoga itu terjadi." sahut Luhan dengan wajah cemasnya.

Zitao mendengus sebal sembari mengambil sebuah kartu yang tersisa dari atas nampan yang disorongkan pelayan lelaki bertopeng bulu. Hanya ada satu.

"Kenapa tinggal satu?" protes Zitao kesal. "Aku tidak bisa memilih, dong?"

"Pernah dengar yang namanya takdir, Baby?" bisik Taemin mencemooh ditelinga Zitao yang terhiasi anting bintang mungil.

"Kau lupa jika aku dijodohkan?" balas Zitao jengkel sambil dengan malas membalikan kartu yang menjadi pilihannya, ia kemudian menempelkan di dadanya sebelum memekik. "Enam puluh delapan?!"

Teman-teman Zitao hanya mampu tertawa geli melihat angka yang tercetak jelas pada kartu. "Good luck, Honey." seru Yixing setengah terkekeh. "That's all you need."

"Luck." ulang Xiumin kemudian.

OH YEAH~

Lalu seorang lelaki yang mengenakan jas berbuntut panjang dengan motif aneh berwarna emas berdiri ditengah-tengah lantai dansa. Dia mengumumkan bahwa acara pencarian pasangan dansa secara resmi dimulai.

"Kau percaya takdir, kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya berbisik.

"Finally~" sua Zitao mencoba seramah mungkin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengarnya. Ia mengusak rambut legam Zitao yang ujung-ujungnya diuntai unik. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau biarkan takdir bekerja?" tanyanya lagi. "Jangan ikut campur lagi."

Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo ikut berjalan meninggalkan Zitao bersama dengan kawanan lainnya—okay manis sekali perumpamaan kali ini.

Mereka bergerak mencari pasangan dansa mereka masing-masing.

Zitao terdiam sambil mengamati lantai dansa di hadapannya yang dipenuhi hiruk-pikuk para manusia bertopeng yang telah berhasil menemukan pasangan mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki sudah berdiri di hadapan Zitao. Mengenakan tuksedo hitam yang terlihat sempurna ditubuh semampai bak pangeran Inggris miliknya.

Seluruh wajahnya terkena topeng warna putih yang sederhana namun terlihat elegan. Lelaki itu hanya berdiri diam tanpa suara, ia bergerak menunjuk katu putih yang tersemat di dadanya.

.

.

* * *

Lagu klasik mulai mengalun memenuhi ruangan. Mengalir lembut mengiringi beberapa manusia bertopeng yang mulai berdansa bersama pasangan rahasia mereka. Lelaki berjas hitam yang berdiri di hadapan Zitao saat ini tengah membungkukan badannya—percis seperti pangeran dalam negeri dongeng. Tangannya terulur kearah Zitao, menawarkan tempat tumpuan untuk tangannya.

Dengan ragu Zitao mengulurkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan pemuda itu. Masih tetap membisu, pemuda itu perlahan mengenggam tangan gadisnya lembut. Menuntun Zitao berjalan menuju lantai dansa.

Mata bermanik hitam Zitao memandang kesekeliling dengan panik, mencoba sekiranya sedikit mempelajari gerakan dansa yang dipertontonkan para manusia bertopeng lain.

Percayalah. Ini hal yang sangat sulit untuk Zitao!

Salahkan Yifan yang tak pernah mengajarkannya cara berdansa!

.

Tunggu…

Kenapa harus Yifan?

.

Lelaki berjas hitam itu kemudian menarik satu tangan lentik Zitao untuk ia letakan dibahu kekarnya. Ia kemudian bergerak memegang pinggul ramping milik Zitao dengan sopan dan mengenggam tangan Zitao yang bebas.

Pemuda itu mulai bergerak, menuntun pasangannya malam ini untuk berdansa. Abaikan jika gadis itu telah bersuami.

Gerakan yang sempurna. Mungkin pemuda itu bukan manusia. Karena gerakan yang ia timbulkan nampak sederhana namun berkelas. Zitao mulai mengamati topeng hitam yang menutupi wajah laki-laki di depannya. Menduga-duga seperti apa wajah di balik topeng hitam itu.

'Mungkin dia berwajah seperti Phantom of the Opera? Pria berwajah rusak yang membenci gedung opera dan di landa rasa frustasi.'

"Usiamu bukan tiga ratus tahun, kan?" Zitao bertanya sembari berbisik di telinga pemuda itu—yang baru Zitao sadari bertindik bintang.

Lelaki itu diam membisu.

"Kau tak paham bahasa Inggris?"

Lelaki itu tetap terdiam.

"Apa kau manusia?" kali ini Zitao mencoba bicara menggunakan bahasa China.

Lelaki itu masih terdiam.

"Apa di Negaramu bicara itu dilarang?" Zitao bertanya dengan nada sebal. Lengkap dengan bibir mengerucut.

Tetap saja lelaki itu tak menjawab.

Setelah cukup lama berdansa, lelaki dengan jas panjang warna emas dan topeng bertabur berlian kembali berdiri di tengah ruangan. Mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk memberi tanda agar musik dapat di hentikan sejenak.

Sekali lagi ia berbicara dengan menggunakan pengeras suara. Tapi kali ini dia mengumumkan bahwa dalam waktu tiga puluh detik lagi tahun akan berganti. Dia meminta agar para undangan turut menghitung mundur dari angka tiga puluh sampai nol, yang menandakan tepat jam dua belas malam, dia meminta semua yang ada untuk melepas topeng yang mereka kenakan.

Membuka kenyataan. Melihat kenyataan. Menjadi manusia dan menerima takdir yang ada.

Pasangan dansa yang telah ditentukan.

Sontak para manusia bertopeng yang mendengar berteriak riuh dengan gembira. Saat lelaki bertopeng berlian itu menjerit, "Mulai!" tiba-tiba suara bergemuruh menyergap ruangan itu.

Mulai menghitung mundur. Meninggalkan satu tahun di belakang yang telah terlewati. Menutup satu lembar lagi kehidupan lampau.

Dan Zitao turut berharap, ia tidak menutupnya dengan sia-sia.

30, 29, 28, 27, 26…

Zitao merasa waktu hidupnya mulai dihitung dengan angka. Semoga setiap angka yang terbuang bisa membuatnya melangkah lebih maju.

25, 24, 23, 22, 21…

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Tidak akan sepadan dengan langkah kaki manusia yang lamban, yang terus berusaha mengejar waktu. Zitao berharap ia bisa memutar waktu, agar ia bisa merubah segalanya, memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

20, 19, 18, 17, 16…

Waktu tak pernah menunggu. Sebuah putaran hidup akan terus berada di tengah. Meninggalkan siapa saja yang malas beranjak dan berbuat sesuatu untuk mengisi hidupnya. Mengubah hidup.

15, 14, 13, 12, 11…

Tuhan, dalam setiap rapalan do'a Zitao malam ini. Ia memohon agar Tuhan sudi memberi kesempatan kedua. Menulis cerita baru dalam dunianya. Mengizinkannya meminta ma'af. Bukan hanya pada dirinya sendiri.

10, 9, 8, 7…

Zitao mendapatkan sebuah titik berarti dalam hidupnya kali ini.

6, 5, 4…

Cinta. Tahun inilah Zitao mendapatkan cinta yang murni.

3, 2, 1, 0…

"Happy new year!"

Jerit lelaki yang sedari tadi membimbing hitungan mundur di tengah ruangan dengan menggunakan pengeras suara. "C'mon everybody. Open your mask!" ia bersuara lagi dengan lantang sembari membuka topeng yang menutup wajahnya.

Seketika suara teriakan kembali bergema memenuhi ruangan dansa malam ini. Para manusia bertopeng bertepuk tangan dan berbicara dengan sangat berbisik. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang meloncat kegirangan.

Dengan malas Zitao mengikuti gerakan semua orang dalam ruangan ini. Melepas topeng putih yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Berharap make-up yang menempel dalam wajahnya tidak luntur karena terlalu lama terpenjara.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pria di hadapan Zitao juga ikut membuka topengnya.

"Yifan?!"

**DEG!**

"Happy new year, Zi."

Yifan?

Jadi selama ini Zitao berdansa dengan dirinya? Yifan?

Pada saat Zitao bertanya-tanya di mana gerangan dia, ternyata pemuda itu tengah memeluknya. Pada saat Zitao bertanya-tanya dengan siapa pemuda itu melewati malam tahun barunya, ternyata Yifan tengah mengenggam tangannya. Pada saat Zitao menyesali segala tindakan kekanakannya, ternyata suaminya lah yang tengah berdansa dengannya.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Kenapa Yifan harus menggunakan topengnya?

.

'Oh, ini pasti ulah mereka. Terimakasih sahabatku tersayang.'

.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Zitao bertanya dengan wajah bingung yang lucu.

Yifan nampak terpana melihat reaksi Zitao yang nampak seperti bocah ingusan kecil yang menggemaskan. "Aku perlu menemuimu, Pearl."

"Dengan menggunakan topeng?" Zitao menyahut dengan nada sebal. "Ku kira kau sedang bersenang-senang di Bangkok."

Yifan tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang jika hubungan kita dalam kondisi seperti ini, Zi."

Zitao melipat tangannya di dada. "Me too." sahutnya lagi dengan sinis. "Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Bersandiwara. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka?" Mata Zitao melirik kearah sahabatnya yang tengah memandang kearah mereka cemas dari jarak jauh.

"Kamu beruntung, Zi. Kamu memiliki sahabat yang sesungguhnya. Hanya beberapa orang yang mendapatkan hal itu di dunia." Yifan bersua sembari menatap dalam ke arah mata Zitao.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi sebentar. Aku ingin bicara dengan 'sahabat' ku." Zitao menyahut sinis sembari ingin berniat beranjak. Tak lupa memberi penekanan pada kalimat 'sahabat' yang ia lontarkan.

Sebelum sempat melangkah, tangan kekar Yifan sudah mengenggam jemari Zitao yang hilang dalam telapakannya. "Jangan marah pada mereka, Zi. Aku yang datang ke pesta ini, dan meminta bantuan mereka. Mereka melakukan ini demi kamu."

Mata bak mutiara hitam milik Zitao melirik kearah tangan Yifan yang masih setia mengenggamnya, ada gelang yang sama percis dengan miliknya tersemat manis.

Tanpa membuang waktu lama disentaknya lengan pemuda itu agar cengkeramannya terlepas. Tanpa menunggu lebih jauh reaksi Yifan, ia membalik tubuh semampainya dengan cepat menghampiri segerombolan teman-temannya.

"Happy new year," teman-temannya berseru meriah saat melihat Zitao sudah berdiri dengan manis di hadapan mereka.

"Happy?!" sembur Zitao geram. "Kalian semua sengaja membuatku jadi orang paling bodoh malam ini. Apa maksudnya?"

Luhan segera menarik lengan kurus Zitao. "Kita bicara di luar." ujarnya setengah sebal sembari menarik gadis yang sekarang bermarga Wu itu keluar dari area dansa, menuju kearah teras belakang.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, beserta dengan Taemin, Yixing dan Xiumin serentak mengikuti pergerakan keduanya. Membiarkan begitu saja pasangan mereka yang hanya mampu menatap dari jauh.

"Darling," Taemin bersua sembari menatap Zitao lekat saat mereka sudah berada di teras belakang. "Kalau kau memang mencintai Yifan, katakan saja padanya. Dengan begitu masalah kalian akan selesai, kan? Jangan terlalu egois."

Baekhyun tergelak mendengar protesan Taemin. Ia mengambil secangkir wine yang ditawarkan oleh pelayan pria yang baru saja melewati mereka.

"Kenapa kau tak tanya saja soal Likun padanya." usul Kyungsoo dengan wajah gemas. "Tidak ada bedanya kapan pun kau mendengar tentang masalah ini."

Baekhyun meneguk satu aliran wine yang sedikit membuatnya lega. "Dan." katanya sengaja menggantung ucapannya. "Mungkin saja Yifan memang ingin ditanya olehmu. Dia ingin melihat kau cemburu."

"Childish," desis Zitao dengan raut sebal.

"What can I say?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah pura-pura bingungnya. "Boys will be boys."

Decakan sebal keluar dari belah bibir Zitao. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada untuk kemudian bersua kesal. "Untuk apa dia pura-pura pergi ke Bangkok dan membiarkan aku bertanya-tanya apakah Likun ada di sana atau tidak?"

Xiumin mengetuk telunjuk di bibir mungilnya. "Bukan kah semua cinta butuh drama di dalamnya?"

Yixing memberi gesture setuju dengan ibu jarinya. "Itu mengapa ada beberapa drama yang dibuat terus berkelanjutan selama tujuh tahun berturut-turut."

"Bukan itu alasannya." Kyungsoo memprotes sebal. "Mungkin Yifan ingin memberimu waktu untuk berpikir, seperti apa yang kau minta padanya."

"Dan sayangnya," timpal Taemin sembari merangkul bahu Xiumin yang berada paling dekat dengannya. "Yifan tidak mengenalmu seutuhnya. Berpikir adalah bagian yang hilang dari DNA mu."

**GRR!**

Zitao menatap sengit pada Taemin yang hanya dibalas dengan gelak tawa oleh pemuda itu bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Selesaikan masalahmu, Hon." pinta Kyungsoo memohon. "Jangan terlalu lama kau pendam. Biarkan Yifan tahu itu, bukan hanya menebaknya."

"I know,"

"Kau tidak tahu, Zitao." Tukas Taemin tajam "Yang kau tahu selama ini hanya marah."

"…."

Zitao seperti dihentakan dalam lubang terdalam bumi saat mendengarnya. Ia kemudian menghela napas yang terasa menggelayut lelah di dalam dadanya. "Aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkan Likun dalam otak ku. Jika aku melihat suamiku sendiri, aku justru teringat akan Likun. Aku bisa gila kalau begini."

"Kau sudah gila sedari dulu, Huang." Baekhyun meledek untuk kemudian memberi seringai kemenangan.

"Zi," panggil Kyungsoo lirih sembari menggenggam tangan Zitao yang terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. "Buat apa kau bertahan menikah kalau kau tak bisa percaya pada suamimu sendiri?"

"…."

"But, I did that." protes Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat tatapan jengkel bercampur tajam kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba Zitao tergelak mendengarnya. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, gadis itu tertawa hebat hingga bahunya terguncang. Zitao harus berulang kali membungkuk untuk meredam tawanya yang hebat.

"Oh, please don't." jerit Luhan putus asa. "Terakhir kali kau tertawa hebat begini berakhir dengan pertumpahan air mata."

Tangan lentik Yixing mendadak bergerak menutup belah bibir Zitao agar dapat meredam tawanya. Gadis itu masih terkikik sesekali. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Bicara padanya." saran Kyungsoo dengan raut serius.

"Dan mendengarkan." timpal Taemin setelahnya. "Aku tahu kau tak memiliki masalah dalam bicara, tapi kau harus ingat. Mendengarkan ada dalam satu paket lengkap dengan bicara."

"…."

"Yifan berjalan kesini, Zi." Xiumin mendesis lirih sembari menatap kearah pintu teras belakang yang sedari tadi dipunggungi oleh Zitao. "Selesaikan masalahmu, Okay?" ia menggenggam tangan adiknya itu seolah menguatnya. Xiumin kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Zitao yang diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Wait." cegah Zitao sebelum mereka pergi terlalu jauh. "Kalau kau jadi aku apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Aku bukan dirimu." katanya santai.

"Kan kubilang 'kalau',"

"Aku bahkan kesulitan menjadi diriku sendiri." tegur Luhan pada akhirnya dengan kerut bingung di kening.

"…."

"Good luck, Dear." bisik Baekhyun sembari mengangkat gelas anggurnya kearah Zitao. "Kalau kau merasa Likun sialan itu masih mengganggu, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya."

"I wish."

Luhan tergelak mendengar saran Baekhyun. "Percayakan itu pada wanita ini, Baby." Ia terkekeh sekali sebelum menatap wajah Baekhyun yang mendongak bangga. "Hanya itu alasan mengapa Byun Baekhyun hidup."

"Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti marah." Zitao kembali mendesah dengan roman merana.

Jentikan jari dari Byun Baekhyun. "Serahkan itu pada Luhan jika kau tak bisa melakukannya, Baby. Hanya itu alasan dia hidup. Memaki lelaki."

Luhan mengangguk malas mendengar cerocosan Baekhyun yang manis sekali. Wanita itu menyeringai saat mendapati Yifan hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari mereka, Baekhyun sudah berjalan pergi untuk sebelumnya menepuk pundak tegapYifan. "Good luck guys," ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yifan yang tersenyum tipis.

Yifan dan Zitao kini berdiri berdua. Berhadap-hadapan di samping kolam renang yang penuh kelopak mawar. Sinar dari lilin apung yang bergoyang karena riak air menimbulkan kilat dipermukaannya.

"C'mon, Pearl. Tanya aku," pinta Yifan sembari memasukan dua tangannya dalam kantung celana panjang yang ia kenakan.

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa saja yang selama ini ingin kamu tanyakan." pemuda itu menyahut lembut. "Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang harus aku jelaskan kalau kamu tidak bertanya."

Juliet menekuk wajahnya sedikit kesal. "Aku sering bertanya." sanggahnya cepat.

"Sangat sering, Sayang." Yifan menyahuti sembari tersenyum geli. "Tapi banyak hal yang tidak kamu ketahui tapi malah kamu tuduhkan. Jangan buat kesimpulan sepihak Zitao, itu tidak adil." ujar Yifan memohon. "Kamu tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku punya hak untuk bertanya." jawab Yifan dengan raut tegas. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik napas dalam untuk lalu menghembuskannya, wajahnya menatap kearah langit malam yang terhiasi bintang indah. "Aku bukan kamu, Zitao. Aku punya hak untuk berbeda dengan kamu. Punya cara yang berbeda, punya sikap yang berbeda, cara pandang berbeda, bahkan alasan berbeda." Ia kembali menatap istrinya dengan ta'at. "Aku hanya ingin kamu menyisakan sedikit ruang di dalam diri kamu untuk menerima aku."

"…."

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita soal Likun?"

"Karena buatku itu tidak penting." jawab Yifan sungguh-sungguh. "Itu hanya masa lalu, tak lebih dari itu."

"Tapi Likun sepertinya tidak berpikiran begitu."

"Aku tak perduli." sahut Yifan cepat.

"Tapi aku perduli." tandas Zitao setengah kesal. "Dia cantik dan menggoda, jangan sangkal itu."

Yifan nampak menatap sekeliling tanpa tujuan jelas saat Zitao mengatakan hal itu. "I know," sahutnya ragu-ragu. "Tapi dia sudah tak ada lagi dalam hidupku, bahkan dalam isi kepalaku."

"Bohong!"

"See?" Yifan memekik setengah sebal. "Kamu sudah menilaiku bahkan sebelum aku menjelaskan."

"Tapi kamu pria. Kamu tidak ditakdirkan berpikiran begitu. Kalian berpikir dengan mata, bukan rasa. Dan bagi seorang Likun, tidak perlu sebuah rasa untuk mendapatkan seorang pria."

Yifan mendengus saat mendengar penjabaran Zitao. Alis matanya naik satu tingkat dengan reflek. "Tau dari mana?" tanyanya. "Apa kamu pernah jadi lelaki?"

"…."

Zitao melengos. Ia lalu mendengus sebal untuk kemudian melipat tangannya tepat di depan dada. "Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita setiap kamu bertemu Likun?"

"Karena kupikir itu tidak penting." Yifan manjawab dengan raut bingung. "Aku hanya bertemu karena urusan kerja."

"Just it?" Zitao bertanya tak percaya. "Kamu sedang tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?"

"Maksud kamu perselingkuhan?" Yifan bertanya dengan wajah menyelidik. "Apa kamu menuduhku melakukan itu?"

Zitao meliriknya dengan sinis. Bibirnya dengan reflek bergerak maju—membentuk gesture sebal yang biasa wanita lakukan. "Kelakuan kamu mencurigakan." Jawabnya jengkel. "Kamu tidak pernah cerita kalau dia mantan kekasihmu. Kamu bertemu tanpa cerita padaku. Kamu pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?"

"Kenapa kamu hanya diam kalau kamu curiga?" sahut Yifan balas bertanya.

"Karena aku berharap kamu cerita." Zitao menatap kearah suaminya itu pandangan geram. "Harusnya kita saling cerita."

"Dan seharusnya kita saling bertanya, kalau salah satu dari kita lupa bercerita." tukas Yifan cepat.

Gadis itu kembali mendelik sebal. "Lupa?!" pekiknya jengkel. "Kamu bilang lupa dengan hal sepenting ini?"

Bahu Yifan terangkat. "Karena aku pikir ini tidak penting." tukasnya lagi dengan bingung.

"Tidak penting?!" Zitao setengah memekik saat menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Tak ada apa-apa antara aku dengan Likun selain pekerjaan!" Yifan balas berseru dengan nada kesal. Matanya memandang lekat kearah istrinya yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan marah. "Kamu tahu kenapa aku minta bertemu Likun di cafe yang sama saat kamu bertemu Justin?"

"Bagaimana aku mau tahu kalau kamu tidak cerita."

Yifan menghela napas mendengar serangan wanita yang berusia lebih muda tiga tahun darinya ini. Ia menengadah lagi keatas langit untuk sekiranya merilekskan isi kepalanya. "Aku bertemu dengan Likun untuk mengatakan padanya kalau aku tak mau lagi menangani kasus kantornya. Dan, kamu ingat temanku yang saat itu bersamaku?" Zitao mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dia yang akan menangani kasus Likun mulai saat itu. Namanya Mike, dan dia single. Jadi kupikir tidak masalah kalau dia tergoda oleh Likun."

Zitao menatap suaminya dengan pandangan curiga yang terlihat justru seperti anak kucing kecil yang menggemaskan. "Bukan itu, kan. Alasan kamu melepas kasus kantor Likun?"

Yifan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ternyata kamu lebih penting dari apapun."

Senyum sinis terpatri dari wajah Zitao. Mungkin yang ada di kepala mungilnya adalah; apa yang dikatakan Yifan hanya rayuan. Buaian tak penting seorang pria. "Kamu pikir aku percaya?"

"Ya."

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Aku tidak bisa."

Wajah pemuda itu mengejang mendengar jawaban Zitao yang baru saja ia dengar. "Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan raut sedih.

"Karena kamu tak bisa dipercaya."

"Atau karena kamu 'tidak' mau percaya?"

"…."

Zitao menghembuskan napas panjang sambil berusaha setidaknya menenangkan keruh hatinya yang mengekang. Keadaan seperti ini membuat Zitao merasa seperti berpijak diatas tanah yang akan menyedotnya dalam lubang tak kasat mata. "Apa kamu bisa kupercaya?" kata itu yang akhirnya mengalun dari belah bibir Zitao.

"Pasti."

Zitao kembali terdiam beberapa saat sambil tetap berusaha berpikir. "Oke," sahutnya pelan. "Aku akan percaya pada dirimu. Berarti masalah kita selesai."

.

'Good job, Huang. Kau baru saja menipu dirimu sendiri.'

.

Tapi kali ini Yifan justru menanggapinya dengan gelengan kuat. Roman wajahnya sendu. "Masalah ini tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari kepala kamu, kan?"

"Bisa." Gadisnya menyahut dengan wajah ragu. "Aku hanya butuh waktu."

"Oke," sahut Yifan pelan. Pemuda itu lalu menatap mata istrinya dengan lekat, ia seolah tengah mencari jawaban dari kedua manik mata Zitao. "Kamu cemburu pada Likun?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kamu marah?"

"Karena aku istri kamu."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga berhak cemburu pada Justin."

"Kamu cemburu?" Zitao genti menatap Yifan. Ia memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Aku cemburu, Pearl." Yifan berujar dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Bukan hanya sekedar marah."

Setarik senyum bahagia terpatri di wajah cantik Zitao yang tersapu make-up natural.

Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan potongan tegas itu menarik perlahan jari jemari gadisnya. "Apa aku boleh merasakan seperti yang kamu rasakan?" tanyanya memohon.

Kening halus Zitao berkerut bingung mendengar pertanyaan Yifan. "Maksudmu?"

"Dicemburui."

"Kamu ingin dicemburui?" nada gembira tanpa sengaja terlontar kala Zitao mengucapkannya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bisa pura-pura merasa kalau aku dicintai."

"…."

Mata Zitao meredup mendengarnya. Ia seperti seorang penjahat kelas atas dengan tega menyiksa hati orang lain tanpa pikir panjang.

Apa seberat ini rasanya menjadi Yifan? Dipandang jahat dan brengsek, bahkan oleh orang yang belum memahaminya seratus persen.

"Apa kamu bahagia menikah denganku, Pearl?"

"…."

Lagi. Zitao hanya bisa terdiam setengah terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yifan padanya. Sejenak gadis itu merasa hilang akal, apa yang harus ia katakan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Yifan tersenyum kecil melihat pengalihan jawaban istri manisnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Apa itu cukup menjawab?"

"Belum."

Lagi. Yifan kembali mendesah putus asa mendengarnya. "Kenapa begitu susah buat kamu untuk belajar mencintaiku?"

"Belajar?" Zitao mengulang kalimat suaminya dengan nada sinis. "Bukannya cinta datang begitu saja? Mencintai tanpa tahu kenapa dan kapan?" tanyanya merasa tersinggung. "Jadi kamu perlu sebuah usaha untuk bisa mencintai aku?"

"Aku bahkan berusaha untuk bisa mencintai diriku sendiri."

"…."

Yifan tersenyum dengan mata yang sedih sambil mengamati wajah Zitao yang terdiam karena mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Apa kamu bahagia menikah denganku, Pearl?" Yifan mengulang pertanyaannya.

Zitao tak tahu mengapa mendadak bibirnya menjadi kelu dan isi kepalanya tidak sanggup mencari sebuah jawaban.

Yifan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari mendesah dengan raut wajah kecewa. "Kamu tidak bahagia, kan. Pearl?"

"Aku bahagia." tukas Zitao cepat.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yifan sedih. Nadanya lirih dan seolah dapat mudah hilang tertelan deru angin malam. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuatmu bahagia jika kamu tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku…" belah bibir Zitao terbuka, tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Sama sekali tidak bisa mengalunkan sepatah kata.

Melihatnya Yifan hanya bisa tertawa sumbang. Matanya menatap raut wajah bersalah Zitao yang kentara. "Kamu bahkan tidak bisa mempercayaiku." ujarnya. Hembusan napas berat kembali keluar dari bibir yang berwarna merah alami milik pemuda itu.

"Aku…" Zitao kembali membuka cherry manisnya, tapi satu katapun tak bisa ia utarakan. Tertelan dalam pikiran dan hilang terhisap sang bayu.

"Jangan melakukannya dengan terpaksa, Pearl." Yifan berkata dengan sangat lembut. Tapi, pancaran matanya menunjukan kekecewaan yang mendalam. "Aku tak pernah memaksa kamu untuk mencintai aku, bukan itu yang aku mau."

"Aku…" kejadian yang sama kembali terulang. Suara gadis itu hilang terenggut paksa oleh sebuah kekuatan entah apa. Menghilang tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Yifan terdiam beberapa saat untuk menunggu Zitao bicara, tapi belah bibir mungil itu hanya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara. Kemudian pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya berulang sembari tertawa. Bukan untuk mentertawakan Zitao, melainkan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Selama ini kamu selalu mencari kebahagiaan kamu, kan? Well, find it. Dengan caramu sendiri." Jemarinya bergerak untuk mengusap pipi lembut Zitao sayang. Kali ini gadis itu merasa jantungnya berdentum makin kuat. Terasa nyaman karena belaian halus dari Yifan. "Well…, this is it, huh?" Yifan berujar sedih. "Goodbye, Pearl."

"…."

Suara Yifan terdengar bergetar. Sekilas terlihat air mata mengambang di dalam pelupuk matanya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak menunggu sampai air itu bergulir jauh. Karena dengan cepat dia berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkahnya yang panjang.

Baru dua langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba Yifan berhenti sejenak dan membalikan badannya untuk menghadap kearah Zitao yang masih termangu. Sambil tersenyum dan tanpa berusaha mendekat Yifan berujar. "Kalau kau ingin bintang. Tinggal katakan bintang, My Barbie."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Zitao, pemuda itu segera membalikan tubuhnya kembali dan berjalan pergi. Menghilang ditelan segerombol manusia yang sedang tertawa senang sambil meniupkan terompet kertas warna-warni.

Zitao hanya mampu terpana menatap punggung Yifan yang menjauh. Semakin jauh. Kemudian lenyap.

Kalimat terakhir bergema di dalam rongga tubuh gadis itu. Selamat tinggal, Pearl. Sebuah salam perpisahan. Berdentam tanpa henti di dalam gendang telingannya.

Zitao merasa tubuhnya kosong. Itu yang ia rasakan kini. Bukan senang. Bukan puas. Dan juga bukan menang. Bahkan jauh dari rasa bahagia.

Karena kini Zitao merasa ia telah dengan bodohnya membiarkan seseorang, tempatnya berbagi hidup, pergi meninggalkannya yang terlalu takut dan angkuh untuk mengungkapkan sebuah rasa. Rasa yang sama dengan yang pemuda itu berikan untuknya sendiri.

Selalu ada harga yang besar untuk sebuah kejujuran.

Empat orang wanita berjalan mendekat kearah Zitao. Tertawa riang sambil membawa kembang api yang menyala, memercikan warna emas yang membingkai wajah gembira mereka. Tertawa tanpa henti dengan suara berisik yang mengaum.

Kemudian wajah-wajah gembira itu menatap kearah Zitao dan tersenyum. "Happy new year," kata mereka ramah pada Zitao.

Zitao merasa matanya terasa panas. Zitao pernah merasakan kegembiraan itu. Pernah menjadi seperti mereka.

"Tadi apa permintaanmu?" salah satu dari mereka melontarkan pertanyaan pada gadis dengan gaun hitam ketat disebelahnya. Yang ditanya tergelak. "Aku selalu membuat permintaan." begitu jawabnya semangat.

Sekelebat semua hal muncul dalam kepala Zitao. Tawa sahabatnya, senyum manis mereka, berganti dengan tawa dan senyum Yifan. Lalu melintas wajah gembira ibu, ayah dan adiknya. Semua itu menghantam tepat kerongga palung terdalam seorang Huang Zitao.

"Apa yang kau minta?" pertanyaan itu muncul—masih dari orang yang sama.

"Aku mau bintang."

**DEG!**

Bintang!

Yifan!

Zitao merasa jantungnya berdentum kuat. Tapi, sedetik kemudian gadis itu sudah berlari menerobos makhluk pesta yang sedang berdiri memadati teras belakang.

.

'Aku ingin bintangku!'

.

Zitao terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan mahkota bunga yang sedikit bergeser tak tentu di atas surai hitamnya. Gadis itu terus berlari tanpa perduli wedgest bertali yang mungkin saja membuat kakinya lecet. Berlari dengan gaun bertali yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Zitao tak perduli! Ia hanya ingin Yifan!

"Zi!"

Sebuah suara memanggil Zitao dari balik kerumunan. Ia menghentikan larinya untuk menatap kearah sumber suara.

Luhan.

"Yifan mana, Lu?!" Zitao bertanya dengan suara panik yang kental.

"Aku tidak lihat." jawab Luhan kebingungan. Ia mengenggam tangan Zitao mencoba menenangkan.

.

'Tuhan, kembalikan Yifan dalam pelukanku.'

.

"Kenapa, Barbie?" Taemin bertanya bingung melihat tingkah panik Zitao.

"Aku harus mencari Yifan, Tae!" seru Zitao masih dengan kepanikan. Berulang kali jemari Luhan mencoba menyeka titik peluh di pelipis gadis itu.

"Bukankah kau bersamanya tadi?" Kyungsoo mendadak datang dengan kerut wajah bingung. Sebelum Zitao sempat menjawabnya, Kyungsoo sudah merubah ekspresinya dengan cepat. Nampaknya gadis itu sudah paham dengan keadaan yang sedang dialami sahabatnya.

"Kita cari Yifan!" perintah Kyungsoo pada segerombol teman-temannya yang nampaknya juga baru sadar dengan hal yang sedang terjadi.

Tanpa buang waktu, tubuh mungil Kyungsoo segera menarik lengan kecil Zitao untuk turut berlari bersamanya. Menerobos kerumunan orang. Lengkap dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang turut mengikuti dari belakang.

"Yifan mana?" jerit Luhan pada Sehun yang sedang berbicara entah dengan siapa.

Sehun menatap kekasihnya bingung.

"Yifan mana?!" Luhan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya dengan raut gemas. "Cari Yifan!"

Sehun masih terpana mendengar perintah Luhan. Tapi kemudian ia menatap wajah Zitao, sedetik ia nampaknya mulai menyadari hal yang sedang terjadi.

Seketika tubuh tingginya sudah berlari dengan cepat menerobos gerombolan orang di depannya. Memaksa mereka memberi jalan dengan menggunakan tubuhnya yang sedikit kekar.

Luhan ikut bergerak, ia menarik lengan Zitao untuk berlari bersamanya tepat di belakang tubuh Sehun. Zitao berlari, berulang kali menabrak punggung orang lain dan berulang kali pula merapalkan kata ma'af.

Gadis itu bahkan hampir terjatuh saat meloncati anak tangga di teras depan karena terlalu tergesa-gesa. Tubuhnya yang lemah sedikit limbung, namun Baekhyun sempat menarik lengannya dengan cepat. Kemudian mereka kembali berlari kepelataran parkir kendaraan para undangan.

Matanya yang cantik memicing, berusaha menangkap satu titik pada kegelapan malam, mencoba mencari dimana kiranya mobil Yifan berada. Tapi Zitao tidak berhasil melakukannya.

Tubuhnya semakin lemas kalau memikirkan hal paling buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi malam ini. Kesempatan itu hilang. Dan tak akan kembali.

Lalu mendadak Sehun berlari kearah mereka. "Nampaknya mobil Yifan ada disana, Zi!" jerit pemuda itu sambil menunjuk kearah mobil Yifan berada. "Tapi dia sudah mau pergi."

**DEG!**

Kali ini Zitao merasa tubuhnya lumpuh. Matanya bergerak memandang rupa wajah sahabatnya bergantian.

"Run, Dear!" perintah Baekhyun dengan napas tersenggal. "Kejar dia! Atau dalam lima detik lagi kau akan menjadi perawan kembali," lanjutnya sembari mengipasi wajah imutnya yang berkeringat. "Look at us! Pesta tahun baru dan kita berkeringat! We need drink."

Zitao menarik senyum mendengarnya. "Thanks guys,"

Kyungsoo menyeringai geli mendengar ucapan Zitao. "That friends are for, Barbienya Yifan!"

Lagi. Zitao menarik senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Kenapa masih di situ?" Luhan memekik gemas. "Run!"

Kali ini Zitao tergelak mendengar perintah Luhan. Perubahan pertama dalam hidup Zitao. Luhan mulai menyadari jika manusia membutuhkan cinta. Dan ia menjadi orang paling baik yang membantu adiknya bersatu dengan cintanya.

"Happy new year, my friends." jerit Zitao dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Happy valentine, Juliet!"

Entah siapa yang berteriak begitu. Tapi Zitao cukup merasa kuat sekarang. Tiba-tiba suara mesin mobil yang dihidupkan mengalun kependengaran gadis itu. Jantungnya terasa berhenti seketika. Yifan. Matanya nyalang mencari kearah suara itu berasal.

Dan di sana, ujung pelataran parkir yang gelap, ada mobil Yifan yang bergerak perlahan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, kaki rampingnya berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Berusaha semampunya untuk menghentikan mobil Yifan. Dengan napas memburu, Zitao menggedor kaca mobil Yifan.

Berhasil!

Mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Jantungnya berdentam semakin keras dalam irama cepat yang tak beraturan.

.

'Tuhan.

Nasibku sedang ditentukan dan aku tidak boleh merusaknya lagi.

Satu buah kesempatan yang sekali lagi kau berikan!'

.

Kaca mobil itu diturunkan perlahan. Zitao tidak bisa melihat Yifan dengan jelas karena pandangan gadis itu kabur oleh air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Tak diperdulikannya make-up yang pasti sudah luntur saat ini.

"I love you!" Zitao menjerit di tengah air mata yang terus berderai tanpa henti.

Yifan hanya mampu diam menatap istrinya.

"Aku mau kamu jadi bagian hidupku! Aku mau kamu!" jerit gadis itu putus asa. "Please, dont leave me."

Yifan tetap diam.

"Aku mau bertengkar lagi dengan kamu. Mendengarmu mengejekku terus-menerus, bilang kalau isi kepala wanita hanya ada ramalan bintang saja. Aku mau mendengarmu tertawa hebat kalau melihatku pakai masker warna-warni!" pekik Zitao terisak.

Yifan masih diam. Hanya mampu terpana di balik kemudi.

"Aku mau melihat kamu setiap hari. Aku mau dibangunkan dengan caramu yang menyebalkan. Aku mau melihatmu penuh dengan lem saat kamu merakit pesawat mainan milikmu. Aku mau melihatmu tertawa gembira kalau habis memindahkan channel TV yang aku tonton! Aku… Aku…," Zitao menjeda ucapannya untuk mengusap air mata yang terus menerus mengaliri pipi putihnya.

Setarik napas Zitao kembali melanjutkan. "Aku mau kamu mendengarkan ceritaku yang tidak penting. Aku mau lihat kamu ketiduran di sofa merah kita kalau sedang menunggu aku pulang kantor. Aku mau lihat kamu main game komputer kamu dan menyela aku tentang tank sialan itu," cerocosnya tanpa jeda. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya.

Yifan semakin terdiam.

"Aku akui aku memang jealous pada Likun. Karena dia cantik, dia seksi. Aku takut kamu tergoda padanya. Kamu boleh bilang aku na'if. Terserah. Tapi itu yang aku rasa. Aku benci lihat kamu makan malam bersama Likun. Apalagi di tempat favorit kamu. Kenapa harus di sana? Kenapa harus di tempat yang biasanya kamu pergi denganku?!" Zitao menjerit tersenggal. Tangannya menggenggam erat kaca mobil yang diturunkan oleh Yifan.

"Tapi…,"

"Aku senang kamu jealous pada Justin dan Ivan. Aku tidak suka pada mereka! Justin memang menyesal karena telah meninggalkan aku, tapi aku tidak perduli. Karena aku mencintai kamu." gadis itu masih setia bersua panjang lebar.

Yifan masih terdiam menatap Zitao.

"Aku mencintaimu! Kamu dengar, kan?" isaknya lagi dengan keras. "Kamu jangan pergi!"

"Tapi…,"

"Tapi apa, Yifan?" Zitao menjerit putus asa. "Kamu bilang aku harus bahagia dengan caraku?! Ini caraku! Kamu jawabannya, kamu bintangku!"

Zitao menangkup wajahnya. Hidungnya sudah memerah karena terus menerus menangis. Ia merasa sesak karena tak bisa mengendalikan kesedihannya.

"Katakan, Yifan! Kamu mau aku melakukan apa?" Zitao menjerit lagi. "Aku harus apa?"

"Aku mau kamu membiarkan pria malang itu pergi."

"…."

Dari belakang?

Kenapa dari arah belakang?

Dengan cepat Zitao mengusap air mata yang mengaliri pipi dan wajahnya. Pengelihatannya kini jelas, dan pria yang ada dibelakang kemudi… Seorang pria yang tidak dikenal; tersenyum geli.

Jadi, selama ini.

What are you doing, Huang?

Zitao terdiam menyadari kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Perlahan tubuhnya memutar ke belakang. Melihat Yifan yang sedang menyeringai senang dengan tangan yang nyaman berada dalam kantung celananya.

Jauh di belakang terlihat para sahabat Zitao yang tengah tertawa hebat melihat kebodohan adik bungsu mereka. "Love is blind, Yifan' Barbie!" jerit Luhan puas. "You are!"

Zitao merasa raut wajahnya sudah berwarna-warni kali ini.

Dengan tenang Yifan mengenggam jemari Zitao yang hilang dalam genggamannya yang hangat. Ia menundukan kepalanya untuk bisa bicara dengan pemuda tadi dari kaca mobil yang terbuka. "Istriku, sorry."

Lelaki asia yang mengenakan kemeja putih itu menganggukan kepalanya sembari terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa. istrimu membuatku ingin cepat menikah."

Yifan tergelak mendengarnya. "Kau pasti jadi suami hebat nantinya."

"Tau dari mana?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyum ramah. Keningnya berkerut lucu.

"Percaya padaku. Apa yang kau hadapi tadi, dalam pernikahan itu adalah rutinitas, Man."

**SKAK!**

Pria itu tergelak mendengarnya. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa henti.

Zitao berani bertaruh dengan semua boneka yang diberikan Yifan, Ayahnya dan Taeyong jika pria itu pasti tidak akan pernah melupakan raut wajah Zitao seumur hidupnya.

Mobil itu sedetik lenyap. Tapi Yifan tidak.

Yifan berdiri dengan nyata di depan Zitao. Menggenggam tangan istrinya sambil menyeringai geli. "Memang kamu pikir yang memiliki mobil Peugeot 406 orange hanya aku, Sayang?"

"What can I say? Love is blind." Zitao menguak wajahnya dengan cara yang menggemaskan. "Tapi paling tidak itu membuktikan kalau aku tidak buta warna."

"My tough lady." puji Yifan tergelak. "That's why I love you, Huang Zitao."

"Thank you," Zitao menjawab dengan tubuh membungkuk hormat layaknya putri bangsawan.

Yifan tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan gadisnya itu. "Happy new year, Tinkerbell."

"…."

Zitao kembali terpana menatap wajah tampan Yifan yang bercahaya terkena cahaya bulan dan bintang yang cantik malam ini. Tahun baru, lembaran baru, hidup baru.

"Happy new year, Romeo."

Yifan kembali tergelak. Ia lalu menarik tubuh Zitao dan memeluknya erat. Sekali ini Zitao membalas dengan erat dekapan itu. Seolah tak mau membiarkan pemuda itu berlalu walau hanya satu detik saja.

"I love you." kata Zitao pelan sembari membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yifan.

"I love you too."

Zitao kembali memeluk tubuh Yifan dengan erat. Jemari hangat itu menangkup wajah Zitao, membuat kedua mata itu bertaut dengan ta'at. Napas bertaut saat kedua wajah itu berjarak semakin dekat. Senyuman manis terpatri kala Yifan membimbing wajah Zitao mendekat padanya.

Semakin dekat seiring dengan hembusan napas yang menyapa.

Hidung keduanya bersentuhan, untuk lalu belah bibir itu yang menyapu satu sama lain. Bertemu dengan manis hingga dapat dirasa aroma yang kental. Bergerak, membiarkan pergerakan itu terjadi berulang sebelum gigitan manis yang dirasa Zitao.

Senyuman tertukar kala jarak memisahkan belah ceri manis itu.

"Wajahku belepotan ya?" Zitao berbisik lirih pada Yifan.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan gadisnya dengan seksama. Ia menatap Zitao dengan dahi yang mengernyit bingung. Senyum lalu terukir diwajahnya sebelum Yifan bersua. "Sayang, kupikir wajahmu sudah belepotan dari dulu."

.

'Yifan benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dan sekiranya, alasan apa yang tepat untuk aku mencintainya?  
Ah, sudahlah Zitao.  
Bukankah mencintai tak memerlukan alasan.

Ya, dengan begitu. Aku mencintainya.  
Romeoku, aku akan terus menjadi tinkerbell untukmu.'

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

ASSALAMUALAIKUM~ WAROHMATULLAHI~ WABAROKATUH~

YAP! INILAH CHAP PALING BERKESAN BAGI GUE, KARENA APA?  
Disini Zitao menjadi sangat malu hanya karena mencintai seorang Wu Yifan(jul)

BAGAIMANA?  
Kotak review mbok yo di klik aja kalik yah~

Chap depan buat para readers setia kalian bisa request moment!  
req paling banyak akan kami buatkan.  
DAN DAN DAN DAN~  
Chap depan mari kita telisik kehidupan  
Bebek bibir cabe ulek;Baekhyun, Kyungsoo unyu, Taemin maju-mundur-maju-mundur cyantik cyantik~ dan Luhan(tuin pikiran gue)

OFC KALO MAU ADA XIUMIN SAMA LAY BAYAR KE KITE-KITE.

Eniwei, siapa yang mau likun musnaaah?  
I KNOW YOU WILL SAY;ME‼!

Gue sebenernya beneran eneg sama jinglei sama likun,  
tapi setelah liat mukanya gue jadi, "Anyir, beneran kerempeng banget ya!? Cewek china laen gada yang cakepan lagi nih? Aduh mukanya,"  
Ma'af loh gamaksud hina tapi kalo lu lu pada udah liat editan jitaw jadi cewek pasti mikir; anyir, ngapa gue kudu jeles?! Cantikan anak laki ketimbang diye (ya itu sih elo, shan)

Bagi yang gatau likun itu sapose  
A : Dia adalah wanita usia 29 yang menjadi lawan main yifan di sowak. (SOWK WOY!)

Udah ah, go zizi go zizi go‼

Review ya cyiiin.  
REVIEW = JODOH LO SEGANTENG/CANTIK BIAS.


End file.
